


Protect Me, Love Me, Be Mine: A BTS fanfiction series

by DragonRiderRX



Category: V - Fandom, j-hope - Fandom, jimin - Fandom, jin - Fandom, jungkook - Fandom, rm - Fandom, suga - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Awkward Romance, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Slow Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 89,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRiderRX/pseuds/DragonRiderRX
Summary: Known as “Light”, you are the top bodyguard at your agency, Knights’ Protection.  When the call comes in for “the best” to guard the Kpop group BTS from a dangerous sasaeng, you need to use all your skills to keep the group safe…but you didn’t count on losing your heart to the one member who’s specifically targeted.
Relationships: BTS x Reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Origins

**Author's Note:**

> I’m adding in more chapters after a few common ones; each will be dedicated to one member X reader as the story develops. Hopefully I’ll capture the personality of each member well enough in each of their stories? And I’m not fluent in Korean (yet), so maybe my Romanized structure of honorifics or the names of things are off…don’t judge, please. Will be uploading them as I finish each one, hope you like them as they come up. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions or comments, please leave them, and I'll try to incorporate them as I create each chapter! :)

“KIAAAAAAAAAI!”

WHAM!

The heavy sound of your opponent hitting the mat in front of you resonated through the workout room, as the new trainees watch, dumbfounded.

Kitano, your sparring partner, groans as the impact travels through his body. At 220 lbs, 6’3”, he’s not tiny, and meeting the mat so quickly blew the wind out of him. You smile sympathetically down at him before extending your hand out to help him up while addressing the trainees. “…And that’s how you use your opponents’ size against him. Granted, Kitano probably took it easy on me; but your target will not.”

“Damn, Light, why you gotta go so hard?” Kitano mumbles as he accepts your hand, getting to his feet, and the class breaks out in chuckles. “I thought I was gonna need a stretcher.” He rubs the back of his neck with his hand and turns to the class. “Light here just demonstrated one reason why she’s our top agent. Train hard, study hard, and maybe someday you can reach her level.” The class murmurs in appreciation as you roll your eyes and walk off to get your towel and some water, and suddenly the Director’s voice is heard through the speakers.

“Light, I need you in my office. You’ve been requested for an assignment. The client is here. You have 15 minutes to get ready to meet him.”

***

Wearing your standard black suit, you enter Director Takuya’s office. Sitting across of him is a middle-aged man with whom appears to be the requisite entourage of two other men. “Director? You asked for me?”

“Ah, Light. I’d like you to meet Mr. Bang Shi Hyuk, CEO of BigHit Entertainment in South Korea.” You walk over and give your bows to the man, who smiles and nods at you as the Director continues, “And these gentlemen are Manager Seijin, and Manager Hyunsoo. “ You bow to these men as well, who extend hands to shake yours, but you sense surprise in the air and inwardly sigh to yourself, knowing what’s coming.

“Director Takuya, forgive me, but…is this your top agent?” CEO Bang glances your way as he continues, “No offense, Miss, but the job I’m requesting may require someone more…uh…” He trails off, unable to word his doubts.

The Director chuckles as you turn your glance over to him. “Go ahead, Light, answer him.”

You nod, and coolly answer in fluent Korean. “Shi Hyuk sajangnim, I assure you, I will be able to fulfill my duties, whatever they may be.” CEO Bang and the managers raise their eyebrows in surprise as you continue, “Please allow my Director to explain my attributes, and if you find my skills lacking, I understand.”

Director Takuya tries to stifle a laugh as you glare at him; every time someone asks for “the top agent”, you have to go through this, and he knows you’re sick of it, but you play along. He nods, and gives each person a copy of your company information. “As you can see, gentlemen, Light is fluent in several languages – English, Japanese, Korean, Chinese, Vietnamese, Malaysian, French, and Russian, to be exact – and she is highly skilled in martial arts, hand-to-hand combat, and weaponry. Her preferred weapon is archery, but she can use anything, really. And we do mean anything.” The men look at you, flabbergasted, as they go through the information, and Director Takuya continues, “Light also has knowledge of computer technology and coding, and could probably hack into systems, should the need arise. In other words, she’s able to protect her client on all fronts, physical and electronic. You won’t find a better bodyguard than Light. She’s the pride of Knights’ Protection.” You bow to the Director, a little embarrassed by the praise, even though you hear it every time someone requests you.

Manager Seijin looks up and says, “This is very impressive…and I have no doubt of your intellectual skills. But the ones we need you to protect have many fans, and it gets physical quite often when we travel through airports. I know you have these impressive skills listed, but…” he trails off, clearing his throat. “The crowds are huge. The fans are…well, some of them are…uh, overly passionate. Can you physically remove them fast enough so no one gets hurt?”

You tilt your head. “I can. Would you like to see a demonstration of how I can handle a crowd?”

The men’s eyes widen at your confidence, and Director Takuya nods his approval at you. You extend your arm to the door, intending to bring the men to the training room you just left. “Please. This way. I will go like this, as this is what I will most likely be wearing on the job.”

Reaching the training room, Kitano and the trainees are surprised to see you back, with clients in tow. Kitano puts the trainees into formation on the side as he comes to greet you and bows to the Director, CEO Bang, and the Managers. “Light? What’s this all about?”

“I need to put on a demonstration of rowdy crowd control, Kitano. Can you and the trainees help?”

“…Sure, but take it easy on us, okay?” Kitano replies, to the raised eyebrows of the clients. “I already took one beating from you, I’d like to be able to go home to my wife and kids in one piece today.”

You give Kitano a warm smile; you could always count on him to break the tension of constantly having to prove yourself. “I’ll try to not go full power, then.” You reply. Kitano nods, grinning, and yells commands at the trainees who set up for the simulation. You pause, then ask CEO Bang and the managers to join you, and their eyes widen. You assure them, “I promise you, not one of these guys will be able to touch you.” Director Takuya nods, and you place yourself with them in the center of the room, the trainees – 50 of them, with Kitano – surround you. You close your eyes, take a deep breath, and re-open them, sliding your eyes around the room; your mind immediately assess the situation. There’s a small gap to the right of me, between those two trainees. Herd your clients there, so their back is against the wall, then move towards the exit. The others here on the right will see it as an offense, so they’ll come first, then the left will try to grab one of my clients. Some of them are holding weapons – there’s three with a bo, and two with mock knives. Put them down, but not enough to kill, just knock the wind out of them if they’re too aggressive/come too close. Otherwise, avoid confrontation. You crack your neck, and give a hungry smile at the trainees, feeling adrenaline rush through you. “Okay, ready boys? Let’s begin!”

***

“Kitano? You okay?” You crouch down concernedly by your friend, who was the last to attack, and got roundhoused in the face with your kick. “Sorry…I got a little carried away.”

“Ugh…yeah, I’m okay.” Kitano slowly gets to a seated position, rubbing his jaw. “Geezus, my face feels like I ran into a dump truck. Holy crap, Light, how are you training to kick like that?”

You shrug. “Adrenaline rush. You know how it is.” You glance over at CEO Bang, the managers, and Director Takuya, who are standing by the exit of the room which is now littered with the groaning bodies of trainees. “I didn’t clear them out as fast as I wanted to, though…gotta work on my speed.”

“You go any faster, and we’ll have to rename you, my friend.” Kitano teases. “Hey, looks like you made your point though.” You glance over at your clients, who are wearing looks of admiration and respect, nodding. You smile at them and give them a thumbs up, and CEO Bang bursts out laughing, returning the sign to you.

“Light, help these poor boys up, and meet us in my office again, so I can brief you on your assignment.” Director Takuya loudly tells you, as he escorts the three men out of the room.

“Sir, yes sir!” You reply, and you and Kitano start helping the groaning herd of trainees to their feet.

***

After cleaning up a bit, you return to Director Takuya’s office. “Ah, here she is. Light, this is the assignment.” A thin packet tossed to you, and you catch it effortlessly in midair, not breaking your stride into the room. Director Takuya indicates where you should sit, and you do so, opening the packet and scanning the information.

“Stalker?” You frown as you continue reading. “Disturbing fan mail that’s escalating, to the point of threats. Electronic as well as hard copy. Photos of personal lives also captured when the clients are outside, either shopping or sightseeing…you get it.” You nod to yourself, continuing on, “They’re worried not only for their own safety, but also for the safety of their family members who may be targeted too….which is understandable.” You look up, considering the next question. “So who, exactly, is – ARE – my clients? I'm assuming, they’re one of the groups that Big Hit Entertainment manages, Mr. Shi Hyuk?”

CEO Bang nods. “Yes, they’re my top group. Maybe you know them – Bangtan Sonyeondan?”

Your eyebrows go up in surprise. “BTS? Bulletproof Boy Scouts? Yes, I know them. I listen to their music quite often.”

The three men grin broadly. “Perfect! Then you know of the members and the scale of which they perform! We made the right choice, coming here!” CEO Bang stands, indicating that the meeting is over. “We will see you in South Korea soon, then, Ms. Light. Safe travels.” He extends his hand to you, and you begin to thank him with the requisite honorifics, but he stops you. “No – no need for that. Call me Bang PD, like the boys do.”

“Thank you…Bang PD. I will arrive as quickly as I can for the assignment.” After a lot of nodding and bowing, the three men leave Director Takuya’s office, and he closes the door behind them. You continue to leaf through the information given to you, briefly studying the profiles and backgrounds of each member.

Director Takuya comes to sit next to you and clears his throat, making you glance up at him. “Light. I…I want you to be careful on this assignment.” He presses his lips together in concern, and looks away, down to his hands. “I know it’s been a while since we broke up. But I still worry about you. And an assignment like this may seem easy, but –”

You place a gentle hand on Takuyas’ and smile warmly at him. “Takuya. Stop beating yourself up over it. It wouldn’t have worked out anyway. The successor to Knights Protection dating one of the agents?” You smile wistfully to yourself as you remember that faraway day, when Takuya had to break your heart, and you gather the papers and place them back into the packet, making sure to keep your voice steady. “It hurt, seeing you every day and not being able to be near you…but I got over it. I chose my path, and so did you. It’s okay.” You stand, and so does he, seeming to want to say something, but you cut him off, taking care with your words. “So, Director,” you emphasize, leaving him with no doubt about where you stand with him, continuing, “I’ll be packing my things and will be leaving in the morning.” You smile at him, and bow, leaving him no choice but to nod and send you off with his customary good luck blessing.

You stride out of the Director’s office, and when the door closes behind you, you lean against them, close your eyes and take a breath before continuing to your own room. That’s right. I’m the top agent. And there’s someone who needs me right now. You give a silent goodbye to any lingering feelings you have for Takuya, focusing on the assignment given to you.

***

The Director made sure to get you first class accommodations on your flight to South Korea, which was a nice surprise for you. As the flight begins, you open your packet again, to carefully read the information on each member:

RM: Leader and main rapper of the group. Old stage name was Rap Monster. Full name Kim Nam Joon, born September 12, 1994, in Ilsan, Gyonggi-d. Parents and younger sister for family. Studied and lived in New Zealand for a brief time. Speaks English, and translates for the group. The group is centered around him; he’s the only original member from the initial lineup. Playful and relaxed, he cares very deeply for his members and acts as liason between the group and management. Co-composes and co-produces music for BTS. His new stage name means “Real Me”. When the group was young, he was criticized for being the least attractive, and that he should leave the group.

Jin: Oldest member of the group. Full name is Kim Seok Jin, born on December 4, 1992. Visual, Vocalist of the group. Born in Anyang, raised in Gwacheon, Gyeonggi-do. Parents and older brother for family. Enjoys cooking, has his own “show”, “Eat Jin”. Takes care of the younger members of the group, and RM looks to him for advice. Playful, infectious laugh, makes sure others are comfortable when they are nervous. Self-given nickname is “Worldwide Handsome”. Has a habit of winking when making eye contact. Was criticized for not having any talent, and just being the visual of the group; was scouted coming off the bus for University and convinced to join BTS.

SUGA: Lead rapper, also known as AGUST D for his own mixtape and solo work. Full name is Min Yoon Gi, born on March 9, 1993, in Buk-gu, Daegu. Parents and older brother for family. Sleeps a lot; this is because he works at night in his studio, the “Genius Lab”, where he writes and produces music for the group and himself. Has co-composed and co-produced 90+ songs. Understands English, but doesn’t show it very often. Appears to be uninterested/distant, but is actually very in tune with the others. Has struggled with depression and anxiety, which led to weight loss; members support him and watch out for him.

J-Hope: Main dancer, rapper, and vocalist. Full name is Jung Hoseok, born in February 18, 1994 in Gwangju. Parents and older sister for family. Father is a high school literature teacher, sister has her own clothing line. His stage name indicates that he wants to be the source of light and hope to his fans (“I’m your hope, you’re my hope, I’m J-Hope” or “I’m your hope, I’m your angel, I’m J-Hope”). He has helped to co-compose/co-produce 90+ songs. Has his own mixtape, “Hope World”, which released in 2018. Once thought of leaving BTS due to harsh fan commentary about his looks and that he had “no talent,” but was prevented and convinced to stay by Jungkook. He rooms with Jimin.

Jimin: Main Dancer, Lead Vocalist. Full name is Park Ji Min. Born on October 13, 1995 in Busan. Has parents and younger brother for family. He was the last member to join BTS. Jimin cares very deeply for the others and is very affectionate to all of them (hugs, cuddles). It is said that despite his “cute” persona, he also has a temper if angered. Jimin struggles with his weight; his astonishing weight loss caused concern amongst fans, and the members watch over him to ensure his health. He rooms with J-Hope, stating that he “can’t live alone, (he) needs someone to tell him what to do”. Jimin also has tattoos: “Nevermind” on his right side (supposedly taken from a line in one of SUGA’s works), and the number 13 on the inside of his left wrist.

V: Lead Dancer, Vocalist, Visual. Full name is Kim Tae Hyung, born on December 30, 1995 in Daegu, but moved to Geochang until he moved to Seoul. V was the “surprise” member of BTS, who was not introduced to the fans until the debut in 2013. He has his parents, younger sister, and a younger brother for his family, but was living with his grandparents. He has a wide fanbase; it is reported that when his teaser image came out for the group, fan clubs were created for him even though no one knew about him yet. He has a habit of biting his nails, and (the members say) he is a horrible cook. BTS is not the only endeavor he has; he acted in the drama “Hwarang”, and has recently released a solo work, “Sweet Night,” for another drama. He is reportedly best friends with Jimin and can be found fooling around/up to mischief with both Jimin and Jungkook.

Jungkook: Main Vocalist, Lead Dancer, Center. Full name Jeon Jeong-guk, born on September 1, 1997, in Busan. Parents and older brother for family. Jungkook (AKA “Kookie”, or “JK”) is the youngest member of BTS, joining the group at the age of 15. Given the nickname “Golden Maknae” by RM, Jungkook can seemingly do anything. All the members look out for him, and tolerate/join in with his mischievousness. His hobbies include filmmaking (“Golden Closet Films” is his own label, where he makes short videos of the members). Jungkook has visible tattoos on his right hand (confirmed), his right forearm (confirmed) and shoulder (as yet unconfirmed).

You lean back in your chair after reading up more about the physical attributes of the members and their hobbies, interests, and the like, committing details to memory; your astonishing memory and attention to detail about clients’ lifestyle and quirks are one of the skills that sets you apart from the rest at Knights Protection. You check the time as the flight attendant comes towards you to ask if you’d like your in-flight evening meal. After placing your request, you put the information back into the packet, and take a break. Phew. That’s a lot of information, (y/n). But then, these are worldwide superstars that need you. You can’t let a client down. You take out your phone and plug in to your playlist of BTS’ “Map of the Soul: 7”, which accompanies you as your meal arrives.

***

A few hours later, you arrive at Incheon International Airport, and see Manager Seijin waiting at arrivals for you, holding up a sign that says “Light”. He greets you quite cheerily, saying, “Yah, Light! Did you have a good flight?”

“Yes, thank you, Manager Seijin. And thank you for coming out to meet me, I didn’t expect this.” You hand off your bags to one of the staff, who dutifully puts it into the back of the black SUV you are led to, thanking him. “Are we heading to the company now? Or do I have to stay a a separate hotel, and report in every day?”

Manager Seijin laughs. “No, no, Light. We have the members in a new dorm, in Hannam The Hill, and they commute over to the company. You will stay there with them,” You looked shocked at the suggestion, since Hannam The Hill is a luxury building and it already has its own high-security for the various stars and celebrities that reportedly live there. “Oh, don’t worry,” Manager Seijin assures you, catching the expression of surprise on your face, “CEO Bang has already decided that he wants you as close to the members as much as possible. True, there is already security there, but he wants them to be especially safe.”

You nod you head, replying “I understand. Please extend my humble gratitude to CEO Bang for his generosity. I will do my utmost on this assignment.”

Manager Seijin nods. “I will let him know. Now, as for your assignment…we will let the members know that you are specially trained and assigned to them. They will be expecting to meet you later today, once you’ve settled in, as they are curious to meet you.”

“Really? That’s…flattering.” You answer, a little puzzled. “But why the curiosity? They have had other personal bodyguards, I’m sure. The media always shows them surrounded by some at the airport, or wherever they travel.”

“True, we do have our own security staff. But you are the first female one we have. So it’s only natural, I guess, that they’d want to meet you directly.”

You give a little laugh. “Then I hope I meet up to their expectations, whatever they may be.”

***

Hannam The Hill was beautiful; it had luxurious apartments, and the way it was situated was sure to ensure comfort, safety, and privacy of the members. CEO Bang really cares for them, you think to yourself, impressed by the level of care the man gives the people who works for him. I don’t think many companies would do this for their performers…BigHit Entertainment really is different… You break out of your private thoughts when you see the staff member is starting to unload your luggage with Manager Seijin. “Ah! I’m so sorry, I’ll do that!” You move to help them, when you are interrupted by another person.

“Manager Seijin, let me help you.” A young man with black hair that was dyed blue-ish at the ends came forward, grabbing your bags. “Did you have any trouble finding her?”

“Ah, Jungkook, thanks! Actually, those are her bags you’re holding.” Manager Seijin answers, gesturing to you. “This is Light, the one I spoke to you all about.”

Jungkook turns to look at you, an expression of slight embarrassment playing across his face. “Y-you’re the new bodyguard?” He gulps noticeably as he a slight flush comes up on his cheeks. “Ah – I – uh – I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to – uh –“ he stammers, blinking.

You giggle a little at his consternation, which makes his blush more apparent. _Aw, he really is the baby of the group._ “It’s okay, Jungkook.” He blinks in surprise again at his name coming from you. “Yes, I know your names and profiles. I’ve studied them on the flight coming over. I have a very good memory.” You tilt your head, trying to put the young man at ease. “I can carry my bags, it’s okay.”

“What? N-no, I’ll do it!” He says, a little too loudly. “Manager, what room do I bring them to?” Manager Seijin sighs and tells him the number, which is on the same floor as the rest of the group. “Okay, I’ll bring them there. I, uh, hope to see you soon, Light?” Jungkook says, then leaves without even waiting for your answer.

“Is he always like that?” you ask, and Seijin shakes his head, exasperated.

“No, he’s usually not as nervous. Playful, maybe. But he’s still shy around females. Maybe that’s why he reacted the way he did to you just now.” He leads you into the dorm, explaining the layout of the building from the first floor and up, and hands you a packet with the blueprints for the building, along with the layouts of each members’ room. “I think you’ll find this needed, in case this sasaeng somehow manages to find his/her way into the dorm.”

“Thank you. I was going to ask for these later, but this makes my job easier. I’ll get them back to you as soon as possible.”

“No, no need. These are your copies.”

“No, I insist. The less copies there are of this, the better. I will memorize the layout of the building and each room, floor, and exit/entryway by the end of the week. Please destroy these papers when I return them to you. I wouldn’t want them to be leaked.”

Manager Seijin stops in his tracks to stare at you. “Y-you’re going to memorize it?! In a week?!”

You shrug. “Yes. It’s part of my job. You wanted the top agent, so this is what I do.”

He stares at you for another minute before swallowing his surprise. “You really are amazing, Light. CEO Bang was right in his request at Knights Protection.” He shows you the way to an elevator, and the two of you ride it up to the seventh floor. “Here, this way to the common room. This is the floor that the members live on, and you will have your room on this floor as well…yours is in the middle of the hallway, we felt that it was best that you were situated there, in case of emergency.”

You nod in agreement; having your room in the middle of the members’ floor meant that you had equal chance of getting to any of them, in case something happened. You chuckle at the sight of your bags neatly lined up at the entrance, imagining Jungkook again. “Thank you, Manager Seijin. Should I meet the members now? I can always settle in later.”

He shakes his head, “No, it’s perfectly all right. They’re off doing various things within the building right now, since I told them that they could meet you before dinner.” He scratches his head, adding, “But I’m sure Jungkook is off texting all of them right now…” He sighs again, and hands you the key to your room, along with a master key, and an operations key. “The master key will allow you access to all the members’ rooms, as well as any of the others, such as the dance practice room, any of the recording studios on the premises, the gym, the pool, the gardens, etc. The operations key gives you access to any of the fire exits, entrances, and the main office where the computerized security systems are.”

“I see. But what about the security head here? Don’t I have to meet with him/her?”

“I’ve already set up a meeting with them for tomorrow. And you also have to meet with BigHit’s head of security as well.”

“Understood. Thank you, for organizing all of this.” You bow to him deeply, which makes him flustered.

“Ah, don’t do that Light. I should be thanking you, for taking on such an assignment. We’re very worried, since this sasaeng is different from all the others we’ve had trouble with before.”

You straighten up, and clear gaze meeting his. “I will fulfill my mission, Managaer Seijin. I’ll protect the members.”

“I hope so, Light. I hope so.”

***

As you start unpacking your things, a light knock at the door draws your attention, and you approach it cautiously. No one should know I’m here yet. “Yes?” You peer through the peephole and see Jungkook with another young man, about the same age. Another member? You think to yourself. “Jungkook? Is that you?”

“Hi noona Light! I was wondering if you needed anything – Taehyung and I were going down to the pool, I mentioned you were here.”

Ah, so that’s V. You open the door to the two, to greet both of them. “Jungkook, thank you for bringing up my luggage. You really didn’t need to, though, I could manage.”

“Ah! Uh, no, it was my pleasure, noona Light!” The youngest member gives you a bright smile without blushing this time.

“Nice to meet you, noona Light.” V holds out his hand, and you shake it, making him break into a warm smile. “This crackhead here, “ -- he indicates Jungkook, who starts to look nervous – texted all of us that he’d been the first to meet the new bodyguard. V smiles down at you, flirtatiously. “You’re as pretty as he said you were.”

“Taehyung!” Jungkook yells at him, slapping him on the back as the other chuckles at him while keeping an eye on your reaction. _Ah, so he’s the flirt, huh? Hm. His profile said that he’s actually shyer…I wonder if it’s because Jungkook is here with him that he’s like this. Well…let’s see…_

You give V a dangerous smile and casually flip your long (h/c) hair, making sure it falls just right. The trick works; both young men stop in their tracks. “Thank you for the compliment, Taehyung, but it’ll take more than that to impress me. What else you got?”

V blinks and looks amused; Jungkook starts to laugh. You drop the pretense and smile warmly. “I’m just kidding about the impress part. Really, it’s good to meet you. Go enjoy yourselves at the pool.” The two of them take their leave, and you watch them as they go down the hall to the elevator, then shake your head, closing your door. _Those two are like little brothers, they’re so cute._

***

After settling in, you find you have some time before meeting everyone, so you start to explore the building on your own, making note of where the exits and entrances are. You also find your way to the recording studios, and you glance through the glass door, where you see two members in the middle of producing; one is taller, with lilac hair, and the other is smaller, with silvery-grey hair and wearing a black snapback cap. That must be RM and Suga, you think to yourself as you watch the two. RM glances up towards the door, and does a double take when he sees you, tapping Suga on the shoulder, who also looks up. You do a small bow to them, and they do the same, curiosity marking their features as you smile at them and walk away.

 _Let’s see…I guess this is where the dance rooms are…_. You pass by each, noting how open each room is. _Makes sense, they do some intense choreography here_. A hip hop beat comes through the open door and you glance in, seeing two more members practicing – or goofing around? – in the room, One has dark hair, laughing loudly at the clowning of the smaller one with blue hair.

“Jimin! Oh my God, bwahahahahahaha!” The laughter from the two echo through the room as the two collapse to the floor. Their antics make you smile, and you leave before they take notice of you.

It’s almost time to meet all the members anyway.

***

Manager Seijin greets you at the common conference room, where he says the members have gathered. “They’ve actually come early to meet with you. Even Jimin, who’s usually late for everything.” He chuckles a bit as he opens the door. “But I guess it just shows how eager they are to meet you.” You smile to yourself as you walk in after him, and the seven members of BTS stop talking amongst themselves to look up as Manager Seijin introduces you. “Gentlemen, I know you’ve been curious about meeting your new personal bodyguard. Allow me to introduce you to her. This is Light, coming from Knights Protection. She is the top agent in their company, fluent in several languages, trained in martial arts and hand-to-hand combat as well as weaponry. She’s been assigned to you all specifically, under orders from CEO Bang, to protect you while we investigate the matter of the sasaeng, which you’re all aware of.”

The members nod to each other and to you as Manager Seijin continues, “You’ll be spending a lot of time with her, so I suggest you all get to know her.” He clears his throat as Jungkook and Taehyung give you small waves, which aren’t unnoticed by the others. “Erm…some of you may have already met her, I think. Perhaps we need introductions…?”

“No need, Manager Seijin. I know each member.” You interrupt graciously before anyone else can speak. You look around the table at each young man and start to name them. “I’ll start with the two whom I’ve already met, and include some profile information I’ve memorized for each of you.”

“Wait. You’ve memorized our profiles? You just got here!” one of the members, whom you know is J-Hope, interrupts you. “That’s…that’s insane!”

You hold him in your gaze before answering. “That’s part of my job. CEO Bang wanted the best. He’s getting it.” J-Hope gives you a smile of admiration as you turn away, looking at the youngest member. “Now then. Jeon Jeong-guk, stage name Jungkook. 22 years old, zodiac sign Virgo. You like to draw, and post your art now and then on Weverse for your fans. Your favorite color is black, and you got your “Golden Maknae” nickname from RM, whom you joined BigHit for, because you wanted to work with him. Your BT21 character is a pink bunny, Cookie, and your tattoo on your right hand symbolizes each group member as well as ARMY.” Jungkook gives you a huge smile and a thumbs up, which makes you smile in return as you walk around the table, sizing each member up.

“Kim Tae Hyung, known as V onstage. 25 years old, zodiac sign Capricorn. Most active on Weverse, playful and flirtatious with your fans. When you first came to Seoul, your mother sent you with a red jacket, which made the other members doubt you at first, because it was the sign of a playboy; but once you explained that your mother bought it for you so that others wouldn't look down on you in Seoul, the members realized what kind of person you really were.” Taehyung looks down at the table at this, smiling at the memory as you continue, “Your BT21 character is Tata, an alien, who gathers six other members in hopes of becoming Universtars after seeing a BTS concert. Oh…and you have a habit of biting your nails and sticking out your tongue when nervous.” As Taehyung and the others crumble in laughter, you continue on to the next member.

“Park Jimin, known as Jimin onstage. 25 years old, Libra. You were the top dance student of your class in school, and your favorite colors are blue and black. You like to play around with your bandmates, but you’re also the butt of a lot of teasing from them.” Jimin laughs at this, nodding, while the others grin. “You share a room with J-Hope, and you are the member who started the whole birthday cake tradition for each. Your BT21 character is Chimmy, a dog in a yellow parka.” Jimin gives you a bright – and somewhat seductive? – smile as you pass by him, going on to the next member.

“Jung Hoseok, your stage name is J-Hope. Your favorite color is green, but your microphone color is light blue. You almost didn’t stay in BTS, due to self-doubt that came up from criticism, but Jungkook convinced you to stay.” J-Hope smiles at this, and nods across the table at Jungkook who gives him a thumbs up. “You hate exercise and working out, much like V, but your energy and dedication to the dance choreography counts as a workout, I think. Your favorite number is 7, and you chose your own stage name because you wanted to be the “hope” for your fans. You also liked your red hair best, much like V. Your BT21 character is Mang, the dancing pony.” J-Hope gives a look of unabashed admiration at the end of your profiling, exclaiming that he didn’t know that much about himself, causing everyone to laugh.

“Which brings me to Suga, or Min Yoon Gi.” You address the somewhat wary rapper warmly, undaunted by his coolness towards you, because his eyes say that he’s curious to see what you know about him. “27 years old, Pisces. You aspire to be a rock in your next life so people can leave you alone and you don’t have to do much.” This makes everyone erupt in laughter as Suga nods with a quiet smile, and you continue, “With every comeback, they make you dye your hair, so you’re worried about hair loss.” Again, this is greeted with laughter – Jimin is pounding the table – and Suga sighs and nods again. “You’re always sleepy, but it’s because you spend hours at night working in the Genius Lab, writing and producing songs. Speaking of which, you released your mixtape under your alias, AGUST D, which stands for your hometown and your BTS stage name, spelled backwards. Your BT21 character is Shooky, a chocolate chip cookie, that hangs out with Jungkook’s bunny a lot.”

“You got me. This woman is incredible.” Suga announces, slow clapping as the others murmur their agreement. “Have fun profiling Jin here.”

“Kim Seok Jin, known as Jin.” You come around to the handsome man, who looks up at you and winks as he makes eye contact. “Self-professed Worldwide Handsome. At 28 years old, you are the oldest member. You like cooking, and you take care of the other members, making sure that they are not nervous before you hit the stage for performances. You have a show of sorts, “Eat Jin,” where you have your meals online and fans watch you eat. Once, you tried to finish an entire platter of jajangmyeon in a minute, but couldn’t do it, so Jimin and V finished it for you.” V and Jimin burst out laughing at this as Jin gave an exasperated sigh at the memory. “Your character in BT21 is RJ, an alpaca, and you had difficulty drawing the body because you had always just drawn the face of the character.” Everyone laughed at this, including Jin, remembering his efforts at drawing RJ, which had ended up looking like a dinosaur when the body was attached.

Enjoying the cameraderie, you smoothly make your way to the last member. “RM, real name Kim Nam Joon. 26 years old, Virgo. Leader of BTS, and the only one from the original lineup. When younger, you used to tell your mom you were going to computer cafes to study, but you were actually attending underground rap battles.” Everyone looked at RM about this, and he sighed and nodded, confirming what you said. “You like to look up at the sky and think when you’re worried or stressed, take walks to clear your mind. You don’t think your hair looks good black, so you like it when it’s dyed, and think silver suits you best. Your BT21 character is Koya, a koala.” RM is about to say something when you add on, “Oh, and you’re the reason why the shared laptop is constantly getting viruses.”

The entire room erupts into loud laughter and good-natured chaos at this last statement. You smirk and come to stand next to Manager Seijin, who is laughing so hard his eyes have tears in them. Settling the group down, he wipes his eyes and says, “OK, guys, as you can see, Light has an impressive memory. I’ve also experienced, firsthand, how she can defend clients against large groups.” Expressions change to surprise at this announcement, and you sigh aloud at it, because it always happens. Manager Seijin goes on, “Light will have full access to everything you do, and she has the master and operational keys as well. She’ll be with all of you, every day, until this sasaeng has been apprehended.”

RM quietly raises his hand and Manager Seijin acknowledges him. “Uh, Manager Seijin, noona Light? Not to be rude, but, er, you’re very…different…from our usual bodyguards. I mean, yeah, you have all this training, but…well…” he trails off, and looks at you shyly, afraid to say the next words.

Suga interrupts him. “RM is thinking that you’re too attractive to be a professional bodyguard.” The group starts to yell at him, and he defends himself, saying “What? You all were thinking it, it’s only so obvious. Just say it, you can tell she appreciates honesty.”

As Manager Seijin settles the group down, you bow in appreciation to them saying, “Thank you for your compliment, RM, Suga, everyone. I’m very flattered that such handsome young men would think this way of me. I assure you, my skills are much better than what my appearance is.”

“You must be very skilled, then.” J-Hope says, smiling at you and winking, which again makes the entire group erupt in laughter.

Manager Seijin shakes his head as he prepares to leave with you, and you can’t help a parting shot. “Oh, you don’t know the half of it.” You wink back at the group, which laughs at J-Hope, who acts as if he’s been shot with an arrow and falls back in his chair.

This might a fun assignment after all, you think to yourself, as you leave the room.

***

After showering, you consider cooking something in the common kitchen area for dinner, when there’s a knock on your door. You go to answer it, looking through the peephole first, and open the door to Jin. “Did you need something, Jin?”

“I was actually wondering if you needed dinner, noona Light.” Jin said, scratching his head. “I’m going down to the kitchen to make something, and I usually end up making enough to feed everyone in the group, so…” he looks at you questioningly.

“Oh, sounds good. I haven’t eaten yet, I was thinking about making something.” He breaks into a warm smile at this.

“You know how to cook?”

You nod. “Yes. My job requires me to stay with my clients 24/7; there’s usually a kitchen where I’m stationed, and I can’t leave to go out to eat when my client is in his/her room or house, so I learned to cook a lot of things.” You step out of your room, making sure all the keys are on your D-ring, and hooked to your belt ring. “Oh, and can we stop with the whole “noona” thing? I don’t really care for titles.”

“Oh – uh, okay.” Jin agrees as the two of you take the elevator to go down to the kitchen. “Should I let the others know about that?”

“Yes, please. I think it’s easier to help my client if they feel connected to me. Titles and honorifics just get in the way of that.” Stepping out of the elevator, you follow Jin. “Wow, this is a great kitchen! So what do you have in mind to cook?”

“Um, I was just going to see what was in the pantry and refrigerator, really. Want to help? We can all eat together.”

“That sounds good. I’ll look in the pantry, then.” He nods, and the two of you set to work.

***

“Wow! This is a lot of food!” Taehyung exclaims as he comes to the table. Jin had sent a text message to everyone, stating that dinner was ready for whoever wanted to eat, so naturally everyone came down. “Light, did you help make all of this?!” The table in front held simple dishes, really; Samgyeopsal (pork strips) were ready to be grilled and wrapped, Japchae (stir-fried noodles), Kimchi, Sundubu (soft tofu stew), Bulgogi (marinated beef barbecue), Haemul Pajeon (seafood & vegetable pancake), and some grilled fish.

You shrug, noticing that the honorific had been dropped, and you’re happy about it. “Uh, yes, I did. I’m not sure how it’ll taste, though. I’m used to just making food for myself.”

“Whatever dish you made, I want to try that one first.” Jimin announces, seating himself next to Taehyung. “I know how Jin’s food tastes, so I want to see how yours will.” He smiles at you, which makes you smile back.

Nam Joon takes in the food with wide eyes. “You two made all of this? With what we have?”

Jin sighs. “Yes, and there’s a whole lot of dishes to wash up because of it. So everyone better help with those!”

“So which one did you make, Light?” Jungkook asks, looking at you. “I want to try it first.”

You take a seat next to Jimin before answering. “Ah, I made the Japchae and the Haemul Pajeon. I helped out with the others…” you trail off as everyone starts to ask for servings of the two dishes you made first, except for Nam Joon, who hates seafood, so he’s only got Japchae. “I don’t know, guys, maybe the flavoring is off for you, I usually make it only for myself.” You notice even Jin has taken some of both dishes to try, and Jimin has some of the Haemul Pajeon. “Um, Jimin, it has seafood in it. I thought you didn’t care for seafood?”

Jimin looks at you and softly says, “If you’ve cooked it, I’ll eat it.” And he takes a bite of the food. There’s a brief moment of silence as the group chews, and it’s broken by Jungkook.

“This is…this is the BEST THING I’VE EATEN.” Jungkook says, after swallowing. “Light, this is delicious! May I have more…” You fill his bowl again with the Japchae, feeling happy.

“Yah, this is….this is good.” Yoon Gi quietly says, giving a rare smile.

“Yoon Gi is smiling! It must be good!” Hoseok teases his friend, who gives him a glance, then asks for some fish. “Seriously though, this is great. Thank you, Light.”

“Yes, thank you. It’s good to know that someone other than Jin can cook around here.” Nam Joon says. “Jungkook claims he can, but….eh…”

“It can’t be that bad, can it?” you ask, looking over at Jungkook, who is busy chewing on a wrap.

Jimin chimes in, “No, it CAN be that bad, Light. That’s why we won’t let him cook anymore, unless Jin is in the kitchen with him. We thought we were going to die when he tried that mayo cake recipe from YouTube.”

 _Ew_. You make a face which makes everyone laugh. Jimin laughs so hard he falls onto your shoulder.

“Jimin, stop flirting with Light.” Taehyung says, looking at the two of you. “She’s attractive, but she’s not going to fall for your usual tricks.”

“Who says I’m flirting? I’m just naturally charming.” Jimin responds, then smiles shyly at you. “Right, Light?”

“No comment.” The entire table erupts into laughter again as Jimin pretends to pout at your snub, and the meal continues.

After a while – when did the alcohol come out? – the conversation focuses on you. “So, Light. You know our names, but we only know you as your, uh, bodyguard name?” Yoon Gi asks, looking at you. “You’re not really named Light, are you?”

You take a sip of tea – no alcohol for you on an assignment -- before responding, “No, my real name is (y/n). Light is just my work name, like your stage names, I guess.”

“Oh? Why are you called Light then?” Taehyung asks. “Are you assigned a name, or do you get to choose, or what?”

“My work name was given to me. There’s a story behind it, if you’d like to hear? It’s a little bittersweet, though…” The members nod quietly, all eyes on you. You take a breath and begin, “When I first entered Knights Protection, I was one of maybe ten female recruits in the entire agency. By the time my trainee period was over, I was the only one left. And I was given my first assignment…it was to protect the son of the CEO of Knights Protection from a stalker.”

“You were assigned to your Boss’ son? That’s kinda unusual. I’d think that he’d be the safest person on the planet.” Nam Joon says, shaking his head.

“I know, right? But that’s not how this played out. This girl had it in her head that, since she and Takuya – that’s the name of the son – went out a few times, he was going to marry her. Of course, it wasn’t going to happen, but she couldn’t understand that, and the letters she sent him were, well, disturbing.” You shiver a little, remembering the way the letters themselves were written, one seemingly in blood. “Anyway, I was assigned to him, and I successfully completed my assignment, and the girl was apprehended and charged, finally.”

“But how’d you get your name?” Taehyung asked. “I don’t see the connection.”

“When my assignment was over, the CEO asked me to choose a handle name – that’s what it’s called, for our line of work – and Takuya suggested “Light”, because I came to him in his darkest hour, to lead him out of it.” You sigh, holding your teacup. “I accepted the name, since it represented what I wanted my clients to feel.”

“So that’s how you got your name? Takuya gave it to you?” Yoon Gi asked, reaching for more food. “Why do I get the feeling that there’s more to this?”

You nod. “You’re right Yoon Gi. Takuya and I had fallen in love with each other while on assignment, and he had often called me his “light” when we were together.” You stopped for a moment, sipping your tea as Jimin gives you a tentative hug. “His father found out and told Takuya that if he didn’t break it off, he’d ruin me. Takuya left me – I knew he would – but in defiance to his father, I kept the handle name and stayed at the company, becoming the top agent. And now, Takuya is the Director, so he’s my boss. And my name reminds me that sometimes, I need to be my own light in the darkness as well.” You give a gentle smile to the faces around you and pat Jimin’s arms which are (still) around you in a hug. “See, a bittersweet story, just like I told you.”

“Ah, my heart is so sad for you, (y/n). But I’m glad you came through it, otherwise we wouldn’t have met you.” Taehyung remarks, giving you a sympathetic smile.

Nam Joon is chewing on some samgyeopsal thoughtfully, and swallows before thinking out loud, “That’s kind of like Hoseok’s name. He wants to be the “hope” for our fans, so that’s why he’s J-Hope.” Nam Joon says, and Hoseok agrees with him. “So I guess we have Hope and Light on our side now?”

“Oooh, I like that combo. What about you, (y/n)? You don’t mind if we call you by your real name, when we’re not in public, right?” Hoseok asks.

You laugh at him, he looks so cute as he questions you. “No, I don’t mind, Hoseok. And I’m sorry for bringing up such a sappy story, everyone.”

“C’mon, enough of this mood, the food is disappearing because Kookie is eating it all.” Jin complains, then considers it, and stops everyone, suggesting a toast, saying, “Whatever happened in the past, (y/n) is here with us now. Here’s to the present, and a better tomorrow, with us all, together.” Glasses are raised, some teasing at Jin’s expense is done, and everyone continues the meal.

You can’t remember the last time you felt so welcomed on an assignment.


	2. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Known as “Light”, you are the top bodyguard at your agency, Knights’ Protection. When the call comes in for “the best” to guard the Kpop group BTS from a dangerous sasaeng, you need to use all your skills to keep the group safe…but you didn’t count on losing your heart to the one member who’s specifically targeted.
> 
> You put the misogynistic Security Head in his place, and start to realize you like the members as more than clients. It's only when you realize who's targeted that your heart tells you how much one member has captivated you.

35…36…37…38…39…40. You finish the last of your pull-ups and lower yourself down to stretch again. You always liked to work out in the morning, before anyone else was awake, because the peace and quiet helped you to focus. Mopping the sweat from your face and neck, you sit on a nearby weightlifting bench and scroll through your phone to peruse the schedule for today, sent to you via Manager Seijin:

10:00 – 10:30 = television appearance at KNet Studios.  
11:00 – 11:45 = on-air interview at Ami Radio  
12:00 – 12:30 = lunch  
13:00 -16:00 = outdoor photoshoot for tour promotion  
16:30 – 17:15 = fansign event  
17:30 – 20:00 = dance choreography/music rehearsal at studios  
Dinner

“These guys must be so tired at the end of the day, how do they do their VLive and all that for their fans?” You mutter to yourself, calculating travel time between events. “Hmph. Looks like I’ll be busy when we come back to the studios too. I have that security meeting before dinner, then I have to check the computer security systems and try to find the pattern for those letters…” You crack your neck and close the schedule, just as the gym doors open and a burly man walks through. He stops upon seeing you, beady eyes narrowing. You decide you don’t like the guy.

“Who’re you?” he roughly asks, eyeing you up and down. “Did one of the boys bring you back home last night? They’ve got good taste.” He adds, leering at you.

You clear your throat and stand up, the distaste on your face and in your voice. “I'm Light, the new bodyguard, hired by Bang PD. And you are…?”

“Kim Seung. I’m the security head, missy.” He circles around you, and you can feel his eyes trying to undress you. “Hmmm…not bad. But I think you’re in out of your league.”

You turn to meet his gaze with an icy one of your own. “Oh? Think I can’t handle being the personal bodyguard of BTS?”

“I’m saying maybe you need someone to guard your body. Would be a shame for it to get damaged.” He breathes heavy, only adding to your revulsion. “How about it? Think I’d get the job?”

“I think you couldn’t handle me.” You retort. “Because I don’t date weaklings.”

His nostrils flare at the insult. You were right; his type couldn’t stand being mocked, especially by women. “You’re gonna pay for that. I’m gonna mess you up so bad when you come in to the security meeting.”

Nonplussed by his blustering, you calmly pick up your gym bag and towel, flip your (h/c) hair behind you, and comment, “We’ll see. Looking forward to the meeting, then, Kim Seung.”

***  
You stand in the back of the meeting room, observing, as the group members ready themselves for the fansign event. It was a hectic day, and even though you’re aware of the busy schedule that idols and celebrities generally follow, it amazes you just how busy the group is. The television appearance, on-air interview, and photoshoot went smoothly, and there were no disturbances or anything out of the ordinary. But that’s to be expected, you think, because the sasaeng won’t want to draw attention at an event where he or she can’t hide in a crowd.

Nam Joon signals to you that they’re ready to move into the hall where the event is, and you nod, listening to the instructions that Kim Seung is barking over the security intercom. _He hasn’t stationed people at every entrance or at the observation points in the room. It’s so disorganized, if something happens, it’s not just the group that will be hurt, it’ll also involve fans._ You frown, remembering that children also attend the fansigns, then clearly speak into the intercom. “With all due respect, I disagree with these orders, Kim Seung. We need to maximize security and safety for EVERYONE at this event, including the youngest fans.” You take a deep breath, knowing that this would just make the man angrier at you, but you continue, “I want one person at EVERY entrance, including those in the back of the room for emergency exits. I also want two people at either side of the tables in the front, and two halfway through the room, two in the back. Split up the room into quadrants, like how you must have been trained back at whatever academy you were in. No roaming. Watch your stations, report anything that’s out of the ordinary, like a fan that just sits there with no reaction, or someone who has a package that’s overly large or bulky. Even a package that’s unattended. I need to know. Report any of these to me, directly, please.” There’s a silence over the intercom, then one by one the security staff agrees. You exhale, then personally escort BTS to the room, surrounded by the security staff, which smoothly takes up their points around the room and in the back.

A seething Kim Seung brings up the rear and glares at you, but you ignore him. You stand closest to the tables, quietly scanning each fan – “watching, but not watching,” as you were taught – and the event begins.

***

At Yoon Gi’s invitation – which was pretty unusual, according to the members, since the quiet rapper didn’t really reach out to anyone – you join the group in the common room for an informal dinner. “(y/n), I have to say I was impressed with the way you got the security staff so organized at the fansign. They’re usually wandering through the crowd, and it’s hard to see where they are. Sometimes they bunch up in corners because they roam together.” Nam Joon remarks, chewing thoughtfully. “I think it was the safest I’ve felt since those letters started coming.”

Jimin nods in agreement and gives you a shy thumbs up from where he’s sitting, adding, “Yes, it was good to be able to see where the security was, in case a fan needed help. Sometimes young children get lost at our events, and I wouldn’t want them to start crying at something that’s supposed to be fun.”

You smile at this, about to speak, when the door slams open, and Kim Seung storms in. “There you are, you bitch! How dare you upstage me at the event today!”

Your eyes narrow as you stand up to face him. Taehyung, Jungkook, and Jimin stand up as well, and everyone either glares at Seung or calls him on his behavior. He sneers at the members, saying “Oh, shut up, pretty boys. This is between me and Light here.”

You step away from the table and he comes up to you, breathing into your face, as the other members get up from their seats as well, and Jungkook starts cracking his knuckles. Not wanting them to get involved, you hold up your hand to signal to them that you’ve got this under control. “Don’t talk to my…friends that way, Kim Seung. I can take a lot of crap about myself, and you can insult me all you want, but I won’t have you talking to them like that.”

He sneers at you in answer, and tries to grab your shoulder, but you dodge him easily, making him stumble as the members start yelling at him. Again, you have to ask them to not get involved as you stare the infuriated head of security down. “Now, now, this isn’t the place for this. Why don’t we move this into one of the practice rooms? I don’t want anything to get damaged when you start crashing into the walls.”

He wipes the spit from his lips and gives you a deadly glare as you pull out your phone, contacting Bang PD, explaining to him that there’s been a change of meeting plans, agreed upon by both you and Kim Seung. “So if it’s okay with you, could you be so kind as to meet us at practice room…3? In about 10 minutes? …..Thank you, Bang PD. Yes, I will inform Manager Seijin as well. Thank you, and I’m sorry about the abrupt notice.” You end the call and stare at Kim Seung. “Well. Let’s get this meeting over with, shall we?” You turn to the members, saying, “I’m sorry guys, looks like I’ll have to leave dinner a little early.” Without waiting for their protests, you turn and walk out of the room, trying to control your own explosive temper.

_How dare he insult my friends._

***

Bang PD, Manager Seijin, and all of the members are in the practice room when you arrive, sitting in chairs on the side. A few of the security staff are there too. You’ve changed out of the leisure clothes you were wearing to the dinner, into your workout clothes; grey formfitting sweatpants, and a sleeveless yoga top that allows for maximum mobility. Your hair is tied up into a ponytail. _I’ve learned that where the head goes, the body follows…but it’s never been a problem for me._ You smile to yourself, remembering your training days, how the other trainees had always tried to grab your hair to try and control you – and failed. You crack your neck and stretch a little, observing how much space you have in the room, and mentally noting where everyone is sitting, so you know which side of the room you would need to “defend”.

Kim Seung marches into the room, but is taken aback by the gallery that has gathered, then clears his throat and begins to stretch on the opposite side of the room. As you finish your warmup, Hoseok comes up to you, quietly saying, “(y/n), you sure you want to do this? I mean, you’re great, but Seung, he’s no joke. He’s dangerous.” The normally cheerful Hoseok looks at you, concerned.

“I’ll be okay, Hoseok. Thank you for your concern.” You whisper up at him, which makes him gulp a little, but he nods and goes back to sit with the others.

Bang PD stands and announces, “So Nam Joon tells me that you two have had a difference in opinion, and decided that this is the only way to settle it?” You and Kim Seung both nod, ignoring each other. Bang PD sighs, and says, “Ok, but the loser will step down from his or her position, then, and follow the orders of the winner when it’s concerning the safety of the members, and that’s the end of it. That’s my directive.”

You bow, acknowledging the directive, and Seung gives a curt nod. You both meet in the middle of the room, staring balefully at each other. Seung says, loud enough for the members to hear, “I’m going to have my way with you when this is over, bitch. Be ready for me tonight.” He licks his lips as he scans your body, an act that brings loud protests from the members. You can see from the corner of your eye that Jimin is scowling, and Yoon Gi is giving Seung a look that could kill. Jin has pursed his lips. Bang PD and Manager Seijin are quiet, but the distaste at the comment is apparent on their faces.

“You wish. When I’m done with you, you won’t be able to have kids. You’re a threat to security, and to women everywhere, scumbag.”

You and Seung begin to circle each other, sizing each other up, and he lunges at you first, which you dodge. He comes at you with a series of roundhouse punches, but because of his size, he’s unable to match your speed, and you end up coming around to his back and landing a blow on the small of his back, smacking him to the ground. Seung growls, and pushes off the floor, twisting as he does so, leaving his midsection open, so you land another punch into his gut, knocking the wind out of him as you move swiftly away before he can grab you.

“You – little – bitch!” he wheezes, and comes at you with the intention of just ramming you, but you easily move out of the way, and he lands headfirst into the mirrored wall behind you, shattering the surface.

“Aw, see what you did? That’s seven years of bad luck now.” You click your tongue at him in sarcasm, shaking your head. “Bad karma, Seung.”

Seung growls again, building up to an animalistic yell, both arms outstretched, and you jump, surprising him and everyone watching, and you land on his back, using him as a platform to spring off of, turning in mid-air and landing on your feet. He looks at you, incredulous, then comes at you again, arms outstretched, but you land a roundhouse kick to the side of his head, which makes him crash to the floor. Murmurs of surprise and admiration come from the gallery, but Bang PD and Manager Seijin are only nodding, as they’ve seen you do this before, back when they hired you.

Seung is groaning on the floor, so you take the opportunity to rest a bit, and go to grab a chair from the side, and notice a fruit basket on the tablen with a paring knife. You raise a questioning eyebrow at Bang PD, who laughs and nods at you. You help yourself to an apple, slicing off pieces as you sit on the chair, backwards, watching Seung try to get to his feet.

Seung finally gets up, and stares at your defiant nonchalance, then yells and charges at you. You flip the knife casually in your hand and throw it at him.

It rips his pants near his groin, goes through the material, and embeds itself into the table leg behind him. Seung stops in his tracks, wide-eyed, and looks down at his crotch as you continue chewing the apple. He meets your eyes, fear showing in them as you finish the fruit. You flip the core in your hand, and throw it at him, where it’s about to connect with his throat; then with lightning speed you jump off the chair, and get to Seung before the core makes contact with him, catching it in your hand. A bead of sweat drops off of his chin before he swallows, and stares at you.

You raise an eyebrow at him, holding him in your glare. _You follow me now, understand?_ He gulps, and slowly nods, admitting defeat.

You give a curt nod back, go to throw the apple core away, and pull the paring knife out of the table leg. As an extra warning – in case Seung gets any ideas – you twist the knife as you pull it out, and the entire leg explodes into splinters at the point of impact. Seung swallows nervously, and nods again.

“Bang PD, Manager Seijin, everyone – I’m sorry you had to waste your time seeing this display. I’d rather not have to put on such a spectacle.” You humble address everyone. “You – Seung – apologize to everyone for your behavior and words.” Seung drops to his knees and does so, cowed by his defeat.

Bang PD nods, and has a quiet word with Manager Seijin, then announces that everyone except for Seung can go back to whatever it was that they were doing. “Show’s over. Go have dinner, or whatever it was you were doing. And Light, go easy on our furniture?” The members laugh out loud at this, and surprisingly, you feel a little shy about their reaction.

You chuckle, and bow. “Understood, Bang PD.”

***

You rejoin everyone in the common room after showering and changing, and find that they’ve all waited to finish eating dinner until you returned. “Wow, (y/n) I didn’t know you could do that!” Jungkook exclaims, mimicking the fight (?) with Taehyung. “You have to teach me how to move like that!”

Hoseok groans, and Jin comments, “No, don’t teach Kookie how to do that stuff. He’ll go around beating us all up. It’s hard enough already with him being all muscled the way he is.”

Jungkook pouts and looks at you pleadingly, which makes you laugh. “I’ll teach you some basic stuff, Jungkook, but most of it comes from experience and simulation training. No amount of working out will have you moving like how I do.”

“I was just worried that Seung would hurt you, actually. Those comments he made…” Jimin quietly says, adding, “I don’t think I ever got so mad in my life.”

“You’re not the only one, Jimin. I would’ve joined you.” Yoon Gi says, helping himself to some food. Nam Joon nods in agreement, his mouth too full to say anything.

“Thanks guys. I keep meeting people like him in my line of work. I guess it’s just unusual to see a woman as a bodyguard.” You take a bite of food, chewing thoughfully, unaware that there’s some sauce on your cheek.

“Hey, (y/n)?” You look over at Hoseok, who reaches over the table and gently wipes your cheek and smiles at you. The unexpected action makes your heart skip a beat.

“Yah! Hobi!” Taehyung protests, and the others loudly chime in to tease Hoseok, but he just grins at them and goes on with his meal.

“Stop it you guys, you’re making her uncomfortable.” Yoon Gi remarks, noticing the slight blush on your face (when did that happen?). The chatter goes on, and you join in, wondering at reactions each member gave you.

***

You decide to help JIn clean up, since it seems like the others were a little reluctant in doing so. There’s a lot to talk about with the oldest member, especially when it comes to how he views each person in the group. “Ah, the maknaes, they’re a lot of fun. I don’t think the group would be quite as lighthearted if it weren’t for them.” He pauses to give you a damp towel to wipe down the table, and picks up some of the plates, heading for the kitchen. After you’re done, you follow him with the rest of the plates.

“So who are you closest to? Nam Joon?” You ask, scraping food debris into the trash.

Jin considers this before answering, “Yeah, I guess so. As the leader, he’s got a lot on his shoulders, having to speak up for us to the management. Sometimes he needs someone to listen, because he needs another opinion. So he’ll come to me, or to Yoon Gi, or Hobi.” He starts rinsing the plates off as he speaks.

“Oh here, let me get the soap for you.” You reach over to mix the dishwashing liquid with water into a tray for it, but Jin reaches for it the same time as you and his hand bumps into yours.

“Ah! S-sorry, (y/n). You know, uh, I got this. Why don’t you go relax with the others for a bit?” He stammers, blinking. “It’s okay, go, go.”

You look at him quizzically; did that hand touch really embarrass him? He’s easily embarrassed. That’s kind of cute, given that he’s the oldest out of all of them. Shrugging, you thank him for his consideration, and go to explore the other common areas.

***

There’s a balcony with a beautiful view of the skyline of the city, and you decide to take in the sight before going back in to work on tracing the pattern of the fan letters. You stretch your arms above you, looking up at the deep blue of the night sky, when you hear a shutter click. Sitting in the corner are Jungkook and Taehyung, who smile at you. Taehyung has his camera, which explains the clicks you heard. “Taehyung, did you just take a photo of me?”

He grins guiltily, saying, “Yes, I did. I’m sorry, I like to take beautiful photos…and you just looked so nice, I couldn’t help myself.” He playfully winks at you, and you find you can’t be mad at him.

Jungkook chimes in, asking you if you’d wait a moment, and you agree. He leaps up and runs off, then comes back with his digital camera. “(y/n) can I make a short film of you? I promise I’ll make you look good!”

“Ah, Jungkook, I don’t know…” you start to say, but he looks at you pleadingly again, just like at the dinner table. You sigh inwardly, realizing now why the “baby” of the group usually gets away with a lot of stuff. It’s those bunny eyes, I swear. “Okay, Jungkook.”

He beams brightly – you notice that it’s true, he smiles with his eyes first – and gives you some direction as he starts to film. “Nice! I think I got it, (y/n), thank you!”

You smile at them both, and leave the balcony, overhearing Taehyung tell Jungkook that he’ll send him your photo if he shares the film with him and the other members, and laugh to yourself, fondness for them growing inside you.

***

The sound of a piano drifts through the hallway, and you follow it, curious. Yoon Gi is playing something on the Grand Piano in one of the rehearsal rooms, but he stops when you peek in. “Oh, I’m sorry, Yoon Gi, I was just –”

“No, it’s okay. I was just messing around. Any requests?” He indicates that you should join him on the bench, so you do.

“Hm. How about one of the songs you perform?” He thinks about it, then gives a grin and nods. As the song develops, you recognize the melody as a slow arrangement of “Boy With Luv”.

“Wow – do you have perfect pitch? I don’t know much about music theory, but I know it takes a lot of talent to arrange something on the fly.”

“Meh. Nam Joon says I do, but I don’t know. I mean, who actually thinks of that to themselves? I just do what I do.” He shrugs and continues playing, without looking up at you as he speaks. “Do you play?”

“A little. Mostly Broadway stuff.”

“I’d like to hear you play some time.” Yoon Gi quietly says, as the music quietly changes into a rendition of “Louder Than Bombs”.

The shy comment makes you feel warm inside. You promise him that he’ll hear you play, and he gives a rare smile back to you before you leave.

***

As you make your way back to the common room, you see Nam Joon scribbling away as he lounges on the couch. “Hey Nam Joon – what’s that?”

“Ah! H-hey, (y/n), I thought you’d gone to the computer system room.”

You flop into a chair next to him. “I still have some time before I tackle that, I’m just taking a little break.” You indicate the notebook in Nam Joon’s hand. “Is that where you write ideas for your lyrics?”

He shyly nods, and you notice his dimples. “Yeah. It’s kinda like a journal too, I write down what happened in the day, what I thought about, stuff like that. When I go back through it, it helps me come up with ideas for songs, and the lyrics.” He scratches his head, clearly embarrassed. “It must sound kind of corny, huh?”

“No, I think it’s great.” He blinks, a little surprised at your answer. “It’s important to know where you’ve been, and where you’re going. Keeps you focused on what you want, you know?”

“Yeah! That’s why I do this!” He breaks into a broad grin, excited. “This is actually my seventh journal. I start one each year.”

“Can I see what’s in it?”

He blushes profusely at your request, and stammers, “Uh, no, not right now. There’s some stuff in it that…uh…um…might be about you…” You look at him quizzically as he hurriedly continues, “b-but it’s all good stuff! I mean, it’s nothing dirty or anything – not that I’d write something dirty – but it’s nice things about you, I promise! I mean, uh, um –”

You start laughing at his expression as he tries to cover up what he’s doing. “It’s okay, Nam Joon, you don’t have to show me anything.” He scratches his head in embarrassment and you stand up, touching his shoulder as you leave. “I’ll see you around, okay?”

“Yeah…sure.” He answers before looking down at his journal again. You’re still giggling at the interaction, so you don’t notice how he watches you as you head towards the dance rooms.

***

The sounds of “Serendipity” come through one of the rooms, and it’s Jimin practicing. The way he moves is breathtaking, and you find yourself mesmerized, watching him. He catches a glimpse of you as he does a turn, and comes over. “(y/n), I didn’t know you were here. Want to try?”

“Ah, no, Jimin, I can’t dance!” You protest, but he holds out his hand to you, waiting for you to take it, so you do.

“It looks more difficult than it is…here, I’ll guide you.” He starts the song again, and begins to help you through the moves, gently holding you as he coaches you through the movements. “Here, this part, you have to lean back and then come back up.” He helps you , and suddenly you’re face to face with him, your eyes meeting. It’s a little unnerving to see him up close like this, but you can’t look away. Neither does he.

You quietly say, “Uh, Jimin? The next move?”

“Oh – oh right.” He catches himself, and leads you through the rest of the song. When it’s over, he lets you go and smiles cutely at you. “See? Nothing to it.”

“Speak for yourself. I felt so clumsy doing it.” You laugh, trying to forget how you felt when he was so close to you.

He awkwardly smiles. “No, you were – you were beautiful. I hope we can dance together again?”

“Um, sure. If you don’t mind helping me?”

“I would like nothing better.”

The comment makes you catch your breath for a moment, and you thank him for the “dancing lesson” before you leave to go get your materials for working on the tracing tonight.

***

You take the elevator to the floor where your room is, mentally noting which members you were able to see, then realize that you’re missing someone. Hoseok. Where did he go? A brief moment of panic sets in; did you miss something while you were trying to relax? Did the sasaeng come into the building? Then you notice the bag hanging on the handle of your door, putting you on alert. I didn’t order anything.

As you cautiously approach your door, you let out a sigh of relief. There’s a note on the bag, clearly showing Hoseok’s BT21 character, Mang. You read the note to yourself:

_Hey there, (y/n)! I thought you’d like to have a little present just welcome you into_   
_all this craziness, hahaha! I would have given it to you in person, but I’ve got a VLive_   
_to do tonight (hope you watch me?) and I know you have security stuff to work on,_   
_so I didn’t want to bother you during your work. Besides, it’ll be too late for me to_   
_see you after the VLive, and you’d be tired, anyway. But I hope I’ll talk to you soon,_   
_don’t stay up too late. – Love, Hobi <3_

The note brings a fond smile to your face as you recall the bright smile of the outgoing rapper and dance leader. Looking into the bag, you see he’s put in a pillow of Mang and some facial masks, and his own mixtape, marked “to bring out your beautiful smile”. You shake your head in amusement as you walk into your room with the bag.

***

After accessing all the files and copies of the fanmail sent to the members, you stretch your arms and groan. It’s been four hours, and you’ve been working nonstop, cross-referencing places and events that have been named in every letter, as well as references to VLive programs and Weverse comments and posts. _There’s got to be some kind of pattern. Every stalker has a pattern, something that drives them. And as they complete the pattern, they escalate, until the pattern is done._ You groan again, and stand up to go look outside at the view from your room. City lights and the sprinkling of stars greet you, and a cool wind plays with your (h/c) hair, curling it around you. _It really is peaceful here,_ you think to yourself. Your gaze follows the soft yellow and white lights of the street, winding through the neighborhood, leading out of it. _It’s almost like a beautiful trail of lights_ , you think.

Then you freeze, a chill underlying your thoughts. _A trail. A trail of lights._

You rush back to your notes, scattering a few of the papers onto the plush carpet. _What if…_ you rapidly access your electronic files of the city. “Come on, come on!” you impatiently wait for your laptop to bring up the maps, and start bulleting where each of the letters orginate from, marking each with the date, time, and place of mailing. You create one set for each member, in order to determine the sasaeng’s pattern. “This stalker isn’t too smart after all…he or she has mailed these near the areas where events were held. So that means there’s a high possibility he or she has been attending everything.” You mutter to yourself. _If only I could access the tower hits for the VLives and Weverse, this would be faster!_ You chastise yourself for not thinking of this faster, but keep at your task, feverishly typing in the information onto the maps.

It’s another three hours before you finish, and you’ve gotten no sleep at all, but when you look back on your work, you can see the pattern.

There’s only one member that this sasaeng is targeting. And the pattern is almost complete.

“No. Not him. Please…” You whisper as you stare at the map, a mix of emotions tearing at your heart. Not him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back for Chapter 2 of my series! I’m adding in more chapters after this second common one; each will be dedicated to one member X reader. Hopefully I’ve captured the personality of each member well enough in the stories? And I’m not fluent in Korean (yet), so maybe my Romanized structure of honorifics is off…don’t judge, please.
> 
> And these common chapters are moving pretty fast, I know....I usually have more character development for the relationships, but I wanted to put that into the individual chapters. Maybe just the realization of how much someone is tugging at the MC's heart is enough for now. I'll get into more development in the subsequent chapters, bear with me, please. :D


	3. Jung Hoseok (J-Hope): My Angel, My Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on the relationship between J-Hope and the reader. You've been instructed to be his personal bodyguard, rather than overseeing the entire group now, and the sasaeng's obsession reaches a climactic point at the big concert BTS has.  
> Meanwhile, Director Takuya realizes what he may have lost all those years ago when he chose his career over you. With your growing relationship with Hoseok, how will this affect both of you?
> 
> The OCs of Kim Seung, Kitano, and Director Takuya are mine, and any similarities between them and/or any other characters of fiction or people in real-life are purely coincidental.

Jung Hosek (J-Hope): My Angel, My Light

You stared off into the distance from the balcony, watching the sky slowly change from black, to indigo, then purple and pink as the sun’s rays started to break through the clouds. The mental exhaustion after your discovery of the sasaeng’s pattern drained you so much, you skipped your morning workout. The butter-yellow glow of the rising sun starts to peek out over the city, causing the streetlights to extinguish, one by one. Your gaze follows them as you turn over events in your mind.

Why are you so anxious that the sasaeng is after Hoseok? 

You take another sip of tea, feeling the warm liquid slide down your throat. _It’s not like I actually know him very well. He’s a client – they all are – and I have a job to do._

So why do the gentle eyes and bright smile of the upbeat member replay in your mind? 

You finish the drink, put the cup on the rail and slap your hands onto your cheeks. “Get a grip, (y/n). It’s time to report.” You back inside to get ready for the day, knowing you have to announce your findings at today’s morning meeting. 

***

A cheery voice greets you as you wait for the elevator. “Hi, (y/n)! Did you get to open the package left for you?” Hoseok walks towards you, dressed in his usual loose khakis, oversized hoodie, sneakers, and beanie, beaming a smile.

Were his eyes always that deep brown?

“Hm? Something wrong?” Hoseok looks at you, unsure as to why you’re staring at him.

“Ah! The gift! Uh, yes, thank you, Hoseok!” He looks down at you, a little puzzled by your stuttering, and holds the elevator doors open as you continue, “but how did you know about the book I wanted to read?”

Hoseok scratches his head shyly and avoids looking at you, watching the numbers light up as you approach the floor with the meeting room. “Uh, actually, I ran into Jungkook when he was carrying your bags up to your room that first day. He accidentally dropped one of your bags on the way to your room, and a book fell out. I remembered the author because the cover caught my eye.” He glances briefly at you, then goes back to watching the numbers. “You don’t think that’s weird of me, I hope?”

“No, I think it was really sweet.” _Great, I sound like a middle schooler._ You smile at him – awkwardly – and he rewards you with a sigh of relief.

“Oh good. I never know what to give girls. Uh, not that I give a lot of presents to girls anyway!” Hoseok adds hurriedly, as the elevator floors opened. “I wanted to give you something that you could enjoy.” As you both exit the elevator, he softly adds, “and I like girls who read.”

“What?” you ask, turning to look at Hoseok. _Did he just say…?_

“Ah, nothing, nothing!” Hoseok laughs, and waves his hands, putting them behind his head as you continue to walk to the meeting room. You reach the room, where the others have started gathering. He holds the door open for you with a flourish. “After you, m’lady!”

You give him a soft smile which he returns, and you enter the room.

_I have to protect his smile._

***

The members, security staff, managers and Bang PD sat back, reviewing your findings about the sasaeng. Bang PD asks for clarification about your methodology. “So, Light, you’re saying that you cross-referenced where all the letters were mailed from, the dates they were sent, and the post offices, with the schedules for the group for each day?”

You nod in confirmation. “Yes, Bang PD. I would have been able to do it with emails, but that would have taken more time, and given the amount of fake accounts and regions, it would take more than just me to find the electronic trail.” You click through your files, displaying seven maps of the general area. “As far as I’ve determined, all the fanmail is within the area I’ve cropped on this map. I’ve made a copy of each map for each member.” Taking a breath, you continue, “Each dot on these maps represents where each letter per member has been sent from.” 

Everyone nods, watching the dots grow on each map for each member. “There seems to be an equal amount of letters, from what I see.” Nam Joon comments out loud.

“Yes, that’s correct, Nam Joon. This sasaeng is meticulous. She’s spaced out the dates that she’s sending the letters on, and she’s making sure that each member has roughly the same amount of letters sent to him.” You clear your throat as you continue, “But every sasaeng, every stalker, keeps within sight of whoever it is they’re fixated on. In this case, I’ve noticed that the letters are all sent around the vicinity of when you all have public events. Such as here,“ you point with your laser, “and here, and the others.” With a click, the events that coincide with the dates and places pop up next to the dots. “From these points, I can determine that she’s been attending events hosted by the group, or she’s been watching them when they’re out on their own. Most of the time, this works for her pattern; but not always, because she’s trying to hide who her real target in the group is.”

Kim Seung raises his hand to ask a question. “Pattern? What kind of pattern? And how did you come to the conclusion that it’s a female?”

“Good questions. I think it’s a female fan, because of the paper the letters are on.” You open another file, showing close ups of the fibers used for the letters. “It’s high-quality letter paper, usually sold at the specialty journaling shops that cater to women clientele. Women like details; if you look at it, you’ll notice the texture of the paper and the subtle print on it that’s the same color as the paper.” Murmurs of admiration ripple through the room as everyone is impressed with your thoroughness. “When I checked the designs, this fan made sure that each member got letters that had a subtle decoration of their coinciding BT21 character somewhere on the paper. It could be a watermark, a raised print, a small stamp, a border, anything. It’s not the actual BT21 character, but it references it, and it matches the member it was meant for.” You sigh. “Unfortunately, although I can narrow down the paper to being sold at 15 different stores, I can’t pinpoint who bought it, or when, because it’s a very popular.”

“But the pattern, what pattern is she following?” Manager Seijin asks.

You take a deep breath and exhale before you continue, “It’s a simple thing, really. I just connected the dots.” Clicking on the screen that shows the first map, lines appear and begin connecting each dot as you explain. “If you connect the dots together in the order that the letters were sent, they spell out the initials of the stage name – or the actual stage name of -- the member they were sent to.” The first map’s letters spelled out the letter “R” for everyone to see, and as gasps and mutterings continue, you proceed with the next map. “In my experience profiling stalkers, their obsession grows as the pattern they put in motion nears completion.” The next map shows the letters “Ji” as the lines connect, with a partial “n” off-shooting from the “I”. You start forming all the other maps together so everyone can follow the dots. “There is only one member here whose pattern is nearly complete.”

“Who? Who is it?” Taehyung asks out loud, clearly concerned. 

You look at everyone in the room, your face practiced mask that hides all emotions, as your training has prepared you. _Don’t show how you feel, (y/n), He’ll have enough to worry about without you adding to it._

“It’s Hoseok.”

All eyes turned to the maps on screen, where it was clear that the one for him was marked with “J” and an incomplete “H”. “The only part that missing for Hoseok’s map are the center and far right lines for the “H”. His letters are the ones that are showing the most escalation, where the fan is reaching the point where she believes that he belongs to her, and her alone.” You swallow as the air in the room suddenly feels thick; Hoseok’s eyes are wide now, as he looks at the maps and then at you.

Your heart starts to ache as you meet his gaze.

Bang PD clears his throat, breaking the heavy mood. “OK, now that we know who this nutcase is after, I’m making an executive decision.” Everyone turns to the CEO, listening. “First of all, thank you, Light, for your hard work on this. I’m sure it cost you a lot of sleep, but you’ve proven again why you’re the best at what you do. I – and everyone here – appreciate that.” You bow to acknowledge the praise and note that even Kim Seung is nodding, impressed by your work. Bang PD continues, “Now – I want a full guard on BTS, all members, at every event. Light, you’re still in charge of organizing the security, but I want you and Kim Seung to split responsibilities a little.”

You blink, and tilt your head quizzically. Kim Seung waits for Bang PD to continue. 

“Kim Seung, you’re to help Light in general security. Mind you, she’s still your boss; you report to her, and follow her orders.”

“Yes sir, I understand.” Kim Seung nods, and gives you a humble smile. Beating him in that match really cowed him, and he’s shown you nothing but respect since then.

“Good. Now, Light, I’m assigning you specifically to Hoseok.” You blink in surprise and look at Hoseok, who’s just as stunned as you as Bang PD continues, “Light, you are to accompany Hoseok whenever he goes out, whether for business or personal matters. At every event, you are to keep him in your sights. Is that understood?”

You bow. “Yes sir, Bang PD. I will protect Hoseok with my life, if need be.”

“Well, I hope it doesn’t come to that…but that’s comforting to hear.” The CEO nods, looking at the two of you.

***

You rub the back of your neck as you watch the group at their outdoor photoshoot today. It’s been a few weeks since you presented your findings, and a few more letters have been sent out to all the members, including Hoseok. The “H” isn’t completed yet, but the content of the letter showed the possessiveness of the fan was growing. You sigh, listening in on the various reports coming in from the quadrants; Kim Seung shows development as a potential future Head of Security, and you were glad of it. The group has fansigns and photoshoots to hype up their next big concert, putting you on edge, trying to see if you could find the sasaeng in the crowd, with no luck. Sighing, you watch as Hoseok’s turn for solo photos comes to an end. You have to admit, he looks really good in the outfit the stylist had picked out for him. _But he looks good in anything, really…._ you snap out of your thoughts when you realize he’s done.

  
“I’m so tired!” Hoseok comes up to you, groaning. The light wind ruffles his hair as he stands in front of you. “Give me a massage, (y/n), please?”

You raise an eyebrow at him. “I’m your bodyguard, Hoseok, not your masseuse. If you want a massage, go ask Jungkook or Jimin.”

“Aw, don’t say that.” Hoseok pleads with you, looking down at you. “Please?” He makes doe-like eyes at you, which makes you laugh in spite of yourself.

“Nice try. But you’re taller than me, it would be awkward.” You try to brush off his aegyo act. “And trying to act cute won’t work on me, so you can knock it off.”

“Hm.” He pouts, then says, “But you wouldn’t mind if I gave you a massage right?” He goes behind you, and you feel his hands working on your shoulders and neck. His hands are large, but there is a gentleness underlying the strength in them. “Wow, you have a lot of tension!”

_Of course I do, you’re touching me!_ You clear your throat, thankful that he can’t read your mind. “It’s normal, really. The job doesn’t exactly allow me to relax.” 

He stops, then bends around to look at you, hands still on your shoulders. “It’s not healthy to keep so much stress inside, (y/n). Really.” You turn to look at him, wondering if he’s joking, but the sincerity in his face almost makes you lose your breath. He continues, “Come to think of it, I could use a break too. How about you come hang out with me tonight?” Before you can answer, Jimin calls for him to come over, and he waves to him in response. “We’ll talk later, okay?” and just like that, he dashes off to where Jimin is, who glances at you, then Hoseok, and says something. Hoseok looks at his friend, then to you, and gives you a smile, which causes Jimin to punch him on the arm.

You sigh. How can you tell him that part of the stress is because you can’t get him out of your mind?

***

You flop down on one of the comfy chairs in the common room with the book Hoseok gave you, thankful that you have a little time to yourself tonight. Just as you start to immerse yourself into the story, your ears pick up soft footsteps coming up behind you on the carpeted floor, and you catch a faint – and familiar – light citrus scent. _Really?_ You smile to yourself and pretend to continue to read, then look behind you just as the person is about to cover your eyes.

“Ugh, why did I even think I could sneak up on you?” Hoseok says defeatedly, looking down at you in mock despair and dropping his hands. “Don’t you ever let your guard down, (y/n)?” 

“Sorry, Hoseok, but its rare for me.” You grin at him as he pouts, and he sits opposite of you on the couch. “Besides, you have that citrus cologne. It’s light, but I can smell it.”

He leans forward, a teasing smile on his face. “You know what I smell like? That’s something only girlfriends would know.” He lifts his eyebrows up in suggestion, but you’re not having it.

“And how would you know what girlfriends know?” you retort, and he backtracks, pretending to be hurt. “Seriously though, Hoseok, why are you up right now? It’s late, and you guys have rehearsals all day tomorrow.”

He leans back on the couch, making himself comfortable, putting an arm on the back of the couch; you find yourself wishing you could sit next to him, then push the thought away as he says, “I just finished some choreography, took a shower, then I couldn’t sleep. So I came here to relax, and found you.” You watch each other, trying to read each other’s emotions, and he adds, “I’m glad I did. I wanted to spend some time with you.”

You start to get that fluttery feeling inside of you when he looks at you but you try to be objective. “Hoseok, you see me all the time.” 

He shakes his head. “No, I mean…” He tilts his head, regarding you as his bangs flop lazily into his eyes, and your heart starts to beat loudly. “You give so much of yourself to your job, and to us, (y/n). I just want you to take care of yourself, too. I don’t think you know just how much I – we – care about you.”

“Thank you, Hoseok, but there’s no need for you, or any of the others, to worry about me. I’ve accepted this as part of what I’m expected to do.” You give a small smile to him, explaining, “I give my all to my assignment. I protect my clients, I neutralize the threat. I take care of them. That’s the way it is.” 

Hoseok watches you quietly, absorbing this, then asks, “But who takes care of you, (y/n)?”

The question unlocks a memory of Takuya holding you, softly whispering that he’d always be with you. You shake your head, banishing the scene from your mind. “I’ve learned to take care of myself, Hoseok.” He looks at you, and you’re sure that he knows something’s wrong. “I’m fine, really.” You look up at the clock, noting the time, trying to move the conversation into something else. “And we should call it a night.”

Hoseok says nothing, but you can tell he knows you’re hiding something. “OK, but you still need to come out with me tomorrow night. I need to go shopping for a gift, and you’re supposed to come with me wherever I go, right?” He gets up off the couch, and grins at you as you get up, the both of you walking to your room.

“Isn’t your room down that way, Hoseok?”

“Like I would let a girl walk by herself at night.” You laugh at this, saying you’re in the same building together. “It’s the principle of it, (y/n).” He insists, which makes it funny to both of you. 

“Well, here’s my room then. Thanks for walking me home.” You giggle, which makes him smile too.

“My pleasure, (y/n).” Then, unexpectedly, he draws you in for a hug. You feel your heart pound as he whispers goodnight to you, but he holds on for a few more seconds, gently murmuring, “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” He lets you go to see your response and you nod, which lights up his eyes as he says goodnight again, and leaves.

You go into your room, a little lightheaded by his hug. You realize you’ve been holding your breath.

***

It’s the last choreography practice of the day, and you look up from your report to watch the members. Hoseok is leading the practice, again. “No, Jin, it’s like this,” he says, leading the older bandmate through the steps for the song. “Yeah, yeah, like that. Try it with me.” You stifle your laughter as you hear him saying “bahbahbahbahbah..bah bah bah” instead of the usual dance counts. Jin, however, seems to know what is needed, and he follows Hoseok’s lead without any trouble.

Jimin, having worked with Nam Joon, comes over to sit next to you. You hand him a bottle of water, which he gratefully accepts. “Still working on the reports for Hobi’s sasaeng?” he asks, looking over the pile of papers and the laptop in front of you. 

“Yes. She’s been quiet lately, which makes me wonder what’s going on.” You look back up to Hoseok, watching him correct Jin’s footwork. “His pattern is just missing the middle line now for the “H”, and there are two points from where she can send the final letters.”

Jimin watches you, sipping the water, and looks from you, to Hoseok, then back to you. “I think he’s in good hands with you. Your eyes always find him, you know.”

“W-what? I mean, of course. I’ve been assigned to him specificially.” You hope the fire in your cheeks isn’t showing on your skin, but Jimin’s playful grin tells you otherwise. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, (y/n). Hobi’s a good guy.” He takes another drink from the bottle and continues, “I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s attracted to you too.”

You glance up at Jimin, who’s watching Hoseok and Jin go through the routine again. Jimin adds, “he had a girlfriend back in high school, you know. She left him for another guy. Broke his heart.” You didn’t know about this, and turn to look at Hoseok, who you catch looking at you. He gives you a smile and winks at you before he goes back to rehearsing with Jin. 

“I-I didn’t know. He hasn’t told me.”

Jimin shrugs. “He probably doesn't want to say anything about his past. After all, it’s high school, we were all awkward back then. I couldn't even talk to my crush, and when I finally did, I turned as red as a tomato and she went out with some other guy in my class.” He continues watching Hoseok and finishes his water. “Hobi’s been happier than usual lately. I think it’s because of you.”

“Me? I’ve only been here a month or so.” _Only a month, and he’s already in my thoughts when I wake up in the morning, and when I sleep at night._

“Time has nothing to do with it. If you care about someone, it shows. We all see it. Even Yoongi was teasing him about it at our recording today.” You stare at Jimin, who makes an embarrassed face, realizing he slipped. “Ah…that’s right, that’s the one place you can’t follow us into, because of recording. Well, it’s true. Hobi kept messing up this one part on the bridge for our song, and Yoongi finally asked him if it was too dark for him to see the music, he’d go bring in “Hobi’s Light”. Everyone just cracked up.” You look down, suddenly embarrassed at the thought of your name being brought up in conjunction with Hoseok’s. “You want to know what Hobi said?” You nod, a little afraid of what the answer would be. “He said he’s glad that everyone says, “ _his_ light”.”

_His Light._ The implication is there, but are you reading too much into it? The memory of the goodnight hug comes back to you.

“Hey, Jimin! Trying to get brownie points with (y/n)?” Hoseok comes up to you both, wiping his face with a towel. You offer him a bottle of water from the stash in front of you, which he accepts, his fingertips grazing yours. “Not gonna work, Jimin, I’ve already called dibs on her time tonight.”

“Ah, I’m too late then. Story of my life.” Jimin makes his exit with the playful comment. “Well, maybe next time, ‘bye (y/n).” Jimin claps Hoseok on the shoulder and leaves you two.

“I’m done here.” Hoseok says, lifting the water to his lips. His shirt is damp with sweat from the rehearsal, and his skin is glistening. You hope that he doesn’t notice you staring at him, and quickly turn away to look at your report as he finishes drinking. He places the bottle in front of you and bends to look you in the eyes. “I’m going to go shower and get ready for our date.”

“Date? Is that what you’re calling it?” You try to blow it off, but your heart starts to pound again as you look at him.

He grins at you like he can hear your heartbeat. “Well…you’re off the clock, sort of. We’ll take one of the company cars, and I’ll drive.” You start to protest, but he cuts you off, “No. I promised you some time to help you relax, and I’m going to keep my promise. I’ll wear something that people can’t recognize me in, so don’t worry.” He reaches for your hand and holds it. “I don’t go back on my word, (y/n).”

You sigh – in relief? Or in defeat? – and tell him you’ll meet him at his room in half an hour.

***

_I guess this will do._ You give yourself a once-over in your mirror. It’s been a while since you wore a dress, since you usually went out to guard your clients, and dresses weren’t practical. _But he insisted it was a date, so….?_ The dress isn’t overtly feminine, but it does show off your toned figure, the skirt grazing the top of your knees. You’ve chosen to wear it with tights, since it’s night, and you refuse to wear heels, opting instead for a cute pair of Converse, a cropped denim jacket as a cover up, and a leather crossbody bag. Light makeup, as always, but you leave your hair down, since he usually sees you with it up. “I guess this is okay.” You comment to yourself, wondering why you’re feeling so nervous. Grabbing your room keys, phone, and wallet, you put them into your bag, and go down the hall to Hoseok’s room, which he shares with Jimin.

Jimin opens the door when you knock and gives a low whistle of admiration when he sees you, making a show of looking you up and down. “Wow, (y/n)…you look….wow. I’m jealous that Hoseok gets you assigned to him.” He opens the door wider to let you in, and you give a nervous laugh.

“Stop it, Jimin. I feel out of place already.” But his compliment makes you feel good, and you take a seat that he indicates. “I guess I’m a little early? Hoseok’s not ready yet?” Before Jimin can answer you, a door opens, and Hoseok comes into the room.

“Yah, Jimin, I need to borrow – oh.” Hoseok blinks in surprise, seeing you. It’s mutual; he’s wearing jeans, but no shirt, and a towel around his neck. You and Jimin end up staring at him, and he gives a nervous laugh. “I’ll be ready in a bit, sorry, (y/n)! I needed to ask Yoongi something on my way after I left the practice room…uh, Jimin, where’d you put the extra razor blades?” Jimin sighs loudly and goes into the bathroom. Hoseok looks at you and winks, then follows him.

_Dammit, he knows what he’s doing._ You try to gather your thoughts as Jimin comes back. “Does he usually take so long?” 

Jimin chuckles. “Only when he’s out to make an impression. And he really seems to want to impress you, I think. Otherwise he wouldn’t have come out like that.” You feel your face start to burn, and Jimin laughs outright. “Well, it looks like it had the effect he wanted!”

“Oh, stop it, Jimin! You’re just horrible, I swear!” You whine at him, which makes him laugh even harder, and you throw a pillow from the chair at him.

“Good to see you two getting along. Sorry, (y/n), I know it’s rude to keep a girl waiting.” Hoseok comes back into the room, wearing a yellow t-shirt, black jacket, and black beanie. He grabs a pair of silver sunglasses with yellow lenses, a black facemask and another black coat, along with his red crossbody bag. “Ready?”

“I guess so.” You stand up, heading to the door, a little self-conscious as you feel him looking at you. “What?”

“N-nothing. I just…think you look really nice.” 

Jimin coughs loudly as the two of you suddenly get shy. “OK, OK, get going you two. I'm going to have Jungkook come over to do a VLive with me, so take your time coming back.” The two of you are practically shoved out the door as Jimin speaks, nearly running into Yoongi.

“Hey there, Hobi, (y/n). Going out?” Yoongi asks, giving you two the once-over. Hoseok nods happily, and Yoongi nods back, continuing on his way. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, Hobi.” He shouts over his shoulder, just before disappearing into his room.

“W-what’s up with all these guys?!” Hoseok sighs loudly, before looking over at you. You can’t stop giggling at the camaraderie. “Hm? It amuses you that much, (y/n)?” He bends down to look at you directly, and your eyes meet. Despite your pounding heart, you smile and hold his gaze, making him blink and blush. “Ah…” he mutters to himself as you both enter the elevator go to the parking garage.

“What? Do I scare you, Hoseok?” You tease him, feeling mischievous. 

“No, I just, uh –” he swallows nervously, then looks shyly at you. “I just didn’t realize how beautiful you were when you smile like that.” Surprised, you tuck your hair behind your ear as you look down at the floor, and he continues, “you smile with your eyes first, you know that? It’s cute.”

“Th-thanks, Hoseok. That’s…that’s really sweet of you to say.” You gather your courage and look up to smile at him again, and realize he’s looking at you fondly. The elevator reaches the parking garage, and you both exit, making your way to the cars. He unlocks it, and holds the door open for you, then gets in himself. “Where are we going?”

“That depends on you. Are you hungry?” He asks, starting the car, which roars to life. “There’s a really good restaurant I know, and they’ll make sure we’re not disturbed.”

“I could do with something to eat, actually. That sounds good.”

“Great! We can decide where to go after that.”

He pulls the car out of the stall, and you’re soon headed for your first destination.

***

Dinner was great – the restaurant was actually owned by the family of a childhood friend of Hoseok’s, and they made sure to give you two the private room for your meal. To walk off the meal, Hoseok suggested going to the shopping district nearby, since he was looking for a gift. You ended up at a department store, browsing through accessories with him. His face mask and sunglasses, coupled with the beanie, ensured that he wasn’t recognized, so you felt a little better about going out with him incognito. He stops in front of a display of delicate necklaces, which prompts you to ask him, “Hey, what kind of gift are you looking for, anyway?”

He glances at you, then returns his attention to the display. “A necklace. For a girl.”

Your breath catches in your throat. _A girl. He’s got someone in mind._ You shake your head and try to breathe again, trying to not seem bothered by his comment. _Of course he’d be interested in someone. Why am I reacting this way?_ “Oh, so that’s why you wanted me to come along? For my opinion?”

“Sort of. I wasn’t sure what she’d like.” He continued scanning the display, adding, “She’s kind of special to me. I wanted something to show her that.” Your heart is breaking, but you act indifferent to the comment as he continues, “What would you wear?”

You swallow your disappointment, but look at the display, and a delicate silver chain with a crescent moon and clear crystal bead nestled next to it catches your eye. “Oh…this one. This is beautiful.” Hoseok comes over and regards it, then nods, looking around for a shopgirl. One comes up from behind another display behind you, asking if you need assistance. Hoseok asks her to take the necklace out of the display and you pick it up, marveling at how the light catches the bead and reflects through it like a prism. You sigh, gazing at it while Hoseok watches you. “She’ll be very happy, whoever you’re giving this to.” You say, handing it to him. He tells the shopgirl he’ll be taking it, and if she could wrap it up, then he turns to you.

“There’s a boardwalk here with a great view. Want to continue our walk?”

You shrug, trying to act casual. “Sure, we have time.” _If I can’t be the girl in your life, Hoseok, at least let me have this time with you._

***

The boardwalk is at the end of a scenic walking path. After going back to the car to grab Hoseok’s coat (it _was_ getting a little cold), the two of you take your time, enjoying the quiet night. “So what made you want to be a performer, Hoseok?” you ask, curious. “your father is a literature teacher, right? You weren’t pressured into being a teacher, or something?”

He glances at you, amused. “I wasn’t that great in school, really. My sister was better than me. I thought about being a performer or a singer, but when I enrolled in dance, it all came together for me. I guess you could say I found my calling.” A breeze kicks up, stirring up some leaves and making them gently fall as he continues, “but I left BTS for a while, before the debut. Thought they didn’t need me, and that I just couldn’t give up my future for something unknown...” He trails off, remembering, and you wait for him to continue. “Jungkook was crying when I made my decision, begged me not to go. Nam Joon went to go talk to Bang PD about having me stay. I did leave for a while, you know. I went home to gather my thoughts, all that.” His eyes take on a faraway look as the memories of those trainee days come back to him. “The ultimate decision was mine, though. I realized that I really could trust the guys. I felt like we could create something fantastic together.” He takes a deep breath and exhales, looking down at the path in front of him. “So here I am. A part of BTS.”

You look at him, incredulous. “You’re so talented, you’d probably be a success anywhere, but…I’m glad you stayed.” You nervously continue, aware that he’s listening to every word you say. “I can’t imagine BTS without you. You help Nam Joon when he needs to talk to someone, you bring Yoongi out from his shell, you take care of Jungkook, V, and Jimin, and Jin looks to you to help lighten the mood when people get discouraged. You do a lot for them.”

Hoseok scratches the tip of his nose, saying, “Wow, I’m kind of embarrassed by all this praise. I don’t think I do _that_ much.”

You firmly shake your head. “You do more than you know, Hoseok. You’re valuable to the group.”

He considers this, then asks, “And what about you? Am I valuable to you?” The question catches you off-guard and stops you in your tracks as you look up at him, half expecting him to tease you, but there’s only sincerity in his eyes and he steps closer to you. “Ah – you have something there –” he gently reaches up to your hair and brushes away a leaf, at the same moment you reach up as well, and your hands touch. Hoseok pauses, then takes your hand, lacing your fingers with his.

You don't stop him, and the two of you walk quietly this way, until you reach the boardwalk. “Wow – look at this view!” You let go of his hand and exclaim your surprise, trying to calm yourself. In front of you is an expanse of water, reflecting the lights of the city behind you and the stars above you. Holding onto the railing, you lean back and look up to the sky. You can just make out the constellations. “I didn’t think you could see something like this here.” 

“It’s great, right? A few of us come down here – Nam Joon especially likes it. It helps us clear our minds and write lyrics.” Hoseok stands close to you, explaining. “Does it make you feel better, (y/n)? You seemed overly stressed lately.”

You nod, turning to him with a smile. “Actually, yes, I do. This place is beautiful – ah, achoo!” You sneeze away from him just in time. 

“Oh no, are you cold? Can’t have that.” Hoseok moves behind you, and wraps you in a hug, enveloping you in the coat as he wears it. You can smell that crisp citrus scent he always has on as he leans into you, resting his chin on your shoulder. “Wouldn’t want you to get sick, (y/n),” he murmurs.

You turn your head slightly to look at him, not sure how to react, but his face is so close to yours, you get nervous. “I – I think we should start heading back, Hoseok.” He doesn’t respond right away, but you feel his arms tighten ever so slightly around you. “Hoseok?”

“Hobi. I want you to call me Hobi, (y/n).”

“OK…Hobi.” He smiles, almost to himself, as he hears your voice. “We should get back.”

He reluctantly agrees, letting you go, but takes your hand as you walk back together, lacing your fingers together again.

***

“Thanks for a fun time, Hobi.” You turn to face him at your door, trying to hold yourself together. He hasn’t let go of your hand, even while driving; the only time was when he was opening the car door for you, or holding open the elevator doors so you could exit ahead of him. “I hope you can get up tomorrow? The itinerary is packed again.”

He shrugs off your worry. “I’m used to it. We all are.” He’s holding both your hands now – when did that happen? – and looking down at you with a fond expression. “Oh, I have something for you.” He lets go of your hands, then stops. “Um…close your eyes, (y/n).” You raise a skeptical eyebrow at him, but he assures you it’s nothing bad. “I promise, you’ll like this.”

You sigh and acquiesce to his request. There’s a sound of something opening, and then a pause. You feel him coming closer to you, and his warmth is so near, his arms must be around you again. Something is placed around your neck, and you nearly open your eyes, but control your surprise. “Now can I open them, Hobi?” He says yes, and when your hand goes up to what’s dangling from your neck, you realize it’s the necklace he purchased earlier tonight. “This – this is for _me_?” 

He hasn’t moved away since fastening the accessory on you, so his voice is soft. “It’s why I asked you to choose something. I wanted you to have something to remind you of me when I’m working.” A gentle hand cups your cheek as you look up at him.

“Hobi, I…I don’t think I should accept this…” his look of hurt surprise makes you hurry to explain. “We – I – we’re told not to get…close…to the ones we’re assigned to. I can’t …” you trail off, suddenly overcome with emotions. A tear falls, and then another, as if the Hoseok’s gift suddenly released all the tension that had built up in you this past month, and words spill out from you. “You’ll leave when this is over, your career expects that of you, and I’ll leave too. I shouldn’t – I can’t – we –” You start to cry in frustration as he stands there. “It’ll end up like how it did with Takuya –”

Hoseok pulls you to him, muffling your crying, holding you. His embrace is comforting; after a few moments, you’ve collected yourself enough to stop, and he draws away, then tilts your head up look at you. He gently wipes the last tears from your face, and traces your cheek, cupping your face with both hands. “I’m not Takuya.” he whispers, and he bends down to kiss you. 

His kiss is like him – firm, but gentle – and it’s over too quickly. He quietly brings you to him again, saying “I promise you, (y/n), I’m not going anywhere, unless you want me to.” He strokes your hair, and you can hear his heartbeat as he holds you. “I want you with me. Always.”

This time, unlilke when Takuya said it so long ago, you believe him, and you feel your heart come out of hiding.

***

You sit at the table, in the common room, frowning at the letters brought to you. “One for Jimin, two for Taehyung, one for Hobi.” You pick up Hoseok’s with a sense of dread creeping through you. In it, the sasaeng has placed a photo of the both of you shopping together, with the words, “WHO IS SHE, HOSEOK?! I’LL HAVE TO PUNISH HER IF SHE CONTINUES ON WITH YOU.” You sigh, rubbing the bridge of your nose. Bang PD and the managers have already been notified that you and Hoseok had a photo taken together, but no reprimand, because you were doing what was expected (?) of you – you had to stay with him. You sigh again, loudly, and flop back on your chair.

Yoongi comes in and nods a greeting at you as he pours himself a cup of coffee. “Everything ok, (y/n)?” He comes around to sit across of you, noting the letters and the photo. “That nutjob is still around huh.”

“Unfortunately, yes, Yoongi. But this time she got me in the photo too.” He picks up the photograph and considers it before handing it back to you.

“You’re worried about his safety, then? Because she got you with him?” You nod, and Yoongi takes sip of his coffee before continuing, “Actually, I think Hobi would be more worried about you.”

“Me? Why me? The sasaeng is after him.”

Yoongi gives you a look of disdain; the quiet rapper was always honest with his opinions, which is why the members respected him so much. “Don’t tell me you’re dense about stuff like this, (y/n). You don’t think this sasaeng wouldn’t use you as a way to get to Hobi?” He takes another sip of coffee as you think on this. “She’s obviously mad that Hobi is taking someone out. So she’ll be trying to figure out who YOU are now, to punish him for not looking at her.” You stare at Yoongi, impressed with his deductions as he continues, “The question is, how’d she get this photo of you two? Hobi’s pretty careful about going out, and what he’s wearing here doesn’t scream “I’m an idol”, y’know?”

You look at the photo, noting the angle and location, and think out loud. “It’s at the department store we went to after dinner. I didn’t notice anyone around that we had seen at the restaurant we ate at, and no one spoke to us while we walked there.” You frown again, tapping your pen against the table. “This was taken at the accessories display, from behind us.” You stop, suddenly remembering. Someone did speak to Hobi.

The shopgirl.

She came up from behind you.

“No. No way.”

Frustrated, you slam a fist on the table, surprising Yoongi with your outburst. “She was so close! Why didn’t I notice?!” You bury your hands in your hair, breathing hard from the frustration. “I could have gotten her right there….this could have ended….”

“(y/n)? What happened?” Hoseok and Jin come in, followed by everyone else. Hoseok places his hands on your shoulders, calming you, as you explain what you realized.

Nam Joon speaks first. “You shouldn’t blame yourself, (y/n). You didn’t know, you’re not psychic, You can’t be wired for work ALL the time, no matter if you’re his personal bodyguard or not.”

“Yes, Hobi will be okay. At least we know what she looks like now.” Adds Jimin, crouching down next to you. 

Their kindness is almost too much for you. “I – I need to go for a minute, guys. I’ll meet you in time for the photoshoot today, okay?” You shrug off Hobi’s protests and walk out, dialing the department store, in hopes of a lead.

_That’s right. I need to protect him. At any cost._

***

Kim Seung glances down at you as you survey the area for the photoshoot. “Um, Light? You seem on edge today, is there anything that the team should be aware of?”

You tell him that you have a lead on the identity of the sasaeng. “She’s young, probably early to mid-twenties, long black hair. But that’s all I’ve got.” The department store was unable to provide any information about the sasaeng, stating they didn’t have anyone of that age working the accessories department at that time, but an employee had reported that her locker had been broken into. “She’s pretty crafty, she got her hands on a department store worker’s uniform to interact with Hob – I mean, Hoseok.”

Kim Seung politely overlooks the way you refer to Hoseok, and nods. “So you want us to keep an eye out for this girl? But I gotta tell you, it’ll be near impossible, she sounds like she looks like any other fan.”

“That’s the problem. We need to focus on behaviors now. A fan that stands a little apart or tries too hard to get too close to the members or the vehicles. We might even need to screen the staff, have them wear ID tags with photos, and if they don’t have one displayed, they shouldn’t be allowed backstage or anywhere near the members.” You squint from the sunlight, watching the gathering crowd as the photoshoot continues. “Hoseok’s pattern is almost complete now; I think she’s waiting for the concert to finish it, like with a flourish. To make a sick statement or something.” The crowd that’s gathering up by the cars up on the embankment is getting too large for your taste. “Hey – get some people there to disperse that crowd. I don’t want anyone near the vehicles.” Kim Seung nods, and gets on the radio, and you watch to see that five of your security staff shoos away the paparazzi and fans from the area, but there’s no fan that protests too loudly. _Of course. She wouldn’t want to bring too much attention to herself._ Then you pause in your thoughts. _Yoongi said that the sasaeng would want to figure out who I am. So if she’s fixated a little on me, she’ll be looking for me, not Hobi…._ “Hey, Seung, I need all staff in quadrants to close in on the members. I’m going to see if our sasaeng is in that crowd.” He looks at you, concerned, but gives the orders, and the staff who are available start to casually walk on the perimeter, keeping the members in sight.

Keeping the crowd of fans in your line of sight, you begin to walk opposite of where the members and the photoshoot are, physically placing yourself between them and the crowd. On your radio, you give your orders. “All security staff, I’m trying to see if our sasaeng is here on premises. In the event of emergency, Kim Seung, you are to cover Hoseok; all other staff, cover the other members as well as any other BigHit staff. Do not open fire, I repeat, do NOT open fire. You are to get everyone to the vehicles, and I will handle the rest, understand?” One by one, they acknowledge the order. You walk to the side opposite of Hobi, farthest from the group, and can feel his gaze on you. _Don’t worry, Hobi. I’ll protect you._ The necklace lies against your collarbone, catching the sunlight. You casually look up at the crowd and see movement. One girl has separated a little from the group and seems to pause while watching you, as if wondering who you are. “Well, my friend, if you’re who I think you are, let’s give you some confirmation.” You whisper, and you pull your hair out of the customary ponytail you have it in during work. The wind whips it free, and sure enough, the girl starts in surprise, as if recognizing you. “Got you,” you whisper, but before you can react, she pulls something out from the bag hanging at her hip and points it at you.

A gun. 

“ALL UNITS, GET THE MEMBERS OUT OF HERE!” You scream into the radio, pulling your own weapon out as you race up to the crowd. A shot is fired, and you feel something burn your leg but it doesn’t stop you. Chaos ensues as the crowd disperses, the sasaeng with it. “Dammit!” you curse as you reach the top of the embankment, ignoring the pain in your calf, panting it away. You stumble, clutching at it, and look around, but she’s disappeared with the crowd.

***

You’re getting your wound looked at by the on-call physician when Hoseok and the others come into the room. “(y/n), what the hell?!” He yells at you, looking at you. You can’t tell if he’s angry or scared. “What – what was that? What just happened?!”

The physician curtly tells Hoseok to hold it down, and he glares at him, but obeys, waiting for you to speak. “Hobi – I had to find out if the sasaeng was there today, so I drew her out.” Nam Joon quietly asks to speak with the physician, who nods and leaves the room with him.

“YOU DID WHAT?!” He raises his voice again, causing Yoongi and Jimin to step in to calm him down, but he’s having none of it. “(Y/N) THAT’S THE DUMBEST THING I’VE EVER HEARD OF!”

Your temper flares to meet his, and you straighten yourself up despite your injury. “DUMB? I’M DOING MY JOB, HOSEOK.” He stops and draws back as he realizes how you’ve said his name. You soften your tone when you see his expression, saying, “I know you’re concerned about my safety, but this is what I do. This is my job. I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry. I just – I don’t want you to get hurt because of me.” Hoseok crumbles bit, and Yoongi brings him a chair as he takes your hands in his. He looks at you, almost remorsefully. “I can’t protect you the way I want to, (y/n). And that – as a man, that kills me.” He bites his lip and closes his eyes, his normally cheerful demeanor falling apart. You lower your eyes as Jimin and Jungkook come up to hug him as he breaks down, and Jin brings him a tissue. 

Nam Joon returns and glances at everyone. “Your injury isn’t too bad, (y/n). Seems like it just grazed you. In a few days you should be okay.” You nod; this isn’t the first time you were shot at and got injured, and you know it won’t be the last either. “He’s amazed, really, that it didn't get you in the knee. Either this sasaeng is a bad shot, or you’re just too fast.”

Taehyung gives a little laugh, realizing that Nam Joon is trying to alleviate the mood for Hoseok’s sake. “(y/n) could survive anything, I think. Kim Seung was saying that he’d never seen anyone move uphill like that before. He said you looked like a cat, (y/n).”

You smile at the comment, but your eyes are on Hoseok, who seems to have calmed down, but isn’t looking at you. “Um, guys, thanks for all the concern, but could you…?” You gently jerk your head towards the door, and they take the hint, patting Hosoek on the back and waving at you, leaving you two alone to talk. In the heavy silence that ensues, you clear your throat and speak first. “Hobi. I did what I thought was best. Your map, your pattern, it’s almost complete. I can’t – no, I won’t -- let her finish it.” He looks up at you, but his expression is unreadable. “She’s waiting for the concert. And now we know she’s armed.” You indicate your leg, saying, “granted, she could be a bad shot, but if she gets her hands on a weapon with a scope or a laser…” you trail off, knowing what could happen, and you look down at his hands and yours. 

Hoseok gets up and grabs you. “I don’t care. I don’t want to see you hurt like this.” He cups his hands around your face, looking deep into your eyes. “I didn’t know how much I cared until today, and when I realized what was going on, I lost it. Jimin knows, he was there in the car with me. Kim Seung had to restrain me from getting to you.” He swallows thickly, trying to hold back his emotions as he continues, “I’m not the bravest member, I know. But if anything happens to you, I’ll die.”

***

Hoseok helps you to your room and goes to make you a cup of tea when your laptop pings with a video call notification from the Director. _I was afraid of this,_ you think, as you accept the call. “Good evening, Director.”

Takuya scrutinizes you from the screen, his steel-grey eyes boring into you. “Good evening, Light. Bang PD notified me that you were injured on assignment today. Why didn’t you report in right away?”

You peel off your blazer as you answer him, “I’m sorry, Director, I had to have my injury treated, and just returned to my room now. I’ll have a full report for you tomorrow.”

Takuya nods, then notices Hoseok coming into view. “Light. Your client is with you right now?” His tone is cool, and disapproving. “Mr. Jung Hoseok, I assume? I’m sorry that you have to accompany my employee when she should be the one looking after you.”

Hoseok looks at Takuya, and warily nods in acknowledgment of the greeting. “Hello, Director. It’s no trouble, really. I wanted to make sure (y/n) was comfortable after her injury today.” Takuya raises his eyebrow, and briefly glances at you when Hoseok says your actual name, rather than your handle name, and Hoseok guardedly watches Takuya’s reaction. “I can see this is a business call, so I’ll leave now, (y/n).” Hoseok turns to you, and in front of Takuya, brings your face to his, and gives you a gentle kiss. He murmurs, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” and gives a sidelong glance at Takuya’s image, saying goodbye to him as well. The message is clear; Hoseok is warning Takuya off of you. You take a sip of tea as Hoseok lets himself out, and Takuya clears his throat.

“Ahem. (y/n), you know the rule! Don’t get personally involved with your client!” Takuya hisses, glaring at you. “I’ve got half a mind to pull you off this assignment, no matter what Bang PD asks!”

“Since when do you have control over my personal life, Director? I think you gave that up years ago.” You retort, glaring at him. Hoseok’s necklace dangles from your neck, and Takuya notices it as you continue, “I’m not your girlfriend, Takuya. Stop trying to say who I can interact with off hours.”

He snorts. “Off hours? You’re a bodyguard, (y/n). Are there really any “off hours”? And anyway, he’s an idol, his lifestyle is crazy, touring, practices, fanmeets. Can you really keep up with him?”

Your temper starts to burn again and your gaze turns deadly. “I don’t need to answer to you about my personal life, or my choices, Takuya.”

“Fine. Then you’ll answer to me about your work life.” Takuya steeples his fingers in front of him, elbows on his desk. “Why didn’t you notice the sasaeng earlier? Your profiling is usually unmatched. Are your emotions for your client clouding your judgement, (y/n)?” 

“No, sir. I had no information about this sasaeng, and because she’s non-descript, nothing about her physical appearance distinguishes her from other fans. The only way I could test to see if she was where the photoshoot was, was to draw her out the way I did.”

“I’m not talking about today’s photoshoot, I’m talking about when you went out with Jung Hoseok to the department store.” You stay silent, knowing that Takuya had more to say, and you’re right. “Bang PD let me know, since your report hadn’t included that part. He’s okay with you going out with him where he wants to go, but your intuition was distracted by your emotions. That’s why you couldn’t sense the sasaeng there.” You swallow your anger and wait as Takuya continues, “Is this the way my top agent is supposed to fulfill her assignment? Don’t be a disgrace to the agency.”

“A disgrace? Is that what you think? Or are you just lashing out at me through work because you can’t stand the fact that there’s another man in my life?”

Takuya’s eyes widen as he stares at you. “That’s enough, _Light_. I’m pulling you off this assignment. Tell Mr. Jung you’re relieved of duty and returning by the end of the week.”

“Forget it. The client determines that, and right now, it’s Bang PD and Hoseok who have that final call. It’s in the agreements, _Director,_ ” you snap. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to rest. The groups’ concert is at the end of the week, and I know the sasaeng will be in attendance.”

“I’m not done talking to you, (y/n).”

“Well, too bad, because I’m done talking to you, Takuya.” He curses out loud at you, but you cut the call and turn off the laptop, seething. 

***

In two weeks, your leg is much better, and you are able to move as you did. Working out in the morning, coupled with pilates and yoga, helps to strengthen the leg, and your reflexes are quicker than before. Kim Seung joins you as a sparring partner, and you chuckle to yourself as you remember how you two first couldn’t stand each other; now he’s turned out to be almost as good a friend as Kitano. A good thing too, the concert is in two days, and you need to be in top condition. The sasaeng has been quiet, but you’ve expected this, because the profile you’ve worked up for her suggests that she’s waiting for a show-stopping moment to make her statement. 

“Hoseok’s pattern is just missing one more point, and it’s going to happen at the concert, I just know it. I need full cooperation everyone.” Seung and the rest of the security staff from BigHit all agree, and you send them to check all entrances, seats, and rows of the arena, while you talk with the arena’s own security head to coordinate movement, explaining the situation. As you are briefed on the functions of the computer system and cameras for the arena, you see the group rehearsing onstage. Hoseok has a solo towards the end of this show, and despite your concern, he has said he’d perform. _“Our fans come to enjoy the show, I’m not going to let some crazy person ruin it for everyone. She’s after me, not anyone else.”_ You shake your head slightly, keeping your worry to yourself, and go down to watch the rehearsal and check the stage lights and effects.

Hoseok is running through a performance of “Blood, Sweat, and Tears” with the group, and he’s proving, once again, just why he’s lead dancer. You can’t help admiring the way he moves on the stage, and when he sees you watching him, and unabashedly grins, and does the hip thrust, his hand grabbing at his inner thigh and traveling up, winking at you. You roll your eyes at him and look away as Jin and Yoongi start good-naturedly scolding him for flirting with you while rehearsing, while the others crack up. Hoseok protests, looking over to see if you’re watching this, which you are. He then falls to the ground on his back, and performs the pelvic thrust, showing off his core and leg muscles. The members start yelling at him as he laughs, turning his head to give you a devilish grin.

Nam Joon calls out to you with feigned irritation. “(y/n), you have to do something about Hobi! He can’t concentrate, his mind is so full of you!” 

You shake your head as you decide to acknowledge Hoseoks’ efforts at trying to get a reaction out of you. Hoseok gets up as you yell back, “Oh, two can play this game!” You tilt your head slightly, letting your tied-back hair fall over your shoulder, and part your lips slightly, lick them before winking at him, and exaggerate blowing a kiss.

Hoseoks’ eyes light up as he acts as if it lands on him and he falls back down again in mock happiness onto the stage, and Jungkook falls with him, as Nam Joon’s mouth falls open and he turns quickly away, stamping his foot down onto the stage. Taehyung is laughing, Yoongi nods and drops his mic in approval at you, and Jimin shouts out, “Well, that’s it, rehearsal’s canceled!” You shake your head and laugh, leaving the area to double check the upper levels of the seats.

***

A knock at your door reveals itself as Hoseok, and you let him in. “I wasn’t expecting you, Hobi. Is everything ok?”

“Erm, yeah, I’m fine. I just wanted to spend some extra time with you, that’s all.” He glances around before sitting on the couch. “No video calls tonight?”

You pout at him as you go to curl up next to him, and he puts his arm protectively around you. “So that’s why you’re here? Because you don’t like my boss?” You look at him, narrowing your eyes. “You’re jealous, aren’t you? Hm?”

He looks up at the ceiling, feigning innocence at the accusation, and you playfully hit him in the side. “Hey!” he protests, tickling you, which makes you laugh until you’re almost breathless. He stops and watches you collect yourself, and you realize you’re practically in his lap.

“Um, Hobi?” He puts a finger on your lips to shush you, then traces your lips before kissing you. He brings you closer to him and one of his hands goes up to hold the back of your neck, then into your hair before he ends his kiss.

Hoseok breaks it off and rests his forehead against yours. “Sorry. Too much?” he asks, as he looks at your slightly dazed expression.

“N-no, I just got taken off guard. What brought that on?” Your face feels like it’s on fire, and he keeps running his fingers through your hair.

“You’re going to get mad if I tell you.” You protest, but he shakes his head until you wear him down. “Ok, promise me you won’t get mad, then.” You glare at him, and he gives an embarrassed chuckle, “Oh – okay, that’ll work too.” He clears his throat and holds you to him, your head on his chest; you can hear his heart beating. “I wondered, from the last time, if, uh, Takuya had said anything to you, and uh, if, well….y’know…” he trails off, so you finish it for him without looking at him.

“You thought Takuya was trying to ask me back, huh.” You feel him nodding and look up at him. He’s watching you, worry showing in his brown eyes. You put your arms around his neck, making him blink in surprise at your forwardness. “Hobi, do you really think I’d consider another man in my life when I have you?” This time it’s his turn to blush as you quietly continue, “You’re quite a handful, you know…I think about you all the time.” You playfully kiss the tip his nose. “What am I going to do with you, Jung Hoseok?”

He smiles warmly back at you. “For starters…you could let me stay here with you tonight.” You raise your eyebrows and give him a LOOK, and he realizes what it sounds like. “NO, I mean, I just want to stay here with you. The concert is tomorrow, and I’ll be too tired to spend time with you after it; if I do, I’ll fall asleep on you. So I just want to hang out with you here tonight.” You continue looking at him, and he adds, “I’ll be good, I promise. Besides, you could kill me if you wanted to, right?” He jokes, grinning at you.

You have to laugh at that. “Well, I trust you, so yes, you can stay tonight, but you better let Jimin know, because he gets lonely by himself, remember?” Hoseok grins and you get up. “I’m going to shower. And you better behave, or I _will_ have to kill you, Hobi.”

He pledges good behavior, and you laugh, leaving him alone.

***

As you and Hoseok lounge on your couch watching a movie, your laptop beeps an alert from the coffee table next to you, and you groan. “Oh no…at this hour, it’s going to be the Director.” Hoseok frowns as you get up off the couch to sit on the floor but says nothing. The video call is waiting; you run your hands through your hair, straighten the oversized sweater you’re wearing, and accept the call. Takuya appears on your screen, and upon seeing Hoseok in back of you, he lets out an irritated sigh, which you ignore. “Good evening, Director. Was something wrong with my report today?” 

“Hello, (y/n). No, nothing was wrong, I just thought I’d let you know that I’ll be flying in tomorrow to oversee the situation.” You blink at this in surprise and feel Hoseok change position on the couch behind you; suddenly his arms are casually placed around you as he sits at the edge of the cushions, placing himself directly behind you. Takuya continues, “Given the -- circumstances – between you and Mr. Jung, I think it best that I'm there, to see that the assignment is fulfilled without being compromised.”

You’re about to respond to this when Hoseok interrupts. “Hey, Director. I’m not one for subtlety, so I’m just going to ask you straight.” His brown eyes meets Takuya’s steel grey ones on the screen, and you can feel the tension between the two men. “Does it bother you that I’m with (y/n)? Is that why you keep picking at her?” Takuya’s eyes narrow, indicating that Hoseok is right. A devilish grin appears on Hoseok’s face and he continues, “Give up, Director. I might not be as smart as you, but I’m not afraid to fight for her affections.”

“Oh really, Mr. Jung?” Takuya’s icy voice cuts through the screen.

Hoseok normally gentle eyes have a dangerous gleam as he stares at him. “Please. You can call me Hoseok. We’re rivals.”

“Hmph. Very well, Hoseok. Call me Takuya.” Takuya looks at you, then back to Hoseok, who’s nestled his face against your neck, virtually taunting him. “(Y/n) is too good for you. She needs someone stable, someone who can always be by her side.”

Hoseok snorts derisively. “Stay be her side? Fine words, coming from a man who left her.” Takuya glares in anger at him, but Hoseok only stares back at him. “Come on over here, Takuya. I know where her heart lies, and it’s not with you.”

“This is ridiculous, both of you! My heart is not some kind of prize you can win!” You’ve had enough of this bickering, and both of them look at you. “Takuya, if you’re coming here on official business, or whatever you want to call it, fine. But our relationship is _over_. It was over a long time ago, and yet you keep doing this sort of thing! Just stay out of my personal life!” 

“(Y/n), I –“

“GOODNIGHT, Takuya.” You firmly cut him off and end the call. Hoseok is still holding you, and you speak to him without looking at him. “And you, Hobi – stop this jealousy.”

He gives a long sigh, and you hear his voice tremble slightly as he whispers, and your heart melts. “I’m sorry, (y/n). I guess I got a little carried away, huh.” He buries his face into your hair so you can’t see his expression. “I’ll ignore him when he arrives, but I can’t promise anything if he goads me.”

You reach up and around to ruffle his hair. “He’s got no chance, Hobi. I told you, my hands are full with just you around.” You feel him smile, and you smile yourself. 

“You’re right, (y/n).” He draws away from you to his original position on the couch, and you join him again. “After all, what’s any guy got on me? I’m J-Hope!” he adds in mock self-satisfaction. 

You have to laugh at his clowning, playfully slapping him on the shoulder. He gives you a radiant smile in return, hugging you to him in response, and the two of you continue the movie together. Soon, you realize he’s been quiet for a while. His even breathing tells you that he’s fallen asleep with his arms around you. Smiling to yourself, you pull down the throw from the couch to cover both of you and snuggle against him. You can hear his heartbeat; it’s like a lullabye to you. _Well…I don’t want to wake him up just yet. Maybe in a little while…_ soon, you’re asleep too.

***

True to his word, Takuya arrives the next day, and you introduce him to Kim Seung, the security staff, and all of the members at the rehearsal. While cordial, they regard him with some level of cool restraint; Jungkook looks at him with distrust, and Yoongi eyes him for a moment, then dismisses him. Hoseok greets him icily, and the feeling is clearly mutual. “Light, I need you to show you the layout of the venue, and the security systems room.” Takuya says, looking down at you. “I’m sure Mr. Kim Seung here can hold down the fort while you’re gone?”

“Yes sir.” You say, giving Hoseok a glance. His face tells you he doesn’t like it, but he understands. “Right this way.” You lead Takuya to the systems room, explaining that the security and the sound check was in the same area, and he nods his understanding. You can make out Hoseok performing “Dionysus” with the group now, down on the stage, and a fond smile comes to your face without you realizing it.

Takuya notices your expression and looks down at Hoseok and the others performing, and clears his throat before speaking. “That’s good. You can watch the venue and the performers instead of having only one viewpoint. I can imagine it would be difficult with all the fans around.” You agree, but Takuya continues, “After all, BTS members are considered to be worldwide superstars. It would be difficult to stay in the background when everything they do, or people they’re with, is noticed.” 

You look away from Hoseok to look at Takuya, then back at Hoseok, unable to ignore the veiled meaning behind Takuya’s words. “I still need to show you the layout, Director. There’s more to the arena than this vantage point.” You turn to him and fix him in your gaze, pointedly adding, “Like everything else.”

The remark isn’t lost on Takuya as he agrees to come back down with you to see the arena’s blueprints.

***

Hoseok asks you to join him at the end of the day, and you find him standing at the end of the runway-like stage, looking up at the empty seats around him. The sky is beginning to turn into the familiar lavender-pink-azure of the sunset here, and when he turns around to smile at you, you’re taken aback by just how handsome he is. His hair is fluffy and held up by one of his headbands, and he’s dressed in one of his favorite jackets, the blue denim one with the stars, a white T-shirt and tight blue jeans, with sneakers. You stop and stare at him for a moment, and he tilts his head quizzically. “(y/n)? Something wrong?” A breeze whips through the arena, and it musses his hair, making you catch your breath.

“No, Hobi…I just…never mind.” You shake your head and give a little laugh, smiling fondly at him, and he looks at you with amusement in his eyes. “Ready for the concert tomorrow?”

“Yeah! I’m pretty excited to see all our fans!” He takes your hand as he speaks, looking up at the empty seats again, explaining to you what the arena will look like when it’s lit up with ARMY bombs, and how the glowsticks’ colors are all synced with the show. You’re not looking at the seats, you’re watching him; his eyes are lit up, and his face shows so much excitement and happiness at the thought of performing. You just want to capture this moment in a bottle, to keep with you forever. The thought of something happening to him tears at your heart, and you suddenly hug him fiercely, catching him in mid-sentence. “….(y/n)?” He brings his arms around you, returning your hug. “What is it?”

The moment is interrupted by a loud cough, and you feel Hoseok stiffen. You look up and see Takuya a few feet away. Feeling self-conscious, you let go of Hoseok, but he keeps an arm around your waist as Takuya watches you. “Hoseok, (y/n), I believe everyone is ready to return. I came looking for you two.” He turns to you, saying, “(y/n), it’s your duty to ensure your client is where he’s supposed to be. I don’t think this is where he’s expected to be at the moment.”

You don’t say anything, afraid that your voice would betray what you’re feeling at the moment, but Hoseok speaks up. “Yah, Takuya. I’m the one who you should be speaking to. (Y/n) met me here because I asked her to.” He lets go of your waist to stand in front of Takuya, and the mutual dislike crackles between the two. “I’m tired of you using (y/n)’s job as the excuse to keep interrupting us. We’re both men; if you have a problem with me being with her, say it to my face.”

Takuya eyes Hoseok and steps up to him. “ _Fine._ I don’t like you, Hoseok.” Takuya and Hoseok are now in each others’ face, and the two men stare each other down as he continues, “I don’t like your lifestyle, I don’t like your attitude, and I don’t think you have talent in the first place. Pretty boys like you are products, lucky shots who have everything given to them because you’re nothing but a puppet for your company. You’ll dump (y/n) after you get what you want from her, and move on to the next pretty face that comes along –"

Before you have time to react, Takuya is cut short by Hoseok’s punch to his face, causing him to stumble back in surprise. He reaches up to the blood dribbling from his nose, and rushes Hoseok, but he can’t match the rapper’s agility. You try to look for an opening to stop the fight, but it’s happening too fast. Hoseok tackles him, and the two men fall onto the stage, Hoseok on top of Takuya. A few more punches land on Takuya’s face before Hoseok gets up and growls at him, “Stay there and bleed a little before you feel some real pain, Takuya.” He’s panting from the fight, but he straightens up and wipes his face on the sleeve of his jacket. The fire in his eyes dies down as he looks at you, extending his hand. “(y/n)…?”

You take his hand, which he kisses. Takuya rolls over on the stage, then slowly collects himself, rising to his feet. Kim Seung arrives on the scene and stops, unsure of what happened. “Uh, Light? The other members are wondering where J-Hope is….?”

“We’re coming. We just need a few more minutes. I’ll ride with them too.” You turn to look at Takuya, who won’t look at you, straightening his clothes and wiping the blood from his face. “Oh, and Director Takuya will be riding with the security staff.” 

Kim Seung nods, slowly. “Um, Director? Are you okay?”

Before Takuya can answer, Hoseok comments, “He just took a bad fall, he’ll be okay. Help him to the car, Kim Seung.” He looks at you. “Let’s go, (y/n).”

***

After dinner – and a recap of what happened with Takuya for the members – you and Hoseok end up at the common seating area, admiring the view of the city lights. You bring an ice pack for Hoseok, who has been flexing his hand intermittently. “Hobi, are you going to be okay?” His knuckles are red and slightly swollen. “Don’t you hold your mic in this hand?”

He smiles softly at you and tucks your hair behind your ear before he teases you. “For being my bodyguard, you sure did a lousy job today with Takuya.” His eyes crinkle up as he continues, “I could have been seriously injured! Look at my poor hand! Ah, what am I going to do, I can’t do my routines with this!” He pretends to throw a diva fit, whining at you, “Can you kiss my hand to make it better, (y/n)?”

“Hobi!”

He laughs at your outburst and draws you to him and gives you a playful kiss. “I’m joking. I’m fine, this isn’t as bad as it looks. I think it makes me look tough, hm?” He clowns around, striking a “V” sign that shows the knuckles outward. “Kookie and V wanted to know how hard I hit him.”

You sigh and roll your eyes, remembering how Jungkook now wanted to have boxing practice with Hoseok, who refused. “While I’m glad you BOTH got it out of your system, I’m not happy that you had to do it this way, Hobi.” 

“Mph.” He pouts and buries his face into your hair; you think he’s going to pout, but he starts tickling you. 

“Oh no! Stop it, you!” You giggle, trying to get away, but he’s got you tight, and you both end up in laughter, which is where Yoongi finds you.

“Oh geezus. Get a room, you two.” He flops down into the chair opposite of you both, looking at you in mock disgust. “I come here for some peace and quiet, and I find you two in each others’ arms. Ugh.” In response, Hoseok grins and playfully gives you rapid kisses on your cheeks and neck, making Yoongi rolls his eyes. “Agh! My eyes! I give up. Hobi, stop it, I’m embarrassed watching you, and you’re going to embarrass your girl.”

“Are you embarrassed, (y/n)?” Hoseok looks at you, eyes laughing, but his question is sincere.

“A little…?”

“I’ll stop, then. But you have to make it up to me.” Hoseok winks at you.

“Why do I have to make it up to you? Yoongi said he was embarrassed first!”

Hoseok looks at Yoongi, then back at you in mock seriousness. “You want me to kiss Yoongi then?”

“Yah! I’m outta here!” Yoongi laughs, standing up. “It’s good to see you laughing, though, Hobi. Don’t stay up too late, we’re counting on your showstopper tomorrow.” Hoseok grins and gives his friend a thumbs up, which is returned.

He turns to you once Yoongi is out of sight and brings his hands up to the nape of your neck, murmuring, “Now…about making that up to me…”

***

“This is it. Bottom tiers, all sections, and floor stations 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, are you clear?”

“We’re clear on the bottom tiers, Light.”

“Clear on Floor stations 1, 2, 3.”

“Clear on Floor stations 4, 5, 6, Light.”

“Good. Kim Seung, how are things backstage?”

“All doors covered, all bags, lights, and rooms have been swept, Light. All clear.”

“Excellent work. Upper tiers, all sections, clear?” 

“Tier 3, all sections, clear.

“Tier 4, all sections, clear.”

“Good job everyone. Stay at your posts. I will be on the Floor to follow Hoseok, Director Takuya will be in the Control Room to oversee all stations. Everyone reports anything suspicious to me. It’ll be difficult with an arena this large, but I think we can do this. She’ll come, I’m sure of it. Be on the lookout for anyone with an exceptionally large bag, or maybe walking with a limp. If she’s using a firearm, it’ll be a long-range one, probably broken down. Tier 3 and 4, that puts you at the red zone. Be on the lookout. Kim Seung, if backstage is handled, please move to Tiers 3 and 4 to assist and cover, over.” You hear his response over the intercom and nod, even if he can’t see you. “Thanks, everyone. I know we’re all on edge, but we can do this. Thanks for letting me be part of your team.” Varied responses float in, and you smile. You’re going to miss working with everyone, but you know the assignment is almost over.

_When this is over, Hobi, where does that leave us?_ The thought nags at you, but you push it away for now. 

The crowd begins to enter the arena, and you alert your team. “This is it, guys. Stay on alert. Good luck, team.” 

You make your way backstage to check on the members. Everyone seems pumped and ready to go – the excitement is electric. Hoseok comes to your side, with a smile and his arms wide open, and you give him the hug he’s silently requesting. “Ready, Hobi?”

“I’m always ready!” He quips, winking at you. “Right Jungkook? Let’s get it!” The maknae gives him a thumbs up, and leaves to meet the others, giving you two a brief moment of privacy. Hoseok drops his joking persona and quietly whispers to you, “I’ll be okay, (y/n). I’ll see you after the show.” You nod and wish him luck as he startsleaves to join the others, when he stops and comes back to you. “I forgot.” He kisses you gently, not minding who sees you, then draws back. “I love you, (y/n).” Smiling gently, he makes his exit, and you watch him go before you get ready to monitor him during the show.

You realize that’s the first time he’s actually said the words to you.

“I love you too, Hobi.” You whisper to his disappearing form, wishing he could have stayed to hear you say it.

***

The concert is almost complete, with the group performing “Magic Shop”. The song is the last number of the show, which has gone on without incident, including Hoseok’s solo number, “Just Dance”. You wonder if the sasaeng has given up, but shake your head. _No, people like that don’t just give up. They feel a need to finish their patterns…so this number will be the one she acts on._ “All units, be on alert. This is the last song. She’ll move on this, I guarantee it.”

“Light, there’s a fan up here in Tier 3 saying she feels faint and needs room to breathe.”

“Copy that. Give her space but keep an eye on her. I’m taking no chances, especially with Tiers 3 and 4.”

“Roger that.”

You sigh, noting the smoke that’s coming from the stage effects, and keep Hoseok within range. It’s not an easy task, since he’s caught up in the performance and keeps moving all over the place, but that’s what you’re trained for. The song continues, and you look out at the audience, remembering what Hoseok said about all the lights in sync with the song. It really is impressive, seeing the lightsticks fill the arena with the colors of blue and white in perfect waves.

“Hmph. There’s even some red. Guess someone’s lightstick isn’t work –“ You stop as you realize what you’re seeing. You speak into the intercom, “Tier 4, Section 2, come in.” 

There’s no answer.

“Section 2? Tier 4, Section 2, I repeat, come in!” Desperation is in your voice now, and you’re praying to hear a response.

Silence.

“KIM SEUNG, ALL UNITS, SHE’S IN TIER 4, SECTION 2!” You see the red dot, with the laser cutting through the smoke drifting lazily up through the arena. “SHE’S GOT A SCOPE! ALL UNITS, MOVE IN, MOVE IN, MOVE IN!” You hear Seung over the intercom, and see Takuya barking out orders as he races out of the control box. You instinctively know they won't make it in time. 

The thin red line appears out of the smoke, to land on Hoseok’s chest, above his heart.

**“NO! HOBI!”**

Reflexively, you rush onto the stage and he sees you before he hears you, a look of confusion, surprise, and realization mixing on his face. 

The other members are covered by the security staff just as you throw your body to Hoseok’s, cradling his head and covering him as the echo of a shot rips through the arena, above the sound of confusion from the fans.

The bullet finds its way into the back of your right shoulder and you cry out in pain. You pant it away, feeling the blood start to seep out of the wound. “Hobi…are you okay?” He blinks and nods, not sure what else to do. “Good.” You look up at Tier 4, which is rapidly clearing out. Apparently this sasaeng is fighting her way out and able to take down the security. Your eyes narrow and you glance back at Hobi as you instruct another security staff to take him backstage.

“(y/n), no! You’re hurt, come with us!” Hobi yells at you, pleading. “Come with me, please!”

You look at him and shake your head, shrugging off your blazer. The bloodstain is blooming on your sleeve, and you tear a strip of material off from the bottom of your shirt, fashioning a makeshift tourniquet. “Kim Seung, get all these fans out before there’s a stampede. All units, stand down, I repeat, stand down. Tend to the fans first, get them away from her. She’s mine.” Hoseok is being pulled away by several guards, he’s screaming at them to go get you. They hesitate and look at you, but you shake your head. “Hobi – go! I promise I’ll come back to you, Now go!” You take out your weapon and ready it as he watches helplessly. Your eyes meet his once more, trying to tell him not to worry, and you jump off the stage, following the swath of parting people with your eyes to track the sasaeng. “Stay safe, Hobi…” you murmur to yourself as you race to the emergency exit and start climbing the stairs, guessing that the sasaeng will be in one of the top tiers of the arena. “Kim Seung, do you copy?”

“Yes, Light, I copy. Tiers 3 and 4 are cleared. Floor and all sections are getting cleared. No one’s reported seeing her on the bottom tiers, or the floor area. I think she’s hiding in Tier 3.”

“Copy that. All units, again, stand down, I repeat, stand down. Tend to the fans. Keep Director Takuya in sight at all times, do you copy?” You hear their responses as you reach the door for Tier 3. Before you open it, you release the safety on your weapon, feeling the adrenaline start to rise in your body, and take a few breaths to channel that into energy. “Director Takuya, Light requesting permission to neutralize threat with force.”

“You’re cleared, Light. Finish it.” Takuya’s brisk voice comes over the intercom with the order.

“Yes sir. Light going in, Tier 3.”

You slowly open the emergency exit door to Tier 3 and do the three point check with your weapon, letting your eyes adjust to the darkness. Your shoulder is burning, but you pay it no mind. Your breath quickens from the adrenaline coursing through you. “ _Where are you…”_ you whisper to yourself, your senses focusing on your surroundings. The lights from the stage are still on, giving you some visibility, but the shadows play tricks on your mind. You cautiously head down the rows, listening in on every sound, controlling your own breathing.

Something metallic drops, and you stop, swiveling your head in the direction of the sound. Straining your eyes and ears, you listen for something, anything, but there is only silence. “False alarm?” You mutter, resuming your hunt.

“Oh no, not false.” A voice answers you, and you turn again, trying to pinpoint her location. “Hmph. A bodyguard. For my Hoseok?” The voice is soft and menacing, seeming to echo around you. “I love the acoustics in here, don’t you?”

“Afraid of me, are you? Hoseok doesn’t like girls who hide, you know.” You taunt her, hoping to lure her out. “Why don’t you show yourself?”

“Oh, I did, remember? At the department store.” She purrs, and you think you can pinpoint where she is if she keeps talking. “I have to say, I was surprised that he took someone out when he knows he has me.” Thin laughter comes from her as she continues. “Hm? Can't find me? I can see you perfectly.”

“I don’t need eyes to see where you are.” You retort, narrowing down where the voice seems to be coming from. 

“Oh? Could have fooled me. But I’m kind, like Hoseok. I’ll give you some help. How about a game? Winner takes all?” 

“What kind of game?” You have to keep her talking; she seems to be closer now, and you walk slower. 

“Marco Polo. I’ll start. If you can’t figure out where I am by the third call, I’ll end this…I’m sure Hoseok will thank me. He just doesn’t know it yet, but he will. We’ll always be together.” She laughs again. “Ready? Marco…”

You swallow your tension to focus “Polo…”

“Marco…”

“Polo…” You slip a little on a program that’s been left behind and curse softly. You go up a few more rows, noting where the voice seems strongest.

“Ah, watch out. The fans leave behind their trash. So careless of them. That’s two calls so far. One more…Marco…”

_Watch out…?_ _That’s it!_

You close your eyes to blot out your surroundings and stay quiet. The only thing you can focus on now is the sound of your breathing. You just need her to speak again. _C’mon, say something, anything!_

“Hm. Did you give up? I guess it’s game over, Hoseok’s mine.”

You hear the familiar click of a gun being readied, and without hesitation, you shoot in the direction of the sound at the same time as the sasaeng does.

The sound of the two shots are deafening in the arena. There is a muffled cry, followed by a heavy thud. While the sasaeng’s bullet buries itself into the seat behind you, yours has found its mark, right through through her heart, and she falls over the row of seats she was behind.

“Polo.” You mutter, as you approach and kick the gun away from her corpse. You exhale, feeling the adrenaline start to leave your body. “And he prefers to be called Hobi.” Your legs go weak and you slump into a chair as your own weapon slides from your grip and you swallow, as the pain increases exponentially in your shoulder. 

“Light?! Light?! Come in, Light!” Takuya’s voice comes in over the intercom as your drop your arm. You realize that the darkened material of your shirt sleeve means it’s stained with your blood, despite the tourniquet you fashioned.

“This is Light….threat neutralized. In section 3 of Tier 3. Requesting…help. I’m shot…losing blood.”

You lose consciousness as you hear Takuya barking orders at the security staff to get you and the arena lights blaze to life.

***

You hear someone calling you. “Mmmh…? Hobi…?” You murmur, taking a breath as you open your eyes to see him next to you. “What – where…?”

He breathes in relief as you turn your head to look at him. “Ohmigod, (y/n), I thought…I thought I…” He’s holding your hand and puts it to his lips. “I thought you…” He can’t finish the sentence, but his eyes tell you everything. 

You seem to hurt everywhere, but you manage to smile at him. “Where am I? The hospital?”

Hoseok nods, still holding your hand. He’s about to explain, when the door quietly opens and the other members come in. “Ah, she’s awake!” Taehyung says happily. Jin arranges some flowers they’ve brought into a vase, and everyone gathers around you. You’re a little embarrassed by the attention and apologize for not getting up. 

Nam Joon shrugs it off. “You saved Hobi’s life, (y/n). I think manners don’t really matter right now.”

Jimin agrees with their leader. “Hobi almost lost control when Director Takuya brought you in. You had lost a lot of blood, (y/n). You needed a transfusion.” 

“Yah…your whole sleeve and part of your shirt was dark red by the time they brought you in. The physician said it was a miracle that you weren’t dead on arrival.” Yoongi added, opening up a box of cookies they had brought with them. Jungkook stole one as he continued, “You were so pale. Hobi freaked out.”

“He offered his own blood to help you, (y/n). It was a match, so…” Jin shrugged, not sure how to end the sentence. “And Hobi, he hates needles. So for him to do that, well, you know.” He winked at Hoseok, who looks embarrassed that Jin would share that detail.

“Hobi…thank you.” 

He gives you a gentle smile and kisses your hand. At that moment, Takuya enters; upon seeing you awake, he seems relieved. “Light, don’t ever scare me like that again.”

“Yes sir. I’m sorry. Thank you for your assistance.” Unable to stand and bow, you nod to Takuya, but you know why he’s come, and you’re dreading the next words you’re required to say, “Light, checking in.” You swallow, feeling your heart ache as you speak, “Assignment…accomplished, sir.”

Takuya pauses and there’s a silence in the air as your words hang in the room. He nods. “Good work, Light.” He looks at you, understanding what you’re feeling, and adds, “I’ll see you in a week. And Light,” he clears his throat, looking at Hoseok as he speaks, “…I’m sorry.” You lower your eyes and nod, a silent thank you for his words, and Takuya leaves after giving a slight bow to Hoseok.

“A week? What’s he talking about, (y/n)?” Hoseok asks you, searching your face as realization appears on his handsome features. “You’re not…leaving me, are you? (y/n)?”

“Hobi…I’m sorry. I was here on assignment, remember? And now – now, the assignment is done.” You bite your lips, feeling tears begin to form. “There’s nothing I can do, Hobi.”

His grip on your hand tightens as you feel your heart break.

***

“Hey, Light, you okay? Your injuries giving you trouble?” Kitano questions you, concerned. You snap out of your daydream about Hoseok, and give your friend a sad smile. “Ah…this assignment really did something to you, huh?” He quietly asks, looking concernedly at you. “I’m not much for advice, but you know you can unload on me, right?”

“Thanks, Kitano. I guess I’m just missing someone, that’s all.” You give a deep sigh. Nothing seems quite right since you got back to Knights Protection; you’re still the top agent, and there are requests for you, but Takuya has been fielding them, saying that you’re recuperating from a previous assignment, and for once you’re grateful for his meddling. You flip your hair back as you look up and watch the trainees, while Kitano waits for you to find the words you need. “It’s a pretty lonely job, when you think about it huh, Kitano? I mean, we go out, we form connections with our clients, and when it’s over, we’re brought back here, like nothing happened. It’s surreal.”

Kitano looks at you and considers your words before answering. “Just because an assignment is over doesn’t mean that the connection is over, Light.” You turn to look at him, and he puts his arm over your shoulders. “I think the connection stays with us, even when the assignment is done. You don’t go through stuff like we do without changing in some way. And that’s how each client becomes a part of us. Always.”

You start to feel tears burn your eyes. “That’s what getting to me, Kitano. I had to leave a part of me behind this time.”

Kitano says nothing as you bury your face in your towel, not wanting your friend to see you cry for the first time.

***

Later, as you’re about to leave the training room, Takuya’s voice comes in over the speakers. “Light, in my office, now.”

You sigh. This is the first time Takuya has requested you since you returned, and you assume that you’ve gotten an assignment. You arrive at his office and look around for the client, but it’s just you and him in the room. “Where’s the client, Takuya?”

He gestures to you to take a seat, so you do. “I’m putting you on special assignment, (y/n). Extended. Here’s the information you need.” He hands you a thick folder, which you take and open.

“Korea? Again?” You continue reading as Takuya watches, a faint smile on his face. “Takuya…this is…who’s the client?”

Takuya clears his throat and hands over an envelope with a plane ticket. He looks at you, a mixture of resignation and affection in his face. “Let’s just say I had a phone conference with someone who made a lot of sense. So instead of a client, consider this a direct order, from me.” His eyes meet yours, and there’s something in them that you haven’t seen in a long time. “I can’t stand here and watch you pretend that you’re okay without Hoseok.” He sighs and stands up, walking to his desk while you sit there, folder in your hands, staring at the ticket on the table. “I was wrong about him…so let me make it right for both of you.” His back turned to you, he continues, and you can hear the words almost catching in his throat. “Go fulfill your assignment, (y/n). But should you ever feel that…that you’re done…know that you’re always welcome to come back here, to me.”

“Takuya – I, I don’t know what to say.” You pick up the ticket and stand, realizing that this might be the last time you see each other. “Thank you, Takuya, for this.”

He turns and comes back to you, and hesitatingly puts his arms around you. His voice is muffled as he speaks. “Keep him safe, (y/n). And for your daily reports, don’t worry about it. Long-term assignments take time, so…just report in at least once a month with me, hm?” You realize this is Takuya’s way of asking you to not forget about him, and even though he can’t see it, you smile gently and nod. You feel him sigh again as he draws away from you, his hand lingering in your (h/c) hair. He swallows and straightens up. “Now pack your bags and get out of here. I have to brief Kitano on how to run things since you’ll be gone.” You bow to him and start to leave when he speaks again. “Oh, and (y/n)…” When you turn to look at him, there’s a brief moment when you see Takuya for the man you once loved; caring and warm. “…take care of yourself too.”

You leave the office and as the door shuts behind you, you realize you’re crying again.

***

Later, at the apartments, the members are discussing the upcoming album while having dinner out on the balcony, overlooking the city lights. It’s a nice view, and Jin has cooked up everyone’s favorites, but Yoongi notices Hoseok hasn’t said much during the meal. “Hey – Hobi?” He approaches his friend, who’s gone to hang out by the railing. “You’re usually noisier than this.” He takes a sip from his wine glass, regarding Hoseok.

“Meh. Just feeling down, Yoongi.” Hoseok says, looking at the growing twilight. “I’m missing (y/n). I guess I tried to fool myself into thinking she’d stay, y’know.” Yoongi nods, listening, as he takes another drink. Hoseok sighs. “But she’s got her life to live, and so do I. Guess it was just a dream, huh?”

“I wouldn’t say that, Hobi.” Hoseok looks at Yoongi, who’s regarding the wine glass in his hand. “I mean, look at all of us. We thought this would only be a dream too, right? And yet, here we are. I think, maybe, there’s some dreams that are meant to become reality. You just have to work at it.”

“How can I work at it when she’s not here?” Hoseok says, as a car pulls up to the building. He hangs his arms over the railing, dejected. “It’s over, Yoongi. I just have to get over it.”

Yoongi frowns, then looks down at the car, gesturing. “Then what do you call that?”

You step out from the car, and on instinct, look up. Hoseok’s startled eyes meet yours as he shouts your name and runs from the balcony, and everyone gets up to look. Yoongi raises his glass in greeting to you, and you laugh.

***

You lean back into Hoseok’s arms, happy for his embrace as the two of you watch the city lights come on. He kisses your neck before snuggling you. “Yoongi told me he called Takuya. I guess I have him to thank, then, for bringing you back to me.” he asks, resting his head in the crook of your neck, kissing you again. “That guy…I’ve known him for at least ten years now, and I still can’t figure him out at times.”

You watch as the lights create a trail into the growing darkness. “Mph. Yoongi is just quiet, that’s all.” Hoseok notices the look in your eyes and asks what you’re thinking of. “Just remembering how these lights gave me idea for the pattern for that sasaeng. That started it all, really.”

Hoseok considers this for a moment before speaking. “I’d rather you not associate that memory with this view.”

“Oh?” You turn to face him, putting your arms around his neck to draw him closer to you. The night breeze musses his hair, and he looks just as you remember him from that time you saw him on the stage. “Then what should I think of when I see them?”

He bends down to you, drinking in the sight of you, and before his lips meet yours, he quietly whispers, “I’d rather you think about how they led you to me, instead.” 

FINI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back for Chapter 3, featuring our sunshine, Hobi! It was kind of hard to capture his duality, so I hope I did him justice…? It sort of turned into a K-drama-ish ending, but I think I brought closure. Enjoy, and constructive comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Jimin's chapter will be up next. If there's anything specific you want in his chapter, please leave comments!


	4. Park Jimin (Jimin): Share This Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back for Chapter 4, featuring “cutey sexy lovely” Jimin! ARMY knows he’s had his personal demons to fight, and the members have helped him. I tried to take that into consideration (reports from his rookie days, and current from “Korea Now”). Enjoy, and constructive comments are appreciated!

Park Jimin (Jimin): Share This Dance With Me

You sit back in your chair, exhausted, staring at the seven maps you’ve created with the places the letters have been postmarked from. _I thought this sasaeng wasn’t very clever, but I was wrong,_ you think. _This is…this is planned. Which means that Jimin’s been followed for a while before these letters were even sent._

Rubbing the back of your neck, you notice the sky is slowing turning pink. “Morning already?” You mutter to yourself, checking your watch. Sighing inwardly, you decide to get in a quick workout before the morning meeting today. 

“Jimin….” You whisper to yourself as you change into sweats and a loose shirt, tying up your long (h/c) hair. You sigh loudly again, remembering the sweet vocalists’ smile and gaze. A familiar feeling stirs your heart as his image comes to mind and the way he hugged you when you explained to the group how you got your handle name. “No. Stop it, (y/n). Don’t do this to yourself.” You slap your cheeks a little, grab your workout bag and stuff your phone into it, then head out the door to the indoor gym.

***

You clear your throat and ready yourself for the morning meeting, noting that everyone was there except for Jimin. When you ask, Nam Joon says he’s always late, but then the door opens and Jimin smiles apologetically. “Ah, sorry…my alarm didn’t go off….”

“Liar. I told you to get up!” Hoseok calls out, and Jimin scratches his head in embarrassment. “He just takes too long in the shower, (y/n). Don’t mind him.”

Jimin takes his seat giving you an apologetic look as he does so, and you give him a gentle smile to let him know it’s okay. As Kim Seung darkens the room for your slideshow to begin, you click through the information. “I’ve come to realize that this sasaeng is different from others; while I previously thought that the entire group was being targeted, it seems that there’s really only one of you he -- or she -- is focused on. For expediency, I’m going to refer to this sasaeng as X.” The others nod, and you continue. “Regardless of gender, I can tell that X is meticulous and likes detail.” The maps pop up, each labeled with one of the members’ names. “Every stalker has a pattern, something that sticks in his or her mind that they feel this need to complete. It’s part of their psychology. By controlling the pattern, they feel that they, in some way, can control the person they’ve fixated on.”

Bang PD nods his head, understanding. “So you’ve determined which of my boys has been targeted by looking at…?” he trails off, waiting for your response.

“I cross-referenced all the letters sent to each member by the postmark date, and where they were mailed from. I’ve uploaded the data onto each map, by member.” An array of dots appear on each map as you speak. “As you can see, the number of dots seems to be equal for each member, and it appears to be random.”

“If it’s random, then how can there be a pattern? I’m confused.” Kim Seung states, scratching his head. “It just looks like a bunch of scattered dots to me.”

“That’s what X wants us to _think_ , Seung. But if you look closer, the dots are actually forming loose clusters.” You click, and lines appear, connecting the dots into ovals. A murmur of surprise goes through the room, and you continue. “I noticed that these clusters had a shape. It appears that the letters have been sent in areas that center around where the group has had events.”

“OK, but it’s still pretty random, isn’t it?” Jungkook interjects. “I mean, I don’t see anything but ovals now. It’s like flattened polka dots.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Jungkook. Look closer; you’re all performers, you should notice something. Especially you, Hoseok.”

Hoseok stares at the maps, then his eyes widen. “They’re a dance pattern, like old-style choreography. It’s where you’d put your feet for each move.” The members look again and are startled at the statement.

You nod quietly in agreement. “Exactly, Hoseok. If I do this,” you add, clicking on the function that lets you superimpose images onto each map, there is a collective gasp. “You can see that the steps are routines from each of your solos. This would take hours of viewing videos and actually knowing the steps. X is tenacious, to say the least.” You clear your throat, wishing you didn’t have to say the next words. “One of the maps is nearly complete; it only needs a few more steps to complete it.” _He’s going to realize it now…_

“…Mine. That’s the routine from “Serendipity” up there.” Jimin quietly remarks, looking at his map.

Bang PD looks at Jimin, then to you. “Light, I want you to keep Jimin in your sights at all times. I’m not taking any chances with this crazy fan.” Jimin starts to protest, saying that he’d feel bad if your attention was only on him, and not with the entire group, but Bang PD stops him. “Jimin, this is focused on you. Kim Seung and the other staff will keep the others safe. But Light is assigned to you.” He looks at you, saying, “Is that understood, Light?”

You meet Jimin’s gaze and nod. “Yes, sir.”

***

You sigh, rubbing your shoulders as you sit in the common room; doing all that research the night before finally caught up with you, and there’s a knot in one that you can’t get out. Trying to stretch it out, you groan softly. “You okay, (y/n)?” Looking up, you see that Jimin has entered the room. “You look like you’re in pain, did you hurt yourself?”

You can feel your face turning red as he approaches you. “Uh, no, I just have a knot in my shoulder here. It’s nothing, I can work it out.”

Jimin frowns. “No, here, let me help you.” He comes behind you and begins a massage, his hands steadily working the stiffness out of your shoulders. “I wouldn’t want you to be sore. You work so hard for us.”

“Th-thank you, Jimin.” You’re sure that he heard you stutter, and his soft chuckle behind you confirms your fear. _Great_.

You can feel the knot in your shoulder dissipate and sigh in relief. Jimin’s massage eases up, and it’s actually helping you to relax. “Do you always carry so much tension, (y/n)?” He asks softly. “Don’t make me worry about you.”

“And why would you worry about me, Jimin? It’s supposed to be the opposite.” You’re enjoying the massage, despite what you’re telling him, and can feel the stress melting from you.

“Because isn’t it only natural to worry about the person you like?” His voice is very close to you ear now, and it takes a moment for you to realize what he’s saying. “(y/n), I don’t know what you think about me, but...” His hands stop and he wraps you in a hug as he continues speaking, “I want to be the one in your heart.”

Your face is definitely on fire now as Jimin gently turns you to look at him. He smiles, leaning closer to you. “I think I fell for you at first sight, (y/n)” he murmurs. He gently traces your jawline with his thumb, not breaking eye contact. He glances briefly down at your lips, then meets your eyes again before tilting his head slightly, looking at your lips again as he leans even closer, making you close your eyes.

“Yah, Jimin! Do you know where – whoa! Sorry!” You open your eyes and Jimin straightens up at Taehyung’s voice, looking slightly annoyed. “N-never mind, I’ll go find it!” Taehyung gulps, and makes a quick exit. 

The interruption helps you gather your thoughts, and you get up, picking up your laptop and unsuccessfully collecting your papers together. A few of them scatter, and drift to the floor. “I, uh, think I’ll go work in my room, Jimin.” You try not to look at him, afraid of your own feelings. “Thanks for, uh, helping me get rid of that knot in my shoulder.”

Jimin says nothing, but comes over, crouches down and quietly helps to get your papers together. Then he breaks his silence. “Sorry. Did I come on too strong?” You make the mistake of looking at him, and his light brown eyes capture yours as he stands – again, a little too close – in front of you. “Here, let me help you carry your things to your room.”

“O-okay. Thank you.” He opens your laptop bag and slides the device in, arranging your papers into the file holder as well. The two of you walk quietly to your room, and you awkwardly try to say goodnight when you reach the door. “Well, uh, thanks again, Jimin. I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” _Ugh, I sound like an idiotic schoolgirl._

He chuckles a little, and hands you your bag. “Right. Tomorrow, then.” He winks at you, and leaves. You enter your room, unaware that he’s stopped at the end of the hall, watching you as the door closes behind you.

Once inside, you drop your bag next to the couch and flop down. “What am I thinking…” Sighing, you set up your workstation again, only to hear the familiar pinging of the video call coming through, “Good evening, Director. Light here.”

Takuya’s image shows up on the screen and he nods in greeting to you. “Good evening, Light. Status report?” After you give your report on your findings, he cocks his head at you. “So…you’re being specifically assigned to Jimin, then? To accompany him everywhere?” 

“Yes sir. Those were the orders from Bang PD.” Takuya nods, steepling his fingers in front of his face to hide his expression as he leans on his elbows, not looking at the camera. It’s a familiar sight to you. “Takuya? What are you worried about?”

He looks back at the camera and drops his hands. “Ah. You always did know when something was bothering me.” He gives a faint smile as he considers his next words. “I’m just wondering if being this close to your client would affect your performance, (y/n).” You raise your eyebrows as he continues, “Given that you’d be with him for everything, sometimes, in situations like these, our agents have difficulty separating their feelings for their client from their assignment….and we know how that goes…” he trails off, looking at you fondly.

“Don’t look at me that way, Takuya. It’s over between us, remember? You made your choice a long time ago.”

“Correction. My father made that choice for me. And now that I have my own mind, he can’t persuade me otherwise.” He looks away for a moment, then fixes his eyes on the camera. “(y/n). I’d like for us to find a way to go back to where we started. I’ve missed you. I realize that now. I’m not speaking as your Director, I’m speaking as your old boyfriend. Would you consider it…?”

You stare at him, incredulous that he’d even suggest this. “No, I wouldn’t, Takuya.” He leans back, his expression unreadable as you continue, “It doesn’t matter what you say, it took a long time for me to get to where I am. I’ve moved on, and so should you.” As you speak, you suddenly remember Jimin, and shake your head. “I’m not interested.”

“Hmph. Well, I’m actually coming over to Korea in a few days.” Your eyes widen at his statement. “Bang PD contacted me, seems he’s really concerned because Jimin is the type to put the others before himself, and he doesn’t want him to be some kind of martyr in case this sasaeng tries anything. I’m flying out on Thursday to oversee the operation.”

“Takuya, I’ve got everything under control, there’s no need –”

He cuts you off. “It’s a request from the client himself. He feels that the more eyes on this, the better.” Takuya observes you, then comments, “Seems that my presence would inconvenience you, (y/n). Is there something I should know about?”

“No. There’s – there’s nothing.” _Like I’m going to tell you about my personal life._

Takuya stares at you, and you know he knows you’re lying. He sighs audibly. “Ok, well, that’s it then. Report done. See you in a few days…and maybe we can talk then. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Director.”

***

“Namjoon, you don’t need to hit that part so strong. Here, like this –“ Jimin instructs the older member, demonstrating the choreography for the song. You stand near the door, quietly observing as Jimin patiently walks Namjoon through the routine. “Yes, that’s better, hyung. Like that.” He nods, acknowledging the improvement as Jungkook comes by to sit next to you.

“Phew. Don’t you get tired of just sitting around watching us, (y/n)?” He asks, looking up at you. “I mean, don’t you get bored?”

“Not really, Kookie,” you answer, using the nickname that his members gave him. “Just watching all of you practice together is fun.”

“All of us? I think you’re only watching one of us.” Jungkook teases you, and you look at him, surprised. “What? We’re not dumb.” He chuckles, and you playfully slap his head. “Ah – Jimin-hyung! Look what your bodyguard did to me! Ah, I can’t practice today ---” He dramatically sprawls out on the floor at your feet, and you shake your head at his clowning.

Jimin comes over and crouches down next to Jungkook. “Serves you right, teasing her.” He slaps the maknae’s head himself, laughing.

“Ah – Jimin-hyung, you’re lucky I’m lying down, it’s the only way you can reach my head!”

“WHAT?!”

You quietly move away from the playful argument, laughing to yourself.

***

A cup of tea appears on your table as you work, making you look up. “Oh, Jimin! Thank you!” You remove your earbuds and turn off your phone. “I was just thinking about coming to find you.”

Jimin seats himself next to you, raising his eyebrows as he sips coffee from his own cup. “Oh? Why?”

“I wanted to ask you if you remember any fans being particularly bothersome at any fanmeets, or appearances. It could help me put together a composite.”

Jimin leans back and looks at the ceiling, thinking. His profile is beautiful; you find yourself staring at him when he starts to speak, bringing you back to reality. “Come to think of it, there was one fanboy at a signing we did about a month ago. Said he was a dancer too, and that he really admired all the solos we did, but he especially liked my work. He printed out pictures of my routine from Serendipty to sign. I thought it was a little weird, but I went with it.”

“Do you remember what he looked like?”

“Hm. Medium build, about my age, pretty good looking guy, I guess. Nothing particular about him.” He thought a bit more. “Oh that’s right! He had a piercing in his eyebrow.”

“Well, the piercing part would help, but he’s pretty non-descript in other ways, huh?” Jimin nods, and you sigh. “It’s a start. I can try and come up with a composite drawing later, if you’ll help.”

“Sure, I can help.” He leans forward to put his cup on the table. “But I’m more concerned about you, (y/n). Whenever I see you, you’re either working on some report, or keeping guard on me.” He takes your hand in his, rubbing your palm with his thumb. “I think you need a break. Come with me.” He stands, pulling you up with him.

“Where are we going?” 

Jimin smiles at you. “To the dance studio.”

***

“Jimin, I don’t know – I can’t dance, I’ll step on your feet or poke your eye out, and then what will I tell the others?” You uncharacteristically whine to him as he puts on some music. “I’m worse than Namjoon, believe me!”

He laughs outright as he comes to you. “NO ONE is worse than Namjoon-hyung when it comes to learning a new dance. He works hard, and he’s improved a lot, but everyone starts somewhere, right?” He pulls off the oversized sweater he was wearing, revealing a slim fitting white t-shirt. “You should take your blazer off, (y/n). It’ll restrict movement.”

You shrug and do as he says. “I don’t think it’ll make much difference, really. I’m so terrible!”

“Just relax and do what I do.”

After a few moves (and Jimin’s guidance), you start to get the hang of it. “There, you see? You’re pretty good, (y/n).” Jimin smiles at you. “Having fun?”

“I am, actually!” You smile back at him. “This is a pretty good workout.” Jimin goes to get towels for both of you, which you gratefully accept. “But I think I should do a cooldown now.”

“Oh, hold on, let me go change the track.” The music changes to a slow Latin beat. “I like this song.” He comes behind you, putting his arms around your waist and pulls you to him as he sways to the beat. You hear him whisper in your ear, “What do you think? Good song?” 

Your heart is pounding as you nod, and you feel him smiling. “Glad you like it.”

The two of you stay that way until the song ends, and Jimin suggests that he walk you back to your room.

***

You turn to Jimin in front of your room, saying, “I think I needed that, Jimin, thank you.” His eyes crinkle up with unspoken teasing, and you remember how he ended up holding you at the end . “Ah! I mean, uh, the dancing, y’know…oh gawd.” You drop your face into your hand as you stammer in embarrassment.

Jimin gives a soft laugh as you falter in your explanation and runs his hand through his hair as he looks at you. “It’s cute to see you flustered, (y/n). I mean, I know you’re some perfect bodyguard and all…” He comes closer to you, forcing you to look up at him. “…but showing some vulnerability isn’t bad. As long as I’m the one you’re showing it to.” He pauses a moment, then takes your hands in his as he tilts his head and leans even closer, surprising you with a tender kiss. When the moment ends, he pulls you to him so his arms go around you. “I can feel your heartbeat, (y/n). Do I make you nervous?”

“It’s not you, exactly, Jimin. It’s…I’m afraid.”

He pulls away to look at you. “Afraid? Afraid of what?”

“I’m afraid that this will end up like how Takuya and I ended up. If I fall for you, it’s only a matter of time until I have to say goodbye to you, and then where will I be?” You bite your lower lip as Jimin watches you quietly. “I don’t think I can give you my heart, Jimin. You should find someone who can.”

“Don’t compare me with your ex, (y/n).” He continues, cupping your face in his hands and gazing at you fondly. “I won’t go anywhere, unless you want me to.” 

He looks at you so earnestly, you believe him. 

***

Jimin is having dinner with you on the balcony outside the common area when Yoongi comes over, says that you have a visitor. Curious, you stand, but stop when Takuya appears. “(y/n), I was looking for you.” He glances over at Jimin, who stares him down with instant dislike. “Oh, I didn’t realize you were here, Mr. Park. I’m Director Takuya, of Knights Protection.”

Jimin shakes hands with Takuya, but there is tension in the air. “Please. It’s Jimin. (Y/n) calls me that, and so does everyone else.” Takuya raises his eyebrows at Jimin’s use of your real name; it’s a calculated response, and he knows it. “Did you have dinner, Director? Would you like to join us?”

“Ah, thank you, er, Jimin, but that’s quite all right. I was about to ask (y/n) if she wanted to get dinner with me, but I guess I was too late.” Takuya looks at you, and you can tell that he’s a little hurt, but you shrug. 

“Mph. That’s too bad.” Jimin says, then leans back in his chair as he adds, “You might want to watch your timing, Director. You’ll find you’re late for a lot of things here.”

Takuya’s eyes narrow as Jimin’s words take effect. “I see. Well, I’ve got some unpacking to do, so if you’ll excuse me, Jimin, (y/n).” He gives a curt bow to you and Jimin, who nods back at him warily, and he exits.

“Jimin, what was that all about? He’s my boss, like it or not!” You hiss, a little embarrassed by Jimin’s brazen attitude, but a little in awe of it as well. 

Jimin shrugs. “Boss or not, he’s your ex. And I’d rather not have your ex around when I’m with you.” He takes a sip of wine from his glass and looks at you. “Why is he here, anyway?”

You sigh and pick at your food, your appetite suddenly gone. “He’s overseeing the entire operation because Bang PD is worried that you’ll try and be some kind of martyr for the safety of the group. He knows how much everyone means to you.” You look up at him and reach across the table for his hand. “And I’m worried that you’d do something to put yourself in danger for the sake of the others’ safety as well. But I’m not the one who called Takuya to come over, okay? I told him to stay away, but Bang PD is the one who hired me. So if he insists Takuya should come, Takuya has to listen.”  
  


Jimin rubs your hand with his thumb. “OK. I understand.” He smiles, adding, “But don’t blame me if I get jealous when he’s around. I don’t like other guys trying to flirt with my girl.”

***

There’s another fanmeet today, and you’ve put the staff on high alert, as the sasaeng has sent another letter to Jimin, this one with the words, “you don’t remember me?” included in it. _Who are you…_ you think to yourself as you scan the crowd. 

“Watching but not watching, Light?” Kim Seung asks, coming up next to you. “No one has seen anything unusual here. Just the usual. Are you sure this sasaeng is going to show up?”

You nod, simultaneously watching the crowd and the line of fans getting autographs from the members. “X will be here, you can count on it. The letter arrived yesterday, with perfect timing for this fanmeet.” You notice a young man coming up to the table, and something about him makes you uneasy. “Hold this position, Seung. I’m going to stand by Jimin.” He nods, and you circle around to stand behind Jimin as the line moves. While not unusual, the majority of BTS’ fans were female; fanboys didn’t really come to signings. As this particular fan approaches, you lock eyes, and you see the eyebrow piercing. The hair on the back of your neck rises. _Jimin said something about the piercing…_ you think, and you shift your position to be ready in case something happens.

“Ah! Jimin! You’re my favorite out of this group! You don’t know how much you’ve meant to me!” The man exclaims, shoving a large package in front of the idol. “Here, please! It's a present I put together just for you! To remind you of me!” He glances at you, and the look he gives you triggers another visceral reaction from you. “Jimin-ssi, who is that?”

Jimin looks over his shoulder at you, then back at the fan. “She’s part of the security staff.” He cocks his head, looking at the man in front of him. “Hm? Are you interested in her?” He lightly teases the man, who stares at him, but Jimin continues, “She’s assigned to me, though, so don’t get your hopes up.”

“No! She shouldn’t be here!” He exclaims, a little too loudly, eliciting startled looks from Jin and Jungkook, who are on either side of Jimin. Jimin draws back, frowning a bit, and the move is enough for you to come forward.

“Jimin, is there a problem?” You ask, looking at him, then at the fan. Jimin shakes his head, smiling, but his eyes tell you the opposite, and you nod, then extend your hand to direct the man to move on to Jungkook, who is watching. “Please, sir, if you could move to the next member…?”

“Don’t tell me what to do! Who are you, anyway, to be so close to Jimin?!” The fan yells loudly at you, a glazed look coming into his eyes. “Someone like you, to be near him…” He looks up and down at you. “You’re not even a dancer, you don’t have the body for it! How dare you even put yourself close to Jimin!”

The comment catches your attention, and the loudness of it draws Kim Seung closer. “And you think you deserve to be closer?” You ask, holding the man in your gaze. 

He stares at you defiantly. “Oh, I deserve _much_ more than just being close to him. All those years, all those days and nights of practice, and this is how he repays me.” A crazed grin appears, just for a moment, and Kim Seung moves to take his arm. “Keep off of me! I’m leaving.” He steps out of the line, and you stand right up to the table, memorizing his facial features as he gives a parting shot, “I’ll get what’s mine, Jimin-ssi! Count on it! I’ll be there…right where you’re sitting!” 

You signal Kim Seung to make sure that the man leaves the building and the vicinity and help soothe the remaining fans who were wondering what was going on.

_Deserve much more?_ You shudder inside, wondering about the meaning behind those words.

***

“Jimin, are you sure you don’t remember that guy?” you ask, leaning against the wall in the practice room as Jimin stretches to warm up. “He seemed like he knew you.”

Jimin sighs, running his hand through his hair. “I don't remember him, but he seems nuts. There’s always one at every meet, I swear.” He jerks his head towards the pile of bags in the room. “Oh yeah, he gave me a present too. I haven’t opened any of mine yet, thought you’d want to be here when I do.” He smirks at you, continuing, “So you can see how many girls give me underwear, begging me to wear it.”

You roll your eyes at him as you walk over to the pile. “As if I’d get jealous over fangirls sending you underwear, Jimin.” You crouch down, looking for the package from the young man.

Jimin follows you and crouches down next to you, peering into your face. You glance at him, and he gives you a teasing smile. “So you admit that you like me then? Since you said you wouldn’t get jealous over fangirls?” He licks his lips flirtatiously. “I wonder what would make you jealous…”

You slap him playfully on the shoulder and he tumbles over in mock anguish, laughing. Then you notice the familiar package from the fanboy. “Ah, here it is.” You pull it from the pile, and take it over to the table. Jimin approaches, but you stop him. “I’d feel better if you stayed away from this, Jimin. Just in case there’s something weird attached to it.”

“No. If that guy is X, I’m not going to stand by and let you get hurt if he’s rigged this package.” He comes to stand next to you and takes the package from you. “He’s after me, not you.”

“I’m your bodyguard, Jimin. Let me do my job.” You try to take it from him, but he slides it away. 

“No.” He stands firmly in front of you; although the others make fun of him as being the shortest member, he’s still a good five inches taller than you. “This is as much my responsibility as it is yours, (y/n). What kind of man would I be if I willingly let the woman I love get hurt for me?” He caresses your cheek softly, looking at you. “I won’t let you face anything alone. We’re doing this together.”

You look at him, resigned, then nod at him. Taking out a pair of scissors from the stationary holder, you snip through the ribbon holding the bag together, wary about the contents. “So far, it doesn’t seem like there’s anything unusual.” The bag opens, and reveals several items of clothing, which you remove. “Huh. He gave you….clothing?” As you spread out the clothing, you notice that it’s a high school uniform blazer, a shirt with a dance academy logo, and a black cap with an audition stub attached to it with a pin. “What’s all this? Fan merchandise?”

Jimin scans the clothing and shakes his head. “No. That blazer is the same as the one I used to wear to school. The lapel pin is from my alma mater. That dance academy logo is where I took lessons before I auditioned for Big Hit.” He picked up the cap, frowning as he read the stub. “This is dated the same time that I went in for auditions. I almost didn’t make it.”

“So this guy…he went to school with you? And to the dance academy, and to the auditions?” You look at the clothing, feeling both amazed and horrified at the implication. “That means he’s been watching you since high school?!”

“Can’t be. I only stayed at that high school for a year. Then I transferred.” He pursed his lips, trying to remember. “Ugh, I can’t remember that far back. And the dance academy had so many students, I know I didn’t meet _everyone_ there. I was pretty introverted.” You glance at him, and he blinks. “What? I’m actually pretty shy by nature. It takes some time for me to open up, and being a part of BTS helped me learn how to do that.” 

You decide to not say anything about that, and look at the cap. “These metal rings, are they always part of the design of this cap? They look different from the one you wear.”

“Ah, it must be styled after the ones we have during our “Wings” tour. But these rings are flat, not rounded like the ones on our caps. I guess he didn’t have the round ones?” He’s about to touch the rings, but you grab his hand.

“Wait.” You peer at the rings closely, then smile. “He’s meticulous, but he missed this.” You look at Jimin. “There’s a partial print on the ring.” 

***

Takuya comes into the security station as you wait for the program to upload the partial print into the system. “I heard you made a breakthrough in identifying the sasaeng, (y/n)”. He sits next to you, nodding towards the screen. “Any hits yet?”

“Not yet, Director, but I’ll get one. I tapped into the registrations of all fine arts academies here and worldwide. If he’s been registered, I’ll find him.” Your eyes scan the rapid flashing of images on the screen, and you chew your bottom lip. “C’mon, c’mon…” Takuya’s chuckle draws your attention. “What’s so funny, Director?”

He shakes his head and looks at you in amusement. “(y/n), we’ve known each other for a long time. You don’t need to call me “Director” when it’s just us.” His smile is too familiar to you, and you look away, watching the screen again, but Takuya takes your hand. “You really won’t consider coming back to me? I promise you, it won’t be like the last time.”

You gently disengage your hand from his, and the hurt in his eyes show. “No, Takuya. I won’t.” Before he can say anything else, a loud chiming from the screen indicates that a hit has been made on the identity of the sasaeng. “Gotcha.” You look at the information shown to you, reading it out loud. “Lee Song-hyuk, 24, from Busan. Hmph. That would explain how he knows Jimin, he’s from Busan too.” As you read the rest of the information, you realize that has attended every fine arts academy that Jimin has been in since high school. “Hey…he auditioned for Big Hit the same year as Jimin!” You sit back in your chair, thinking. “So that’s why he said that he deserves much more. He probably thinks that he deserved Jimin’s spot in BTS, and he’s been studying his performances.”

Takuya frowns. “What’s the point? Auditions are over, and they’re not having new members in for BTS. Why study Jimin’s performances?”

“Because he probably thinks he can replace Jimin. Think about it; this guy most likely saw Jimin as some kind of mentor, someone who’s his ideal. He styled himself after him, going to the same academies, trying out for Big Hit. At some point, he began to believe that he was the one who was supposed to be part of BTS, and when he wasn’t chosen in the audition, he must have thought Jimin betrayed him by taking his spot.”

“So it’s a case of twisted admiration huh.” Takuya sighs, putting his hands behind his head as he leans back. “Have you told Jimin this yet?”

You shake your head. “I was going to report it to him – and to everyone – after I confirmed the identity.” You print out the information and gather the papers as the printer spits them out. “I think it can wait until morning, though.” _I don’t want to wake him about this_. You stand, getting ready to leave, and Takuya does too.

“I hope he knows how late you work on this.” Takuya grumbles, moving towards the door. “I know I do, and I appreciate how much you put into your work, (y/n).”

“It’s just part of the job, Takuya.”

Takuya opens the door for you, and you thank him as he walks you to your room. “No, it’s more than that. Not every agent puts in the extra work, or thought, to their assignment. You’re truly one of the best we have.” 

“Well, thank you, Takuya. I try my best.” You stop in front of your door, and there is a wistful look on his face. “What?”

“Nothing. I just wish –” He sighs again and scratches his head, unsure of how to continue. For a moment, you’re reminded of him as he was before he left you. “ – I just wish you would think about us, again. I think we could make it work this time.” You start to protest, but he puts a finger on your lips. “No. Listen to me. I mean it this time. Don’t tell me I’m too late, that we’re too late.” He begins to lean in towards you, whispering. “I still lo-“

“AHEM. Am I interrupting something, (y/n)?” Jimin’s voice cuts through Takuya’s as he approaches, and the two men glare at each other. Takuya straightens up as Jimin stands next to you. “Thanks for looking out for her, Takuya, but I don’t think (y/n) needs it.”

Takuya is slightly taller than Jimin, but Jimin’s presence makes up for the difference in height, and he clears his throat as he backs away from you. “Just thought I’d check up on my best agent, Jimin.”

“Hm. Funny way of checking up on her. Do you always examine your agents’ faces, Takuya?” 

“That’s ENOUGH, you two.” You step in between them, tired of the veiled hostility. “Goodnight, _Director_ ” you say, clearly implying that you’re not interested in Takuya’s attempts at reconciliation. He blinks, presses his lips together, and nods goodbye, heading towards the elevators so he can go to his own room. You turn to Jimin when Takuya is out of sight, “What was that all about, Jimin?”

“I told you, not to blame me if I get jealous with him around you, (y/n). I was coming over to see you, and then I see him with his face in yours, and you weren’t even reacting! What was I supposed to do, keep quiet and see how it plays out?” Jimin exclaims, staring at you with a mixture of anger and hurt in his eyes. “I can’t do that if he tries to kiss you!”

You stare back at Jimin and quietly ask, “You honestly think that I’d let him?” You swallow your hurt as he stares back. “You don’t trust me enough to know that I wouldn’t allow it?”

“(y/n), I –“ 

You cut Jimin off, looking at him. “I think I need to be alone tonight Jimin.” You unlock your door as he stands to the side. “I have a lot organize with the information I found tonight, so I’d appreciate it if you’d let me have some time to myself.” You ignore the look of regret on his face as you yank your door open, giving him a warning with your gaze that he shouldn’t try to follow you in. “Goodnight, Jimin.” 

You close the door firmly behind you and ignore the stray tears that have started to trickle down your face.

***

Taehyung knocks on your door, and after looking through the peephole, you let him in. “(y/n), we missed you at breakfast today. We asked Jimin about it, but he didn’t say much, and left without really eating.” He puts a plate of food on your table and looks concernedly at you. “Did you guys fight?”

You sigh, running your hand through your messy hair. “I guess you could say that, Taehyung. It was all a big misunderstanding.” Curling up on your sofa, you tell Taehyung about what happened, and he sits quietly, listening. “And now I’m pretty sure that Jimin is upset, and I don’t know what to say. I was just so mad that he wouldn’t trust me.”

“I think Jimin is feeling the same as you, (y/n).” Taehyung says, looking down at the floor. “Jimin doesn’t really know how to handle his anger at times; he’ll get caught up in the moment, and then after he cools off, he’ll come around to apologize. But he really does care about you. That’s probably why he’s so protective of you.” He reaches over and hands you a fork. “And you need to eat, if you’re going to be protecting him. He’s my best friend, and I trust his life with you.”

You take the offered fork and smile at him, which makes him grin. “Tell everyone I’ll be down in half an hour. I have to tell you guys what I learned about the sasaeng.” Taehyung agrees, and gets up to leave you with your breakfast, but you stop him. “Oh, and Taehyung…could you tell Jimin I’d like to meet with him later? After work?”

Taehyung nods. “I think he’d like that. He’s awkward about admitting when he’s wrong, but he’s got a good heart.”

***

Another day of whirlwind activity passes, but Jimin has managed to avoid talking to you through it all. You see Taehyung and Namjoon speaking to him quietly, and Jimin listens, sulkily, but he doesn’t seem to want to speak to you. _Fine, if he doesn’t want to talk, then I guess there wasn’t anything between us after all,_ you think to yourself. Nonetheless, you keep your guard up around the group’s activities. Jimin seems hard-pressed to act cheerful for the photoshoot promotion of their upcoming concert, but he pulls it off. As it ends, Jin comes by to speak with you. “Hey, (y/n), how long are you two going to keep this up? We can all see that you’re both miserable. Jimin hasn’t said much all day, and even Hoseok can’t get him to open up. Look.” You and Jin both glance over, and see Hoseok clowning in front of Jimin, who’s steadily ignoring him as Jin continues. “See? What happened?”

“Ah…it’s stupid.” You tell Jin what happened between you and Takuya, and Jimin, and he listens, nodding. “And now, I don’t know what to say to him. I mean, how could he not trust me?”

Jin looks at you. “Actually, (y/n), I would have reacted the same way.” He looks down at the ground as he explains. “All of us, the whole group, we’re pretty isolated. It’s part of the job when you become an idol, and we’ve all accepted it. But that doesn’t mean that we don’t want what – I guess – regular – people want too. A relationship, for example. We can’t have an ordinary relationship, let alone meet people, due to who we are.” He stops, looking at Hoseok, who is now just sitting next to Jimin, talking to him, and you see Jimin look up at you, then away again. “My guess is that Jimin doesn’t know how to react when he sees someone he’s genuinely attracted to, and someone he thought was also attracted to him, be in what he sees as a compromising position, and not doing anything about it. He can’t hit Takuya, because we’re idols; that might be leaked, and the scandal would bring the group down. He can’t tell him to leave, because Takuya’s your boss, and he’s here on Bang PD’s request.” Jin looks at you directly. “Jimin loved someone before we were trainees, did you know that? But it never worked out between them.” Jin gets up to stretch. “I think it’s because he’s not sure how to handle conflict. And it looks like you don’t either, (y/n).” 

“Hey! I’m trying!” you protest, but Jin grins at you and shakes his head.

“Let me give you some advice, (y/n). If you’re unsure of how to approach someone, bring that person something to eat. Food is a good gateway for conversation.” Jin winks at you, and walks away. You stare at him, then quietly bow your head in gratitude behind him, even though he can’t see you.

***

_Well, I hope this works…._ you think, as you set out the simple meal of pork cutlet sandwiches and fruit, with a bottle of wine. Hoseok and Taehyung had convinced Jimin to go see you tonight, and you’ve set up the dinner on your terrace. The knock on your door seems to echo through the room and you look through the peephole to confirm it’s Jimin, and you open the door. “Hi Jimin –” You’re cut off by a sudden hug from him. “Um…Jimin?”

“I’m sorry, (y/n). I’ve been an asshole. I’m sorry.” His muffled voice comes through, and he holds you tighter. “I was mad, but you’re right…I should trust you.” He comes up to look at you and traces your jawline with his thumb. “Forgive me? Please?”

You smile at him and cradle his hand with both of yours, turning your cheek into it. “There’s nothing to forgive. I'm sorry too, Jimin.” He gives a sigh of relief, the light restored in his beautiful eyes. “Here, let’s eat. It’s nothing fancy, since I didn’t have much time after work today, but I hope it’s okay?”

“I’d be okay with just bread and water, as long as I’m with you, (y/n).” Jimin’s happy smile beams at you, and you both sit to enjoy the meal together.

***

After dinner, you and Jimin enjoy the view from the terrace; it’s a beautiful quiet night, and the sprinkling of the stars on the dark blue-black sky adds to the romantic ambiance. Jimin holds you from behind in a hug, and you can feel his warmth contrasting against the cool breezes. “(y/n), are you…happy, being with me?” He quietly asks, surprising you with the question.

“Where did this come from, Jimin?”

“I just want to know, that’s all.” He nuzzles your hair and adds, “I keep thinking about what happens to us when your assignment is over…” He trails off, thinking out loud. “I don’t think I could let you go. Just having the fight with you here and not talking to you was hard enough; if you were gone, I don’t think I could live through that.”

‘Jimin, you really are dramatic, you know?”

“I’m serious, (y/n). I need you here with me.” He turns you in his arms, to look deep into your eyes. “I want you to stay by my side. Always.” 

“I don’t know if that will happen, Jimin, but I wish that I could.”

He nods at you quietly, understanding. “Then promise me one thing.” You cock your head at him, curious, and he continues, “Promise me you’ll share one more dance with me.” 

The night breezes swirl around you both as you hear yourself promise to him, and he kisses you.

***

Jimin stays to help you clean up, when Takuya’s video call comes through on your laptop. He lies on the couch behind you as you answer the call request. “Light here, Director.”

“(Y/n), I –“ Takuya stops when he sees Jimin behind you. “Oh, I didn’t realize that Jimin would be here too.” His voice betrays a mix of annoyance and surprise. “Good evening, Jimin. Hanging out tonight?”

“Actually, we just finished dinner, Takuya.” You interrupt, and Jimin nods. “So what did you need to contact me about?”

“Oh, er, I was wondering if you had the reports ready on the sasaeng, seeing as how you figured out his identity and all. I haven’t gotten them yet.” Takuya tries to conceal his frustration, and it amuses you. Jimin hears it too, and smirks. “So if you could send me those right away…?”

“Of course, Director. Consider it done. Anything else?”

“Eh, no, that’s all. Goodnight to both of you.”

“Goodnight, Director.” You answer, and Jimin waves to Takuya, who glares at him, then abruptly ends the video call.

“Really, Jimin? You have to do him dirty like that?” You turn on him, playfully criticizing him. 

“Hmph. He needs to know his place, that’s all.” Jimin stretches out, making himself comfortable. “I’m about to fall asleep here, and he goes and ruins my mood.”

“Who says you can sleep here tonight?” He looks at you with mock puppy-dog eyes and you shake your head. “Oh, no, that’s not working on me. Come on.” You try to pull him up off the couch, but he resists, and catches you off balance, pulling you down on him. “Jimin, I'm serious, you’re not sleeping in my room.”

“Okay, okay, I get it.” He smiles at you, running his hand through your hair. “But let me stay here like this for just a little while, hm?”

“Fine.” You snuggle into him, making yourself comfortable. The sound of his heartbeat is soothing; you’re not sure when, but you drift off to sleep.

Jimin notices you sleeping, and chuckles to himself. “Well, it looks like I’ll be staying here after all.” He kisses the top of your head and quietly reaches for his phone, texting Hoseok. He looks at your hand, taking it in his, and smiles softly to himself. “One dance. And I know exactly which one I want to share with you.”

***

“Kim Seung, are all the staff aware of their responsibilities and positions?” Takuya asks from the command central in the observation booth of the concert arena. Seung answers over the intercom, and Takuya nods. “Light, what about you? Are you in position?”

“Yes, Director. Floor area by the stage is clean, over.” You respond, noting where each security staff is. You, Takuya, and Seung had gone over the floor plans with the arena’s security, and with your own staff. The only thing that bothers you is the blind spot of one corner of the performance stage; you were assured that only sound check equipment goes there, but you don’t like the idea of one area that could be hidden from view. “Director, I still think it might be a good idea to have a guard exclusively for the sound check hole here.”

“That’s a negative, Light. The equipment will be there, it’ll be blocked anyway. If this Song-hyuk is going to make a move, it won’t be from that area. He’d be crazy to try, in front of all the fans, operators, and you there.”

You acquiesce, but can’t shake the gut feeling that Takuya is wrong.

***

Backstage, there is a flurry of activity as the members get ready to open the show. Jimin comes over to you when he’s done with hair and makeup, noticing that you seem on edge. “(y/n), is everything all right? You seem more nervous than we do.” He reaches out to hold your hand and looks at you. “Tell me. What’s wrong?”

“Ah, Jimin…I don’t want to worry you when you’re about to go onstage…” He frowns at you, and you sigh, telling him about your doubts. 

Nodding, Jimin bends down to speak softly to you. “I’m not worried. I know you’re there. And if this nutcase decides to try something, I know you’re more than capable of handling it.” He gently smiles at you, trying to reassure you, and takes your hand. “I’ll be safe, don’t worry. And I’ll come to you after the show, in one piece, you’ll see. Trust me, and trust yourself.”

You give him a quick hug which he returns to you before the others call him to join them to get ready to go onstage. “I love you, (y/n)!” He yells, waving to you as he runs off. His handsome image is burned into your mind as you stand there, watching him leave. 

_I love you too, Jimin._

***

The arena is practically exploding with excitement as the show progresses; BTS always knows how to put on stellar performances, and this one is no exception. But instead of enjoying the show, you’re here to do a job, and you keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary around the floor area. It’s not an easy task, as the movement of the fans and the arena security making sure that the gates are secure are distracting, but you’ve worked venues before for other performers, so you know what to look for. Keeping track of where Jimin walks on the stage, you mirror his movements, making sure that you are within sight of where he is. It’s only when he moves towards the blind spot that you frown; it's the one spot where it would take you a little longer to get up on stage if anything happens. _I should have told the members about that spot in the briefing_ , you think to yourself, shaking your head at your mistake. 

The electrifying conclusion of “Dionysus” makes the crowd erupt in cheers as the members pose in their chairs, panting from exertion. The lights go down, enveloping everyone in pitch dark, and the quiet notes of “Serendipity” start to echo through the arena, as fans’ ARMY bomb lightsticks glow in unison with the song. Jimin appears onstage; this is his solo, and his ethereal voice, along with his stunning choreography brings a hush over the arena. You quietly watch him, but an unexpected movement by the sound check blind spot gets your attention. “Director, there’s someone in the blind spot by the stage. Going to check it out, over.” 

“Affirmative, Light.”

You move quietly, hoping that it was just a trick of the shadows that caught your eye, but then you see the figure of someone crouching, and the gleam of a metallic object. Before you can get there, the figure has jumped on stage, and taken Jimin from behind, holding a knife to his throat.

“Lee Song-Hyuk! Let him go!” You yell, jumping onstage and pulling your weapon out of its holster. “You don’t want to do this in front of all these fans!” You hear Takuya yelling orders at the floor security and Kim Seung, but more disconcerting to you are the fans, who are screaming in fear and there’s a wave of panic building. You yell into your own intercom, “Takuya! Seung! Get the fans out of here! Let me handle this.” Takuya starts yelling at you, and you tear the earpiece out of your ear; it’s distracting. “Let him go, Song-Hyuk! I know all about you!”

“Oh, you do, do you?” Song-Hyuk sneers, pressing the knife into Jimin’s neck. You train your weapon on his hand, but the shot is too close, you might tear into Jimin’s artery, and Song-Hyuk knows this. “Jimin-ssi, you figured it out too? How I looked up to you all those _years_ , and you never even bothered to acknowledge me?! And then _you_ got chosen for BTS, instead of me?!” Jimin looks at you, and you slightly shake your head, signaling to him not to answer. He blinks once, and keeps quiet as the crazed stalker snarls, “This should be MY performance, MY solo, MY spot, Jimin-ssi! I’m just as good, if not better than you!” He starts backing away with Jimin, heading backstage. The other members have come out onto the wings, and the staff is unable to herd them away, they’re so concerned about their friend.

“Namjoon! Guys! Get backstage and lock the doors, now! Trust me!” You yell, keeping your eyes on Song-Hyuk. The staff pushes the members back, despite their protesting, and they barricade the doors. There’s no where for Song-Hyuk to go, and he pauses, confused at this turn of events. “It’s just you and me, Song-Hyuk. Let Jimin go, and this will go easy on you.”

He laughs maniacally. “Let him go? Let my wonderful mentor go?! No! He’s got the spot that I DESERVE, you stupid bodyguard! If I get rid of him, Big Hit will have to audition for a new member, and they’ll choose me! I’ll finally get what I deserve!” His eyes glisten with madness as he looks at Jimin. “Sorry, Jimin-ssi, but you understand…idols have a shelf life, after all….”

“(Y/N)!” Jimin yells, and you shoot. In his voice, you hear the message, _Trust me, shoot! I’ll dodge it, don’t worry!_ You place your trust in Jimin and do as he signaled to you in calling out your name.

The shot echoes through the arena.

Your bullet finds its mark in Song-Hyuk’s shoulder, and he screams, dropping the knife and allowing Jimin to dart away as you put another bullet into him, this time in his forehead. Song-Hyuk’s body drops to the stage, twitching its death throes before becoming still. You cautiously approach, and kick the knife away before rolling the body onto its back, sightless eyes now staring up at the open sky.

“You really did get what you deserved, Song-Hyuk.” You mutter, as you exhale, looking around for Jimin. He’s crouched down on the floor, offstage, holding his neck. “Jimin?! Are you okay?”

You jump down as the backstage doors open cautiously, and the members come rushing out, calling for both of you. “Kim Seung! Takuya! I need a medic! Jimin’s hurt!” You yell into the intercom as you see Jimin’s white stage costume smeared red.

Jimin looks at you, his hand covering a slight wound from where the knife had pressed against him and your bullet grazed him. “It’s not deep, but it won’t stop bleeding.” He pants, the adrenaline leaving him. “I knew…I could trust you…” You catch him just as he falls.

***

“It's a good thing that the wound wasn’t too deep! Just a few stitches, and they said that the scar won’t even be noticeable.” Taehyung explained, as everyone sat around in the common area of the dorms. Jimin had been released after treatment, and the concert had been rescheduled for another time, with the fans’ money being refunded. “You’re going to be okay!”

“That’s all fine and well, but isn’t (y/n) leaving soon?” Yoongi asked, looking at Jimin. “Did you guys figure out what you’re going to do about your relationship?”

“I did.” Jimin answered, with a shy smile. “She just doesn’t know it yet.”

“Oh?” Yoongi says, intrigued, as the others perk up too. “What did you plan, Jimin?”

***

“Do you have everything, (y/n)?” Takuya asks, as the staff loads up the last of your bags. “The assignment is over, we’re not coming back here…”

You press your lips together, looking up at the terrace where you and Jimin had dinner not too long ago. “I know, Takuya. I just…oh, never mind.” You shake your head, sighing.

Takuya watches you sympathetically. “(Y/n), I’ve accepted that you’ll never come back to me, but are you sure you want to leave Jimin like this? You didn’t stop by his room to say goodbye. Even I know that’s not right.”

“If I see him now, it’ll just make it harder for me to leave, Takuya. It’s better for both of us to do it this way.” _If I keep telling myself that, I’ll believe it._ You swallow thickly, trying not to cry, when Jimin comes out of the building, followed by the rest of the group. _Oh no…_

“(Y/n), were you just going to leave like that? You promised me something, remember?” Jimin comes up to you, holding your hands in his. “You promised me that you’d share a dance with me again.”

You look up at him, trying not to cry. “I’m sorry, Jimin. I don’t think I can keep that promise now. I have to go –”

“No. I’m having you keep your promise.” To your surprise, he gets down on one knee and pulls out a small box, opening it. Inside is a diamond ring. “(Y/n)…the next dance I’d like to share with you is the one at our wedding. Will you marry me?”

You must have said yes, because the only thing you can remember next are the cheers of the members as Jimin slides the beautiful ring onto your finger and kisses you.

_I will share this dance, and others, only with you, my love._

FINI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was difficult to write, for some reason! I'm trying to stay away from just showing the stage persona of the members, as I feel that the stage persona only shows one dimension of their personalities. If you feel that I've misrepresented/misinterpreted the member that the chapter is focused on, please LMK in the comments, along with a link as to where you've gotten your information, and I'll fix up the chapter!
> 
> Coming soon: Chapter 5: Suga


	5. Min Yoongi (SUGA) Words for Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Known as “Light”, you are the top bodyguard at your agency, Knights’ Protection.  
> When the call comes in for “the best” to guard the Kpop group BTS from a dangerous sasaeng, you need to use all your skills to keep the group safe…but you didn’t count on losing your heart to the one member who’s specifically targeted.

Min Yoongi (SUGA): Words for Eternity

“The pattern – I don’t believe this sasaeng, this is nothing like anything I’ve seen before.” You mutter to yourself as you realize what you’re looking at. You lean back in your chair, dumbfounded at what’s in front of you. “This can’t be what I think it is, can it?” You type in a program and watch as the images you’ve superimposed on the seven maps you’ve created to represent where the threatening fanmail has been coming from for each member, and your fears are half-confirmed. _But I need to know for sure. I have to get to a piano._

Taking your laptop with you, you go to the rehearsal room with the grand piano, and hesitatingly start to play what you see on the screens. When you get to Yoongi’s, a chill runs through your body. _What is this..._

“(y/n)? What are you doing here at this time?” Yoongi’s voice makes you jump; you weren’t expecting anyone else to be up. “Whoa, easy.” He comes up to you, sipping on a coffee. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. Guess even the best bodyguard can get spooked, huh?” 

“Yoongi, what are you doing up? I was working on the sasaeng case.” You slide over on the bench, and he accepts your unspoken invitation to sit down.

“Mhm. I work better at night. I was working on some tracks for our new album.” He looks at the screen, scrutinizing it. “Music? Why does it look unfinished?”

You sigh at your own carelessness, wishing you had closed the screen. “It’s actually maps of the area, Yoongi. I mapped out where all the fanmail was being sent from for each of you, and realized that it looked like notes, so I superimposed a music staff onto the maps to double check my theory. Turns out I was right.”

Yoongi nods, listening quietly. “Impressive. Did you figure anything out?”

“Well…that’s the thing. Each stalker has a compulsion to finish a pattern. Some leave a marker, take certain objects, or, like in the case of our sasaeng, sends things to the person of their interest. Each of you has been sent fanmail by this person, but only one person has had the pattern given to him almost completed. It’s solo songs by each of you.”

Yoongi puts his cup down and places his hands on the keys. He carefully plays each map, then realizes that one has almost all of its melody. “That one has the track from my “Shadow” release.” He sighs audibly, his face calm, and picks up his coffee again. “Guess I’ll be seeing a lot more of you around me then, huh?”

Baffled at his indifference, you stare at him. “You’re taking this awfully well, Yoongi. Aren’t you a little worried?”

Yoongi shrugs. “There’s no sense in me worrying, really. It’s not going to change anything that this nutbag does or thinks. The only thing that I can do is to keep calm and go about my life. And I’m pretty sure the Bang PD will be assigning you to stay with me exclusively. So I trust myself to you, (y/n).” You continue to stare at him, and his dark brown eyes meet your (e/c) ones. “If this sasaeng thinks he – or she – can get a reaction out of me, and make me change the way I live my life, they’re wrong. I’ve worked too hard to get to where I am to have someone dictate to me what to do.”

“So you’re not scared?”

“I didn’t say that. I’m concerned and a little scared, because yeah – someone who’s thinking this pattern out is crazy. But I know you’re the best.” He gives you a rare smile, and you find that it dissolves the chill you felt from your discovery of what the sasaeng’s pattern was. “I trust you. My life is yours, (y/n).”

He stands up then, telling you to try and get some sleep, and walks out of the rehearsal room. You find yourself looking at the maps, then down at the keyboard, realizing that it’s not so cold anymore.

***

“So you’re assigned specifically to Yoongi, then, (y/n)?” asks Namjoon. “Bang PD told us about the music pattern that you found.”

“Yes, I’ll be hanging around wherever Yoongi is, until this assignment is over, Namjoon.” You look over to where Yoongi is having hair and makeup done to get ready for today’s music video shoot. “Is he even awake? He told me he works better at night, which explains why he’s always napping in the day.”

Namjoon laughs. “He’s a night owl, always has been. Ever since the two of us were rookies, Yoongi would stay up late, writing lyrics, developing beats. The guy doesn’t know the meaning of rest.” He gives quick nod to Hoseok, who wanders by and sits next to you. “Right, Hobi? Yoongi’s our own secret weapon.”

Hoseok nods in agreement. “Yoongi does a lot for our music. Most of the raps are written between him and Namjoon, I just learned how to rap when I came into the company. My primary focus was dance. But after listening to the two of them, I wanted to be a part of that, and Bang PD thought it would be a good idea to have a rapline with the vocal line…so here I am. Yoongi helped me a lot with my own mixtape too.”

You listen carefully as Namjoon and Hoseok keep the conversation going between them, realizing that Yoongi had written and produced over ninety songs, when Namjoon says something that catches your attention. “What? He was injured?”

“Yeah. Yoongi had a hard time trying to make it as a songwriter, sometimes he’d get shafted out of his pay for songs that he had created. He told us there were times that he had to choose to either skip a meal, or ride the bus home.” Namjoon pauses as the stylist adds some details to his stage makeup, then continues. “And prior to our debut, Yoongi took on a job as a delivery boy. Y’know, for food and stuff?”

“A car hit him one night, while he was out on delivery.” Hoseok adds, making you stare at him. “We all know about it, even Bang PD. Yoongi’s shoulder never healed properly from it, so sometimes the choreography we do causes him pain. But you’d never know it, from the way he hits it so hard. Bang PD yelled at him, saying that he should have told him about it, so we could help him.”

“So he performs even if his shoulder is in pain?! You can’t tell…”

“Oh, it’s better now. But Yoongi’s not the type to let others worry about him, so we make it a point to check in on him when he’s especially quiet.” Hoseok winks at you. “But it looks like you can do that now, hm?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” You ask, as Namjoon snickers and stands up.

“Ah. Haven’t you noticed?” You shake your head in confusion as Namjoon goes on. “He keeps you in his sight. He might not show his emotions very well, but he’s very caring about those around him. You just have to know what to look for.” He thinks a bit, then adds, “…or notice what he says.”

“What he says?” You then remember what Yoongi told you last night. _I trust you. My life is yours._ You turn to look over at Yoongi, and to your surprise, he’s looking straight at you. Your eye contact lasts for just a brief moment before he turns away.

Hoseok notices this subtle interaction. “Uh oh, he’s wondering what we’re talking about. Yah, Namjoon, Yoongi’s gonna be salty today unless we tell him what we’re talking about with (y/n).” Flustered, you look at Hoseok, but he’s grinning. “He’ll be okay, (y/n). It’s just a little jealousy, we’ll set him straight.”

You sigh. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Hoseok. Now if you all don’t get to the set, this video will never get done.”

Namjoon smirks and pulls Hoseok up with him. “C’mon. It looks like Yoongi and (y/n) share the same personality. They both won’t say what’s really on their mind.”

***

There’s a break in the music video shoot, and Yoongi comes by to sit next to you. “Hey. Thanks for coming out with us.”

“I’m supposed to be here, remember? I’m assigned to you.” You say, but with a smile so he knows you’re not blowing him off. He gives a lopsided smile in return, which you know means that he accepts the joke. “Anyway, are you okay? Namjoon and Hoseok told me about your shoulder. The choreography for this song is intense.”

He looks down at the ground, then tilts his head to look up at you. “Why? You worried about me?”

“Maybe.”

Your nonchalant answer changes his smile into something more genuine, and he reaches out to take your hand, which surprises you. “Don’t be.” He looks as if he’s about to say more, but the staff starts calling out for them to continue with the shoot. Yoongi groans and gets up, letting go of your hand. Before he goes to join the others, he turns. “Let’s go out to eat tonight.” Before you can give an answer, he leaves, and you catch Hoseok and Namjoon watching the two of you, then saying something to Yoongi, who slaps both of them as they laugh.

“This assignment is going to kill me, I swear.” But you find yourself watching him fondly as the shooting resumes.

***

You can’t remember the last time you went out to just casually eat, so you’re hoping you’re not underdressed for tonight. “Then again, why am I stressing out over this?” you mutter to yourself as you check yourself in the mirror one more time. Grey jeans, fuzzy black oversized sweater, a small red messenger-style bag, and a pair of sneakers. “Meh. If he doesn’t like it, too bad…then again, why would I worry about what he’s thinking? Ugh, what am I doing to myself?” A knock at your door announces Yoongi’s arrival, so you stuff your phone, keys, wallet, and weapon (just in case) into your bag and open it.

Yoongi is leaning against the wall next to your door, and casually pushes off when you exit your room. He’s wearing black jeans and a thin white hoodie layered with a black leather jacket, sneakers, and his platinum-colored hair is fluffy again, having been released from all the styling product used during the music video shoot. You have to fight down the urge to reach out and pat his head as he gives you a smile. “Ready?” You nod, feeling a little shy, and he looks at you, then reaches out to move a strand of your hair out of your eyes, which startles you a little. He chuckles. “Let’s go.” He extends his hand to you, and you take it; his fingers entwine with yours as you walk to the elevators, which take you to the parking garage.

“Are we taking a car?”

Yoongi smirks at you. “Not really.” He goes into the office where the keys are kept and comes out with two helmets. “Here.”

“A helmet…? Yoongi, we’re using a motorcycle?”

He shrugs and walks, holding up the keys. “I have one. I know how to ride. Since you know about my shoulder, I’m assuming Namjoon and Hobi told you about my delivery job.” You walk up to a white street bike with black trim. “I take it out now and then, to clear my head. Put your helmet on, we’re going to Hobi’s friends’ restaurant. I already called them, and they have a private room ready.”

“Private room?” You ask, as you climb on behind him. “Do you guys go there often?” 

“Yeah, we do. They keep the room open for us, since it’s hard to eat when people come by. I mean, we all love our fans, but there’s times when we just want to be alone too.” He regards you, asking, “You rode before?”

“Yes, I have. I can actually ride one myself.” You look at your sneakers. “I would have worn boots if I knew we were taking a bike.”

He shrugs. “Don’t worry about it. So you know how to handle a bike then? Wow, they really do teach you guys everything at Knights Protection, huh?” You nod and strap on your helmet, and he gives you a half smile. His voice is muffled, but you can hear him say “you look cute, (y/n).” You roll your eyes at him and he laughs, putting on his own helmet and getting on in front of you. As he starts the bike up, there’s a moment of uncertainty as you wonder where to put your hands, so you hesitatingly put them on his sides. He glances over his shoulder, and firmly moves your hands to encircle his waist, which makes you lean into his back; your face sets on fire and you’re sure he can feel your heartbeat, but he gives no indication of being aware of how you’re feeling.

Yoongi pulls the bike out of the parking garage, and the two of you speed off into the night.

***

After a dinner of Galbi and lamb skewers, Yoongi decides that because its been a while since he rode out, he’d like to show you a special spot he goes to when he wants to think and reflect. “It’s a little out of ways, but the view is great. And besides, I think you could use a break too, hm?”

The waitress comes by to clear the plates as you ask, “Just _how_ out of the way is this place?”

“Eh. Maybe about…45 min.? It’s worth it though.” You consider this, but he interrupts your thoughts by reaching across the table and taking your hand in his. “Hm? Worried about my safety again, (y/n)?”

“Can you blame me? And not only that, what about paparazzi? It’s not like you’re doing a good job at hiding your face, you know.”

He smirks at you. “I don’t give a shit. If they want to take pictures, let them. I can answer for what I do.” He bends over the table to look beseechingly at you. “C’mon, (y/n). Please?”

“Oh no, don’t do this to me.” You laugh, unable to look at him when he’s pulling his “cute” act. “I thought you said rappers don’t do cute.”

“We don’t. But I’m allowed to, because I’m Suga.” He continues with the act, until you tell him yes, which makes him grin. The waitress comes in with the bill, and Yoongi hands her his card. 

“Ah, Yoongi, I can –“ 

He stops you. “No. I asked you to join me. And besides, I want to do this.” After a moment, she comes back with his card, and you both thank her for the wonderful meal. “Now, c’mon. It’s the best time to go.”

“There’s a best time for this place you want to take me? Now I don’t know if I should be worried. What is it, some kind of off-limits guarded area?”

This time, you take his hand of your own accord; it feels right. A different look comes over his face as you do this, but the moment is fleeting. He walks with you to the bike, saying, “I wouldn’t take you somewhere like that.” He glances over at you and adds, “Unless you’re into those conspiracy theory YouTube video things.” You playfully slap him on his shoulder as he laughs. As you ready yourself to ride, holding him doesn’t feel so awkward.

***

“Wow, where is this?” Yoongi has taken you to someplace close to the city limits, near a shoreline. “Is this a park or something?” The quiet lapping of the water plays with the gentle breezes passing through the trees above you, and the stars are reflected in the waves. You look around and can see some night fishermen farther down from you, and there are a few other couples enjoying the view.

“I’m not quite sure what, exactly, it is. I guess it’s supposed to be some kind of park, but it’s not very well known. You can fish here, too, like those guys.” He jerks his head over in the direction of the night fishermen. “I come here at night when there’s less people. It’s soothing.” He sits down on the grass, knees bent and arms resting on them, letting the breeze play with his hair.

You sit next to him, looking at the scenery around you. “It’s pretty, but why is there a good time to come here?”

“You’ll see. Keep watching the sky.”

Puzzled, you do so, and at that moment, a trail of light streaks across the sky. “A shooting star!” You turn back to Yoongi, who’s been watching you. “Did you see that?”

He nods, amused at your reaction. “Yeah, this place is the best place to view them. Did you know they actually happen a lot? We just don’t see them because of the city lights…and sometimes people forget to look up because they're so busy looking down. I come here to remind myself of that.” He looks up and continues, “You know, when I was in Daegu, I never thought I’d make it here, like this. I was in the underground scene and came to Seoul to join Big Hit as a producer. Bang PD convinced me to be a part of BTS, and I met Namjoon, and it all happened from there.”

“So Bang PD tricked you, then?”

Your statement makes him laugh, and the sound lights up your heart. “I guess, yeah. Told me that I wouldn’t have to dance, I’d just be the rapper for the band. But so much for that…here I am, rapping, singing, dancing on stage. Never thought I’d be doing half of what I’m doing now.” You look up at the sky to see another shooting star as he quietly continues, “It hasn’t all been easy, either. People think that being an idol is all glamour and fame, but there’s a lot of stress that comes with it as you gain popularity. I had my share of depression and anxiety. Not to mention my obsessing over my work.”

“It got that bad, huh.” You look at him, noting how the shadows play over his face. “I’ve heard of how the mental health of idols suffer…”

Yoongi presses his lips together before he responds. “Yeah. It got really bad once in Kobe, when we were doing the Japan leg of our tour. We were ready for the show, I mean, _literally_ ready, the arena was filled, and everything…and I just _broke_. I couldn’t do it, it was just too much. We had to cancel the show that night, and fans were crying, trying to figure out why…I felt really bad about it, but I just couldn’t go out there.” He sighs as he continues, “I went to the hospital that night because I was freaking out, it was a massive panic attack or something, and Namjoon came with me. When I was released, all of the guys helped me pull out of it…but I felt so bad for our fans. I went on my own to Kobe when I felt strong enough, kinda like a way to apologize and put my own spirit at peace with it.” He scratches the back of his neck in embarrassment at the memory. “I tweeted about it too, and Kobe ARMY forgave me, but I still felt bad about it. I mean, I threw myself into my music and everything, to the point that I forgot to eat, and then I had that breakdown. It was a pretty low point in my life.”

“Wait. You didn’t eat?!”

“Yeah. I was really in a bad place.” He looks down at his hands, clasping them together. “Hoseok noticed first, and he made sure to bring me food when I locked myself in my studio, Genius Lab. I lost a lot of weight during that tour, it was rough. But like I said, the members watched out for me, so I made it through. They’re closer to me than family, really.” He finishes, and glances at you, noticing your concerned expression. “Ah, I’m sorry, (y/n), I didn’t mean to be such a downer.”

You shake your head. “No, it’s okay, Yoongi. Thanks for trusting me enough to open up to me.”

He regards you for a moment, watching you, and the silence is very comfortable. “So do you like it here? Aside from the deep conversation I just gave you, I mean?”

You laugh at his attempt to lighten the mood. “Yes, I think it’s very…healing. I can see why this place is special to you.” He gently nods and continues to look at you, and you’re suddenly aware of how close he is. “What?”

He shakes his head and says, “Bet I know something you don’t.”

“Oh really? What’s that?”

“Hm. Should I tell you?...nah, maybe I won’t.”

“Yoongi!” He laughs at your mock exasperation, and puts his arm around your shoulders, which makes you lean into him. “Are you going to tell me, or what?”

His expression tells you that he’s going to give in. “So cute. Okay, I’ll tell you. It’s about the shooting stars.”

“If you’re going to tell me that I need to close my eyes and make a wish on them, I’ve already seen enough shows that say that line.”

“Like I’d say something that cheesy.” He snorts in feigned disdain. “No, it’s something else. Something I'm pretty sure most people don’t know.”

“What is it?” You look at him, and the play of shadow and light on his face at that moment takes your breath away. You can’t help staring at him as he locks eyes with you.

“You can see the shooting stars better…if you lean back. Like this.” Gently cradling you, he shifts his weight slightly as the movement makes you lean into his arm, and you let him kiss you.

***

“Hey, you both look really tired this morning. What time did you get back, (y/n)?” Namjoon asks, looking first at Yoongi who is leaning against one of the walls of the dance rehearsal room, then at you as you yawn for the thousandth time from your post near the door, writing your report for the Director, which you’ve neglected to do this week. 

“Ah, we got in pretty late, I have to admit. I think I had about four hours of sleep. I don’t know if Yoongi went to sleep after that, or if he worked on something for a bit.” You glance over at him, and he opens a sleepy eye to meet your gaze and smiles at you. “My guess is that he stayed up, though.”

Namjoon shakes his head. “I swear…make sure he sleeps tonight, (y/n)? We’re hanging around here today, but tomorrow we’ve got a variety show appearance, then a radio show interview. He’s gotta be rested for those.”

“I’m sure he’ll be okay, but I’ll watch him, Namjoon.” The worried leader nods and walks over to rehearse with Jimin as Yoongi manages to stir himself and ambles over to you and leans against your chair. “Yoongi, you feeling okay?”

“Mhm. I’ll live. It was worth it.” He gives you a quick hug from behind and rests his chin in the crook of your neck. “What are you writing?”

“Ah, my report for the Director. I forgot to do it yesterday.”

“Director? Oh, your ex? What’s his name…Takuya?” You nod, continuing to type, and you feel him smirk. “Are you including me in the report?”

“Well, I kind of have to…I mean, I’m assigned to you.”

“No, you know what I mean. I’m the reason why you didn't finish the report yesterday, right?”

“Yoongi? Shut up.” You smile sweetly at him as he laughs outright at your comment.

“Okay, okay, I’ll be good.” He walks off as the Hoseok calls everyone together to run through the choreography again, shouting, “you’re cute when you’re sarcastic!”

The catcalls of the members make you roll your eyes as you continue writing.

***

_Oof. I didn’t think this report would take so long…_ you think to yourself as you flop down on your couch after showering. Staring at your screen, you’re pretty sure that Takuya is wondering what’s going on, since this is the first time in your career you’ve been late with a report. _Well, he’s just going to have to deal with it._ You start to continue the report when your phone buzzes with a text.

It’s Yoongi. _Meet me in the hallway._

You smile, then answer, _Why? I’m finishing this report!_

_Namjoon said you have to watch over me today, right? I’m going into Genius Lab. Come with? You can bring your laptop, and I’ll stop working when you’re done, so we both get to sleep tonight._

You sigh, then text back, _OK_ , and giggle at the smiling emoji he sends back.

***

Yoongi’s door to his studio buzzes once he’s entered the passcode, and he holds it open for you. “Wow, you have everything here, Yoongi. No wonder you hardly leave it!” You note a bottle of shampoo and other toiletries in a caddy. “Um, you have a bathroom here?”

“Oh, that? I just keep spares here because when I’m working, I’ll leave to shower, then come back. I just use the common shower room, it saves time.”

“But our rooms are only two floors up….? Meh, what do I know.” You say, and take a seat on the leather couch, opening up your laptop. “Remember, when I’m done with this report, you’re leaving this studio for some rest!”

“Got it, got it.” He starts to work on some beats, and it sounds amazing. “Is this going to distract you? I can put on headphones.”

“No, it’s fine. I usually listen to music as I work anyway.” The two of you continue working, when suddenly there’s a chirp from your laptop. “Oh no. Video call.” You groan, knowing who it is. Yoongi stops and turns in his chair to look at you. “It’s Takuya, he’s probably going to grill me about the report.” You accept the call, and Takuya appears on the screen. “Hello, Director. If this is about the report, I can explain –”

“Actually, (y/n), I’m not worried about the report, for once. I was more concerned at the fact that you didn’t contact me at all. It’s not like you.” His sharp grey eyes take in the background of Yoongi’s Genius Lab. “It doesn’t look like you’re in your room. Where are you?”

Yoongi comes into view next to you. “Hi Director. I’m the one (y/n) is assigned to. Min Yoongi. You can call me Yoongi, or Suga, doesn’t matter to me.” He purposely drapes an arm around your shoulders, and you feel your cheeks getting hot. “Sorry (y/n) couldn’t get that report to you in time, I take responsibility for that.”

Takuya’s eyebrow raises, and he regards Yoongi. “I see. Well then, er, Yoongi, I have to ask that you not distract my agent from her task.”

Yoongi sits back and answers Takuya, “Distract? She’s doing her job amazingly well, I’d say. She’s always with me, at rehearsals, fanmeets, activities. I don’t see how you’d come to the conclusion I'm distracting her.” He pretends to think a moment, then says, “Ah, I know why you’d say that.” He takes his arm off your shoulders and leans into the camera. “Jealous that she’s with me all the time? Can’t blame you.”

“YOONGI. I think Takuya wants me to just turn in the report ASAP, right, Takuya?” You pull him away from the screen, and catch a glimpse of Takuya’s irritated scowl. “Erm, Takuya? I’m almost done with it, I’ll send it tonight, I’m sorry it’s late. It won’t happen again.”

Takuya shakes his head, as if physical movement would brush off his irritation. “Actually, (y/n), I’m also calling because I’m coming to Korea.” Yoongi sits up at this, and you cock your head. “A high profile case like this will have media all over it. I’m going over to make sure all the Big Hit staff are vetted and a gag order is given.”

“Bang PD is perfectly capable of doing that without you here, Takuya.” You retort. “I know you. Stop using this assignment as an excuse, what is it that you really want?”

“What do I want?” Takuya repeats, blinking at you from the screen. “I want…” He glances to the side, where Yoongi is quietly watching him, and clears his throat. “I want you to come back to me, that’s what I want. And if it means that I have to travel to physically be by your side in order to convince you, then so be it. Not hearing from you for a week…made me realize that you’re the one for me.” You stare at the screen as Takuya continues, “I didn’t want to say it like this, (y/n), but I know I messed up when I chose the company over you.” His earnest gaze pierces through the screen at you, and for a moment, you remember how he used to be. “Please, (y/n). Give me another chance.”

Yoongi shifts his position on the couch next to you, and you take a deep breath as you regard Takuya’s image. “Takuya. If you’re coming over here in your official capacity, there’s nothing I can do about that, you’re the Director. But if your intention is personal, I can tell you now, don’t go wasting your time.”

There’s a silence on the other side as Takuya looks at you, then he speaks. “I’m coming over, (y/n). And whether my intentions are professional or personal, that’s for me to decide. I’ll be there in a few days, we can talk in person then. Goodnight.” He ends the call before you can reply, leaving the meeting window black. 

You sigh out loud and close the window, intending to go back to your report, but Yoongi reaches over and places his hand on yours, stopping you. “So your ex is coming over for you?” The remark makes you look up at him, but you lower your eyes immediately, unsure of what to say. He watches you quietly, then presses his lips together. “You still think about him?”

“No, I don’t. He broke my heart.”

“But you don’t hate him for it. I mean, you could have left the company.”

“Knights Protection is the best company for my line of work. I wasn’t going to throw away everything that I earned over a broken heart. You should know what it’s like to work hard for something.” You go back to your report, stabbing away at the keyboard with a little more force than you mean to, causing him to remove his hand. “And why would I want him back in my life anyway? Not when I –“ You catch yourself before you can finish the sentence, but Yoongi notices.

“Not when you...what?” Yoongi quietly asks, causing you to stop again. “(y/n)?” You slowly glance up at him to meet his eyes, then go back to typing. He watches you, then gets up to go to his computer again. There’s nothing but silence in the studio for a few minutes, broken only by the tapping sounds of keys and the soft beat of Yoongi’s composition. 

A few more clicks, and your report is finished. “DONE!” you exclaim, hoping to break the silence between you two. You triumphantly click “send”, and the report is on its way. Yoongi seems to ignore you, so you stretch and go over to him, quietly watching as you lean on the back of his chair.

Yoongi finally speaks. “Hmph. This part here, I don’t know. It’s missing something.” He plays the loop again, frowning. “What do you think, (y/n)? Should I put in a bridge instead?”

“I don’t know much about composition, but I think it might sound good with a voiceover or something. Like a, a hook? Then it’ll lead nicely into a verse.” Yoongi stares at you, impressed. “What? Namjoon and Hoseok were explaining the creative process in music production, and I just remembered the terms.”

“You’re amazing, you know that? I like that idea.” Yoongi listens to the track again, thinking. “Could you say something for the voiceover?”

“Me?! No way. I like listening to music, I don’t compose it.”

“Aw, c’mon. Your voice is perfect. It’ll go really well here, I promise.” He whines at you, and you give in, earning a full smile from him.

“Fine. But what do you want me to say?”

“Ah…here, I’ll give you some lines.” He scribbles something down, and hands you the paper. You read the lines and raise your eyebrows. “What? It won’t sound cheesy when you say it, I promise. Trust me, it’ll work.” You shrug, then put the headphones on as he prepares the mic to record and explains to you how to say the lines. “I’ll cue you.” After a few practice tries, he nods, and your voice is recorded. “Perfect! Here, I’ll show you where it goes.”

You hope you don’t mess it up, and say the lines he’s given you, on his cues. “Here’s my heart. You’re my world. Come what may, I’ll be yours.”

You take off the headphones and go over to where he’s sitting, and he pulls you into his lap and reaches both arms around you to work his panel. “Here, this is how I’ll cut your voice into the track…lower the background….fade in…and there. Now listen.” The recording now has your voice softly whispering the phrases at different parts in the track. “See, I told you it would work.” He nuzzles your hair as he puts it on loop.

“Wow, I didn’t think I could sound like that. You didn’t change my voice or anything, did you?”

“Nope. That’s what you actually sound like.” He looks at you fondly. “Your voice is beautiful, just like the rest of you, inside and out.”

You boop his nose with your finger, making him scrunch it up. “You trying out a line on me?”

“I don't know. Is it working?” He asks mischievously.

You laugh, getting off of his lap. “A little. Are you done here?” He nods, looking a bit disappointed that you got off of him. “Good. I’m done too, so let’s call it a night.”

He looks over at the couch. “I’m just going to sleep in here. The couch is fine.”

“Oh no you don’t. If I leave you here, you’re just going to spend most of the night working again. I promised Namjoon and Hoseok that you’d get some sleep tonight.” You pull him off the chair with the intention to get him out of the studio, but as you pass by the couch, he flops down on it and pulls you down with him. “Hey!”

“Mph. I’m too tired to make it to my room.” He feigns yawning but holds you on top of him. “I sleep better when I’m hugging something, you know. And since you’re supposed to be where I am, I guess you’re stuck here tonight.” You pout at him, and he laughs. “All joking aside, stay here with me tonight? When Takuya comes, I don’t know if I’ll have a chance to be with you.” He trails off, his expression serious.

You shift in his arms, making yourself more comfortable as he pulls down a throw that was hanging on the back of the couch, covering both of you. “Why would you think that, Yoongi?”

He kisses the top of your head. “I don’t know. I just – I just have a feeling.” He holds you closer, and you snuggle against him, his warmth making you drowsier than you admit; it doesn’t help that the AC makes the room cool, and you’re tired. “Just…just stay here tonight.”

You nod dreamily, feeling your eyelids close as Yoongi murmurs something in your ear, but you can’t quite make out what he’s saying.

***

On the way to the radio interview, you ride with the older members of the group. “Ah, I can’t believe you, Yoongi, acting that way to out-cute Jimin.” Jin shakes his head, laughing at the memory of Yoongi making squeaky noises while wearing a flying squirrel onesie. “But it worked! I think you got more cheers from the audience, except for Hobi.”

Yoongi rolls his eyes and sighs. “Well, what am I supposed to do, be boring? Besides, you had to wear the unicorn onesie and spell your name with your rear.”

The friendly bickering continues with Namjoon and Hoseok joining in as your phone buzzes with a text from Takuya. _I’m at the airport. Will see you in a few days._ You sigh in exasperation, keeping your eyes on the road.

“Something wrong, Light?” Kim Seung asks, noticing your irritation. “Who was that?”

“The Director came to Korea, Seung. He’s going to be overseeing this assignment until it’s done, I guess.” You look in the mirror attached to the sunshade on your side, and you see that Yoongi has overheard. “It’s kind of irritating, like he doesn’t trust me or something. He’s never acted like this before.”

“Maybe because it’s BTS?” Seung asks, trying to help. “They’re known worldwide, and they have the Korea Cultural Merit Medal for spreading Korean culture across the globe. If word got out that a crazier-than-usual sasaeng is targeting one of them, the tabloids would go wild.” As he speaks, he frowns. “Hm? I don't remember any events on the route to the interview. What’s all these people doing here?”

You look around, noting the high volume of pedestrians. Scanning the intersection, you see the problem. “A traffic light is out. Over there.” You radio the other car with the maknae line in it. “Car 2, this is Light. Detour to the next two streets over, a light is out, over.”

“What? What light? We’re almost to the station, Light. Over.”

You frown at this. “Must have just happened. We’ll be a little late, have the members wait inside the station.” Seung swings the car over, and travels down two more blocks, but another light seems to be blinking. “That’s weird, another one. Are the timers in charge of this area shutting down?” You use your phone to scan the city’s roads and superimpose your original route to the station onto the map. “The traffic lights leading to the station all seem to be shutting down. Pull over, Seung, let me figure something out.”

“(y/n)? Is something wrong?” Namjoon calls out from the back, concerned.

“I hope not, Namjoon. I’m trying to figure something out, hold up.” You use satellite view for the routes and on a hunch, superimpose Yoongi’s sasaeng’s map onto the two you already have up. Your eyes narrow as you realize what’s going on. You watch the blinking lights, noting how long it takes to go from one color to another and the flow of traffic. “Seung. Buckle up. Go through this light on my count and get us back on course.” 

“What? Are you crazy?! I could crash into someone!”

“If you can’t do it, I will.” You turn to the members in the back and put a note of urgency in your voice. “Yoongi! Guys! Have your seatbelts on!” 

“You’re nuts!” Seung says, perspiration starting to bead on his forehead. “Look at this traffic, we can’t just –”

You snarl at him. “JUST DO AS I SAY! On my count – 1, 2 –”

“Oh geezus, I’m gonna regret ever working with you –”

“3!”

“(Y/n), what do you – WHOA!” Hoseok yells as Seung simultaneously pulls away from the curb, blares the horn and blasts through the blinking light, swerving madly to avoid hitting anyone and causing a few cars to screech to a halt as he pulls through the intersection. A host of horns blare at you, and people are yelling, but there’s no accident and no one is hurt.

Seung exhales heavily and curses under his breath before he pulls over a block away. “Dammit Light, if the sasaeng doesn’t kill us, you will! What the hell was that all about?”

You check on the members first before replying. They’re a little shaken but okay. “Look at this Seung.” Showing him your maps on your phone, you explain. “Those malfunctioning lights weren’t an accident. They were _planned._ If we had kept going the way we were, it would have almost completed Yoongi’s map for the sasaeng. We were being _herded_ to a point.”

“What?...so, so this sasaeng is able to hack into the traffic system for the city?” Seung says, incredulous.

“I’m afraid so. Which means that traffic cameras would need to be hacked too. Otherwise, how else would he – or she – be able to see our car? The maknae line’s car is at the studio already, so that means…” You frown, realizing something. “that means we’ve been watched since we left the variety show. The sasaeng was there, as we boarded the cars. That’s the only way to identify which car held Yoongi.”

***

The members meet up in the holding room for the studio, and while the older members are shaken, they agree to go through with the interview, keeping it quiet from the talk show. Watching from the sound booth, you can’t help but marvel at their professionalism and the support they give each other, the maknaes sitting in between their hyungs. Then the interviewer asks a question that comes up quite often. “So, our fans have submitted many questions for you, and one of the most popular ones asks about your romantic lives.” The members smile at the statement, knowing what was going to come next as the interviewer continues, “Now, there have been rumors going around for some of you, but nothing was ever confirmed – your fans can all breathe sighs of relief there – but what are your views on dating? What do you look for in a significant other?”

Namjoom answers first, “Well, we’re all very busy with our careers and everything that’s going on right now, but I think that we’d all like to eventually find someone, that someone special, you know?” 

The others nod, and each gives his opinion, but Yoongi is quiet. This doesn’t go unnoticed by the interviewer, who pointedly asks him, “So, Suga, what do you think about this?”

Yoongi leans into the mic as you watch, and he licks a corner of his lips before answering. “I think that when you’re ready, the person comes into your life…like a shooting star. They’re might be right next to you, but you’d never notice them unless you take the time to look up.”

“Wow…that’s the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard you say, Suga-hyung.” Taehyung says, making everyone laugh as Yoongi gives him a thumbs-up. The interviewer moves on to other topics, but Yoongi takes a sip of the coffee provided for everyone, and subtly winks at you.

***

“Hmph. This letter was sent yesterday, and it’s talking about that traffic light fiasco.” You reread the sasaeng’s letter, noting the detail about how disappointed he/she was that Yoongi had not gone to the meeting place that was set up for him. “Seems like this sasaeng is bragging about being able to track your movements. He’s pretty arrogant.” You look up at Yoongi, who is quietly playing on the grand piano as you sit at the table in the rehearsal room, typing up today’s report to send to Takuya. “Are you even listening to me?”

He looks over at you and gives a small shrug. “Yeah, I am. And yes, it’s unnerving, but again, what can I do? I’m not going to live afraid.” He continues playing, and you admire his dexterity; the notes seem to float off the keyboard and linger in the air around you.

That’s a nice melody. Another project you’re working on?”

He looks over at you and gives a small shrug. “Yeah, I got another request the other day from that new artist, Eun Ae. She’s pretty insistent that she wanted to work with me. I didn’t want to, but she’s been flooding my inbox for the past few months.” He frowns, then plays the phrase again, subtly changing a few chords. “So to keep my sanity, I finally said yes. I’m supposed to meet with her soon.”

You nod, remembering the press release about the pretty new idol. “Speaking of tracks, what about that one you recorded my voice for? Is it actually going into an album?” He gives you a half-smile and doesn’t say anything. “As a contributor, I think I have the right to know.” 

He chuckles at your attempt to sound entitled. “Nope, not telling you. And that’s a fact.” 

You’re about to say something back to him, but your phone goes off. “Hello? Oh…Takuya. You’re here? Uh, okay.” Yoongi gets up from the piano bench to sit next to you as you speak, a small pout on his face. “No, Takuya, I’m not – no. I’m sending you the report now, and I’m busy. It’s none of your business, goodbye.” You cut the call and look at Yoongi apologetically. “Sorry. Takuya landed and he’s at his hotel. He wanted to know if I could to meet up with him.” Yoongi doesn’t say anything, but you can see he wants to. “What?”

“You can’t avoid him for the entire time he’s here, you know.” You stare at him, surprised at this, and he continues. “Wouldn’t it be better to just meet him face to face and set everything straight?” He takes your hand in his, stroking it with his thumb.

“Is that what you want me to do, Yoongi?” You tilt your head looking at him. “”Really? What would I even say to him?”

He smiles gently at you. “Tell him what’s in your heart.”

***

Takuya is leaning against the car he rented, dressed in slacks and a button-down, looking as how he did when you were dating him. The sight of him takes you by surprise as Yoongi pulls up with you on the bike. “(Y/n), I could have come to pick you up, Yoongi didn’t need to bring you.” Takuya says, frowning at Yoongi as he pulls his helmet off.

“Don’t sweat it, Takuya. I wanted to do it.” Yoongi says, as he takes your helmet from you and gets off the bike, leaning against it. The two men eye each other, and you can’t help noticing the stark contrast between them; Takuya’s clean-cut demeanor is the complete opposite of Yoongi’s hip-hop style. You stand next to Yoongi, who puts his arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him as he speaks, “You didn’t think I’d let her go off with you without me meeting you face-to-face, did you? What kind of man does that?”

“Hm. Well, Yoongi, you have a point.” Takuya’s grey eyes stare into Yoongi’s brown ones, giving him an unspoken challenge. “And as you already know, I’m not just here on business.”

Yoongi nods. “Yeah, I know. I also know that men don’t force women they’re interested in to love them.” The words cut Takuya, whose eyes narrow for a moment. “Ultimately, it’s (y/n)’s choice who she wants to see.” He turns to you then, saying, “Tell me when you get back, hm?” And without warning, he pulls you into an intense kiss. 

The suddenness of this display makes you close your eyes and your hand goes onto his chest as he presses you against him. When you open your eyes, Yoongi isn’t looking at you, he’s looking over at Takuya. _Wait…he kept his eyes open?!_ Takuya’s irritated face confirms it, and Yoongi smirks at him.

“See ya, Takuya.” Yoongi says, getting back onto the bike and strapping his helmet on. He pauses to look at you through the faceshield, his expression telling you more than his words could, and he rides off.

***

Takuya parks the car in front of Hannam-on-the-Hill, and opens the door for you, walking with you through the lobby. “Thanks for meeting with me today, (y/n). I really liked spending time with you.”

“I’m glad, Takuya.” You glance at him, knowing that he has more to say. “You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?”

“That thing you do with your lips. You chew your bottom lip when there’s something you want to say but you’re not sure if it’s okay to say.”

“Ah…you know me so well, (y/n).” He takes your hand, smiling gently, but you don’t return his smile. “Please don’t be so cold to me, (y/n).”

You take your hand out of his, replying, “Then hurry up and tell me what it is you want. If you’re asking to date, then you already know my answer, so you might as well stop going on about that.”

Takuya looks at you, then takes a small dark box out of his pocket. He opens it up to show you a brilliant diamond ring. “(y/n), I’m not asking you for a date. I’m asking you to stay with me, from now until forever.” You look down at the ring, then at Takuya, unable to speak. He looks at you, his expression serious. “I know I’ve been an asshole to you in the past. But I’ve never been able to forget about what we had. I’ve dated others after that, you know about them all, but none of them were like you. Father doesn’t control me anymore. My choices are my own. And…I want you. I know that now.”

You shake your head at him, saying, “Takuya, I’m not even the same person that I was when we were together, how can you even –“

He cuts you off, closing the box and pressing it into your hand. “I’m not saying you have to accept right now. Take a month, take a year, take as long as you want. But I’m giving this to you.” He comes closer to you, looking down into your eyes. “I don’t know what’s going on between you and Yoongi, and I don’t care. We’re a match, (y/n). You understand me. I’ll make you happy, happier than he ever can.”

“Shut up, Takuya, you don’t know Yoongi like I do.” You step away from him, feeling your temper start to flare.

“I know I don’t. But I bet he hasn’t told you how he feels about you.” You’re quiet at this, because Takuya is right. “He’s an idol, (y/n). He’ll have the media on him, constantly. Every move he makes, every word he says, will be scrutinized and analyzed. If you stay with him, they’ll be on you too. And if it gets out that you were his bodyguard at first, what will happen then? Can you fight the press?”

“That’s enough, Takuya.” You turn away from him, unable to acknowledge that what he’s saying has some truth to it, but you place the ring box on the foyer table. “I’ll make up my own mind.”

Takuya stares at you, then nods. “I know you will. And I know you’ll choose me.” He leaves, without taking the ring back. You look after him, not sure what to do about the ring, so you take it back to your room with you.

After showering and eating a light dinner in your room, you stare at the jewelry on your table, but your reverie is interrupted by a knock on your door. Through the peephole you see Yoongi, and you let him in. “Hey, (y/n), I just wanted to –“ you cut him off with a fierce hug, which surprises him, then he returns. “Is everything okay?”

“I just – I just missed you, Yoongi.” You say, but your eyes grow hot, and you know you’re about to cry.

“Hey…” Yoongi softly pulls you away to look concernedly at you. “What happened?” You tell him, as best as you can while trying not to cry, what Takuya said, and show him the ring on the table. Yoongi is quiet as he looks at it while sitting with you in his arms. He takes a deep breath. “I understand.” He wipes away the stray tears that have found their way down your face. “(Y/n), I’m going to be honest with you. What Takuya said about me, it’s true.” He strokes your hair, but his words slice through you. “I don’t know if you’d fit in my world.”

You abruptly pull away from him. “What?” you whisper at him, staring.

“I mean that it wouldn’t be fair for you to have to live the way I do. There’s a lot that we – I – can’t do, that other people can. Think about that. We can’t even go see a movie without renting out the whole theater, and having a slew of guards around, checking for hidden mics/cameras and paparazzi. Yeah, it’s glamourous at times, but…” He spreads his hands out, looking at them. “We give up the ordinary for what others think is special, and what they think is special is very ordinary to us. I don’t know if I want you to be a part of that”

Your heart starts to ache at his words. “So you’re telling me that whatever we have right now is just temporary? I’m just a passing interest to you?” Your eyes start to burn again as your words come out, loaded with pain. “That’s right. I’m just your bodyguard, aren’t I? Not like I’d ever try to make an effort to understand you, or the life you live.”

“I didn’t say that, (y/n), I –“

“You know what? Get out, Yoongi. Just…get out. I’ll see you tomorrow, since you have that recording with Eun Ae scheduled, right? And we’re…we’re just business.” You get up, suddenly ashamed of showing him your vulnerability, and head to the door. “Get out.”

He stares at you, hurt, but he gets off the couch. You hold the door open for him, and he pauses, looking at you with his lips pressed together, but he leaves without saying anything.

You close the door when he leaves and crumble against the wall, unable to fight the tears that come.

***

Takuya notices you’re distant from Yoongi the next day as you go over the day’s schedule with him and Kim Seung. Yoongi is sitting by himself, on his phone, carefully ignoring all of you. When Kim Seung leaves to double check on the route to Eun Ae’s recording company, Takuya pulls you aside. “(Y/n), is everything all right? Your eyes are red.”

You self-consciously brush your bangs out of your eyes and fix Takuya in a death glare. “I’m fine. I just didn’t sleep very well last night. Too many things on my mind, Takuya.” From the corner of your eye, you see Yoongi glance at you, then look back down at his phone. “I’ll be okay.”

Takuya nods, then bends down to speak quietly. “Did you give some thought to what I said?”

“I did.” You lie, pretending to go through the schedule again. “I’ll go back with you, once this is all over.” You look at Yoongi, who meets your eyes at that brief moment, but you look away first. “There’s nothing for me here, anyway.” You mutter to yourself.

Takuya looks at you questioningly, then diverts his gaze to Yoongi, who is still watching the both of you. He sighs, and straightens up. “I don't know what’s going on, but I’m glad you came to your senses, (y/n).”

Before you can reply, a thin man approaches the both of you, saying that he’s here to pick Yoongi up for the collaboration meeting. “Ah, he’s over there, but I still have to finalize some plans, could you wait a moment?” 

“I’m sorry, Miss, but Eun Ae is on a tight schedule today. Perhaps I can have Suga wait in the car first, and you can join us when you’re done?” Something about this statement sets off a warning in your gut, but you ignore it, thinking that it’s just your emotions getting the better of you.

Takuya responds before you do. “I’ll go with him. You finish up here and join us at the car. We’ll talk again later tonight.” He kisses you on the top of your head, and goes over to Yoongi, whose expression shows his pain at Takuya’s display. However, after a few words, he leaves with Takuya, but not before looking back at you.

Kim Seung returns with the confirmation about the traffic routes for today. You nod, thanking him for double checking. “The last thing we want is for the sasaeng to pull that traffic light escapade again.” you try to concentrate, but you can’t shake the nagging feeling that something is wrong.

“Hi, are you Miss Light?” You look up, and nod at the chauffeur who stands in front of you. “I’m here to pick up Suga for the collaboration with Eun Ae. Where would he be?”

“What? The driver was just here.” You say in confusion. “I’m supposed to go to the car now.”

The chauffeur scratches his head. “Uh, sorry, Miss Light, but Miss Eun Ae is the one who sent me. Here’s my ID.” He shows you his badge. “She’s cleared her entire schedule for today, so if you need to find Suga, it’s okay.”

Realization creeps over you and you look in a panic at Kim Seung, who has realized the same thing. “Wait here!” you yell at the bewildered chauffeur as you race off to the parking garage. “Kim Seung –”

“I’m on it, Light!” He pulls out his intercom, shouting for security.

You draw your weapon as you run, yelling for others to get out of the way, which they do. _Yoongi, I'm sorry!_ As you kick the door open for the garage, you see Takuya’s body on the ground. “Takuya?!” You holster your weapon and kneel by him. He’s bleeding from his forehead, but he groans and looks at you.

“(Y/n)…sorry. He caught me by surprise. Ugh, my head…” He sits up tentatively, holding it. Blood trickles down his handsome face. “Yoongi got in first, but when I tried to follow, he cracked me on the head with something….felt like a gun….then I blacked out.”

“WHERE DID THEY GO?” You look at the pavement, but you can only see the black tracks of the tires where the car must have peeled out. “TAKUYA!”

“I – I don’t know!”

_Think, think, (y/n)!_ You try to calm yourself as Kim Seung and some of the security staff come running. “Yoongi still has his phone with him! If I can track it…!” You pull your phone out and call his number, desperately waiting for the phone to connect. “Yoongi, please…”

“Hello?”

“Yoongi! I –“

“Yoongi? Oh, I’m sorry Miss Light, he’s a little…out of it. But it’s so good to hear from you.” A silky-soft man’s voice you don’t recognize slithers over you. “The pride of Knight’s Protection, hm? You really messed up this time.”

“Bastard. If you hurt him –”

“Hurt him? Well now, that might be inevitable, really. But I’m surprised that you let me take him this easily. I thought that you’d pose more of a challenge after you figured out my traffic light signals.” The voice chuckles, taunting you.

You decide to take a different approach, keeping him on the line. “Well, you got me good, then. But there’s something unfair. You know who I am, but I don’t know what to call you. You see like a worthy adversary.” Your eyes dart around, knowing you’d need some kind of quick transportation if you’re going to follow this guy. “So what do I call you?”

“Hm. My name? Park Sung-Woo. I’m a hacker for hire.”

“That explains the traffic lights. But hacking doesn’t seem like something that’s in relation to what Suga does.” _Just a little longer, and I’ve got you._

“True. But you see, Eun Ae is my favorite idol…and she’s practically obsessed with Suga, wanting to collaborate with him all these months. She’s announced it publicly too. After all those letters I’ve sent her, all those gifts, she won’t even look my way.” You can hear the madness in his voice as he continues, “But if I approach this logically, well, the answer is simple. I just need to get rid of the anomaly in my equation. Suga will be eliminated, and the collaboration won’t happen. But I can hack into his system at his precious Genius Lab and send Eun Ae his work, and she’ll be happy and notice me! It’s perfect.”

“You think she’ll be happy with Suga gone?”

“I’ll make her happy.” He cackles. “Oh, and I know you’re keeping me on the line to track me. I think this is long enough, hm? Try and find me…” he cuts the call, just as your phone beeps with the trace.

“He’s heading north!” You run to the parking office, and grab Yoongi’s bike keys and a helmet. “Kim Seung! Take care of Takuya! Radio me on the directions, my intercom does long-distance!” Tossing your phone to him and pulling on the helmet, you jump on the bike, start it up, and speed out of the garage.

_Yoongi!_

***

You zip down the highway, looking for the car as you listen to Seung’s voice. “He’s in the left lane, Light, you’re coming up on him in 50 meters and closing. It's the black sedan.” You nod, even though he can’t see you, and then the voice changes to Takuya. “(y/n), I’m getting our own hackers to patch us in on visual via the traffic cams. Keep on him.”

You see the car in front of you, but when you pull next to it, it suddenly swerves into you, trying to force you into the next lane as car horns blare around you. “(Y/n!)! Are you okay?! We have visual now!” The car speeds up, swerving dangerously as it forces its way through the traffic. “Force him into the next exit! We’ll herd him into an empty construction site!” Following Takuya’s orders, you drop back, then pull up next to the driver’s side. As you do so, you glance at the backseat, and your heart almost stops.

Yoongi is slumped against the window. 

Anger courses through you and you manage to pull your weapon out, then accelerate to the driver’s side, aiming at him. In response, he cuts the car next to him off, then speeds up to take the exit, with you in hot pursuit.

As Takuya commands, you herd the car into increasingly empty areas on the outskirts of the city, making sure the driver can’t take any exits or detours. “That’s it, (y/n), you almost got him. The road is blocked at the site, it leads to a steep drop-off. I’m going to lose visual here, so here’s your direct orders: take him out. I’ll get there soon.” The ensuing click tells you that Takuya has signed off as you match the car’s speed.

Suddenly, the car tries to swerve into you, making you drop back. _What is he doing, he’ll run out of running room soon._ To your horror, the car barrels through the first of seven wooden barricades. _He’s not slowing down…is he going to put the car over the drop-off?!_ As the car breaks through another barricade, you realize that’s exactly what Sung-Woo is planning. 

“Like hell!” You growl, gunning the bike. Sung-Woo, however is ready for you, and swerves madly, fishtailing the sedan to prevent you from passing him. You can practically hear him laughing as he does so. “Oh no you don’t!” You maximize your speed and pull the bike up, executing a perfect jump onto the sedan, driving over it like a ramp. You end up in front of it, and race around the rest of the barricades, ending at the top of the blockaded road.

Pulling your helmet off, you throw it to the ground and brandish your weapon at the car as it charges towards you. You can make out Sung-Woo’s twisted face in the driver’s seat as the night wind whips the dust and gravel around you, curling around your feet. There are four barricades left that separate you from the maniac. If you miss, all of you could die. 

You take aim, timing the shot, and shoot. The windshield shatters, but you haven’t hit Sung-Woo; the car keeps coming. Your next shot hits him in the shoulder, and you see the spray of blood spurt out. There are two more barricades left. _Yoongi._ Your last shot goes straight through Sung-Woo’s forehead, and the car skids to the side, it’s tires kicking up debris as it’s driver loses control, flipping the vehicle to its side, then its back as the incline of the drop-off works against its torque. “YOONGI!” you scream as you run to the vehicle. Using the butt of your weapon, you break the glass of the backseat and pull him from the wreck, adrenaline running through you. “Yoongi?! Yoongi?!” You shake him, and he groans as his eyes open. You breathe a sigh of relief as he focuses on you.

“(y/n)…?” He coughs. “Chloroform…”

“Shhh. It’s okay, Yoongi. I got him. It’s over.” _It’s over…_

Takuya and the authorities pull up as you fiercely cradle him in your arms, not caring who sees you as you cry.

***

A quiet knock on your door reveals itself as Yoongi as you open it. It’s been a week since your assignment ended, and you’ve avoided speaking with him, partially because you wanted him to rest, and partially because it would break you to say goodbye to him. He looks around your room, noting the bags. “You’re leaving today? Without saying anything to me?”

_I have to make a clean break_. “Yes. I thought you’d want some time alone to recuperate, given what you’ve been through.” You bow to him. “I’m sorry I was lax in my security to you, Yoongi. I hope you forgive me.” You straighten up, trying to hide your emotions as you look him in the eye. “I enjoyed my time here. You’re a great person. I wish you the best of luck.”

Yoongi comes to you, and takes your hand, then stops and stares. You’re wearing Takuya’s ring. He looks at it, then up at you, then down again. He slowly lets go, his hand falling to his side. “Let me…help you with your bags, then, (y/n)”

“No need for that. I’ve got it.” Takuya appears in the doorway, looking at you both. “The car is ready, (y/n).” He nods his goodbye, saying he’s already sent the report to Bang PD, and grabs both your bags.

After an awkward silence, you bow again to Yoongi, and exit the room. 

You can feel him looking after you, but you make sure you don’t look back, even if you want to.

***

It’s been three months since you returned from Korea, and aside from hearing the buzz about Yoongi’s new song coming out, you haven’t heard from any of the members.

Takuya has been true to his word about giving you time, and at your insistence, you only wear the ring when you’re out with him, saying that it gets in the way of your practices with the trainees. “You act like you’re embarrassed of it or something, (y/n). There’s nothing to be afraid of, I don’t care if the others know about us.” Takuya grumbles as he takes your hand from across the table at dinner. “Is there something you want to tell me?”

“No, there’s nothing, Takuya. I just don’t want to wear jewelry when I’m at practice, that’s all.” The way he’s holding your hand reminds you of the time Yoongi took you to dinner at the Galbi restaurant. You’ve been missing the quiet rapper more these days, but you haven’t had the nerve to contact him. _He’s probably forgotten all about me,_ you think. “Hey Takuya, can we call it a night? I’m pretty tired – the sparring session with the newbies really got to me.”

“Sure, lets go.” He waits for you, then puts his arm around you as you walk outside and marvels at the sky. “Wow, it’s a really clear night.” You look up, and at that moment a shooting star streaks across the sky. “Hey, did you see that?” he asks.

“Yeah…I did.” You answer softly, and sigh. _Yoongi. What are you doing now?_

***

After Takuya walks you to your room, you drop your bag on the floor and flop down on your sofa, not feeling like doing anything. Extending your left hand in front of your face, you watch the diamond sparkle in the light, but it doesn’t lift your mood. Sighing, you lower your arm and cross it in front of your eyes, trying to convince yourself that everything is fine, when the silence is broken by your ringtone for Hoseok. Surprised, you answer. “Hello? Hobi?”

“Yah! Hi, (y/n)!” His cheerful voice reaches out to you, and it makes you smile. “How are you? We haven’t heard anything from you for a while, but it’s been super busy here, so we weren’t able to contact you.”

“I understand, Hobi, not a problem.” You sit up, happy to hear a familiar voice. “How is everyone?”

“Don’t you mean how’s Yoongi?” The comment takes you aback, but Hoseok continues, “He’s…okay, physically. He’s recovered from what happened, but I’m more worried about his heart, (y/n).” 

“W-what do you mean?” You have to squeeze the words out, feeling actual pain inside. “He doesn’t have a heart condition, does he?”

“No, nothing like that. He’s…missing you. He hasn’t contacted you, huh?” 

“No, he hasn’t. I thought…that he didn’t want to have me around anymore.” You feel your throat start to tighten up as you recall Yoongi telling you he didn’t want you to share his world. “I mean, he said our worlds were so different, it seemed like I’d have no place in it.”

Hoseok is quiet, then says, “Turn on your laptop. I'm sending you a link to a live broadcast we’re doing soon. We’re actually going on the air in five minutes, so make sure you’re online, okay?”

“Why?”

“There’s something you need to see. Promise me you’ll be on, okay?”

You promise, and Hoseok says goodbye. _I wonder what this is all about,_ you think, but you do as Hoseok recommended. The window pops up, and you see the members together, greeting a talk show host. “Oh, this program…its for music releases.”

The host goes through the perfunctory greetings to the live audience, and then turns to the group. “So, BTS! We’re here because there’s a surprise release?”

Namjoon nods, and explains, “Yes, that’s right. Suga has a new track that he’s been working on, and we’ve decided to release it early as part of our promotions for the upcoming tour.”

“Ah, and we’re seeing the video for the first time tonight?”

Yoongi nods. “That’s right. I think the time is right for showing it.” He clears his throat as he continues, “It’s different from my other songs. But you’ll see when you play it.”

“Okay, let’s see it then! Here is the surprise release of Suga’s new song, “Starfall”!”

“Starfall?” You say out loud, then shrug. “Did that beat match that title?” The camera cuts away, and the video begins. As you watch, you notice that there are places you recognize; the outside of the restaurant, the place with the shooting stars, the city limits. The track also includes your voice saying the phrases he asked you for in Genius Lab, and the music itself has a plaintive, almost sorrowful tone, different from the one you first heard. 

_Here’s my heart._

_SUGA._

_People always thinking_

_About the spotlight, makes me shine_

_How to tell them that they’re all wrong_

_The ordinary is what I want_

_You came into my life when I needed it_

_Showed me I can have the best of both_

_If I really wanted to_

_I just have to open my hand to let_

_The star fall._

_You’re my world._

_Words get in the way_

_The ragged consonants beat against my head_

_Can’t always say what’s the real me_

_Thoughts are clear like the night sky_

_But I can’t always show what I mean either_

_So I’m stuck in this limbo_

_Until my rhyme sets me free_

_Until the music comes to you_

_Let the star fall._

_Come what may, I’ll be yours._

_Racing through the night_

_Will this get to you in time?_

_Weaving my way through these paths_

_I think I might be too late,_

_Did I lose something again, something I can’t ever hold?_

_Or will I make it in time_

_To see the star fall._

You find yourself holding your breath as it ends with a shot of the sky and a single star.

The video ends and the audience erupts in applause as the camera focuses on Yoongi, who’s modestly nodding as the members clap him on the back. “Suga! That’s an impressive piece!” Yoongi thanks the host, who continues, “But I noticed a female voice in there. Care to elaborate?”

Yoongi nods again. “Yes. I asked someone to say a phrase for me, and I put it into the track.”

You swallow, your mouth having gone dry.

“Really?” The host asks, smiling. “Is this video about her? Some kind of cryptic message you wanted to send?”

Yoongi presses his lips together, and looks at the other members, who smile and slightly nod their encouragement at him. He takes a deep breath, licks his lips, then speaks. “The person who did the voiceover is someone very important to me. She knows who she is.” He looks directly at the camera as the audience is buzzing with questions, but he ignores it all, and you can feel him looking at you as he quietly speaks. “I’m sorry. I miss you. Come back.” He swallows and looks away, and the camera zooms out to show the whole group as Namjoon puts an arm around his shoulders, patting him. Hobi glances at the camera and subtly raises his eyebrows before going to comfort his friend, and you know that was meant for you. The host wraps up the show amidst the pandemonium, and you log out and close your laptop.

_Yoongi._ You think, as you look at the diamond on your hand again.

***

Takuya opens the door to his office the next day, but Kitano approaches him before he can enter. “Good morning Director!”

“Ah, Kitano. Good morning.” Takuya glances at the paper in Kitano’s hand. “Anything good?”

Kitano shrugs. “I just read the entertainment part, really. Light told me that I should keep up with events because who knows where the next assignment will come from, but I’m not as smart as she is.” Takuya chuckles at Kitano’s self-deprecation, and he continues, “But I saw that the guy Light was guarding previously, that BTS guy? His new song came out last night, and it’s all over the entertainment news. We might get another call from them, huh?” He hands the paper over to Takuya, who stares at him. “Here y’go, Director. Let me know if you need anything.” Kitano leaves, heading to the workout rooms, and Takuya frowns, reading the article.

_In a surprise music release last night on MusicHeat, BTS’ Suga revealed his latest solo track, “Starfall”, in preparation for the groups’ upcoming world tour. Surprisingly, an unknown female’s voice was included in the song, and Suga has stated “the (person) is very important to me” and that the video is a message to her! He ended the show with the cryptic message, “I’m sorry. I miss you. Come back.” Just who is this mystery person?_

Takuya walks into his office, knowing what he’s about to see; there, on his desk, the diamond ring he gave you glints in the morning sunlight, with the simple note, _I’m sorry_.

Picking up the ring, Takuya swallows his disappointment, and he whispers, “Be happy, (y/n).”

***

Yoongi stretches his arms above his head as he looks up at the stars. Tomorrow, the group would be starting their world tour, giving a concert in Seoul first, then move on to Japan for the first leg of the tour. Sighing heavily, he watches as a star falls, trailing light behind it. “Guess wishing doesn’t really work.” He mutters out loud, looking at the lapping waves.

“I wouldn’t say that.” Yoongi looks up, startled, then his eyes widen as you come up to him. “Hi Yoongi.”

“(y/n)?! How…?” You wrap your arms around him in a hug, cutting him off as you bury your head in his chest. You can feel his heartbeat as he puts his arms around you, and the familiar scent of his cologne envelops you when you look up at him. His expression is a mixture of surprise, worry, and happiness. “Why are you here?” He softly asks.

“Should I have ignored your message?” You smile fondly at him. “I watched the broadcast. Hobi told me about it.”

“But – Knight’s Protection? Takuya?”

You shake your head. “Kitano will handle it. Takuya will just have to accept my choice.” You bite your lip, watching his reaction, but you’re unable to read it. “I missed you, Yoongi. I kept thinking about you.”

His gentle smile lights your heart up. “I couldn’t forget you either. I'm sorry I said those things to you…I thought you’d be happier outside of my crazy lifestyle.” He tilts his head before continuing, “You sure about me? You can still go.”

“Yoongi, do you really want me to go? Because if you keep saying that, I will.”

“…No.” He draws you closer, his eyes meeting yours, unafraid. He glances down at your lips, then meets yours eyes again. “Don’t ever leave me again, no matter what.” He slowly meets your lips in a tender kiss, expressing his love for you. When he ends the kiss, his soft expression makes you melt. “C’mon, let’s head back. I’m sure Bang PD won’t mind if you take your old room back on our floor….and we’ll talk to him about having you as Head of Security again.”

“I guess wishing on the shooting star does work, after all.” You tease him as you both start walking back to his bike, his fingers entwined with yours.

He glances at you, then away. “We’ll see.”

“What do you mean by that?” He doesn’t answer right away. “Yoongi!”

He smiles at you, pausing as you reach the bike. “I made more than one wish, since there are a lot of shooting stars here.” Rubbing the ring finger on your left hand with his thumb, he looks meaningfully at you, murmuring, “Let’s see if my other wish comes true. Don’t wear anything on this finger, unless it’s from me.”

As you both head back to Hannam-on-the Hill, you can’t stop smiling.

FINI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back for Chapter 5, featuring our talented rapper/lyricist/producer, Min Yoongi (SUGA)! I had a lot of fun with this chapter, he’s pretty complex. I think the ending leaves a lot open for another chapter, if you’re so inclined to imagine your own (please credit me for the preface if you choose to do so). Thanks for following this work so far!
> 
> Coming soon: Jin's chapter!
> 
> NOTE: I forgot to say, but the OC's of Takuya, Kitano, Kim Seung (in all chapters), Park Sung-Woo, Eun Ae (in this chapter), and Lee Song-hyuk (in Jimin's chapter) are fictional, and resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental. All situations are based off of my imagination and do not in any way, shape, or form, suggest anything happening in real life.


	6. Kim Seokjin (Jin): To Touch the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back for Chapter 6, featuring Mr. WWH himself, loveable Jin! I had to do research on his song lyrics for “Awake” and “Tonight” to frame this properly, sorry it took so long. This one will be a little different…enjoy the plot twist. ;)

Kim Seokjin (Jin): To Touch the Sky

As you groan with your discovery, your laptop chimes with a video request. “Hello, Takuya.”

“(y/n), you’re still up? At this hour?”

“Why are you calling me if you thought I was sleeping?” You retort, glaring at him. 

“I just had a feeling that something was wrong, that’s all.” He gazes at you through the screen. “Everything okay? You look a little pale.”

“Ah…” You shake your head. “I just figured out the sasaeng’s pattern for this assignment. It kind of rattled me.”

Takuya steeples his fingers together as he puts his elbows on his desk, regarding you. “Rattled? That’s unlike you. What’s got you so concerned?”

You exhale loudly as you share with Takuya what you’ve determined, and he nods quietly, watching you. “You know what, (y/n)? I’ll fly out there tomorrow. This sounds like you could use another pair of eyes.”

“You don’t have to do that, Takuya. I’ve got this, and Big Hit’s own security, Kim Seung, is here too, with all of his staff.”

Takuya leans back and regards you with those steel-grey eyes you used to love. “I insist. I’ll see you in a few days. Get some sleep.” 

He ends the call, and you sigh, rubbing your neck. _Maybe he’s right. I could use his guidance. And some sleep._

***

“Me? I’m the target?” Jin blinks and looks at you as you announce your findings to the group, Kim Seung, and Bang PD. “W-why? How?”

“I’m not sure about the “why” yet, sorry. But the “how”, I can explain.” You take a deep breath and continue, “I already told you about patterns, and how stalkers use them, kind of like maps that lead them to their goals. So I created seven maps, one for each member, and determined when and where the letters were being sent.” You pull up the program on your laptop and show everyone. “This sasaeng has been sending the letters in a pattern that mimics the constellations of your birth signs. As you can see, the clusters represent the star alignments. Some of them, like Namjoon’s, are scattered. Others are systematically placed, like Jin’s.” You enter a command that makes a red line appear on each map, connecting the clusters. “In fact, yours is almost complete, except for a few more clusters.”

“Complete?! Then that means…” Jin trails off, his eyes wide as he looks to Bang PD.

The CEO coughs, and looks at you. “Light, you are to stay by Jin’s side. Anything he does, anywhere he goes, you’re to be there. Kim Seung will oversee security for the group as a whole.” You nod, acknowledging the order. 

Namjoon puts an arm around Jin’s shoulders; the oldest member is definitely shaken by all of this. “Don’t worry, Jin-hyung. (y/n) is the best, remember? You’re in good hands.”

Jin agrees, but you see the worry on his face.

***

After the day’s activities wrap up, you have some free time to youself, and decide to go to the kitchen to make some dinner. Jin is already there, cooking some pasta and chicken cutlets. “Mmm! Smells good, Jin!”

Jin looks up and gives you a smile. “Care to join me? I made more than enough for myself and the others.”

“Wouldn’t it be better for everyone to eat all together?”

Jin shrugs. “I…I kinda wanted to eat on my own tonight. Got a lot to think about.” He glances at you, then back at the chicken, adding, “But I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to eat with me.”

You grab a colander and potholders, and start to drain the pasta noodles, giving him an understanding smile. “ I get it.” You pause as you toss the noodles a bit to cool them and shake the last drops of water from them before adding, “I know I’m assigned to you, Jin, but I’m here if you want to just talk, too.” He looks at you, then back down at the frying pan, turning the cutlet over as you look for garlic oil and another pan. “I’ll protect you from the sasaeng, Jin. You have my word.”

He sighs as he hands you the oil. “I know, (y/n). And I trust you. I just, I don’t know. It’s frightening. To think that someone out there is crazy enough to follow your every move, and to give you a warning that they’re about to do something that will hurt you.” He swallows thickly, helping you put the noodles into the warmed pan with the oil, tossing it expertly. “I’ve never had anything like that before. It scares me.” You hand him a platter, and he plates the chicken cutlets on it while you take over the garlic pasta. “You probably think I'm a coward, don’t you.”

“Actually, if you said you weren’t worried, I’d think you’re a liar.” His head swivels up in surprise to look at you, and you shrug as you plate the pasta. “It’s very natural to feel vulnerable in a situation like this.” You portion out the food onto separate plates and take them out to the terrace with silverware, hoping that eating outdoors would help him feel a little better. 

JIn follows you with wineglasses and a bottle. “I know you probably have something about not drinking while on assignment, but oily food tastes better with alcohol.” He pours you a glass, which you accept, and you both sit to eat. “Normally, I’d have bread and a salad with this, but…” he trails off, shrugging.

You laugh, “Don’t worry about it. Good meals aren’t only about the food, it’s also about the company. And I think this will be an excellent meal.” He flashes you an embarrassed smile, but raises his glass to you, and you do the same to him. “Ah, enough about this dreary sasaeng. Let’s talk about something else.” You suggest, taking a bite of the crispy cutlet. 

Jin chews thoughtfully, then says, “Mhm. Ok, how about a game?”

“What kind of game?”

“Truth or dare.” You raise your eyebrow at this, and he grins. “What? Scared?”

“No, I’m not.” You sit back in your chair, wine glass in hand and look at him; the sun has set, and the sky is turning a dark purple, signaling the beginning of night. _He really is attractive_. “In fact, you can go first. I’ll take truth.”

“Ok.” He tilts his head slightly, making eye contact with you without speaking for a few moments, then leans forwards to put his elbows on the table. “Who in BTS is your favorite?”

“Wow, right off the bat?” You both laugh, and you mirror him, leaning forward on the table yourself. “Who do _you_ think is my favorite, hm?”

“No fair, I asked the question. You have to play by the rules.” He playfully pouts at you, winking.

“Hmm. Well, then…actually, I'm looking at my favorite member.” His eyes soften at your words, all teasing gone, “It’s true. I’ve been a fan of yours since your debut. I think it was the way you tried so hard to keep up with everyone, since you weren’t thinking of becoming an idol in the first place, but it happened to you. I really admired your dedication to the group and your drive to become better.” Suddenly shy, you find you can’t look at him, so you play with the rim of your wineglass, tracing it with your finger. “It’s kind of embarrassing to tell you this in person, sorry.”

“No, don’t be sorry. I think it’s sweet.” You look back up at him, expecting him to say a joke about it, but his expression is sincere. “I’ve never had anyone tell me something like that before.”

“You’re lying. Fans must tell you that all the time. There’s a Jin cult online, don’t tell me you don’t know about it.” You tease him, trying to hide your own awkwardness.

Jin sits back and finishes his glass of wine. “True, fans do tell me that sort of thing. Marriage proposals, gushing about my looks, my voice, whatever. But I’ve never had someone tell me that it was my drive that stood out for them.” His eyes crinkle at the edges as he smiles at you, and it lightens the mood – and your heart. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome.” The both of you start giggling at this formality, when your phone rings. “Excuse me, I have to take this.” Jin nods and politely looks away as you answer, recognizing Takuya’s ringtone. “Sorry about that. My boss – Takuya, the Director of Knight’s Protection – just landed, and he’s going to be joining me on this investigation.”

“Ah, it’s good to know that I’m important enough for your boss to feel the need to come too.” Jin jokes, and you both laugh again at his clowning. “I should call him too.”

You stand up to help clear the table. “You’re incorrigible. And you don’t have to, I told him I’ll call him back when I get to my room.” You smile at Jin, adding, “I’m glad to see you feeling better…because I’d rather see you smiling than worried.”

“Does it bother you to see your favorite member frowning?” he teases, stacking the dishes and coming around to you.

“Of course it does.”

He laughs. “Then I guess you’ll have to make sure that I don’t frown anymore, hm? Are you trained to do that as well?” You giggle at his attempt at flirting and decide to give him some back.

“Be careful what you ask for, Jin. Remember, I’m the best.” You wink at him, and the two of you head back with the dishes to clean up.

***

“(y/n), it took you this long to get back to me? I’ve been in my room for three hours already, how long does a meal take?” Takuya grumbles to you over the video chat. “Or were you with someone?”

“I was having dinner with Jin, Takuya. And what am I supposed to do, leave him with a bunch of dirty plates? I have this thing called courtesy, you know. It’s when you do the right thing for people _because_ it’s the right thing to do? Maybe you’ve heard of it?”

“I was just wondering, that’s all. You spend a lot of time with him, then? Outside of your assignment, I mean.”

You consider this before answering. “Well, Bang PD did say that I’m to be with Jin wherever he goes, whatever he does. Technically, I guess I don’t _have_ to eat with him, but I was going to eat anyway, and he was there and invited me to join him. So I said yes.” You study Takuya’s face on the screen. “It’s none of your business, Takuya, who I eat with.”

“I’m thinking that this assignment may cloud your judgement as a bodyguard, (y/n). I think I remember you saying that Jin is your favorite?” You nod slowly, wondering where this conversation was going. “You’re not a rabid fangirl, but I know you like him. Even when we were dating, you’d read up on what the group was doing.”

“Ohmygod, Takuya, are you suggesting that I not have a personal life or interests?!” You raise your voice at the screen, where Takuya frowns. “I can’t believe we’re having this conversation. What I do on my own time is MY business!”

“And I'm saying that YOUR business becomes my business if and when it interferes with your work!” Takuya hisses at you as you glare at him. There’s a moment of fire between you, then he sighs and looks down. “I'm sorry. You’re right, your personal life is just that: personal. I have no right anymore to say anything about it.” He glances at you. “Do I?”

“No, you don’t. And I’m sorry for yelling at you, but I'm not sorry for telling you to back off.” He nods, chewing on his bottom lip as he listens to you. “And yes, Jin is my favorite. But I’m using that to my advantage, I’ll make SURE he’s safe, and I’ll stop this sasaeng.”

“How are you going to ensure that?”

“I don't know yet. I just need to follow the pattern that’s been laid out first.” You run your hand through your long (h/c) hair, thinking. “Every stalker makes a mistake. They get cocky, pretentious. I just need to be patient.”

Takuya steeples his fingers together and looks at you. “I’ll be joining you on this assignment, and that’s final. I also have a new phone and laptop for you to use, since we’ve upgraded our models, so I’ll give those to you when we meet, since its your equipment.” You nod, and Takuya leans in to the screen. “Be careful, (y/n). There may be more to this stalker than you think.”

***

The next few days pass by uneventfully. _No new letters, clues, or emails,_ you think. _That’s strange. The concert is coming up, and whoever this is, should be escalating._ As you stand near the groups’ fanmeet table, you shake your head, not sure if you should be happy at the lack of development, or concerned. _Jin seems relaxed, so that’s a good sign._

“All clear on the exits and stairwells, Light.” Kim Seung reports, coming up to you. “Want me to relieve you? You look like you could use a short break.”

“Thanks, Seung, but I’m fine.” You continue scanning the throng of fans that line up to meet the members. “I just think it’s odd that the sasaeng wouldn’t send more letters, now that the concert is so soon.” 

“Maybe he or she gave up?”

You shake your head. “No. Even if my profiling about him/her sending things is off, I know that stalkers like that don’t just give up. They’ll want to finish their task.” At that moment, Takuya comes by to join you, and you nod to acknowledge him while continuing to think out loud. “It’s just odd, that’s all.”

“What is?” Takuya asks, looking at you. You share what’s on your mind with him and he considers the information. “Could it be possible that this sasaeng is different from the others you’ve profiled and stopped, (y/n)? Maybe this one has something else planned, something more than just letters.”

You frown, turning this idea over in your mind. “That would be possible, but that means direct contact, or something close to it. Usually an obsessed fan would avoid that until their pattern is completed, or they’re exhausted at trying to get the person’s attention.” You look at Jin again, who has gotten into a slapping match with Jungkook, both of them vigorously whacking each other with pads of paper. Hoseok comments that it sounds like pigeons, which makes them do it even more, and you stifle your laughter.

Takuya and Seung follow your gaze; while Seung seems used to seeing this sort of thing, Takuya rolls his eyes. “I don’t know what you see in him that you don’t see in me, (y/n).” He whispers, so Seung can’t hear.

Thankfully, Seung leaves to check on readying the cars for departure, and you can answer without whispering. “What do I see in him? I see a man who’s warm and caring for his friends, and isn’t afraid to goof around with them.” You both look over at Jin again, who’s cracking up with Jungkook as the members start the last part of the fanmeet. “You don’t have that kind of humor, Takuya. It’s not in you.”

“I can change, you know.” Takuya says, his eyes still watching Jin as he goes into a dad joke. “Take away his fame and fortune, and Jin and I are the same. It’s just that he’s got you enthralled.”

You shake your head and glare at Takuya. “You really don’t know when to give up, do you, Takuya?” He starts to say something, but you hold your hand up to his face, cutting him off. “No. You came here to help, but all you’re doing is trying to show me that Jin isn’t worth my time.” Takuya presses his lips together as he looks at you, but you’re not having it. “I’ll make my own decisions, about my personal life, on my time, Takuya. Now if you’ll excuse me, my client is getting ready to leave, and I have a job to do.” You brush past Takuya to where the members are exiting, keeping within distance of Jin, who glances at you questioningly as he walks with the others; you shake your head a little, indicating that you know he saw you talking to Takuya, and that you’ll explain to him later.

You don’t notice how Takuya clenches his fist in frustration as you leave with the members.

***

“What was going on back there today, (y/n)?” Jin asks you as he joins you on the terrace that night.

You sigh, looking up at the sky to stretch your neck. The cool breezes are a welcome respite from the stress of trying to figure out the sasaeng’s next move and Takuya’s jealousy. Jin is quiet, waiting for you to gather your thoughts. “Ah…Takuya is just being the typical ex-boyfriend, Jin. Nothing for you to worry about.” You try to minimize your conversation with Takuya, not wanting Jin to be hurt.

“Seeing you worried makes my heart hurt, (y/n).” Your head snaps to look at him, but the moment you make eye contact, he blinks and looks away. “I don’t like seeing people I care about feeling sad or bothered.”

“Oh, so now you care about me so much that Takuya bothers you, Jin?” you tease him, knowing how shy Jin gets. You lean against the railing, tilting your head to look at him, your hair trailing over your shoulder as the breeze plays with it. “Didn’t we already have this conversation?”

Jin swallows and looks at you shyly. “I think we did, but it’s my turn, now.” Your heart almost stops; you always knew he was handsome, but tonight he seems especially so. There’s no stage makeup, no hair products, no stage lighting…but the way the lamplights frame him and his gentle expression as he looks at you makes you realize just how much he means to you as he speaks. “And yes, it bothers me. I don’t…believe in love at first sight, or anything like that, but after meeting you…I'm not so sure anymore.” He smiles, trailing off.

“I – I don’t know what to say, JIn. I mean, you could have anyone you choose. You’re handsome, successful, caring…you’re part of a group that has worldwide influence…”

Jin comes over to you and puts an arm around you, which surprises you. He gently kisses the top of your head, saying, “In case you haven’t noticed, (y/n), I don’t always do what others expect of me.” You’re stunned at this show of affection; it’s unlike the normally shy member to be this forward. “I know I’m not the bravest out of everyone in the group, and I’ve had to put in double or triple the amount of effort to learn the choreography and music for our performances. I feel like…the others are like stars, and I have to work extra hard to even try to get near them.” The wind blows through his hair, and he gets a faraway look as he gazes at some indefinite point in the sky. “So I keep going. Maybe someday, I’ll be able to touch the sky, like they do.” He pauses, looks down at you, then adds, “I’m far from perfect. But if you’ll accept me the way I am, (y/n), I can try to be perfect for you. Would you be my light in this darkness?”

You’re taken by surprise at this, but he’s waiting for an answer, a sign from you. A smile of happiness creeps onto your face, and he returns it, holding you closer as the lamplights glow brighter, illuminating the streets.

***

“Ah, Jin-hyung, stop with the lame dad jokes already!” Yoongi complains as the members wait for the recording session to continue. “(y/n), can’t you make him stop? Please? For the love of my sanity?!”

“Sorry, Yoongi, I have to deal with it too.” You shrug as Jin and Jimin laugh at Yoongi’s frustration. Jin winks at you and you giggle and shake your head at him.

Next to you, Takuya snorts derisively. “He calls himself a professional? He’s a clown. It’s a wonder that he’s even made it this far in the group.” You glare at him, and he continues, “Seriously, (y/n), look at him. You can do better.”

“Shut up, Takuya.” You mutter at him under your breath, just loud enough for him – but no one else – to hear. He’s about to respond, when the producers at the sound board give the signal that they’re ready to record again. When it’s Jin’s lines, he effortlessly hits the range of high notes, sustaining them for the entire bar while Jungkook sings his part. “Wow….”

Takuya rolls his eyes. “So he’s got some training. Whatever.”

The comment brings you to the edge of your patience. You grab Takuya by his sleeve and drag him over out of range of the recording and hiss, “What, exactly, is your problem with him, Takuya?!”

“My problem?! My problem is that you fangirl over this, this over-stylized idol, and you still haven’t figured out who the sasaeng is. I’ve got half a mind to pull you from this assignment, contract with Bang PD or not!”

“I’m NOT fangirling, and the sasaeng hasn’t sent anything in the past week! It’s kind of difficult if I don’t have anything to work with!” At this point, you could honestly say that you hate Takuya. “For the last time, leave him out of this and let me do my job!”

Takuya straightens his blazer and looks at you coolly. “I think you need to get rid of this…infatuation…of yours.”

You glare at Takuya coldly and go back to your post as the members finish their recording session. Takuya watches you, then quietly leaves the room.

***

“Wow, that session took a lot out of me! I’m starving!” Jungkook whines at the dorms. Lunch – which had been delivered earlier – was waiting for the group, and they sat down to eat. “Come join us, (y/n)! Hey, where’s Taehyung?”

“Here. Had to check up on Tannie.” Taehyung enters and sits down, after putting his pet Pomeranian, Yeontan, down next to him. 

“Aw, he’s so cute!” Yeontan comes over to you and sniffs your outstretched hand before licking it and wagging his tail The little puffball then immediately trots over to Jin and Hoseok to beg for food. 

“You like dogs, (y/n)?” Jin asks, petting Yeontan, who paws at his hand.

“I do! I just never have time to take care of one properly, that’s all.” You smile down at the bright-eyed pup. “This one seems to know he’s cute, hm?” You pet him as well, and he yeips at you to confirm your observation, making you laugh.

Taehyung tries to stop Tannie’s insistent begging, apologizing to Jin and Hoseok, but they brush it off. “Aw, let the little guy have something.” Jin takes a small piece of beef from his plate and gives it to Yeontan, who promptly gobbles it down and wanders off. “Now, let’s eat, everyone!”

You watch Yeontan, then your eyes widen as the little dog collapses. You knock the food out of Jin’s hand before it reaches his mouth, sending it flying across the table. “NO, DON’T!”

“(y/n), what –” You rush over to Yeontan, who is frothing at the mouth and convulsing.

“TANNIE!” Taehyung yells, and Kim Seung rushes into the room, followed by Takuya.

“CALL A VET, SEUNG!” You scream, and start to push on Yeontan’s stomach. The little dog’s breathing is erratic. Jimin grabs something from a first aid kit nearby and hands it to you; it’s a small packet of charcoal. You’re not sure if it’ll work on dogs, but you force feed some of it to Yeontan, and it seems to help. Takuya hands Taehyung a towel he had to wrap Yeontan with, and Seung, talking fast on the phone, gestures to him to follow him; they’re going to the emergency vet.

“No one ate anything, right?” You ask after Taehyung leaves with Tannie.

“No – I don’t think any of us did.” Namjoon says, visibly shaken. The members all nod, concern, fright, and worry marking their expressions. “Is this all from the same place? Could the sasaeng be working at the place that makes this food?”

You shake your head. “No. If he or she did work there, then this would have been attempted on a smaller scale by now. That dosage was on that piece of beef that Tannie ate.” You think, then say you’re going to grab something from your room. When you return, you’re holding a toxicology kit. “Haven’t had to use this in a while….” You murmur as you put on your gloves and mask, then start taking samples of all the dishes and drinks on the table as Takuya assists.

***

Exhausted from today, you lean back against Jin as you share a pizza (that you ordered, since no one ate) in your room. “Are you feeling okay, (y/n)?” He softly asks, cuddling you. “It must have taken a lot out of you to do all that testing. At least we know Yeontan will be okay – the vet said it was your quick thinking with the charcoal that made the difference.”

You shudder at the memory, and feel his arms go tighter around you. “I’m glad that Tannie will survive. That poison that was in your food…that was no joke. It was only in your serving too – and I don’t know how it can be so specific…the odds of you getting that plate…” You shake your head. “This sasaeng is out to get you.” Your eyes start to burn with tears of frustration. “And I can’t figure it out. A week of no activity, and suddenly a direct attempt on your life? The pattern isn’t complete, this doesn’t follow anything that I’ve encountered before…” You stop, feeling a few tears escape. “I – I don’t want to fail you, Jin.”

He doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t have to; he lets you cry your frustrations out, holding you to him. After a few moments, your phone buzzes, and Jin picks it up to check. “It’s someone called Kitano. Want to answer it?”

You nod, taking it from him and wiping tears from your face. “Hello?”

“Light? It’s me. Everything okay over there?” Your friends’ normally strong voice sounds riddled with anxiety.

“Y-yeah, Kitano, everything’s…okay. Something wrong?”

“Listen to me, Light, is Takuya there?”

“Uh, he’s not here in the room with me right now, if that’s what you’re asking me –”

“Uh huh. Something’s up with him, Light. He –“ The call suddenly drops and you’re left with a busy signal.

“Hello? Kitano? Hello?” You frown, then shrug, hanging up. “That’s weird…I’ve never had dropped calls from anyone in the agency before. Our network is independent from other carriers, our IT guys made it that way.”

“Could be a glitch.” Jin says, taking the phone from you and placing it on the table. “You did say that it’s a new model, right? Since Takuya gave you new equipment? Maybe all the bugs haven’t been worked out of it yet.” You nod, trying to ignore the unsettled feeling in your gut, when a familiar pinging sound indicates Takuya is trying to reach you on video chat. You groan, not wanting to answer it. “I’ll do it.” Jin says and he reaches over to click on the feed.

Takuya’s face appears on the screen, first showing surprise, then irritation. “Jin. Wasn’t expecting to see you.”

“Yeah, I’m full of surprises, aren’t I?” Jin comments, amused by Takuya’s expression. “(y/n) isn’t feeling too well right now, so I thought I’d help out. Still want to talk to her?”

“Yes, I would. If it’s not _too_ much trouble.” Takuya’s sarcasm cuts through the audio. 

The biting tone isn’t lost on Jin, who realizes that Takuya can’t see you from the angle of the screen. “Okay, let me get her for you.” Jin tilts the screen a bit to give Takuya a view of you lying in his arms. “Is that better, Takuya?” he asks smoothly.

Takuya gets a dangerous look in his eyes, which he tries to cover up as you look at him, daring him to say something. He clears his throat before speaking, but his voice sounds like nails. “(y/n), any ideas of the sasaeng? Today’s attempt was rather…intense, I think.”

You shift slightly in Jin’s arms as he picks up a book and pretends to read it. “I know this is going to sound crazy, Takuya, but I think the sasaeng is someone who’s close to the members.”

“You mean, a staff person?”

“Could be. Or maybe someone who just has physical proximity. The forensics tests I did on the meal that almost killed Yeontan indicated that it was only Jin’s portion that was poisoned. To be able to target just him, and not the others, when it would be unsure who would get what dish, is something that only someone who’s close to them, or in the building, would know. It would be too risky to put it in ALL the food, since that would mean the entire group would be targeted, and that’s not what stalkers do; they want the attention of their one target, not all of them.” Jin puts down the book and loses the pretense of reading, listening quietly as you continue. “So since it’s only Jin’s food that was poisoned, someone had to KNOW he was going to eat it….or they were in the room before anyone got there.”

Takuya sits back, regarding the two of you. “Sounds like an inside job, then.”

“If it is, then I’d have to vet all the staff the members had daily contact with for the past few months.” You groan, thinking of how to best approach the daunting task. “I guess I could do it with just a cell phone tracking. People are creatures of habit, after all, so the anomaly would show itself pretty quickly.”

“That sounds like a good idea. Are you calling it in to our IT?”

“I can do that. I’ll send them a message tonight, it’s too late to call, and I want it ready to use by the end of tomorrow.”

Takuya nods his agreement. “That’s it, then. Hope you figure it out soon, (y/n).” He glances at Jin, who looks at him. “And not just for your sake.”

***

The members are getting ready for their concert, and you frown at your laptop. Not only has the cellphone tracking failed to show up any anomalies for any of the staff, you notice that you’ve gotten several emails, messages, and attempts for video calls from Kitano that have all been dropped. Your phone shows the same for calls and texts from him. _That’s weird. I’m going to have to message IT about these glitches in their programming. But why is Kitano trying so hard to get in touch with me?_

Jin comes by, having had his hair and stage makeup done, and sits next to you. “Ah, see, I don’t like you frowning, (y/n).” He takes your hand in his and boops your nose with the other. “It’s not good to start a concert with such an expression.”

“I’m not the one performing, Jin.” You respond, and look at him. “You look good, as always.”

“Well, I’m not Worldwide Handsome for nothing.” He quips, striking a pose and running his hand through his hair. Jungkook comes by and looks down at you two. “Ah, Jungkookie, tell (y/n) how my looks can just cause the whole arena to lose their minds.”

“But we all look good out there, hyung.” Jin’s look of exasperation at the maknae makes you break out in laughter despite your worries. Jin slaps Jungkook who runs away, laughing.

“At least he made you laugh.” Jin grumbles, his moment stolen. You smile warmly at him and he returns it with one of his own. “There. That’s the expression I like to see on you. I don’t want to go out there thinking that you’re stressed about me.”

“I just want you to be safe, Jin.” You look around the room, noting where Kim Seung is giving the security their assignments and posts. “Where’s Takuya? Have you seen him?”

JIn glances around. “No, I haven’t. Kim Seung would know where he is, though, right?”

“It’s just odd that he wouldn’t be around now, since it’s the concert. I know the sasaeng will show up.” You bite your lip, concerned and feeling that unsettling knot in your gut again. “I just wish I knew how this would play out…I’ve never felt unsure about something like this before.”

Jin looks at you, then reaches behind you to take something from the table. It’s a small, foldable paring knife from a bowl of fruit. “Here. Take this.”

“A paring knife? Why?” You ask, but you take it anyway. “You think I need a snack or something?”

“No, it’s because I thought I’d do a knife gesture for you and get to the point.”

“JIN, I SWEAR TO GOD.” You laugh, but groan at the same time. 

Jin defends himself from your playful slap and laughs out loud. “You didn’t think that was good? I thought it was good!” The manager starts calling the members up to get ready to go on. “Ok, ok, I’ll stop. But seriously, I’ll see you after the show, (y/n).” You stand up with him, and he gives you a quick kiss on the cheek, taking you by surprise. “I’ll be fine, because I know you’re out there.” He winks at you and goes to where the members are waiting. Jungkook grins says something to him, which earns him a slap as Jimin and Taehyung laugh hysterically and Yoongi rolls his eyes and smirks.

“Seung, where’s Takuya?” You ask as you come up the security group, unconsciously folding and slipping the knife into a quick-release strap you had made for yourself on your wrist. “I don’t see him around.”

“He said he wanted to do a patrol of the bottom of the stage, I think. Probably anticipating that the sasaeng might try to come up during the performance? Maybe?”

“Hm. That would make sense, but I’ve already canvassed the areas. I thought I told him.” You shake your head and check your watch. “It’s time for the show to go on. Everyone know their positions?” Kim Seung nods in affirmation. “Good. I’ll be on the floor, since I’ll have to follow Jin during the performance. If there’s anything, or anyone, suspicious, contact me on the radio.”

“Got it, Light.”

_Well, it’s showtime._

***

A few minutes into the skit that comes before Jin’s solo, you get a call from Kitano’s personal cell phone. Esconcing yourself into a corner under the stage, you answer. “Hey Kitano. I’m working on my assignment –”

Your friend cuts you off. “Light, you have to listen to me. I’ve been trying to get in touch with you for days now!” Kitano’s voice sounds concerned, almost to the point of desperation. “I’ve only been able to reach you through this personal line of mine.”

“What? The company phone doesn’t work for you either? Even with the upgrade?”

“What upgrade? We don’t have anything new.” 

A chill covers you, despite the heat of the stage. “Takuya gave me new equipment when he came over. Said that the IT guys upgraded our phones and laptops. So I traded in my old stuff.” You swallow, suddenly piecing together information. “Kitano…what’s going on there?”

“Light, Takuya left Knight’s Protection. He’s been acting strangely for the past few months, and one day he just…left. We went through all his reports, files, notes, and they were all about you, and the assignment you’re on right now. He’s been tracing the whereabouts of that Jin guy you’re protecting, AND he’s been following you around too!”

“WHAT?!”

“If he’s taken your old equipment, check the new phone and laptop he gave you. There might be a tracer in the hard drive or the SIM card; sometimes it’s an embedded program. Takuya would probably have hired someone to do it for him, he’s been keeping some questionable company since you left. Whatever you do, Light, be careful! The last few reports and stuff we saw of his…it’s erratic. He’s gone crazy, it’s like he thinks that if he gets rid of Jin, you’ll come back to him.”

You swallow, cold sweat trickling down your neck as you realize what’s going on. “Thanks Kitano – I’ll be disabling this phone now, so I won’t be able to get back to you. He’s here, actually, at the concert.”

“Be careful, Light!”

“I will. Thanks again.” You cut the call, and drop the phone on the ground. Raising your foot, you smash the device under your heels, feeling it crack and splinter under the force. Kneeling to sift through the shards, you find the SIM card and examine it; your eyes notice the thin silver-and-red band that indicates it’s been tampered with. “Dammit…” You bite your lip, drop the card, and crush it. Readying your weapon, you enter the arena again.

***

Jin’s solo begins, and your adrenaline is racing through your body. _How could I have missed all the signs? The sasaeng’s letters stopped because Takuya came here, and Yeontan’s poisoning…he gave Taehyung a towel, why did he have it on him in the first place? And all those missed calls from Kitano, but I would always get Takuya’s messages and videocalls. I’m so stupid!_ You watch Jin as he goes into his solo, alert against movement. _Come on, Takuya…I know you’re out there._ You radio in to Kim Seung, who is stunned at the news and asks what you want the team to do. “Stand down if he’s sighted. I don’t want him to know that we’re on to him. Your job will be to make sure the fans and the staff get to safety.” You swallow, and choke out the next words as Jin continues singing. “Takuya is mine. I’ll neutralize him.”

Just as Jin reaches the high point of his solo, there’s a blackout, throwing the arena into momentary chaos. “Oh crap!” When the lights go back on, the fans are screaming; Takuya has a gun, and is holding it to JIn’s head. “(y/n)! I know you’re there!”

You make sure the staff and security are getting the fans out of the arena before you climb up on stage with your weapon drawn to face Takuya. JIn looks scared, but he’s quiet; his eyes telling you that he trusts you. You nod to him and look at Takuya. “Let him go, Takuya, I’m here.”

“Let him go? LET HIM GO?! This is the guy who’s taken you away from me, and you want me to just _LET HIM GO?!”_ Takuya cackles, his normally cool and calm demeanor gone, changing him into a raving madman. “Months of watching you loving him, then you get an assignment concerning him, and now that he’s confessed how he feels towards you, you think you can just _forget_ about me?!” 

“I never said I’d forgotten you, Takuya. I just said that it’s over between us.” You train your weapon on him, keeping him in sight, since he’s started to move with JIn across the stage. “Was this all a ploy to get to me, then?”

“You might say that, (y/n). I know you. And you played into this perfectly.” He grins maniacally, licking the barrel of his gun as he grinds it into Jin’s temple, making him wince. “See? He’s not so tough. You belong with me, (y/n).”

“I make my own choices, remember, Takuya? Now let him go. I don’t want to have to hurt you.” You press your lips together. _Please, Takuya. Don’t make me shoot._

Takuya snarls at you. “NO, I won’t. I’m finally in control, and I have you where I want you.” Without warning, he aims and shoots at you. It catches you off guard, and you feel the blast go through your hand, making you drop your weapon, and it skids across the stage, near the edge. “I’m not a bad shot, (y/n). After all, I was the Director, remember? I’m so sorry I have to hurt you, but you just won’t _see_ me!”

You pant away the pain as blood bursts out of your wound. Thankfully, the bullet didn’t go through your hand, so you can still use it if you need to. _Think, (y/n)!_ The wrist holder soaks up your blood and you remember; Jin gave you that paring knife. The weight of it nestles against your skin. You swallow, and look up at Takuya, then at Jin, who is trying to break free from Takuya’s chokehold. “You’re not bad, Takuya, but you forgot one thing.”

Takuya’s brow furrows at your comment. “Oh yeah? What’s that?”

“You forgot that I’M the top agent.” You flick your wrist, and the paring knife comes free. It opens almost automatically as you throw it. The torque generated as it spins is enough; it buries itself into Takuya’s hand, making him scream and drop his weapon, while at the same time loosening his hold on Jin, who breaks free.

“NO!” Takuya screams and he pulls the knife from his hand, taking aim at Jin just as you reach your own weapon and shoot.

Takuya’s weapon goes off at the same time as yours, but it’s Takuya who crumples to the floor.

You get up, walking slowly to his form, unsure if he’s responsive. Just as you approach there’s another shot that burns through your leg, making you fall. Takuya’s mad eyes reach yours, the barrel of his gun dispensing a thin trail of smoke. He grins. “Join me, (y/n). All of this…I did it for you…”

Your heart breaks as you look at him. The once proud man you loved has become someone you no longer recognize. You gingerly stand through the pain, tears coursing down your face like your blood as it pools around your foot. “Goodbye, Takuya.” Biting your lip, you aim, and shoot.

The echo of the blast rings through the arena. “Assignment…completed.” You whisper to Takuya’s still form, and you hear his last breath leaving him. 

“(y/n)!” Jin runs across the stage, followed by the others as you fall to your knees and cradle Takuya’s head in your lap, your weapon dropping to your side. “(y/n)?” Jin places a gentle hand on your shoulder as you tremble, your tears falling onto Takuya’s quiet face and mingling with his blood. You tenderly close his eyes, thankful that the madness has now left them.

“Please…leave me alone…for just a moment, Jin. Everyone. Please….”

_I loved you once, Takuya…I hope you find peace._

***

JIn and the members walk with you through the airport. After finding your old cell phone and laptop, you were able to straighten out details with the Chairman of Knights’ Protection, who put you in charge of the agency, with Kitano sharing responsibility. All of this meant that you would no longer be an agent. “So, Director (y/n), will we still be able to see you from time to time?” Jimin asks hopefully. “I don’t like saying goodbyes…”

“Ah, Jimin, don’t make this harder on her than it already is.” Namjoon says in response. “Besides, there’s someone here who’s taking it harder than we are.” He nudges Jin, who looks at him, startled. “Jin-hyung, we’re going to go…over there. Take your time.” Namjoon herds the members away from you two, giving you some privacy.

JIn takes your hands in his. “So…I guess….this is goodbye, then, (y/n).” He quietly remarks, looking down at you and sharply inhaling. “Ah, Jimin’s right. Goodbyes suck.”

“I wish I could have stayed, Jin, but the agency needs me more now. Takuya’s been AWOL for a while from his responsibilities, and I have to clean up the mess that he made. And I’ll be Director now, so I won’t be out in the field as much.” You reach up to hug him, and he returns the hug. “I’ll think of you, believe me. I’ll miss you every day.” He remains quiet, which you expected, but you want to hear his voice. “Jin? Say something, please…”

He draws back a little, brushing your hair out of your face. “Ah, don’t frown like that. I told you, it hurts my heart to see you frown,” he whispers. Gently tracing your jawline, he draws closer, and kisses you. “There. Now smile for me.” 

You try, and manage to get a smile on your face, but it’s clouded by errant tears. Jin is holding his tears back as well. “Wherever I go, you’ll be there with me. I love you, (y/n).” It’s the first time he’s said it to you, and you know it’s also the last time you’ll hear it. “Call me when you get back, okay? So I know you made it back safely?” You nod, unable to speak. “Remember…you’re my light in the darkness.” He slowly lets you go and wipes the tears from your face with his fingers.

You make your way through the gate, looking back at Jin and the others. He waves at you, then does his signature move, blowing a kiss to you. You act like you catch it and hold it to your heart. As you turn away, you raise your right hand up, making the “I love you” sign with your fingers as you walk, fighting the urge to look back.

_Goodbye, my love._

Fini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little difficult to write, Jin is pretty private about who he really is, so I couldn't find too much about him, and I wanted to avoid his stage persona as much as possible. If I got something wrong, LMK and I'll revise. :)
> 
> Stay tuned for the next member...Taehyung!


	7. Kim Taehyung (V): Into Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here he is, loveable – and slightly awkward? – Taehyung (V)! I thought this one would call for more drama, but I didn't want to REALLY overdo it. And since he's the hopeless romantic, well, I tried to put that into the story as well. Enjoy, and remember to use tissues.

Kim Taehyung (V): Into Focus

Taehyung chews imaginary gum – an odd habit of his – as he listens to your explanation of the pattern the sasaeng is following. “So what you’re saying is…this person has been following me to every photoshoot we’ve done?”

You nod. “The pattern this sasaeng is following is sending images. Each member has been receiving photos of himself, at various places that are random, such as here, and here.” You point to the maps you’ve created for each member, showing where each one was mailed. “But yours, Taehyung, is the only one where the photos all show shoots from album promotions. The others are almost as if it’s from paparazzi.”

“Then it’s easy to find this person! We’ll just have to track down photographers!” Jimin interjects, nodding at Bang PD. “We should get started now, before something happens to Tae!”

“It’s not quite that easy, Jimin. The photos are from the album and promotion shoots, but the photos can be from anyone who were on the set, with access to the equipment. That’s a lot of people, even if we exclude the staff that are usually involved in these projects.”

Jimin sighs, running his hand through his hair as he considers this. Namjoon speaks up, saying, “since these photos were sent physically, is there a way to track the paper, or how they were made? Maybe there’s a special type of paper only accessible to professionals, or something?”

“I already tested for that, Namjoon, but the paper and the ink are pretty common. A lot of other photographers use them. I’m just going to have to go on observation here.” You turn to Bang PD, asking, “is there a list of people for each album shoot and promotion shoot that I can access? I’d like to cross-reference names.” He nods and instructs the manager to get you the materials as you thank him.

“In the meantime, Light, I’d like you to accompany Taehyung everywhere he goes. He’s very popular and has a large following; this sasaeng seems to know everywhere he is, so I’d feel better if you stayed by his side.”

You glance at Taehyung, who looks at you with an unreadable expression; amusement? Worry? “I understand, Bang PD. I will stay by Taehyung’s side.”

***

You and Kim Seung split up the watchpoints amongst the other security staff at the photoshoot to promote the next album. “This is a lot of people…was this location leaked? There are quite a few fans here. And why would they choose to shoot in this location?” You look around at the high-rises by the waterfront, frowning. “This is a hard location to plan for emergencies. There’s only one way in or out.”

Kim Seung shrugs as he adjusts his intercom radio. “There’s always a leak for stuff like this. Fans will find a way, which is what makes our job harder. The members take it as part of the price to pay for fame.” He jerks his head towards the main shoot, where everyone is setting up. “Looks like they’re almost ready. I’ll be here at this post, so you don’t have to worry. We’ll get through this.”

You thank him and move over to your spot, opposite of the members and behind the photography crew so you don’t intrude on the shoot. After group and unit shots, each member gets a series of individual photos. The ensuing squeals and cheers from watching fans make you glance over at them frequently; Kim Seung seems nonplussed, only warning them a few times when they start to press against the barricade. Shaking your head, you bring your attention back to the shoot, realizing that Taehyung is next. 

“Ah, that’s it! Nice!” The cameraman snaps photo after photo, and Taehyung poses under his direction. “Great! We’re done with your shots! Jungkook, you’re next….”

You blink in surprise as Taehyung approaches you. “That – that was quick. The others took more time.”

Taehyung gives you a shy smile and scratches his head sheepishly. “The photographers and fans sometimes call me “CGV” because they think I’m the most photogenic, so my shoots always take the least amount of time.” He looks around and then bends down to you, whispering, “But don’t tell Jin-hyung that, it’ll hurt his feelings.”

You smile in response and look up at him, momentarily caught aback by the mischievous spark in his eyes. He seems to want to say something else, but the photographers’ assistant interrupts and asks him to come over to look at the shots for approval. As he turns and walks away, you exhale…and suddenly realize that you forgot to breathe when he bent down to whisper to you.

***

The members have a break today before a meeting about their next album’s art concept, so you take the opportunity to explore the garden area of the complex. The lush greenery gives you a sense of calm, and as you admire some flowers, the click of a shutter makes you look up. “Taehyung, are you taking pictures of me again?”

Taehyung blinks in mock astonishment. “Ah…you must have a high opinion of yourself, (y/n), if you think my camera is always focused on you.” He ignores your eye rolling and continues, “I just wanted to take a picture of these Allspice flowers. They’re my birthflower, you know.” He focuses his lens on where you are, and then snaps another picture and motions for you to come over and see it. As you look at the photo, he frowns, “Hmph. Seems like there’s something not quite right about this photo.”

“What? It’s really nice!” You exclaim; Taehyung captured the deep red of the Allspice perfectly as it nestles amongst the lush greenery of the other plants around it. “What’s wrong with this photo?”

“I think it needs something more, that’s all. Here.” He picks one of the flowers and holds it out to you. You take it from him, shaking your head, and he considers you, then reaches out to gently brush your hair. “There…” He takes another photo, and smiles. “See? Perfect.” 

You approach doubtfully, then are surprised at what you see. “This is me? I’ve never looked this good in photos! You must have some talent, Taehyung!”

“The camera only shows what I see, (y/n). And what I see when I look at you…is someone beautiful, inside and out.” 

For once, you have no snappy comeback for this. Taehyung looks at you, a little shy, but he doesn’t look away. You find his gaze hypnotizing and clear your throat to hide your embarrassment. “We, uh, we should go inside. The concept meeting should be starting soon, you need to put your camera away first…” You trail off as Taehyung quietly hangs the camera around his neck and takes your hand in his. “Taehyung?”

“I’m Tae to you.” He replies, and the comment makes you blush. He continues, “You don’t take compliments very well, do you, (y/n)?” Gently pulling you to him, he bends slightly to look into your eyes. “Why does praise make you uncomfortable?”

“I – I guess I never got used to the idea. I mean, being the only female in a predominantly all-male profession, especially for an agency like Knight’s Protection, I always felt that I had to push myself to be better, to be “more” than the guys. Anything less wasn’t enough.”

Taehyung runs his other hand through your (h/c) hair, and gently traces the outline of your face. “I see. I’ll just have to work on that, then.” He bends down to you, and for a moment you think he’s going to kiss you; instead he whispers in your ear, “I think you’re more than just “enough”. At least, for me.”

His words linger in your mind for the rest of the evening, as you stay at your post, writing your report for Takuya while the members collaborate with the design team about the album art. Whenever you look up, you see Taehyung looking back at you.

***

“So you’re not coming down this time to oversee this assignment, Takuya?” You ask over the video chat. “That’s unusual. You usually come over when it’s a high-profile case like this.”

Takuya leans back in his chair and steeples his fingers together while answering you. “Mhm. I think you can handle this one, (y/n). You are, after all, our top agent. And actually, I was thinking of giving you a promotion when this is over.” Your eyes widen in surprise at this statement, and he goes on, “I was thinking something along the lines of Administration. Like…Assistant Director.”

“Assistant Director?!”

“You’d basically be doing what you’re doing now, with the trainees and everything, just without actually getting in there to physically practice with them, and you would only go out into the field to supervise or oversee assignments that agents are on.”

“So, kind of like YOUR job, but with more paperwork to do, and less of the field work.” You state, tilting your head to look at Takuya.

“Well, if you put it that way it sounds much less appealing.” Takuya snorts. “But basically, yes.”

“Doesn’t sound like a promotion to me Takuya. It sounds like you’re trying to hold me to you and the agency under the guise of employment.”

Takuya frowns at you. “This isn’t about how I feel about you, (y/n). This is a genuine offer. I think you’d do well in Administration.”

“I’m sorry, but that sounds like “I think you’d do well by my side” to me.” You retort. “I’ll take a look at the contract when it’s written up. But if it’s not to my liking, I’ll stay an agent, thank you very much.” Takuya is about to answer you, when a knock sounds at your door. “Hold on, I’ll be right back.”

After looking through the peephole, you open the door for Taehyung to enter. “Tae! I wasn’t expecting anyone to stop by.” You walk into the room where your laptop is open, with Takuya on screen. “I was just about to end my check-in report. This is my Director. Director Takuya, this is Kim Taehyung, the member I’ve been specifically assigned to by Bang PD.”

Taehyung gives a hesitant bow to the screen, and Takuya warily returns the greeting before speaking. “It’s Takuya, Mr. Kim. Let’s not stand on formalities here.” He goes silent a while, gauging Taehyung, then says, “Well, (y/n), I’m glad you’re…getting along with your client.” Taehyung blinks at this comment, his expression unreadable as he sits down on the couch. “It’s not often that a client spends time with his bodyguard outside of work hours. Someone might get the wrong idea of you two.”

You sit next to Taehyung, ignoring Takuya’s accusatory stare as Taehyung glances at you, then licks his lips before replying, “Why would that idea be wrong?” Takuya’s expression shows that he’s been caught off guard, and you’re secretly enjoying this. “(Y/n) is talented, smart, and beautiful. Why wouldn’t I want to give her my attention? Or am I just making this situation uncomfortable for you?” He smirks at the screen and stretches his arm out along the top of the couch behind you. “Now, I’m pleased to have met you, Takuya, but I want to spend some time with (y/n), so…” he tilts his head meaningfully and raises his eyebrows, to which Takuya fumes. 

“Goodnight, Takuya. I’ll check in again at the end of the week.” You reach over to end the call, not missing Takuya’s irritated expression. Chuckling, you turn to look at Taehyung, who is grinning back at you. “Tae, I don’t believe you. What would make you say such a thing?”

Taehyung stretches again, visibly relaxing as you sit back; in response, he brings his arm down to encircle your shoulders. “He started it, so I just thought I’d end it. Besides,” he says, suddenly looking serious, “I do want to spend some time alone with you.” You feel him shift his weight and draw nearer to you, as his other hand comes up to caress your face and he looks into your eyes. “Ah…you’re blushing. Do I make you nervous, (y/n)?”

“J-just a little…?” _He’s got such beautiful eyes._

“So cute.” He murmurs, gazing at you softly. His eyes glance down at your lips, then back up to meet your gaze as he tilts his head. You close your eyes as he gets closer, and then his lips meet yours. The kiss lasts only a few moments before it ends, but it takes your breath away. Taehyung buries his face in the crook of your neck, his deep voice just a slight whisper. “Sorry…did I come on too strong? I couldn’t help myself.”

“N-no, it was…” you draw away to look at him, and the gentle expression on his face makes you melt as you smile back at him. “It was perfect, Tae.”

He gives a small chuckle as he wraps his arms around you. “Then I hope to give you more perfect moments in the near future, (y/n).”

***

Namjoon regards you as you research the whereabouts of every staff member and photographer during every photoshoot, and the quiet gaze of the leader catches your attention. You turn to him, asking “What? Is there something on my face? You’ve been staring at me for the past few minutes.”

“No, I was just thinking about something that Taehyung told me earlier today.” He chuckles and scribbles something into his notebook, the one that he uses for lyrics.

“What? What did Tae say?” _Whoops, I called him Tae. Maybe Namjoon won’t notice?_ The teasing smirk on Namjoon’s face tells you otherwise and you start to feel heat in your cheeks. “Are you going to tell me, or do I have to ask him?” You take a drink from your tea to try and calm yourself down, curious.

Namjoon blinks, then breaks out into a full grin. “Taehyung is working on a song, and he mentioned that he wanted to put something in it about how a person’s character, or beauty, is shown through their eyes.” He pretends to think about something, tapping his pencil against his cheek, then continues, “He mentioned that your eyes are very beautiful to him, especially before he kisses you.”

You choke on your tea as it goes down the wrong pipe, and Namjoon rushes to give you a napkin, laughing at your reaction. “HE SAID WHAT?!” you splutter.

“Relax, (y/n), it’s not like we don’t know. And he’s happy, that’s what matters.” He watches you pat your suit dry, then asks you, “But are you happy, (y/n)? Tae is the type to give the person he loves everything that he is, so if you’re not happy with that…” he trails off, looking at you. “I mean, I’m not being negative about it or anything, I just wouldn’t want to see either of you hurt.”

You think for a moment before replying. “No one’s ever asked me if I was happy about a relationship before. I mean, even with Takuya, I never really _thought_ about it.” 

“You want to know what I think?” You nod, looking at Namjoon, wondering what he’s about to say. “I think you’re afraid to let Taehyung get close to you, because of your past relationship with Takuya.” He stands up and gives you a smile as he prepares to leave. “Don’t be afraid of him (y/n). You don’t need to guard your heart against Taehyung, he’ll do anything it takes to protect it.”

Namjoon’s words sink into you, and you feel a small twinge as you recall Tae’s gentle expression when he talks to you. _Maybe…maybe it’s okay to feel for someone again…._

You’re brought out of your reverie by a text message from Tae, asking you to accompany him, Yoongi, and Hoseok to an art museum tonight. You smile, and text back that you’d be glad to.

He sends back a happy emoji that makes you smile.

***

“Hm? I thought Yoongi and Hoseok were going to come with us?” You blink quizzically at Taehyung, who shrugs apologetically. “Did they change their minds?”

“Ah, they both said that they forgot Namjoon had asked them to work on the next Cypher lyrics with him, so they took a raincheck. Guess it’s just us two.” He looks down at the ground, before glancing up at you. “Unless that bothers you?”

“No, I was just expecting there would be more of us.” You look hesistantly at him, but he playfully smiles and offers his hand to you, waiting. Something about the gesture makes you catch your breath; it’s just a hand, really, nothing threatening or suspicious about it, but you feel the walls you’ve built around yourself building again. Glancing up at Taehyung, you recall what Namjoon said to you earlier. Taehyung is patiently waiting for you to take his hand.

You exhale and reach out to him. As his fingers entwine with yours, you feel the walls within you start to come down.

***

The art gallery is within walking distance from the company, so you and Taehyung decide to walk to it, and back. You worry about him being recognized, but he waves it off, saying that if he worried about that all the time, he’d never be able to do anything in his life. But at your insistence, he wears a scarf and beret that could partially hide him. A light rain begins to fall as you both start the walk to return to the company, taking your time. “I really liked the exhibit, Taehyung. I didn’t know you were such a fan of Van Gogh.” You wrap your hands around the hot chocolate Tae bought you, and take a sip, feeling the warmth spread throughout you. “Personally, I only know of “Starry Night” by him. It was interesting to hear you talk about each one.” 

Taehyung takes a sip of his own hot chocolate before responding. “Thanks. I liked having the time to spend with you. But why “Starry Night”? The interpretations of it are so sad.”

“Well, Van Gogh painted it when he was recovering in the asylum, right? In a way…I guess I’m recovering from scars, too.” The click of your boots make for a comfortable rhythm as the two of you walk along, side by side. The rain makes passerby duck down and rush by, so no one seems to recognize Taehyung. “It takes a lot for me to trust others. After the whole Takuya thing, I told myself I’d never feel anything for anyone again. It…takes too much out of me.” Taehyung listens quietly, walking along next to you. As you finish up, the raindrops start to get heavier, splashing on the sidewalk. “Oh no! Come on!” You and Taehyung run the rest of the way to Big Hit and make it in just as the rain starts to come down in torrents.

“Oh geez – here.” You take out a handkerchief and start wiping the fat drops of water off of Taehyung’s face and lapels “If you catch a cold, you can’t sing! –” Tahyung stops you by enfolding you in his arms. You can feel his warmth and his heartbeat as he cradles you.

“Rain won’t hur me, (y/n). But you -- you don’t need to protect yourself from me.” He tilts your face up to look down into your eyes. “Your eyes show more than you think, (y/n). If you could only see what I do when I look into them…” Instead of kissing you, he hugs you to him again. “I’m sorry what happened to you with Takuya, and for what it did to your heart. But I'm not him.”

Your eyes widen at this sudden declaration and you draw away to look at him, expecting him to be teasing you. What you see is sincerity. “Tae. I don’t know if I’m what you want.”

“I know my own heart, (y/n). And my heart says it wants you.” He raises your hand to his lips, kissing it gently. “And however long it takes for me to break down those walls, I’ll do it.”

You bite your lip and look up at him. “I’m just scared, Tae. To feel something again. I don’t want to be hurt like that again.”

“You might be my bodyguard (y/n), but let me be the one who guards your heart.”

***

Tae groans out loud in exhaustion as he stretches out on the couch in the common area, and he glances over in your direction as you look over the latest round of letters sent from the sasaeng. “You work too hard, (y/n). Take a break some time.” Shaking your head in response, you map out the mailing areas for each letter onto each members’ map, noting the dates. Taehyung gets up off the couch and comes to sit next to you as you narrow your eyes. “Did you figure something out?”

“Yes. These were all sent on the same day, from the same post office. Strange…the sasaeng has always been careful up to this point, sending these letters from different areas. Why would this person not do it this time?” You look at the members’ schedule for the date in question, realizing that the date coincides with the latest photo shoot promotion. “This photo shoot was done far from Seoul. And all these letters are postmarked from the area that the shoot was done in…which means that the saesang was at the shoot…!”

“But that means it’s someone who works for the company!”

You shake your head. “No. Big Hit has different photographers for different shoots. This one was an outdoor one. The photos themselves are digitally printed, so whoever sent them had access to the digital files. It _could_ be someone on set, or it could be someone who can hack through the system to steal files or be using some kind of spyware. I’ll have to check the operating systems here for that.” You sigh, realizing how big a task this was going to be. “This sasaeng is something else. I can’t figure out this pattern. It would be easier if the photos were done traditionally, like through a darkroom or something. Then I could trace chemical elements left behind, or a fingerprint, or something…”

Taehyung considers this, then says, “Why not suggest an old-fashioned shoot? Like…set a trap for the person? You’d just need Bang PD to approve, and let Takuya, the members, and Kim Seung know about it, and keep it quiet.”

“Would that work, though? I mean….in this day and age, digital saves money.”

Taehyung considers this. “Hm, true.” He stares off into the distance for a while, then says “I’m the target…so what if we suggest solo or unit shoots? In different places? The sasaeng would most likely be at MY shoot, not the others’, and they’d be okay with the other security, right?”

“As in…three different shoots on the same day?” You think about this. “It might be risky, but you’re right in thinking that the person would be where you are. But I don’t like it, he or she might try something then.”

“If they’re threatening me already, and the behavior is escalating, they’ll try something no matter where I am or what I’m doing. I’m not going to change how I live because of some nutcase.” Taehyung swallows, then continues, “I’m scared, yes, but I also want this person caught. I don’t want him or her around my friends….or you.”

“Tae, I’m a bodyguard. I’m used to situations like this.”

“(y/n), I’m not a bodyguard. I’m someone who’s trying to keep the person he loves safe, as much as you’re trying to do your job.” Taehyung takes your hand and squeezes it. “And if it means I’m the bait…then so be it.”

“That’s not right, Tae, I don’t –” he puts a finger on your lips to stop you, just as Jimin walks in.

“Oh, whoa. Was I interrupting something? Sorry.” Jimin attempts to leave, but Tae shakes his head and gestures for him to join you. Jimin takes a seat across of you. “Uh, so what were you two discussing?” You explain to him Taehyung’s idea, and Jimin listens quietly, nodding. “(y/n), you might not like it, but I agree with Taehyung on this one.” Your mouth drops open in surprise at Jimin’s statement and he hurriedly explains, “It’s a sure way to figure out who the person is, with minimal contact risk to the others. Of course, I’ll be there with Taehyung for the unit. I think Jungkook should be there too, it’ll be more realistic as a maknae line unit.”

Taehyung nods at this, and you look at both of them. “Soulmates. I should’ve known you two would be in agreement with each other.” You sigh, giving in. “I’ll go suggest it to Bang PD, but if he says no, then it’s NO. Got it?” The two friends nod at you, agreeing. “I guess I’ll go do that now, then.” You snap your laptop shut as Taehyung and Jimin help you gather up your notes and materials.

“Don’t take too long, (y/n), you’re going to be late.” Taehyung says, handing you a pile.

“Late? For what?”

“A date with me.” He winks at you and grins as you turn bright red. Jimin snickers good-naturedly as you walk off to Bang PD’s office, and you hear him teasing Taehyung.

***

“Where are we going, Tae?” He’s dressed pretty casually, so you’re glad you decided on your skinny jeans and oversized pullover. “Another museum? Or art gallery?” 

“No – there’s a dog café near here. I thought we could go and have a light meal? And play with some of the dogs?” He looks at you, hopefully. “Unless you’re really hungry, we could go get a larger meal, then go there for dessert…”

“I love dogs! Let’s go!” He blinks at your enthusiasm, then breaks out into a wide smile that matches yours and nods happily.

***

After the dog café, Taehyung suggests a walk at a nearby park, and you agree. It’s a nice night, with a full moon that lights up the pathway as you walk together. A light breeze blows loose leaves around in swirling patterns at your feet as you talk, and there are few people in the park, so you’re not really worried about anyone recognizing Taehyung. “Ah, here. This spot has the best view of the park.” You stop at the top of a slight hill, and look down at the panoramic view. The park leads to a waterfront, and the moonlight makes the quiet waves shine through the darkness. The overall feeling is very peaceful, and you can feel tension falling from your shoulders as you take it all in. Taehyung sits down on the grass, and you join him. “Yoongi-hyung and Hoseok-hyung told me about this place. I’ve never come here at night, only in the day with Namjoon-hyung, to think about lyrics and such. It’s really different in the day, though.” He glances at you, adding, “I think I like the night view better.” You smile at him, but don’t say anything. Taehyung hesitates, then reaches for your hand, entwining his fingers with yours. “I’m glad I got to see this with you, (y/n)”.

You’re about to respond, when you hear a subtle noise, one that seems out of place in the quiet of the park. “Shh. Tae, wait. Do as I say, and act normal, like you’re just looking up at the stars.” He blinks, then does what you say. You let go of his hand, stretching your arms in front of you, like you’re just relaxing and move as if cracking your neck as you surreptitiously look around ; the shadows from the trees hide any view of a person, but you’re sure you can sense someone watching you. “Tae, I think we’re being followed.” you whisper. “Let’s head back, okay?” He nods, and helps you up. The two of you walk back to the company, then head back to Hannam-the-Hill via a company car and driver.

***

You flop down onto your bed, exhausted by the night. “What are you doing, (y/n)?” you mutter to yourself. You’re about to turn off the lamp when your phone dings with a text notification from Taehyung.

_Hi (y/n). Just wanted to make sure you didn’t feel stressed about what happened at our date tonight._

Smiling, you reply.

_It comes with the territory, Tae. I’m okay, thanks for checking up on me._

A few moments later, he responds.

_Good to hear. I’ll make it up to you, I want to see your eyes always smiling at me. Good night._

Such a simple message, but it makes you feel warm inside as you drift off to sleep.

***

You brush your hair out of your eyes as you look at the latest photos that were sent. “These don’t even have a postmark. The package was hand-delivered to the company and left at the front desk, addressed to Tae.” The photos are of the two of you at the park last night, which confirms your suspicions. “We _were_ followed. So that means whoever it is, this person knows about Tae’s schedule.” You tap your fingers on the desk as you look at the photos, only looking up when Taehyung, Yoongi, and Hoseok come into the room.

“So these are the latest sent by the weirdo?” Yoongi quips, looking at the pictures spread out in front of you. He shakes his head as you nod. “Ah…Taehyung, I can’t believe you didn’t put on more of a disguise.”

“Why should I? The sasaeng knows who I am, regardless of what I wear. What difference would it make?” Taehyung asks, and Yoongi sighs loudly as he tries to explain.

“The difference is it would have been easier to narrow down how the sasaeng can follow you, because if (y/n) doesn’t wear a disguise, it’ll be someone who know what she looks like, and that means the sasaeng can find you through her.” Taehyung looks confused, so Hoseok elaborates on this.

“So basically, Taehyung, if the sasaeng doesn’t know it’s you, he or she will know (y/n). Then by association, whoever (y/n) is with would be you, or one of us, right? But the sasaeng won’t know for sure, so….” Hoseok trails off meaningfully, and Taehyung slowly nods, understanding.

“So…I put (y/n) in danger?” Taehyung says, despondently. The two rappers look at each other uneasily, and you rush to comfort Taehyung.

“No, Tae. My job itself is always dangerous. I think Yoongi and Hoseok are just concerned about both of us. It’s not your fault, I should have insisted you wear something. I'm sorry, I failed you in that sense.” You lower your head, and the three of them blink in confusion, starting to try and tell you it’s not your fault, when Namjoon strolls in.

“Hey, hey, what’s going on?” the leader of BTS asks before sitting down. After a shortened explanation from you, he nods, then says, “there’s nothing here for anyone to be blamed for. This sasaeng would have figured it out anyway, disguise or not, and (y/n) is trained to handle all kinds of situations. I think that we just need to show our support, since these photos are from yesterday, and they were hand-delivered. So let’s refocus.”

All of you nod, and Taehyung brings up the idea of the unit photo shoots. Namjoon looks at Yoongi and Hoseok, and ask them what do they think. “A maknae unit photo shoot would make the most sense, so I agree with what Jimin told you, Taehyung.” says Yoongi. 

“So…that means Namjoon and Jin-hyung, and Yoongi with me” Hoseok says, thinking out loud.   
“That would be the most “natural” units, I think?”

You nod. “When I asked Bang PD about it, he agreed, as long as all precautions were put into place for all of you. I can have Kim Seung split up the security into three groups, and we can communicate by headsets. I can ask Takuya for the loan of the long-distance ones we have from Knight’s Protection, he’ll send them overnight.”

“Sounds like a plan, (y/n). I’ll let Jin-hyung know, he’s out on a radio show interview today. Hobi, Yoongi-hyung, could you let Jimin and Jungkook know when they come back from the gym?” Everyone nods, and Namjoon leaves. 

“Well, I’m glad that’s taken care of. Namjoon is a really good leader.” Hoseok comments, then he notices you staring at the photos. “What? Did you just think of something?”

You nod, and slowly pick up a photo from the pile on your desk. “These photos aren’t digital. They’ve been developed from film. See the paper backing?” You turn it over for the others to see, and continue talking. “This means that the person had to have access to a darkroom somewhere, and the chemicals to develop them. He or she must have been working all night to develop them so quickly.”

“Or they had an especially strong developer, which means a stronger mix of the acids needed. But something that strong would definitely make burns on the skin.” Taehyung muses.

Yoongi sighs again. “Then this sasaeng is willing to go to any lengths to get your attention, Taehyung.” He looks at you in seriousness. “Be careful, (y/n). If they’re willing to handle something that’ll burn their skin, who knows what else they’re willing to do.”

***

You stay on full alert for the photoshoot trap, standing on the embankment as you watch the three maknaes pose in the outdoor venue chosen. Takuya personally came to deliver the headsets, not liking your report about the possible use of chemicals, and he joins you at the maknae line shoot. “(y/n) are you sure this is safe? I mean, an outdoor venue is always the hardest one to lock down.”

You glance up at Takuya, then continue watching Taehyung and the others. “I’m not liking it, but I think it’s a chance we have to take, Takuya.” His look of concern touches you, and you reassure him. “I’m the top agent, I’ll make this work.”

“Ever confident as always, huh, (y/n)?” Takuya chuckles. “I always liked that about you.”

“It’s one of my many charms.” You quip, then narrow your eyes. “That assistant down there. She’s been at every shoot so far, but this is the first time I’ve seen her wearing gloves.”

“So? Maybe it’s a fashion thing.” Takuya says, following your gaze.

You shake your head. “No. Photographers need to keep their hands free so they can feel the equipment. At least, that’s what Tae told me.” You watch the assistant closely, noting how she’s avoiding doing anything that consists of typing, or holding large equipment, almost as if her hands are sore. “She’s moving oddly. I don’t like this.”

Takuya starts radioing the Kim Seung and the other units to wrap up their shoots and head back to the company as you head down towards the shoot. “Light.” Takuya stops you with your handle name, and you look up at him, awaiting orders. “I’ll move Taehyung and the others away – the target is yours. Neutralize the threat.” You nod, understanding. “Command understood, Director.” You continue on your way, keeping an eye on the assistant who has suddenly noticed your movements and is making her way to a table off to the side. You feel for your weapon, unhooking the holster at your hip; Taehyung notices you coming towards them, and says something to Jimin and Jungkook, who look in your direction.

“Ah, sorry, but can we take a break? I feel a little tired.” Taehyung asks the photographer, who nods, and the three members make their way to the rest area, where Takuya is waiting with the other security. You watch as they speak, and Takuya starts moving them up the embankment to the waiting vehicles.

You make your way to the confused photographer, but before you can speak, a frustrated scream breaks loose from behind. “YOU! ALWAYS YOU!” A camera bag is thrown at you, narrowly missing your head as you duck, and the rest of the film crew scatters as the assistant stands in front of you. Rolls of film and lenses spill from the bag, rolling at your feet. “IT WOULD HAVE BEEN PERFECT BETWEEN ME AND TAEHYUNG IF YOU DIDN’T SHOW UP!” she screams again, throwing more equipment at you, which you dodge. “HE’S MINE! WHY DOESN’T ANYONE UNDERSTAND THAT?!”

“Tae is not an object to own!” You retort, drawing your weapon out and setting your sights on her. “What you’ve been doing is causing him distress! Is that the way you want his attention?”

She sneers, and you see the madness gathering in her eyes. “Attention? He’s ALWAYS given me attention. The way he smiles and winks at the camera, I KNOW that was meant for me, he just needed to know that I was watching and waiting for him. Then YOU showed up, and he turned to you…going out with you to the art museum, the dog café, the park….when he had ME!” She throws a monitor at you, ripping it from the table; her rage gives her strength, and the object flies at you, catching you off-guard, but then someone grabs you to shove you out of the way.

“Tae?! Get out of here!” You stare at Taehyung, who’s now on top of you. “Go!”

“No way. I said I’d give my all to someone I love, and I’m staying.”

“YOU SAY THAT TO HER?! YOU HAVE ME!” The sasaeng shrieks, and throws a liquid at the two of you, making you both part and roll away. The ground where the liquid lands sizzles.

_Acid! Tae was right._ You think to yourself. The acid has actually caught a part of your suit jacket, and you look at the material which is now practically burnt away. “You’ll hurt Tae if you keep sloshing that stuff around, you know!” You shout out from behind the screen module.

“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of hurting my Tae-tae!” The sasaeng whines. “He’ll understand, lovers always forgive each other!” She pulls out another bottle as she speaks, and you stand in order to get a clearer shot.

“Lovers? I don’t even know your name.” Taehyung bluntly say as he stands.

The sasaeng smirks evilly. “Oh, you will. When you’re convalescing from the burns, you’ll learn the name of your caregiver, I assure you.” Taehyung’s eyes widen as she whips her arm back to send the acid towards him.

“NO!” You scream, reaching Taehyung just in time. The acid splashes onto your face, dripping down your forehead and into your eyes; you can feel what others describe as “the red haze of pain”. The, suddenly, coolness – Taehyung has grabbed the water cooler and is pouring its contents onto your face, washing away the acid from your skin, but your eyes feel as if they're on fire, you can’t open them.

“(Y/n)!” You hear Taehyung’s voice in your ears, along with Takuya’s. “(Y/n), come with me, please, you have to get to a hospital, now! You could permanently lose your sight!” Takuya is telling you the same, and you can feel hands helping you to your feet, but you shake them off, hearing a subtle crunch of boots on dirt and leaves that head off towards an area in back of you.

“No! I’ll finish this assignment! I have to!” You stand on your own feet, taking off your jacket and readying your weapon to fire. “Takuya. Trust me. I know I can do this, it’s like the blindness simulator we have.”

“(Y/n), don’t be stupid! Come with me, please!” Taehyung is begging you, holding on to your arm. “You need medical attention, let Kim Seung and the other security find her! You’ve done your part!” He looks at a grim-faced Takuya. “Takuya! Please, convince her!”

Takuya put a hand on Taehyung’s shoulder. “Knight’s Protection agents are the best, Taehyung. Light has given her word when she took this assignment that she would keep you safe, no matter what.” Taehyung’s eyes widen as he continues, “Would you take away her pride as an agent from her? Or…her love for you?” Taehyung’s expression shows confusion, pain and resignation, but he drops his grip from your arm. “Identify for me who’s here, Light, because if you can’t, I’m going to tell you to stand down and retreat.” Takuya says.

You nod and breathe in deeply, while listening. Relying on your senses of smell and hearing, you discern who’s there. “Taehyung is to my right. You’re to my left. Jimin and Jungkook are behind you, about…” You cock your head, listening to the heavy crunch of shoes and boots as the two approach, and you hear the faint beep of a radio as well. “They’re about 4 feet or so behind you, and closing. And there’s another security personnel, coming down the hill right now.”

Takuya looks around, checking your answers as Taehyung stares at you incredulously. “OK, one more douse of water, then,” Takuya clears his throat and looks sternly at you. “And then you neutralize the threat, Light. We can’t have someone like that wandering around. She’s got one more bottle of that acid on her.”

  
You nod, ignoring the burn behind your eyelids. “Understood, Director. I will finish this.” You then turn to Taehyung. “The acid, does it have to be kept cold? I remember it burning, but it wasn’t a hot burn.” 

“It – it doesn’t have to be refrigerated, but it’s flammable. So keeping it out of heat is advisable.” Taehyung responds. The worry in his voice makes your heart ache, and you reach out to him, able to visualize where his face is as you reach out towards his voice. He takes your hand and puts it against his cheek. “(Y/n), I wish you would come with me to the hospital.”

“I have a job to do Tae. And that’s to keep you safe.” You turn to Takuya. “Director, please take the client and his friends to safety.” Takuya responds to you, and you bow to the direction his voice comes from. You then turn to Taehyung. “I’ll come back to you, I promise.”

You double check to make sure your weapon is ready to fire and head off towards the trees to track the sasaeng. 

***

_Hm. She’s not even trying to hide her trail,_ you think to yourself as you enter the small copse. The faint chemical scent of the acid, along with a sickly powdery perfume – or a deodorant? – tell you where she went. As you make your way through the foliage, you also notice that the birds have gone quiet. “I know you’re there!” you call out, stopping in place. The sun is at your left, so you know you’ve traveled in a straight line from the photoshoot area. “Come on out!”

“I have to give you credit, coming out here BLIND.” An all-too familiar voice hisses from your right, and you cock your head as you pinpoint where it’s coming from. “Really, what can you do without your pretty eyes? Tae kept going on and on about them at every shoot when he talked about you to the others. I couldn’t stand it.”

You feel a vibration through the air, and neatly dodge a rock that was aimed at your head. “Eyes are the windows to the soul, you know. If he never paid attention to you, it could be that your eyes showed something he didn’t want to see.” You retort, hoping that your comment would bring her nearer.

“I think you should shut up, bodyguard. I have the advantage, after all.” You hear the bottle being unscrewed. “And I think that once this gets on you, there will be no help….you’ll burn through from it.” She raises her arm to ready the throw, and you can hear the liquid slosh a little. “Goodbye, my rival.”

You fire two shots without hesitation, the bullet piercing the glass easily, and the liquid pours over her arm, face, and neck. A short-lived scream shreds through the silence before ending with a gurgle, and suddenly you feel a heat emanating from the place. _Fire…the heat from the shot must have ignited the solution…_ There’s no sound of movement, so you know your second shot went through her head like you planned. “Horrible way to go.” you murmur, as you hear people approaching from behind. The smell of mint cuts through the roasting odor, and you know Takuya has arrived with the other security personnel. “Director. Assignment completed.”

You bow in Takuya’s direction and feel his hand on your shoulder. “Is Tae safe?”

“He’s distraught after hearing the gunshots and the scream, but he’s safe, and he’s in the vehicles. They all refused to leave without you.” He shakes his head as he watches the personnel confirm the death of the sasaeng. “He loves you a lot, Light.”

You smile. “I know. Now…can you take me to the hospital…” you finally faint from the pain, adrenaline gone, and the world truly goes black and soundless.

***

Taehyung and the others are waiting outside the ICU when Takuya emerges, looking drained. “Takuya, how is (y/n)? Were they able to help her in time?” Taehyung jumps up, chewing on his bottom lip. “Please, I have to know.”

Takuya glances at him, then chooses his words carefully. “She’s not going to die, if that’s what you’re thinking. And they were able to treat the burns on her skin that the chemical made, thanks to the water you doused her with.” Taehyung exhales deeply, nodding, but Takuya continues, “Unfortunately….her eyes. The acid…if she had just gone immediately after it happened….but now…” Takuya doesn’t finish the sentence, spreading his hands and shaking his head.

A somber silence fills the room as realization slowly sinks in to everyone and Taehyung drops into a chair.

***

After a month, you’re released from the hospital, but you will never recover your sight – the acid has effectively burned through your eyes, leaving the lens and corneas scarred. The most you can see is a faint grey when it’s daylight (which the doctors were amazed that even this could happen). It’s taken you some time to accept this, but you have adapted quickly.

Takuya takes your bags from you as he loads up the car that will take you to the airport; he’s convinced you to take the Administrative position as Assistant Director, and you’ll be returning to the Agency with him. The breeze brings a scent of Allspice flowers, and you smile, remembering that time in the garden when Taehyung took your picture with them. You tap the blackwood walking stick that Takuya has gotten for you against the concrete, thinking back to the image of Taehyung’s face. You look up to where you know Takuya is standing, watching you from the second floor. “Takuya? Is it alright if we stay, just a little longer? I’d like to say goodbye in person.”

“Go ahead, Light. The plane is my private one anyway. It won’t leave without me. I’ll wait here.” You nod your thanks and make your way into the lobby of Hannam-the-Hill, counting the steps so you know where the entrance is.

When you step into the lobby, you hear some voices and turn your steps towards the sound, knowing that they’re coming from the common room. “Jimin? Jin?’ You say as you step inside.

“Ah, (y/n)! We were just saying that if Taehyung doesn’t come by soon, he’ll miss your leaving!” Jin exclaims, taking your hand to guide you to a chair. “I swear, he’s got no sense of time.” The oldest member grumbles good-naturedly.

Jimin chuckles. “I think he’s got good reason why he’s late, hyung. Just wait. In the meantime, (y/n), we prepared a little something for you.”

“For me?” You tilt your head quizzically as you fiddle with the silver phoenix that tops your walking stick. “You guys really didn't need to prepare anything, I would’ve just liked hanging out with you…”

“Yah! I thought we’d be able to do this without her knowing, and here she is, beating us again!” Yoongi interrupts, coming into the room, followed by Namjoon, Hoseok, and Jungkook. Jungkook gives you a hug from behind, and you pat his hands as a thank-you. “Where is Taehyung?! Jimin, go call him!”

Jimin starts texting his friend, but the familiar scent of Taehyung’s cologne signals to you that he’s already here, and you turn to him. “Tae! Where were you?”

He smiles down at you and scratches the back of his head sheepishly, and Jimin gets the hint, saying that he needed help getting the cake and drinks ready. Namjoon and Jin herd everyone into the kitchen area, to give you both some privacy. “I was out getting you a present, (y/n).”

“A present? Tae, I don’t need anything. Having you in my life is enough.” You smile at him and reach for his hand, which he gives to you.

“No, I – I wanted you to have something to remember me by, since you won’t physically be here anymore.” He swallows thickly, realizing the heaviness of his words. “Here.”

You feel a bracelet being slipped onto your wrist, and reach for it, widening your eyes as your fingers touch a raised inscription. _You’ll always be my Light in the darkness. Love always, your Tae._ “Tae, I – I don’t know what to say.” A single tear trickles down your cheek and you feel him gently wipe it away. “Thank you.”

He cups your face gently in his large hands, and although you can’t see him, you can feel his warmth as he comes closer, and tenderly kisses you. He draws away, and smiles. “Mhm. I was right.” He whispers, as you both hear the others loudly signaling that they’re about to come back into the room.

“About what?”

He draws you near to him, placing his forehead against yours. “Your eyes are most beautiful, right before I kiss you.”

FINI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, I am SO sorry that this chapter took SO long! I've been digital teaching, and it's driving me crazy, but I finally got Tae's chapter done, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope I did him justice. Namjoon is next! If you have any constructive comments for me to help me improve, please leave them down below.


	8. Kim Namjoon (RM): Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Known as “Light”, you are the top bodyguard at your agency, Knights’ Protection.  
> When the call comes in for “the best” to guard the Kpop group BTS from a dangerous sasaeng, you need to use all your skills to keep the group safe…but you didn’t count on losing your heart to the one member who’s specifically targeted.
> 
> Leader RM is up now! This was a lot of fun to write, hope you all enjoy.

Namjoon leans back in his chair and places his hands on his head, regarding your findings. “Impressive work, (y/n). So you’re able to see the pattern from where the letters were sent…” He frowns as he scans through each of the maps you’ve set up on the screen, red dots sprinkled across each of them like confetti. “Even though I can see that I'm the target of this person, the juxtaposition of the dots on my map seem more strategic. If you look at the others,” -- he indicates Jin, Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook’s – “it’s much more sporadic. But Hobi’s and Yoongi-hyung’s are almost like mine, with less dots.”

Yoongi glances from Namjoon’s map to his own, then to Hoseok’s. “Hmph, That’s why.” Namjoon and Hoseok looks at him expectantly as he takes a sip of the iced Americano in front of him. “The vocal line maps have less, because those are distractions, to throw us off. Namjoon, Hobi, and I are the rap line. We go to more of the same events together, especially if it has to do with hip-hop. That’s why our maps are similar.”

“Ah! So Namjoon’s map has more, because those are the events he went alone to, like promos and such, for the group! There were a few that he had to go with just Bang PD-nim, I remember!” Hoseok adds, nodding. “But that pattern…it looks almost like….rhythm?”

“Cypher. Cypher 4.” You say, overlaying the beat for the song onto Namjoon’s map. “As shown here, the beatmap matches where the letters came from.”

“And they’re all from the places where the rap line has been. Which means….” Taehyung says.

“…that the person who’s targeting Namjoon is also in the rap scene. Possibly underground.” finishes Jin.

***

The members decide to have a company dinner together to try and get Namjoon’s mind off of the sasaeng, and Jin invites to join them. To ensure safety, the food was brought to the company building and set up there, so you and the security staff wouldn’t have to worry so much about the proceedings. 

“It’s nice of you all to invite me to join in on this.” You say to Jin while thanking Jungkook for bringing you a plate piled high with food.

The oldest member waves off your comment. “Ah, don’t worry about it. It’s actually Namjoon’s idea, he just didn’t want to say it out loud himself.” You look around to find Namjoon in order to thank him personally, but don’t see him. Jin sighs, “He’s a little shy around you, if you haven’t noticed. Never saw him like this before.”

“I hope I don’t make him uncomfortable. It’s difficult for me to do my job if my client doesn’t like me.” 

“Oh, I don’t think there’s any danger in him not liking you, (y/n).” Jungkook chimes in. You look at him quizzically, but Jin gives the maknae a meaningful look, and he won’t elaborate on his comment, choosing instead to grin.

You wonder about this as you walk to the table with the two of them, not really paying attention, when Namjoon literally runs into you, causing you to drop your plate onto your suit. “Ah! Oh no! I’m – I'm so sorry, (y/n)!”

You sigh loudly, trying to flick the food off of your clothes as Jungkook and Jimin come with napkins to help you. “No – it’s okay, Namjoon. I got this.”

“Here, let me help –“ Namjoon awkwardly reaches for another stack of napkins on a nearby shelf, but he pulls the whole stack down. In trying to catch them, he drops the drink he was holding, which splashes onto the floor and your shoes, adding to the sodden mess on the floor. Jin sighs out loud, as Yoongi and Hobi watch. “Oh no…I just made this worse, didn’t I? Here, let me –“

“No! No, it’s okay. I’ll just…go get cleaned up and come down later.” You hold your hands out to stop Namjoon from coming closer, but slip on the mess on the floor, losing your balance. He catches you before you fall completely, calling for Taehyung, Jungkook, and Jimin to get something to help clean up the stuff on the ground. The staff is already on it, but the maknae line pitches in.

“Uh, do you want me to help you get to your room? To clean up?” Namjoon asks awkwardly as he lets you go. “I feel really bad about this…”

“NO!” You say a little too loudly, holding up your hands. Namjoon looks disappointed, and you lower your voice a little more. “Sorry, but I think I’ll be safer going it alone, Namjoon, thank you.” He bites his lower lip as he returns your gaze. You straighten up your clothes as best as you can, picking your way out of the food, and make your way to your room to clean up. As you leave, you hear the sounds of teasing and scolding erupt from the room as the members chastise their accident-prone leader. 

_This better not be a habit,_ you think to yourself as you walk. It’s strange, but despite the uncomfortable squishy mess on your clothes and shoes, you remember that Namjoon didn’t hesitate to stop you from falling; the warmth from his arms lingers on your suit.

***

“I don’t like this, Kim Seung.” You mutter, scanning the crowd that’s gathered to watch the radio broadcast of the group. “There’s too many people. Why would they even make it such an open venue, anyway? Aren’t these things usually done in a studio?”

Kim Seung shrugs. “This station is known for its’ ground-floor station, and they regularly have artists come in to interview or do a live show. This crowd is par for the course.” You frown and look at the throng. “At least they’re well-behaved, Light. I’ve seen some where the fans are more like a mob.”

“I still don’t like it. It interferes with our vision point of any incoming threats from the street. Until I figure out who this sasaeng is, I don’t want Namjoon in any situation that might seem too tempting.”

“You really think this person is crazy enough to try something in public? With all these witnesses?”

“I wouldn’t put it past them.” You notice that the interview is wrapping up, and motion to Kim Seung and the other security to start moving the crowd back, which they do. The cars also start to line up, getting ready for the members. As the group exits, you escort them, noting who rides with whom. Yoongi and Namjoon make up the last group, and as you open the door for the vehicle, you notice a rapid, sudden movement on the street. 

It’s a motorcycle, and the rider has something aimed at the artists.

“Namjoon! Yoongi! Get down!” you scream and throw yourself onto them just as the bullets from the drive-by motorcycle hit the side of the car. Reflexively, you pull out your weapon and fire, but you miss the rider, burying your bullet into a tree trunk that explodes into splinters. You glare at the retreating bike, then turn your attention to the rappers as the security staff attends to the screaming onlookers, ensuring there are no injuries. “Are you hit?!”

“N-no, we’re okay.” Namjoon answers, visibly shaken; Yoongi nods in agreement. You pant from the adrenaline that’s leaving you and stare out onto the road as you hear the approaching police sirens.

***

Takuya’s dark scowl tells you that he’s not pleased with the turn of events. “(y/n), you put citizens at risk with this! Do you realize the amount of explanation that I’ve had to do with the police chief to keep this discreet, as I promised Bang PD?!” he snaps at you from the video chat as you sit, chastised.

“I know, and I’m sorry, Takuya. But what was I supposed to do, it all happened so fast! The assignment is to protect Namjoon, I did what I could at the time.”

Takuya growls at you, torn between reprimanding you and understanding that what you did was what any of the other agents would have done as well. “It’s just that it’s complicated, (y/n). Kim Namjoon is a highly recognizable public figure, all of the BTS members are! To have something like this happen…well, the press is going to have a field day with them.” Takuya runs his hand through his hair and groans in frustration, all the fire of his argument leaving him as he maps out what his next move will have to be. “The amount of damage control this is going to take….”

You swallow, knowing that Takuya is right, but something about the day’s events just don’t click. “Takuya, wait. What if…that’s the angle that this sasaeng wants? To have the press blow this up, and tarnish the groups’ reputation? What better way to do that than to target the leader?” Takuya considers this, then slowly nods, encouraging you to go on. “If we can get a gag order from the police chief, on all press, including tabloids, about this, saying that it’s an ongoing investigation…”

“Then that would stop this from blowing up, and the sasaeng would have one plan destroyed. Good thinking, (y/n). You saved yourself from reprimand on this one. I’ll contact the police chief later tonight.” You’re about to thank Takuya, when a knock on your door interrupts. You look at the screen hesitatingly. “Go answer it, it’s not like I’m going anywhere.” Takuya says.

You look through the peephole and are surprised to see that it’s Namjoon, so you open the door. “Namjoon? Did you need something?”

“Uh, no, not really. I just thought I’d stop by. To thank you for today.” He peers inside. “Can I come in? Or are you busy?”

“Oh! I’m on a video chat with the Director right now, but I don’t think he’d mind.” You open the door wider, indicating that Namjoon should come in. Leading the way, you sit in front of the laptop, and Namjoon sits next to you, looking at the screen at Takuya. “Namjoon, this is Director Takuya of Knights’ Protection. Director, Kim Namjoon, leader of BTS.”

Takuya nods in greeting at Namjoon. “You can call me Takuya, Mr. Kim. I’m sorry for Light’s recklessness today. I assure you, it won’t happen again.”

“Then it’s Namjoon, if you don’t mind, Takuya. And I know Light’s real name, she told all of us.” Takuya blinks in mild surprise and looks at you, and you shrug. “I don’t think you need to apologize. (y/n) _is_ assigned to keep me safe, after all.”

“Still, she put you and bystanders in possible danger that could have been avoided. I can’t apologize to you enough for my agent’s misstep.”

Namjoon sighs and runs his hand through his hair. “Then I should be apologizing to you and to (y/n). If I wasn’t at the station, none of this would have happened.” 

“What? No, that’s just your –“ Takuya stops as Namjoon looks at him meaningfully. “I see your logic. You were just doing your job.”

“Exactly. So please, don’t apologize or make (y/n) feel worse about it. She’s incredible, and I’m glad that she’s here.” Namjoon turns to look at you, adding, “I’m very happy that’s here.”

Takuya watches this exchange through the screen, noting how Namjoon smiles at you before turning back to the screen, and gives wry smile. “Well, then (y/n), I’ll go contact the police chief and get that gag order going on the press. I’ll expect your full report at the end of the week. Namjoon, it was good to meet you.”

“Likewise, Takuya. See you around?” Namjoon’s affable grin takes Takuya – and you – by surprise, but Takuya grins back, nodding.

You close out the video chat and turn to Namjoon, who’s leaning back against the couch, spreading his arms along the edge. “See you around? Really? What, you decided to be best friends with my boss?”

“Actually, I was thinking about being friends with him because he’s your ex.” Namjoon answers, throwing you off-guard. “He seems okay, I was expecting more death glares from him.”

You chuckle and shake your head as you grab the remote and turn on the TV. “Takuya is very particular over who he’s friends with. I’m surprised that you won him over so quickly.” You turn to tease him, saying, “Must be your charisma.”

Namjoon regards you with a gentle smile and quietly responds, “I’m more interested in knowing if I won _you_ over.” Your heart skips a beat as you feel your face start to heat up. He shifts his position to come closer to you; so close, in fact, that he can smell your wildflower-scented shampoo. “I’m glad that you’re in my life.” His face is slightly tilted to yours as he continues, “Who do you see when you look at me, (y/n)? Bangtan’s leader, or Kim Namjoon?” He comes closer to you, and you know the kiss is coming. 

Your eyes close in anticipation when Namjoon’s phone starts to ring loudly, ruining the moment. He groans and leans back as you open your eyes and blink, then pretend to busy yourself straightening papers on your table. Namjoon sighs and answers the call, watching you. “Hey there Yoongi-hyung…no, not really. What, now? Oh…okay, I’ll be there. Give me a couple minutes. Hm? No, I’m not in my room, I’m – NO, you don’t need to come find me! I’ll be there, just wait. OK, bye.” He hangs up and sighs. “Yoongi-hyung and Hobi want to put together the latest song now, since the beat finally came together.” He stands up and offers his hand to help you up too. “Guess we’ll have to continue this conversation some other time?”

In a daze, you walk him to the door, your fingers entwined with his. As you open it, he turns to you and runs his hand through your hair, lingering. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Sleep well, (y/n)” 

“Don’t work too late, Namjoon. You’ve got a busy day of promotions.”

He chuckles at this, and you realize how lame it sounds. “Then I guess I’ll need something to give me some energy tonight.” Before you can react, he leans down and kisses you, pulling you to him. When he pulls away, he softly whispers good night again, and leaves. 

You close the door and lean back against it, wondering how you’re supposed to sleep now.

***

“Ah, this is great! You guys are doing great!” The photographer chortles, snapping happily away at the group. “This outdoor shoot is the greatest thing! Fans love the “natural” look for their photos!”

You sigh and scan the park, noting where the security staff is, and the fans that are gathering to watch. _It’s a good thing we roped off the area, but I hope that’s enough._ You look at the members who seem to be relaxed, goofing around as the photographer asks them to “play around”. 

“Ok! Let’s do the individual shots next, then the units! Uh…RM, you’re first!” The other members exhale with relief, tired from all the posing for the past two hours. You keep your eyes on RM as he goes through the poses, doing it as the photographer asks, but then the shoot stops. “Hm. I think we need more…wait, I got it! Yes, give me “face”, RM!”

Namjoon scratches his head. “Uh, what kind of “face” are you talking about?”

“Something that’ll make the fangirls swoon! Give me fire! Give me those famous dragon eyes that the media is always talking about!”

Namjoon glances your way, then back at the photographer, nodding. He closes his eyes, exhales, then opens them; there is a smoldering expression on his face, and the attitude reaches through his entire demeanor. His lips part slightly, and he licks them, causing the photographer to nearly faint with the shot. Namjoon nails shot after shot, showcasing his signature look, posing with his hand covering half of his face, showing only his eyes. “Beautiful! So hot! This is going to be legendary!” The photographer is ecstatic, and the members begin catcalling their leader good-naturedly. Through the shoot, you catch Namjoon looking at you, and you can’t help but think that his expression is an exaggerated version of the look he gave you last night.

***

Thankful that the photoshoot and the other promotional activities of the day went smoothly, you tackle the daunting task of cross-referencing all artists who attended the same events as Namjoon. “This would be easier if the records were more accurate of attendees.” You mutter to yourself, pushing a strand of hair out of your eyes. Clicking on the icon that would finish the search for you, you lean back on the couch in the common room and yawn, rubbing the back of your neck.

“You should take a break.” You turn at the familiar voice and find yourself face-to-face with Namjoon, who’s holding out a bottle of cold tea to you. He’s showered and changed into jeans and a comfortable-looking hoodie, so the makeup and glamor is gone. He nods towards your laptop, asking, “any luck?”

You gratefully accept the tea and crack open the cap, sipping it, and shake your head. “Not yet. But I’m hoping that this last search will be the key. Recordkeeping at these things are a mess.”

Namjoon shrugs and takes a seat next to you, opening his own iced coffee drink. “Some of the underground artists have, uh, questionable backgrounds. It doesn’t surprise me that these events are a little secretive when it comes to paperwork.”

“Doesn’t that make it dangerous for the more, _established_ artists, like you, Yoongi, and Hobi?”

Namjoon scratches his head, not really sure of how to explain the whole underground culture to you in ten seconds. “It _is_ a risk, but it’s also kind of a test. A lot of underground rappers don’t see how Kpop artists can also be a part of the hip-hop genre.” You blink at him, guessing where this explanation is going and he continues, “When we were first starting out as BTS, Yoongi-hyung and I went to a hip-hop event of sorts, and one artist kept insulting us.” His eyes narrow slightly at the memory as he explains how they were called sellouts and girls for wearing stage makeup and choosing to work with the Kpop genre. “But Yoongi-hyung and I turned that anger into the Cypher series, so I guess the joke’s on him.” He stretches his arms out, placing one behind you. “And now you know a little bit about what drives the rapline.”

You nod, contemplating this information, when a pinging sound indicates that the search has been completed. Leaning forward, you study the image that appears on your screen. “Kang Dae…underground rapper, has a short list of priors, mostly for threatening.” You tap in a few more commands, and the program obliges you by popping up additional information. “He’s the only other artist that’s been at all the events you’ve been at, Namjoon.”

Namjoon sighs and rubs his forehead. “Kang Dae, huh. I’ve only met him a few times, really, and he’s one that keeps trying to start something with me. I ignore him or avoid him, but sometimes he just goes the roundabout way to get to me.” He takes a sip of his coffee and adds, “And the tabloids aren’t helping either.”

You whip around to look at him. “Tabloids?”

“Yeah, it’s been going on for a few months now. Kang Dae was dating this newbie idol, Silver. They broke up for whatever reason, and the tabloids started this rumor that she and I had started dating. Bang PD-nim came out with a statement saying that the rumors weren’t true, of course, but the tabloids just kept perpetuating it, and Silver’s got it into her head that we actually _have_ something going, so that doesn’t help. You can see how _that_ only adds to Kang Dae’s dislike of me.” He takes another drink of the coffee and shakes his head. “It’s just a mess, really, but Bang PD-nim says the best thing to do right now about that is to just let it die down, so I haven’t said anything about it. Granted, we have to make sure that Silver and I aren’t seen together either, but sometimes, we can’t help it…being in the same industry and all.”

Groaning, you realize that there’s now another layer to worry about over all of this and fall back onto the couch. “Great. Thanks, Namjoon, for telling me this _now_.” You glance over at him, expecting him to be chuckling at you but he’s quietly watching you, fiddling with his can of coffee. The moment only lasts for a few seconds, and you immediately straighten up, feeling the blush rise to your cheeks, trying to refocus on the laptop. “Uh, I guess I’ll have to take the thing with Silver into consideration as a partial motive for Kang Dae, then? Because right now, it looks like he’s my suspect.”

Namjoon leans forward, sets his almost-empty coffee drink on the table and sits closer to you. “I guess so. But I don’t think you’d really have to worry about the rumor about me and Silver being a “thing”. Like I said, it’s all in her mind.” 

You gather some courage up to meet his eyes and quietly ask him, “If that’s in her mind, what’s in yours, Namjoon?” 

He blinks, his expression unreadable. Then he gently takes your hand and kisses it as his answer.

***

 _Kang Dae. He’s been at every event that the rapline has been at. He’s also made a few Twitter posts criticizing the group, the rapline, and especially Namjoon_. You sigh as you work late into the night, researching. The video call option dings as you start to read another report about Kang Dae, and you click on it. Takuya fills half of your screen. “Working late tonight, aren’t you, (y/n)? You have a lead?”

“Actually, I do, Takuya.” You explain to him your hunch about Kang Dae, ending with, “I think he’s responsible for the threats and the drive-by. He probably hired someone to do the work for him, while he stays in the background.”  
  


Takuya considers this, then replies, “Mhm. Typical of these sorts of criminals, hiring someone. Okay, do you need any other back up over there?” You shake your head, indicating that you can do this, but Takuya frowns. “(y/n), I know you. Don’t take on too much – Namjoon told me that there’s also another person involved that could be extra motive for Kang Dae to put the heat on him, an idol called Silver?”

“Wait. Namjoon told you about Silver? You two have been talking?” Takuya spreads his hands out in a self-supplicating gesture. “I don’t believe this.” You mutter.

“It’s not a bad thing to get information directly from a source. It puts less work on you, really.” 

Takuya smoothly answers. “Now, what do you know about Silver? In case there’s something that Namjoon hasn’t told me?”

You roll your eyes. “She’s an ex of Kang Dae’s, the tabloids put her and Namjoon together, and now she and Kang Dae seem to believe the hype. It’s nothing, really.” You run your hand through your hair, irritated at the thought.

“(y/n), you’ve never been good at lying, you know that? I can tell that this Silver thing bothers you more than the entire Kang Dae angle.” Takuya’s steel grey eyes bore into your (e/c) ones, and you have to look away. “See! You can’t meet my eyes when you lie.”

Sighing, you look at Takuya, but he’s right; you can’t hold his gaze for very long. “So it bothers me, so what? It’s not like it’s going to prevent me from doing my job.”

“I’m not worried about you doing your job, (y/n). I’m worried about your happiness.” You snap back to the screen, unsure of what Takuya is saying. He continues, “Look, you and I, we have history. And the way we ended things, I admit, it was my fault. But that doesn’t mean that I’ve stopped caring about you.” He leans on his desk, closer to the camera. “I know you’re as tough as nails, and you’re the best agent we have. But you’re human too, (y/n). You should be happy, especially because our line of work…we don't get very many chances to be happy for ourselves.” He runs his hand through his hair and sighs. “I can’t believe that I’m saying this, but Namjoon, he seems like a really good guy. Take a chance. I think he really cares about you, even more than I ever did.”

“I don’t know Takuya…I don’t think I should get close to anyone _because_ of our line of work.” Your voice trembles a little as you continue. “If it all falls apart, what will I do? I hate to admit it, but it scares me to think that someone like Namjoon could care about me.”

“I’m not one to give out advice on this sort of thing, (y/n), but I know one thing. Don’t be scared of happiness. Life is too short to dwell on the “what ifs”.” Takuya leans back and smiles warmly, something you haven’t seen in a while from him. “What does your heart tell you, (y/n), when you say his name? Listen to it, and you’ll make the right decision.”

When the video call ends, you save all your files and go out onto the balcony to stare out at the streetlights leaving a trail into the darkness. _Maybe…maybe Takuya’s right…_ “Namjoon…” you breathe his name quietly into the air, trying to hear what your heart has been saying all this time.

***

You scan the set, noting all entrances and exitways and assigning the security staff to their positions. Kim Seung takes the back this time, and you position yourself in the front, by the cameramen and crew, in full view of the rapline. You check your radio and contact each staff member, verifying that they’re in position. “Remember guys, Kang Dae is usually at the same events that the rapline is at, so we can’t be sure if he’ll try something here or not.” Their responses come in over the radio and you breathe out a little, knowing that everything is secure. Suddenly, there’s a commotion in the corridor that draws everyone’s attention. “Oh no.” you groan.

“Where is he? Where’s my Namjoonie?” An overly sugary-sweet voice carries out into the room, followed by a pretty girl wearing a high-cut dress and thigh-high boots. “Namjooooonieee!” Her voice cuts through the buzz of the set and Namjoon, Yoongi, and Hoseok look over in her direction. “Ah! There you are!”

Namjoon gets up from where he’s sitting, and glances over at you first before addressing the girl. “Uh, Silver? What are you doing here?” Namjoon asks, scratching his head.

She giggles, looking up at him from under her lashes. “I came to see you, silly! I snuck away from my agent and company for a few hours, just to watch this. I couldn’t let my Joonie out of my sight for a moment!” 

Namjoon sighs and looks over at you again; you silently roll your eyes. “Well…don’t get in the way. Take a seat somewhere, and don’t say anything,”

“Aw, Joonie, you know I wouldn’t say anything! We wouldn’t want the tabloids to know more about us, right?” She giggles again. “Although they’re the ones who put us together in the first place, so who cares if they find out?” She pats his arm. “Oooh, have you been working out?”

Namjoon rolls his eyes in answer and walks back to the set, where Hoseok and Yoongi begin to speak to him. As you take your position a few feet behind the cameraman, Silver sits next to him, directly in front of you. Namjoon glances at you; Silver, thinking that he’s looking at her, blows him a kiss. He quickly looks away and you have to stifle a giggle so Silver doesn’t hear you. The interviewer checks his mic and so does the rapline while the countdown for the show begins. The red light on the camera goes on, and the intro music begins.

As the interview for the show progresses, the host suddenly refers to the numerous rumors surrounding Namjoon’s supposed dating. “C’mon, RM, give the viewers a little inside scoop, hm?” The host winks and gestures to the camera, who focuses in on Bangtan’s leader. You swallow your nervousness as Namjoon looks at the camera, then to the host. Silver leans forward in her seat too, beaming.

Namjoon clears his throat before answering. “Sorry, I'm pretty focused on my career right now, so dating anyone is really not on my mind.” He smiles affably and Hoseok grins, slapping Namjoon’s shoulder, while Yoongi glances at him, the camera, then the floor. Namjoon continues, “And we’re so busy with everything, producing the new album, getting ready for the concert to go with it, I mean…there’s really no time to think about anything else. Our fans are our greatest strength, so if you say I – or any of our members – are dating someone, I guess we’re dating our ARMY.” Silver, deflated and pouting, slumps in her seat at this; you exhale a sigh of relief.

The host, however, isn’t done with the topic. He considers the trio, then asks, “OK OK OK – but if you WERE to date someone, what’s your type? I mean, as the leader of BTS, you have a lot going for you, hm? You must have some kind of ideal in mind…?”

Namjoon shyly smiles at this, and looks at Hoseok and Yoongi, almost as if asking them wordlessly if it’s okay to answer; Hoseok nods, and Yoongi shrugs, again looking in your direction. Namjoon chews his bottom lip a little before speaking. “I guess…I guess I’m looking for someone who’s confident. She knows who she is and isn’t afraid to admit that she’s got flaws. Someone who’s always trying to be better than the person she was yesterday, if that’s not cliché…I like intelligence, I think it’s sexy.” The host laughs at this, as do Hoseok and Namjoon, while Yoongi grins. Namjoon continues, “I’m very passionate about what I do, so she’s got to have something that she loves to do as well. Someone who reads and can hold a conversation is important to me, I like to discuss my thoughts about things I’ve read. I don’t want to date someone who wants to date RM. I want…” he glances in your direction, and you see Silver straighten up. “I want to date someone who sees the real me, Kim Namjoon.”

“Wow, that’s a tall order, RM. Most girls would know you AS the leader of BTS. Think you can find someone like that?” The host asks.

Namjoon smiles at him, then looks down at the floor before responding, “I think I can. Maybe fate will just drop her in front of me, you know?” Your cheeks start to go on fire, as you recall how you and Namjoon crashed into each other at the company dinner.

“Well, I hope you can find her! By the way, we do have a song. One of your fans wrote in and requested to hear the rapline try vocals for a change. What do you say?”

“Uh…you want me to break some glass or something? There’s a reason why I just rap.” Namjoon half-jokes. “I mean, Hobi here trained as a vocalist first, so he can sing, and SUGA is able to pull off some vocals too, but me, nah….”

“Aw, c’mon RM! You can do it!” Hoseok encourages his friend, smiling.

“Just don't sing loud. You know how to harmonize, I’ve heard you with Jungkook and Jimin.” Yoongi quietly comments, nodding. “You can do it.”

Namjoon scratches his head. “Well, if it’s for ARMY, I guess we have no choice?”

“Great! Here’s the lyrics, you guys decide how to split ‘em up, and we’ll take it from there! Doesn’t have to be the whole song!” The host beams, giving the papers to the trio, who start to break it up and are done in a matter of minutes. “OK, here we go! Let’s see if the rapline has vocal chops too!”

Hoseok starts off with the first verse, followed by Yoongi. Which left Namjoon with the chorus. As he stares in your direction, you can see Silver enraptured, thinking he’s singing to her, but he’s looking past her, at you. 

“ _Someday, will you marry me?”_

Your breath catches in your throat as the last chords of the song trail off and the host congratulates them, beaming. But you can only look at Namjoon, who’s thanking the host for the interview, and as the they all face the camera, you know his smile is for you.

Once the cameras shut off, you start calling for the car to come by to pick up the members, and Silver scampers off her seat to go to Namjoon. Her voice grates on you as it rips through the clean-up noise. You do a visual check of all entry-exits while people are moving about, but you can still hear her over the din. “Joonie! That was so sweet of you, to sing that part to me!” She bats her eyes at him, trying to touch him, but he skillfully evades any contact with her, placing his hands in his pockets. She changes tactics, purring, “Of course, you really should ask me that a little later into our relationship, don’t you think?”

Namjoon’s forced smile tells you a lot. “Uh, thanks, Silver, but that wasn’t meant for you.” She stops, taken aback, and you can practically hear the gears in Namjoon’s head whirring. “I sang it for ARMY, it’s not for one person in particular.” 

“Oh, Joonie, you don’t have to hide!” Silver giggles, trying to link her arm in Namjoon’s, who quickly moves away. Not deterred, she continues, “I mean, Dispatch already puts us together, and it makes _perfect_ sense, don’t you think? We look so good together!” 

You sigh out loud watching this exchange and wonder if you should help Namjoon escape, when an iced coffee appears in front of your face. “Whoa!” You look in the direction of the hand and arm and come face to face with Yoongi. “You startled me. Thanks, Yoongi.” 

“Don’t mention it. Thought you could use one, after watching what’s going on between those two.” Yoongi takes a sip of his own drink, assessing Silver’s attempts to get physically closer to Namjoon, who seems to be doing a good job of not touching her. “She’s not gonna give up until he sets her straight, I swear.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Yoongi. Is Namjoon interested in someone?” You ask, hoping Yoongi would tell you the answer you want to hear. You take a long sip of your coffee, hoping it would calm the feeling of jealousy that’s starting to accelerate your heartbeat, which you’re sure Yoongi can hear.

Yoongi looks at you silently, then back at Namjoon, who notices the two of you. He bluntly states, “You know Namjoon is nuts about you, right, (y/n)?”

You choke on the drink and splutter, and suddenly Hoseok is there with napkins. As you wipe your mouth, chin, and suit, he looks at you, then at Yoongi. “You told her, didn't you?” Yoongi shrugs, and Hoseok shakes his head. “Really? You just came out and said it?” He turns to you. “Sorry, (y/n), Yoongi-hyung has no tact.”

“I tell it like it is.” Yoongi pulls up chairs for you, Hoseok, and himself, and the three of you sit down, waiting for the car and watching Namjoon try to disengage himself from Silver’s attentions. “Namjoon really doesn't know how to tell that girl he’s not interested.”

Your face is burning again, and Hoseok notices, and smiles at you, a teasing glimmer in his eyes. “Yah, (y/n), don’t be embarrassed. Namjoon’s in love with you, but he doesn't know what to do about it. I mean…look at him.” He jerks his head over to the situation developing in front of you. “I’d have already told Silver I’m not interested, and Yoongi-hyung would have done the same by now.” Hoseok runs his hand through his fluffy hair before he goes on. “We stepped aside because Namjoon was just --” You grab Hoseok’s arm before he continues, and he looks down at it, then at you before grimacing at his mistake. “Aish, I said too much, didn’t I?”

Yoongi shrugs and sits back in his chair. “Meh, let’s just come clean. (Y/n), a lot of us were interested in you.” You stare at Yoongi, bewildered by this statement, but he continues, “Jungkook, Taehyung, and Jimin didn’t know how to get your attention, and Jin-hyung stepped aside once he knew others were interested. He’s like that.” Yoongi calmly takes another sip of his coffee and goes on, “it came down to Hobi, Namjoon, and I talking this over.”

Hoseok nods, picking up the story. “For the first time, the three of us were interested in the same girl, willing to gain her attention. I mean, we’re like brothers and all, but…” he trails off, looking at you, smiling almost wistfully. “You’re like, everything we look for in someone we’d want to date. But the more we talked, the more Yoongi-hyung and I realized that Namjoon was dead serious about you. He really fell for you, hard.”

“Wait, wait, wait. The three of you, plus the others, were all talking about me as _girlfriend_ material?!”

“Well, all of us, but one.” Yoongi shrugs again, and jerks his head over to indicate Namjoon, who’s managed to change positions so he can see the three of you talking, while seemingly engaging in conversation with Silver. “Namjoon. He’s looking for more than just a girlfriend. He’s looking for his life partner.”

You stare at the floor, holding your coffee in both hands, trying to process this information. Yoongi continues, “What’s to be surprised about? You’re smart, passionate, talented.” You jerk your head up to deny the talent part, but Yoongi blows you off. “Don’t start with me, I’ve heard you sing in the common room while you write your reports. Your voice is amazing.” You shut your mouth and see Namjoon watching you, looking a little concerned.

“Namjoon also thinks you’re beautiful. I have to say, I agree.” Hoseok adds. “But you’re beautiful inside and out, which is rare.” He turns to look at Silver. “Case in point. If you heard half the things some of the staff from her agency says….” He shivers. 

“Hey, don’t start with rumors.” Yoongi comments, and Hoseok shrugs. “Just saying, (y/n)…if it doesn’t work out with Namjoon…” he trails off, and looks at you hesitatingly, holding your gaze for a moment. You blink, realizing what Yoongi is saying, then look at Hoseok, who’s also watching you intently.

“Hey, whoa, wait a minute. First you two tell me that Namjoon is in love with me, then you imply if it doesn’t work out between us, one of you is willing to take his spot?!” You look at them. “You’re both nuts, I’d never leave Namj–“ You stop, and realize that Yoongi and Hoseok just set a trap for you, evidenced by their grins. “That is, uh, I, uh,” you stammer and hurriedly take a sip of coffee. Hoseok stretches his arms while Yoongi just nods to himself. 

“Just wanted to see what you’d say, (y/n). We have to look out for our brother, y’know.” Hoseok comments, grinning. “No hard feelings?”

You shake your head, a little peeved, but understanding. Yoongi adds, “But we were telling the truth when we said you _did_ have us all interested. Now that we know who you choose, we can give Namjoon some help.” You look at him, not sure how to take this, when your phone chimes with the notification that the car has arrived. “Well, Hobi and I will get to the car first with the security staff. You go save your boyfriend, hm? I think he’s suffered enough over there.” Before you can protest, the two rappers leave, winking at you. You exhale, and go over to Namjoon and Silver, dropping your coffee into the trash on the way.

“Excuse me, Namjoon, the car is here.” You interrupt, sensing Namjoon’s patience with Silver’s incessant jabbering is about to come to an end. “If you’ll come this way…”

“Wait! Joonie, I’ll come too!” Silver whines, trying to grab his arm, but you smoothly get in between them. “Who’re _you_ , anyway?” She scathingly comments, sizing you up.

“I’ve been hired by Bang PD-nim to be the personal bodyguard of Kim Namjoon. My name is Light.” You answer, trying to sound polite. “If you’ll excuse us, Namjoon needs to return to the company now.”

“Well, if you’re a bodyguard, you can’t tell me what to do. I’m Silver. Perhaps you’ve heard of me?” She tosses her hair and comes close enough to get into your face. “So step aside, _bodyguard_.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t do that.”

“And why not?!” Silver hisses at you.

“I will need ID, and verification from your company and your agent that you were supposed to be on the set in the first place, and that you are to accompany us back to the agency. Namjoon has been receiving threats as of late, and everyone who attempts to gain access to him has to be vetted by me. Bang PD-nim can attest to this.” You calmly reply and take secret joy in watching Silver’s rage rise. “So, Miss Silver, I will need to see your ID, and I need to contact your company and agent as well. Would you be so kind as to give me their numbers?” You take out your phone, ready to call.

“You…you bitch! ID?! Are you blind?! Don’t you know who I am by just looking at me?!” Silver shrieks at you, her face practically contorted.

You regard her, then reply, “Makeup artistry has come a long way; I can’t be sure if you are you, or someone pretending to be Silver. An ID, such as an official driver’s license, or something with your picture, would suffice. Again, I can call your company or your agent for confirmation.”

“They don’t know I’m here!” She yells at you, then whines to Namjoon, “Jooooniieeeee, tell her I'm your girlfriend! We’re supposed to spend time together! The fireworks festival is tonight, I want to see them with you!” She pouts in what’s supposed to be a cute way.

You partially bow to her, even in your distaste. “I’m sorry, but Namjoon has no say in this. In matters of his safety, Bang PD-nim has put in me charge.”

“She’s right, sorry, Silver. ‘Bye!” Namjoon adds, waving. Silver looks crushed and angry, burning holes into you with her eyes, as he walks away, then stops and calls for you. “Light, let’s go. I have to get ready for the recording session.”

“I’m very sorry, Miss Silver. Next time, come with the proper authorization, please.” You bow again, then nod to the security staff who escort Silver out through a different exit, as she protests.

On the way out to the car, Namjoon asks you what Yoongi and Hoseok were talking about. You glance up at him before replying, “Nothing. Except the fact that I apparently had the members crushing on me and didn’t know it.” Namjoon stops dead in his stride to stare at you, and you turn back to look at him. “What?”

“Uh – did, did they say anything else?” He asks, blinking. “I mean, anything about uh, the rapline?”

You tap your chin, pretending to think. “Hm. They did confess that they each would like to date me.” You look up at him, secretly enjoying his nervousness. “But I told them there’s someone I’m interested in already.”

“What? Who?” You’re silently laughing at his tone of surprise and you reach the car just as he asks, “Tell me? Please?”

You smile at him and decide to take Takuya’s advice. “Well…he asked me to marry him not too long ago.” You wink at him and open the door, as a slow grin breaks out across his face. 

“I think we need to talk tonight, (y/n). I want to know more about this guy….How about if I pick you up at your room about 8?”

“Why? You wanted to go somewhere?” You ask in mock innocence.

Namjoon smiles broadly at your teasing, and replies, “I heard that the fireworks festival is happening tonight, and I know a place for the best view. How’s about it? Just us two?” 

You pretend to consider this. “Well, since I’m supposed to be everywhere that you are, I guess I have no choice, right?” Your eyes light up as Namjoon yells out “yes!” and bounds into the car. You sit next to the driver and indicate that the privacy glass be put up between the two sections, giving the rapline some space so that Hoseok and Yoongi can tease their leader in private.

***

_Ugh. Why am I so worried about what to wear?_ You think to yourself, looking at the clothes hanging in your closet. “Well…I'm not the fancy type, so he’s going to just have to accept that.” You finally decide on a pair of skinny jeans, oversized white sweater, and a pair of Converse. _They’re not red, but whatever_ , you think, remembering one of Namjoon’s earlier songs. Finishing the look with a small red bag, you drop your keys, phone and wallet. Then with some hesitation, you also put your weapon inside. “Just in case…but hopefully I won’t have to use it.” you murmur to yourself. There’s a quiet knock at your door as you give yourself another once-over and run your hands through your long (h/c) hair. 

Namjoon, dressed in black jeans, a tan hoodie, and black Chelsea boots, gives you a shy smile when you open the door. “Uh…here, Jin-hyung suggested I give you this.” He clumsily holds out a rose, and you have to laugh; the rose is a little bent at the part where the blossom met the stem, giving it a rather sad look. “Oh! Ah, I forgot to put in in water, I thought if my studio was cold enough, it would be okay.” Namjoon trails off as you giggle and scratches his head. “Sorry, not a very romantic gesture, is it?”

You shake your head and accept the rose from him. “Wait here. I’ll go put this poor thing in some cold water, and we can go.” You turn, then stop, realizing something. “Where _are_ we going anyway?”

“That – is a surprise.” 

***

The elevator chimes as you and Namjoon reach the top floor of Big Hit’s building, and you take the stairs up to the roof, chatting easily together. “So, what made you want to become a rapper, Namjoon?”

“I used to write poetry when I was younger,” Namjoon explains. “Then in fifth grade or so, I heard some hip-hop and thought it was really cool, the way the words and the music just flowed together to create something. One of my teachers introduced me to Eminem, and I just really wanted to start writing lyrics after that. It all snowballed from there.”

“You’ll have to show me some of your poetry sometime. Is it in that notebook you carry around?”

“Yeah, some of it. Poems becomes lyrics when it mixes with song, you know? It’s like a balance between the two. Like in poetry, things will have a deeper meaning, and that meaning always changes, depending on the part of life you’re in, or when you read it, or how you’re feeling.”

You nod. “I’ve always liked Robert Frost’s “Nothing Gold Can Stay”, myself.” He asks you why, and you answer, “Because it speaks so much about how you want to believe that things won’t ever change, but they do. I think that’s both sad, and beautiful at the same time. It’s just life moving you forward, and while you don’t want to let go of the best times, if you don’t, those become the exact things that consume you and prevent you from moving on and developing.” Namjoon stops, an incredibly happy look on his face. “What? Did I say too much?”

“No, no. It’s just…I’ve never known anyone who could carry a conversation about poetry like this before, unless you count the members.” He looks at you with a new look in his eyes, and you return his smile. You both reach the door to the rooftop, and he opens it for you. “Well? What do you think?”

You’re in shock as you step out onto the roof of the building. There’s a rooftop garden, complete with a cushioned bench, floor pillows, and a rug of some sort. Beautiful leafy greenery and flowers in pots and planters surround the area, and some gauzy material is hung up around four posts, which could easily be drawn closed for privacy. There’s a subtle scent of mint, lavender, lemon, and basil from the plants that wafts through the air. A small table is set up with a delicious meal complete with hot coffee and tea in thermoses, and a small chocolate cake to share for dessert. “What – how?”

Namjoon takes your hand and leads you over to the bench. “I mentioned to the others that I’d like to see the fireworks with you in the park, but I knew that wouldn’t be safe, with me being targeted and all. So they thought this up instead…Yoongi-hyung and Hobi were texting everyone about it during our ride back from the interview today.” He explains, gesturing to your surroundings as you take a seat next to him. “Jin and Yoongi-hyung prepared the meal, Hoseok and Jimin baked, while Jungkook and Taehyung got the plants and this curtain-thing ready.”

“All this in a few hours? Wow!” You take it all in, looking at everything. “And you? What do you do?” you gently tease him as he turns back to you. “Besides delegate?”

“I’m in charge of entertainment.” Namjoon quips, making you laugh. “See? I’m pretty good at it, aren’t I?”

You share the meal, marveling at JIn and Yoongi’s skill, when a loud _boom_ echoes through the night, and a spray of sparks lights up sky. “Oh, wow! It’s starting!” Food forgotten for the time being, you both look up to watch the colorful display. “I didn't think that the festival would be so close here. It’s almost as if it’s next door.”

“It’s actually held at the park, like I said. But the rooftop just makes it seem like it’s closer.” He moves closer to you and places his arm around your shoulder. “And there’s less people around up here, so I like it.” The next few rounds of fireworks paint the sky yellow, pink, and purple as you ask Namjoon if he comes up to the roof often, then, if he doesn’t like crowds. “Yeah, I do. We’ve always had this little garden up here, it’s just never been this nicely cleaned up.” He chuckles a little, looking at you. “But I guess the members would do anything for you.”

“I think it was for _you_ , not me, Namjoon.” You smile at him and playfully tap his nose. “They love you a lot. Otherwise they would have left BTS, and this group wouldn’t exist.” You both watch the display in silence for a while, marveling at the colors, when you notice a fond look on his face. “Remembering something?”

“I’m just thinking back to when we had just started. We were in L.A. and were watching the fireworks display at the Rose Bowl stadium since some show or something had ended. There were all these fireworks, just shooting off, and it was just the most incredible thing any of us had ever seen.” He swallows a little, overcome by the memory. “I remember saying to the members that someday, we’d have fireworks shooting off in our shows too, something that the fans would always remember us by.” He stops and looks down at his hands. “I never thought that BTS would be something like this. We can have fireworks at every show, pyrotechnics, graphics, screens….it’s incredible.” He swallows again, then adds, “But sometimes, I wonder what we might have missed out on, because of our success. I mean, I’m the leader, I bridge the group and the company. But have I done enough?” He pauses, thinking, and the glow from the fireworks illuminate his handsome face. “My music has evolved from the time of debut, but I feel like I don’t know if this is who I’m meant to be. I thought I had it all figured out, since I started with Big Hit and Bang PD-nim since the company began, that I knew all there was to know about the industry. But now that I look back on this, I don’t think I know anything at all. There’s the glamor of the stage, the creative process, the hectic schedules…but sometimes I feel like I’m alone, even though everyone’s with me, going through the same thing.”

Namjoon’s words stab you, and you suddenly hug him fiercely. “You’re not alone, Namjoon. Yoongi, Jin, Hobi, everyone – they’re always going to be with you.” You look up at him, your eyes a little misty as you meet his gaze, and you wipe the beginnings of tears away from his face. “You don’t have to bear the burden alone. They love you.”

He’s quiet then and holds you so close that your foreheads touch, but you don’t pull away. The crackle of the fireworks seems indistinct in comparison to Namjoon’s next words, “And what about you, (y/n)? Do you love me as much as the members do?” A faint smile on his face suggests that he’s trying to make it seems like he’s just teasing you, in order to save himself rejection.

“No, I don't.” You tell him, and he blinks, crestfallen, and pulls back, but you reach up and caress his cheek. “I love you more than that, Kim Namjoon.” A smile breaks out over his face as the finale of the fireworks again light up the sky, and he gently cups your face. As the last fireworks burn in the sky, the only feeling you have is of Namjoon softly kissing you.

***

“I don’t know, Namjoon, it just seems like it’s _missing_ something.” Hoseok contemplates, listening to the demo of the latest track they’re working on. In a rare moment, you’re able to work in RKive while Yoongi, Hoseok, and Namjoon put together the latest song for an upcoming album. “I can’t quite put my finger on it, it just seems like it needs something.”

Yoongi nods, reaching over to replay the beat. “I agree. Maybe if we move the hook here, and add in a bar…?”

“That’ll throw off the beatmap, though. It won’t sound as clean.” Namjoon interjects, glaring at the screen. “But you’re both right, it needs something.”

“How about a voice over? Like, something spoken, or sang? We could get Jungkook or Taehyung to do it.” Hoseok asks, looking at the others. “We did it in other tracks before.”

“That’s not a bad idea, actually.” Yoongi states, then looks over at you, obliviously typing away at your report. “But I think we have an underappreciated talent right here.” Hoseok and Namjoon look over at you and start to nod.

You feel eyes on you and look up at the three pairs of eyes watching you. “What? Am I typing too loud?”

“No, I just…want to hear you sing.” Namjoon says awkwardly, which makes you stare at him. 

“What?” You look at each rapper, then at the music displayed on the screen. It all clicks in your head and you start to protest. “Oh, no. No, no, no. I’m not musically inclined in ANY way, you can’t possibly want me to be on the track.”

“It’s just a voice over, like, one line, maybe two.” Hoseok pleads. “C’mon (y/n), Yoongi-hyung is the only one who’s heard you sing, but I trust him. Can’t you do it? For Namjoon’s sake?”

You try to explain that it was a fluke, that Yoongi had walked in as you were just messing around, but they’re having none of it. “Fine, fine, I’ll do it. What’s the premise?”

Namjoon scratches his head. “It’s kind of like finding your strength in someone or something. Like burning away doubt and fear to overcome obstacles, so even if you’re alone, you have that fire burning inside of you.”

“Think you can do that?” Yoongi asks quietly. “You can write down what you want to say, and we’ll work with it. It doesn’t have to be sung, exactly, since it’s a voice over –“ He stops as you pick up a pen and start scribbling some words down. “Uh, (y/n)?”

“I’m ready with some lyrics, but can I hear the melody and the bridge again?” you answer, and Namjoon, curious, plays the parts again. After several more times and some more scribbling, you think you have something that can be worked with. “Okay, no promises guys, but I think this might work.” Putting on a pair of headphones, you nod to Namjoon to start the music, and get as close to the mic as you can.

_If you’ll be my strength_

_I’ll be your firework_

_I’ll chase the darkness from your soul_

_When you look in the sky_

_Now and forever_

_Know that I’ll be there with you._

The three of them stare at you as you finish your lines. You slowly take off the headphones and look around in the awkward silence. “Um…was that okay? I know it’s probably not any good –“

“(y/n), that was, uh…” Namjoon splutters, “WOW! I didn’t know that you had that in you!”

“What did I tell you?” Yoongi says, nodding. “I know talent when I hear it.”

“You didn’t prepare us for this! I swear, hyung, sometimes you’re _too_ lethargic.” Hobi complains, slapping Yoongi on the shoulder. “(y/n), you should collab with me on a track! Just think, Hope & Light –“

“NO, Hobi.” Namjoon says, cutting his friend off. “Love you, bro, but stop trying to take my girlfriend away from me.” Hobi gives him an impish grin while Yoongi shakes his head at this.

Laughing at the mock argument, “I'm glad you like it so much, but really, music isn’t my thing. I’ll leave that up to you guys. Namjoon, I’ll see you later?” He stops joking around long enough to nod at you, and you pick up your laptop and leave RKive, chuckling to yourself. 

***

You place your hands on the piano keys, softly pressing them down in a series of chords. Since Namjoon is working in RKive on enhancing the track you did the voice over for, it’s a rare moment that you have some time to yourself. The sound echoes through the room, and a faint smile crosses your face as you start to play a simple melody. 

“I thought you said music wasn’t your thing.” You look up, startled, and greet Yoongi as he walks into the room to take a seat next to you on the piano bench.

“Oh, I'm sorry, Yoongi! I didn’t mean to just use your piano without permission….” He indicates that it’s okay, so you continue pressing down on the keys. “I just like to fool around with music, I don’t really play.” You push back a strand of hair that’s getting into your eyes and play again. “But I can do this…” The series of wayward notes that you play have him break out into an amused smile. “Recognize it?”

“Sure, it’s “We Are Bulletproof: The Eternal”. It’s a fan favorite at our concerts.” Yoongi replies. “But it’s supposed to sound like this.” He plays the chords on his end, the sound filling the room. You’re entranced by how his fingers move so lightly across the keys, coaxing the sound out of them. 

“That was beautiful. My hands are so clumsy at this.”

“Mhm. Namjoon can play a little without destroying my piano, so I’m pretty sure you can too.” He gets up and comes around you, placing his hands on yours. “Here, do it like this.” He guides your hands into position and you start to play the song, with the correct positioning and beat. Yoongi is a patient teacher, leaning over you as he lightly moves your hands with his to play. “There, much better.”

“Oh, I get it now! Thanks, Yoongi!” You turn to look at him happily, just as Namjoon walks into the room. He stops short when he sees the two of you. “Namjoon! I –“

“I-I guess I interrupted something.” Namjoon interrupts, a hurt tone in his normally upbeat voice. “I just wanted to grab some music, but I’ll be back later.”

“Namjoon! Yoongi and I –“ you try to say something, but Namjoon isn’t having any of it, waving you off.

“I don’t want to know right now, okay? I’ll just, just go. Bye, (y/n)”. He quickly walks out of the room, leaving both of you frustrated.

“Namjoon!” You call out to him, but he doesn’t turn around. “Sorry, Yoongi, I have to go find him.”

Yoongi replies, sighing. “Yeah, go to him, he won’t listen to me right now.” 

You nod and run out after Namjoon, catching up to him in the hallway. “Namjoon!” He doesn’t turn around, so you grab his hoodie, making him stop. “Will you just listen to me?!”

“About what? I know what I saw. I guess I was wrong about us.” Namjoon quietly says, without looking at you. “Yoongi-hyung is good, I know he was really interested in you in the first place –“

“Will you shut up and let me explain?!” You yell at him. Jimin and Taehyung are coming around the corner, but they stop short when they see the two of you and turn back around. “Yoongi came in when I was messing around on the piano. He was showing me how to play “Bulletproof: The Eternal” correctly because I made such a mess of it. I couldn’t get the hand position right on the keyboard, so he finally got up and showed me how to play it, and that’s what you saw.”

The explanation makes Namjoon turn around to face you, and his face shows bewilderment, then realization creeps in, changing to embarrassment. “So it wasn't –“ you shake your head. “And you and Yoongi-hyung don’t –“ you shake your head again. Namjoon lets out a huge sigh and scratches his head. “I really messed up back there, huh?”

“Yes, you did. And I think you owe Yoongi an apology.” You scold him, and he nods sheepishly.

“Yeah, I do. I’ll go do that now.” He takes your hand and heads back to the piano room, adding, “But I owe you one too. Movie night in my room? I’ll make the popcorn.”

“Only if you don’t burn the popcorn or light the place on fire trying to make it.” You tease, and he chuckles.

“I guess I’ll ask Jin-hyung to make the snacks then.”

***

Namjoon sighs and ruffles his hair. “So Bangtan has to attend the Musicmakers Ball this year.” He flips the invitation card over, reading it out loud to the group. “We cordially invite Bangtan Sonyeondan to the first annual Musicmakers Ball, held at the Royal Music Hall…” He goes on, and you miss the rest of the information as you work out your report for Takuya, but the next comment catches your attention. “I guess that means I need someone to be my date for the night, then.” You look up, wondering what you missed, and Jimin notices.

“Well, uh, Namjoon-hyung, I think it’s only appropriate that our leader have someone to take to this event. I mean, it just _seems_ like it’s expected, you know?” Jimin says, making sure you can hear. “The rest of us, it wouldn’t matter, but if you’re supposed to be meeting with the committee members and all….”

Taehyung nods, and adds, “Jimin is right. We’d want Bangtan to put on a good face in front of all those people.” He taps his chin, then asks, “But who would you take?”

“Oh, I’m sure Silver would be _dying_ to go with you.” Jin remarks, rolling his eyes as he takes a sip of coffee. “You should just give her a call and be done with it.”

Namjoon cringes at the thought, but Jungkook blurts out, “Shouldn’t you take (y/n), hyung? It’ll be easier for her to guard you if she stays by you the whole night, and she can meet everyone. Maybe she’ll be able to read Kang Dae’s next move, because most of the bestselling groups and artists will be attending, right? He might be there, even artists like him have some fans…”

“Yah, JK, you’re a genius!” Hoseok crows, and everyone looks over at you, where you sit, stunned. “How’s about it, (y/n)? Want to be Namjoon’s date for the ball?”

“What is this, Cinderella?” you ask, and the members grin – except for Namjoon, who looks as stunned as you do. “I don’t have anything to wear to fancy things like this, my job doesn’t ask for it.”

“Well, technically, your job right now is to stay by Namjoon’s side, right? So we just need to help you get what you need to be able to do your job.” Yoongi comments, and the others nod. He starts to tick off what’s needed on his fingers. “Dress, hair, makeup, jewelry….the stylists can all handle that. They handle all of our appearances, I’m sure if we ask nicely, they’ll understand.”

“I’ll do it, stylist noona likes me!” Jimin says, smiling cheerfully. He glances at you. “Don’t worry, (y/n), she’ll have you outshining all the idols there!”

***

Namjoon waits in the lobby of the dorm, fidgeting. The others are with him, watching him amusedly. Hoseok comes over and leans an arm on his friends’ shoulder, to lightheartedly tease him. “Yah, Namjoon, can’t wait to see (y/n) after noona’s done her magic on her?”

“Aw, shut up, Hobi.” Namjoon says good-naturedly, as Jimin and Jungkook join in the teasing. 

Suddenly, Hoseok slaps Namjoon on the shoulder, his mouth open as he stares up the stairs. Jimin, Jungkook, and Namjoon follow his gaze to the top of the flight of stairs, where you’re standing.

_Oh great. I didn’t want to make an entrance like this!_ You think to yourself, feeling a little embarrassed as you see all seven of the members stare at you. Swallowing to cover your own nervousness, you slowly make your way down, keeping perfect balance on the Louboutin heels the stylist found for you. A simple but elegant, off-the-shoulder, jewel-toned amythyst-colored dress hugs your waist and cascades down in a tasteful high-low train, the material flowing behind you as you walk. Your (h/c) hair is gathered into a chic chignon, a few wisps of hair framing your face. The diamond clip the stylist used to hold the style in place glitters in the light. Combined with the subtle makeup that defines your eyes, cheekbones, and collarbones, you look very much the part of Namjoon’s “date”, and not his bodyguard. Everyone’s staring at you as you make your way up to Namjoon and tilt your head. “What do you think? I clean up nice, right?” you tease, feeling a little more comfortable after seeing how pleasantly surprised his expression is.

“Uh, (y/n), you look, uh…” Namjoon tries to answer you, but for once, words fail him.

Hoseok snaps out of it first. “Wow. I'm jealous. Want to be my date instead, (y/n)?” He offers you his arm and Namjoon gives his friend a look.

You giggle. “Sorry, Hobi, I’m spoken for.” You glance at Jimin and Jungkook, who haven’t said anything yet and wink at them.

Jungkook snaps his mouth shut and blinks, unable to say anything. Jimin gives you a slow grin, then looks at Namjoon. He slaps his hyung on the shoulder and drags Jungkook away with him as Hobi shakes his head and joins them, herding everyone to the cars. You and Namjoon look at each other, and he gently smiles, then offers his arm to you, slightly bowing. You smile back and take it, and the two of you go to the car waiting for you.

***

As the cars pull up in front of the venue, Namjoon leans over to you. “You okay?” 

“I'm fine. I’ve just never played this role, that’s all.” You whisper back. He takes your hand in his and gives it a reassuring squeeze. 

“Ready?” You take a breath and nod, and you both look out, seeing that Jin and Taehyung have already exited their vehicle, followed by Hoseok and Suga, then Jimin and Jungkook. Flashbulbs are going crazy, and Namjoon smiles at you. “You look great. Let’s do this.” You nod again, and as the door opens, he gets out, then extends his hand to help you out of the vehicle. The flashes of the bulbs are almost blinding, but Namjoon has steadied you on his arm, and you remember to smile shyly, playing the part of his date so as not to arouse suspicion.

“Namjoon! Kim Namjoon!” A reporter waves, as Kim Seung and the other security help usher the members in. “Who’s your date? She’s stunning!”

Namjoon smiles at the reporter, then down at you. “Isn’t she? Sorry, I’m not telling. You might steal her from me!” The reporters all laugh and Namjoon walks you into the venue, much to your relief as he quietly says, “They’ll be all over you after that, but don’t worry. Bang PD-nim will figure something out.”

“I hope so. I don’t want to stir up any complications into this case.” 

“Complications? Why? You don’t want to be my date tonight?” He teases you as you both walk in, smiling. “Or are you embarrassed to be my girlfriend?”

“No! It’s not that, I -“ You stop short, realizing what Namjoon said, “Wait, does Bang PD know about us? He’s going to think that –“ Namjoon cuts you off by placing a finger on your lips.

“He already knows. I told him.” Your eyes widen as you look at Namjoon, but he continues, “He’s okay with it. He likes you, thinks you’re good for me. And you know what?” you shake your head, unable to think for a moment, and Namjoon leans in to whisper into your ear, “I think he’s right.”

You feel the heat start to rise in your cheeks as you walk with Namjoon to join up with the members, conscious of the stares of the other guests that you pass. Suddenly an all-too familiar shrill voice cuts through the air, and Silver is standing in front of you. “Joonie! I knew you’d be here!” You can practically feel Namjoon’s heavy sigh as Silver’s sickly-sweet tone hangs in the room, despite the congenial buzz of conversation. “Oh, Joonie, I thought you would be calling me as soon as the invites came! But –“ she eyes you with daggers, not recognizing you out of your work suit. “You didn't need to get a replacement! It’s alright, you probably were scared, hm? You should know I’d _never_ put anyone before you, Joonie!” She loops a hand through Namjoon’s other arm, and you fight an urge to tear it off. “You can just leave now, sweetie, I’ll handle Joonie from here. Why don’t you just show me where we’re sitting?”

Namjoon peels Silver’s hand off of his arm as politely – and firmly – as he can, without causing a scene. She looks aghast. “Sorry, Silver, I’m taken. I just never had the chance to tell you, since you keep interrupting me every time we meet.” He looks down at you fondly, then back at Silver. “I’m sorry if you think I led you on, but we were never a couple to begin with. I don’t listen to tabloids, and I don’t take much stock into rumors. I follow my own path, my own heart. And it led me to her.” Silver stares at Namjoon, then glances at you, fury in her eyes. You give her a small bow, almost in apology, but mostly to be polite. Her bright red lips press together, indicating how angry she is, but Namjoon ignores her anger. “Now, if you’ll excuse us…?” He indicates that you should leave with him, and you both walk away from the fuming Silver.

***

The night air feels good on your skin as you take a breather on the balcony area of the venue; the dinner had been excellent, and the presentations of awards were next. You hear soft footsteps behind you, and look over your shoulder, to see Namjoon. “Thought I’d join you for a little break.” 

You nod, looking out over the city lights. “Do you always go to venues like these? I mean, I know as idols you must attend a lot of events and such, but are expected to attend every one of these?”

He shrugs and stands behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist hold you to him before he answers. “Award shows all happen around the same time, so a lot of artists try to release new albums or songs when the awards aren’t happening, so we attend as many as we can. It’s good for publicity and our companies. Doesn’t mean we enjoy going to them, it’s just something we’re expected to do.” You nod, enjoying the feeling of his arms around you; it makes you feel safe. He nuzzles you and rests his chin in the crook of your neck as he goes on, “I guess it must seem pretty glamorous to the average person, but like Yoongi-hyung says, what’s ordinary to us is extraordinary to others, and vice versa.”

“So what is it that you want, Namjoon?”

He considers this a while, then replies, “I just want to hold hands and take a walk with you by the riverside. Such an ordinary thing for couples to do, but none of us get to do it, even if we had someone to do it with.” He sighs, and his breath faintly tickles your skin. “Promise me we’ll get to do that someday? When all this is over?”

“I promise.”

You feel his smile without seeing it, and it makes your heart light. “Oh, and (y/n), there’s another thing. You remember when you thought I proposed to you? By singing that song for that interview?” You nod, wondering where this was going. “Those aren’t the words I’d actually use if I were proposing, you know.”

You heart sinks a little, but deep down you knew this was true. You turn slightly to look at him, and ask, “So what _would_ you say, Namjoon?”

He smiles tenderly at you, gently turning you in his arms. You can see the love in his eyes as he looks into yours. “I’d just say…” and he reaches into his pocket, pulling out a simple silver band. He offers it to you. “Be with me.”

You look at the ring, then up at him, unsure if this is what you think this is. “Namjoon?”

He nods, hope, love, and a shade of nervousness crossing his face. “Be with me, (y/n). I'm clumsy, I’m a disaster in the kitchen, Yoongi-hyung says he needs to stay away from me or I’ll shorten his lifespan, and I break things a lot.” He pauses, looking down at the ring he’s holding, then up at you. “But I’ll never break your heart. Be with me, forever.”

You’re stunned at this, saying, “Namjoon…forever is a long time. I don’t know how long my “forever” will be. Are you sure you want me?”

“I wouldn’t want anyone else.”

Tears of happiness fill your eyes, and you hear yourself accept. He slides the ring onto your finger. “Namjoon, won’t this make the media suspicious?”

He waves it off. “I wear rings all the time, on all fingers, they’ll never know. And you stay out of the spotlight, so you’re safe. But I did get yours inscribed.” You remove the band and look at it on the inside, where it reads, _Be My Light_. “I didn’t exactly know what to put there, but I wanted it to mean something –” you cut him off with a kiss, and he happily returns it. 

A cough interrupts the moment, and you see Jin standing in the entranceway with Yoongi. “So…I guess she said yes, Namjoon?” Jin asks, smiling. Namjoon grins and scratches his head, and nods, a little embarrassed, and you laugh too. “Congratulations you two! We’ll let the others know, Yoongi can call Bang PD-nim, he thought you’d chicken out.”

“Bang PD-nim knew about this?!” you ask, and all three nod. “Oh geez….that means….Takuya knows too?”

“Actually, he’s the one who got the ring ready for me.” Namjoon says, and you look at him, surprised. “He’s going to video call you later tonight. I told him I’d text him.”

You look at Namjoon, your mouth open in shock. “WHAT?!”

Namjoon shrugs. “We respect each other. We video call each other after he talks to you, and he actually came down here for a bit without telling you, so he and I went out for a drink, and talked things out. He understands, and he supports us both.”

You shake your head, remembering Takuya’s words. “You’re incredible, you know that, Namjoon?” 

“I hate to interrupt this touching moment, but we have an award to accept.” Yoongi chimes in, noticing that the lights were dimming inside. “We should get back to the table.”

You nod and take Namjoon’s arm as the two of you follow the hyungs back inside, the ring gleaming faintly on your finger.

***

You lean back against the seat of the car, Namjoon’s arm around your shoulders, feeling pleasantly relaxed and content after the event. Yoongi and Hobi decided to jump into the other two cars, giving you some privacy. Namjoon cuddles you, noticing your relaxed demeanor. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this before, (y/n). Did you enjoy the night?”

You stir yourself just enough to look up into his eyes. _Dragon eyes,_ you think to yourself, remembering what his fansites and the photographer said. “I’m fine, Namjoon. I’m just – I don't know, happy, I guess.” You snuggle into him more as you continue, “It’s been a long time since I felt this way, I think I’ve been working too much…”

Namjoon gently kisses the top of your head, understanding. “Sometimes you should be the one who’s being taken care of.” The car pulls into the parking garage of Big Hit’s building, and you know that the night is about to end; Namjoon knows it too, and sighs. The other members’ vehicles have already pulled up, and Kim Seung is with them, along with the other security. “Guess we’ve left the ball, Cinderella,” Namjoon lightly jokes. He unlocks the door and is about to step out, when you hear a sudden gunning of an engine that makes you turn around and look through the back window. A beam of light shines through, almost blinding you and Namjoon.

“Namjoon!” You scream, and pull him back into the car, just as the motorcycle whizzes by, taking out the door with a bat. You climb over your stunned boyfriend, and watch as the bike turns around, revs the engine, and comes hurtling back. You pull Namjoon out and shove him towards the others. “Kim Seung! Get everyone inside!” You pull your weapon out from the holster you kept around your thigh, and aim at the biker, who doesn’t seem to be willing to slow down. Taking aim, you fire, hitting the biker in the shoulder. He swerves and stops, considering you. Then he revs his engine and speeds away.

“Oh no you don’t!” You yell. 

“(y/n)! My bike! Take my bike, the keys are in the guard box!” Yoongi yells, and you follow his directions, grabbing them off the hook.

You find Yoongi’s bike in the marked stall and look at your dress. Sighing, you rip the beautiful hem so it’s short enough to straddle the seat in. _So much for Cinderella…I hope the stylist doesn’t kill me!_ You gun the engine, and the bike roars to life as you speed past Namjoon and the others, giving chase to the unknown assailant.

It’s not long before you catch up to him, but It’s hard to corner the person with so many bystanders in the way. “Dammit!” you curse, aware that the rider is leading you out into the industrial part of the city. _I’m at a disadvantage here, he knows this area,_ you think to yourself as you observe the person expertly weaving in and out of the increasingly barren streets. 

Finally, the rider stops, and faces you, his shoulder bleeding. “You give good chase…for a woman.” He sneers and takes off his helmet. “You’re quite a looker. Too bad my orders are to get rid of anyone associated with that pathetic excuse for a rapper.”

He attempts to get off the bike and rush you, but the click of your weapon puts him in check. “I don’t scare easily. Who the hell are you?”

“I don’t need to answer you, chicky.” The thug spits on the ground in bravado, but you can tell from his paling skin that the blood loss is getting to him.

“Oh really?” You shoot into the ground at his foot, making him yelp and jump back. “I think you need to learn something about respect. For starters, my name’s Light, not chicky.” You shoot again, your temper flaring at the thought of this thug disparaging Namjoon. “So spit it out, who are you? Or do I have to use you for target practice?” 

“You don’t have the balls.” He sneers again.

You shake your head, and shoot, landing the bullet in the wall between his legs and ripping the crotch of his pants. The thug pales incredibly, then falls into a sitting position. “Looks like you’re the one who’s not going to have any balls. Now talk!”

A slow clapping echoes through the abandoned street, making your ears prick up as you take aim. “Kang Dae! Boss!” The thug wails, and a figure emerges on the second floor of one of the buildings. Thin, built like Namjoon, but the movement is lithe, like a snake. The figure jumps down, notwithstanding the height, and lands a little way off, sauntering over to the sniveling maggot on the ground in front of you.

“Tsk tsk, Hae Shuk. You should never be so rude to a lady.” Kang Dae’s silky tone makes your skin crawl, and you instinctively back away out of arms reach of him. He turns his eyes on you; there is no warmth in them, these are the eyes of a man who pleasure in others’ pain. “Miss…Light, was it? I apologize for the uncouth behavior of my colleague here.” He indicates Hae Shuk, who has fainted away. “As they say, good help is hard to find.”

“Kang Dae, what do you have against Kim Namjoon?” you forcefully ask, inching closer to Yoongi’s bike, just in case you need to make a getaway. “I know it’s you who’ve been sending those threatening letters. And I can see now that it’s Hae Shuk who’s been doing your dirty work for you.” Kang Dae smiles at this, and the hair on the back of your neck stands up. “So why Namjoon? What’s he done to you?”

“What’s he _done_ to me? He hasn’t _done_ anything.” Kang Dae licks his lips and sits down on an overturned oil drum. “I just think he’s a disgrace to the rap scene, and we need to clean garbage out before the whole place stinks.” Your rage makes your finger tightens on the trigger of your weapon, but Kang Dae notices your expression. “Hm. It seems that I’ve hit a nerve with you…could it be that you’re more than just a bodyguard to that idol?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You move to put the bike in between you and Kang Dae as he slowly rises and takes a few steps towards you. “Stand down, Kang Dae. I’m allowed to eradicate a threat if I see one.”

“Oh, eradicate? This is going to be interesting.” Kang Dae stops and raises his hands in mock submission. “Well, I just want to clean the underground rap scene of posers like Namjoon. If he’s gone, then BTS will fall apart – he IS their leader, after all – and then, well, the future is open to those who seize it, right?”

“You’re nuts. I’m warning you now, keep yourself and your thug over there away from Kim Namjoon and all the members of BTS. I mean it – or you’re dealing with me.” You get on the bike, with your weapon still trained on Kang Dae. “I don’t take threats lightly. Stop your self-imposed agenda, or I’ll stop it for you.”

“Challenge accepted, Miss Light.” Kang Dae hisses as you leave.

***

You stare at the letter that was delivered, not liking what you read. “Kang Dae…he’s not even bothering to keep with his pattern anymore, is he?” You mutter, reading through it again. Namjoon approaches you and you look up. “Oh, Namjoon…I was just, uh,” you trail off and he notices the letter in your hand.

“Reading through the latest mail for me?” He finishes, coming around. “I’m more concerned about you, though, (y/n).” 

“Me? Why?” 

Namjoon is about to answer when Jungkook enters the room, nodding a greeting to you both before taking a seat on your other side. “(y/n), you really scared Namjoon-hyung the other night. We had a hard time consoling him until you returned. Tell her, hyung.”

You turn to Namjoon as he presses his lips together, thinking, before he speaks. “(y/n), when you took off after that rider the other night, I didn’t know what to think.” You put the letter down to listen to him as he continues, “I don’t want to put you in danger if I can help it.”

“Namjoon, that’s my job. I'm supposed to watch over you.” You take his hands, again aware of how large they are in comparison to yours. You gently trace the veins that are them and look at him. “I would give my life to keep you safe, Namjoon. You know that.”

“But it shouldn’t be that way. That night, when I saw you take off on Yoongi-hyung’s bike, I – I felt like I’d never see you again. Like you’d be out of my reach someday.” He shakes his head, trying to put his emotions into words. “I can’t really explain it, but I feel like something bad is going to happen. To us.”

Jungkook, who had been listening in quietly, comments, “Namjoon-hyung, (y/n) has always proven that she can take care of herself. I don’t think she’d let anything bad happen to you that would hurt you, if she can help it.” The likeable youngest member grins optimistically, lightening the mood in the room. 

“I hope you’re right, Kookie.” Namjoon says, entwining his fingers with yours. He smiles, but you can see the concern in his eyes.

***

_Let me go, Namjoon._

_No! (y/n)!_

_Goodbye._

Your own nightmare is interrupted by the sound of Namjoon groaning, and you sleepily turn around to see a pained expression on his face. Sometime during the movie, you both fell asleep on your couch, his arms around you. “Namjoon?! Wake up!” You shake his arm, and he slowly wakes, blinking. You can feel his heartbeat thumping. “You were having a nightmare or something!” In response, Namjoon suddenly holds you close and buries his face into your neck, breathing hard. “Namjoon?”

“I – this dream. I couldn’t hold on to you, you fell….” He swallows, holding you tighter. “(y/n). I couldn’t hold on...” His voice breaks, and he’s unable to finish the sentence.

You pat his arm, trying to reassure him. After he calms down, you ask him what the dream was about. His voice is unsteady, but he begins explaining. “We were up somewhere, somewhere high, like the roof. Both of us were hurt, I think my arm was broken or something. I couldn’t move it, and I was holding on to you with my good arm. You were bleeding, and you couldn’t use your other arm either. The wind was really strong, and I could feel you slipping away. I think I shouted at you, but you smiled at me and said something.” He gulps and finishes, “Then you fell away from me.”

“It’s a nightmare, Namjoon, it won’t happen. I’m here. I’ll always be here.” He cuddles you, kissing the top of your head as you both settle down with your personal thoughts.

How can you tell him you had the same dream?

***

“Wow, this is going to be huge!” Taehyung remarks, stepping out onto the stage with the others. “I never thought this venue was _this_ big! It kind of makes me nervous…” He looks at Jimin, who’s taking pictures. “Aren’t you nervous?”

“Not any more nervous than usual.” Jimin says, posing for a selfie. “I’m more worried about Namjoon-hyung and (y/n). An even this big makes it easy for Kang Dae and his group to hide, and (y/n) will have her hands full trying to manage our security, along with the venue’s own staff. It’s a lot of work.”

Taehyung nods in agreement, but is soon distracted by Hoseok playing with a smoke gun. “Whoo hoo! These things are great! Taehyung, come try this with me!”

You watch Taehyung and Hoseok use the smoke guns as mock air guitars, and shake your head, going back to scanning the venue. “Seven rows for the top floor, three for the middle, and who knows how many for the floor and lower risers. Not to mention all the exits/entryways, and the command center, along with the control panel on the floor and backstage entrances.” You sigh again, going over the blueprints in your mind. _Why do I feel so apprehensive about this?_

You chew your bottom lip, trying to sort out your emotions from your assignment, when Namjoon suddenly appears next to you. “Having a hard time, (y/n)?” He’s sweaty from the rehearsal – and trying to avoid getting hit with the smoke gun from Hoseok – and his hair is floppy underneath the snapback he has on. “You’ve done this sort of this before, though. Takuya told me.”

“I have, but this assignment…I don’t know, something feels off.” You mutter, and Namjoon’s brows furrow in worry. “Oh, I don’t mean for you, I’ll keep you safe no matter what.” You smile at him, trying to make him feel better.

“I trust you, so don’t worry about me. I want you to be as safe as you make me, that’s all.” His honest response touches you, and you’re not quite sure what to say. Namjoon looks at his watch. “I have to get back, break’s almost over and Hoseok will have my head if I’m late for the Dionysus rehearsal. We’ll talk after the concert, okay?” You nod, accepting a kiss on the cheek from him, and watch him go to meet the others.

“That’s right, it’ll be fine.” You tell yourself, half-convincingly, as you start to map out which personnel would be responsible for which levels and doorways. “Kang Dae won’t hurt you, Namjoon, not if I can help it.”

***

You glance up at the command center, where Takuya has situated himself. _Nice that he’s flown down for this to help out_ , you think to yourself. Through the commlink, you hear Kim Seung monitoring the middle level, and the security chief of the venue on the top. You would have preferred to have the positions reversed, but Kim Seung had said it would be easier for your staff to lock down on the ground floor and the middle section, because the upper levels had too many stairways that they would be unfamiliar with. _Still, what if Kang Dae or Hae Shuk uses a long-range rifle…_ you shake the unnerving thought from your mind, hoping that you’re wrong. You double check the control panels and the blind spots that surround the stage area, making sure that the security floor staff is able to see each other and keep the barricade gates in check from the fans. _Because the last thing I need is for someone to pretend to be a fan and target Namjoon._ After going over the pyrotechnics layout and the timing for each set, you decide to check backstage as well, to make sure that everything is covered there.

Jimin runs into you as you step behind the screen. “Come to see your boyfriend, (y/n)?” he winks playfully and grins as you lightly slap him. “He’s getting hair and makeup done, so don’t mess it up too much when you kiss him good luck.” You raise your hand threateningly to Jimin, who laughs and hugs you in response; he knows you wouldn’t hit him in earnest. “Seriously though, is everything okay? You look a little more stressed today.”

“I’ll be okay, Jimin. This whole thing just has me on edge.” You don’t tell him that you had the same nightmare again. “I just want everyone to be safe, that’s all.”

Jimin nods quietly and hugs you again. “It’ll be okay, (y/n).”

_I hope so,_ you think to yourself, just as Namjoon comes into the room and sees Jimin hugging you. He sighs out loud, looking up at the ceiling. “Why is it that as soon as I’m not around, one of you guys is plastered on my girlfriend?” 

Jimin grins mischievously and lets go, skipping away to check on his in-ear piece with Jungkook and Taehyung on the other side of the room. Namjoon shakes his head and comes to you. He’s dressed in hip hop gear over a black suit.

“Isn’t that awfully hot to wear?” you ask.

He shrugs and tugs at the collar. “Can’t help it. We open up with “Persona” and then go straight into “Dionysus”. I don’t have time to do a full costume change between the sets. Small price to pay for the fans’ enjoyment though.” He takes your hand in his and brushes your hair with the other. “How about you, you okay?”

“I guess. I just feel like something’s going to happen, that’s all.” You grip his hand and bring it up to your cheek, closing your eyes. “I don’t like it, there’s too many places for Kang Dae and Hae Shuk to find an opening to get to you, I feel like we’re understaffed –“

“Hey. It’ll be okay.” Namjoon quietly reassures you, cupping your face. You open your eyes to meet his as he continues, “I'm here, and so are you. Kim Seung is no slouch either, and Takuya actually came all the way here to help as well. If Kang Dae is going to try something, let him. We’ll stop him.” He smiles, lifting your spirits. “I’m no slouch either, Yoongi-hyung and I started out in the underground scene, we can handle ourselves too. Jungkook and Jimin are also trained in martial arts, they wouldn’t let anything happen to anyone if they can help it. You have more back up than you know, (y/n)”. 

You take a deep breath and nod. “Okay. If you say so.”

He nods back and kisses the top of your head. “I’m going to go out there and kill this performance. Then I’ll come back to you, I promise.”

You send him off, watching until he disappears with the others through the tunnel that will take them to the opening set piece. _Kill the performance, beloved. I’ll kill whoever tries to stop you._

***

The concert seems to be going on without any disturbances, but after “Cypher 4”, Takuya’s voice comes over the commlink. “(y/n). To your right, second tier, row 4. There looks to be some kind of trouble going on. Kim Seung, move your men to check it out.” 

You look up at the second tier, where Takuya directed your attention, and see what appears to a group of young men circling around a few fans. “I see it. Kim Seung, break it up.”

“You got it, Light. Moving into position now.”

Takuya’s voice comes over the commlink again, this time about another disturbance on the top tier, followed by another, and another. You begin to realize what’s happening; Kang Dae had planted his people in with the fans. _With all of us handling different disturbances, we’re short on manpower to watch the entranceways!_ You start to sweat and alert the ground security as BTS begins their next set. “Takuya! I need some eyes. Do you see anything on the ground?” He’s about to answer when he’s cut short, the buzz of the commlink rattling your ears. You rip it off and look up at the control center, only to realize that Takuya is fighting off what seems to be three men…no, four. One of them is hanging back, lolling against the panel. He lazily picks up the commlink and blows into it, so you snap it into your ear again. “Who the f-“

“Enjoying the show, Miss Light?” Kang Dae’s cold voice comes across to you and your eyes widen. “I thought you and your staff could use with some entertainment, instead of just waiting for things to happen.”

“We’re going to handle whatever you try to do. BTS’ concert will go on without complications, and I’m going to find you.” You retort. “Call off your goons on Takuya!”

  
“This guy? Hm. It looks like my boys already took care of him, though.” You narrow your eyes and realize that Takuya’s limp body is now draped over a chair. “Oh, he’s not dead, I wouldn’t dream of it…I only want Namjoon. And possibly you, if you still intend on declaring this meaningless war against me.”

“You started this battle. I’m going to end it.”

“Oh really? Well then…game on, Miss Light. I’ll be seeing you…” 

“Don’t underestimate me, Kang Dae.” You hiss into the mic.

“I wouldn’t dream of it. Now, your friend here is going to take a little hiatus while we take care of Namjoon.”

“Touch Namjoon, and I’ll rip your head off of your scrawny neck.”

“Oh? Hm. We’ll see. Game on.” Kang Dae throws down the commlink and you hear a pop, indicating he’s crushed it. 

“Shit!” you say out loud and try to radio in for Kim Seung as you bark out orders for the floor security to be on guard. It seems that the disturbances have died down, but you can’t see – or hear – Kim Seung on the commlink. You’re alone. “Fine. If that’s the game he wants to play, let him.” The concert is almost over, and Namjoon catches your eye as he throws water at the crowd. A subtle raise of his eyebrow questions you, and you nod. He jerks his head in response, and as he backs away from the edge of the stage, he quietly speaks to Jungkook, who nods and has words with Taehyung and Jimin. _Good, they’ll all get the message,_ you think to yourself.

“Thank you! We love you!” The concert starts to wrap up, but you wonder where Kang Dae is. Fans cheer, and you realize that you don’t see Kim Seung, the venue’s security chief, or any of the security staff either. The members take their traditional bow on stage, and then you notice movement overhead, in the scaffolding that holds the lighting and screens.

_Oh no!_ “NAMJOON!” you scream as you rush the stage, pulling your weapon out and aiming overhead.

Chaos ensues. 

Fans scream, and the floor staff is hard pressed to evacuate everyone safely as you take aim.

The members are startled, and look at where you’re pointing, realizing almost too late what’s happening. Kang Dae, Hae Shuk, and two others you don’t recognize rappel down and jump the last few feet, within arms’ length of the members. 

Namjoon, Jin, and Yoongi scramble out of the way as you fire, taking down one assailant, then another, leaving Kang Dae and Hae Shuk. The members are separated; Taehyung gets Jin, Yoongi, and Hoseok out of the way and off the stage, but Jimin and Jungkook have stayed behind to engage Hae Shuk, who’s got the upper hand on both of them, despite the lightning-fast taekwondo. The maknaes change places, with Jungkook fighting off Hae Shuk while Jimin puts himself between Kang Dae and Namjoon. Suddenly Jungkook falls, having taken a blow to the neck, rendering him unconscious. Jimin is distracted momentarily, enough for Kang Dae to pin him against the wall of the venue by the neck while Hae Shuk corners Namjoon.

You cock your gun and aim for Hae Shuk. “(y/n)! Save Jimin!” Namjoon yells as he blocks Hae Shuk’s punch.

You bite you lip and do as Namjoon says, firing at Kang Dae, who lets Jimin go. He turns to you, sneering as the bullet misses him by millimeters. Jimin slumps to the ground, coughing. Kang Dae barks an order at Hae Shuk, who grabs Namjoon and cocks an arm to punch him, and you fire again, shattering Hae Shuk’s shoulder with the bullet. He screams in agony, but won’t let Namjoon go. 

“Shit!” Kang Dae grabs Namjoon and twists his arm behind his back, using him as a human shield as he ushers him to the emergency exit. “We’ll be going now, Miss Light.”

“Give it up, Kang Dae! Kim Seung and I already have the exits and streets covered! You won’t leave the venue!”

“Who said anything about the street?” Kang Dae mockingly answers, and drags Namjoon out the exit, followed by a wounded Hae Shuk.

You realize that he’s headed to the roof as Namjoon calls out to you to take care of the members first. “I’ll be okay! Get Jimin and JK out of here!” The door slams behind them, leaving you with your doubts.

_Namjoon!_

***

After quickly radioing Kim Seung to check on Takuya’s condition and the members, you have the local police round up the rest of the gang that caused the small disturbances. Takuya gives you the okay to neutralize all threats, so you reload your gun and run up the stairs, aware of the huge head start Kang Dae has on you. _If anything’s happened to Namjoon…!_ Your fury gives you speed, and you make it up to the roof with no problem.

Reaching the door to the roof, you calm your breathing as you cock your weapon, ready to fire. You quietly crack the door open to assess the situation and you’re greeted by a disturbing sight; Namjoon is on the ground, bleeding and his right arm twisted in an unnatural angle. There seems to be more people around than just the two you chased and you silently take count. _Eight, including Kang Dae and Hae Shuk._ You only have six bullets in your revolver. “Well, I did say I’d rip off Kang Dae’s head, so that’ll take care of that.” You mutter in dry humor. You glance through the crack again, just to see another goon kick Namjoon’s arm, making him scream as Hae Shuk laughs. The sight enrages you.

You kick the door open, surprising the gang, and fire as you move, killing four of them as you make your way to Namjoon. Recovering from the surprise, one of them fires back, causing you to run for cover behind an exhaust fan. He fires again, and you return fire, watching him fall as blood spurts from his forehead. “Three left.” You murmur.

“Hey chicky, there’s only you against us three,” Hae Shuk calls out. “Why don’t you come out and play nice with us, huh? We’ll take care of you.” The other henchman catcalls you as well. “Dump this loser idol and guard us instead.”

You quietly make your way around the fan and look to where the three stand, noting where Namjoon is now sitting, propped up against the transformer box. He’s cradling his right arm with his left, his eye is swollen and his lip is cut and bleeding, but he’s breathing. He notices you and he starts, but you raise a finger to your lips, indicating he should be quiet. He looks pleadingly at you, groaning, but you quietly take aim at Hae Shuk. Suddenly you realize there’s only him and the henchman there. “Where’s Kang –“

A blur of movement tells you that you’ve been caught off guard, and your last bullet goes off uselessly as Kang Dae comes up from behind you, grabbing your arm, forcing your weapon out of your grip. “Game over, Miss Light.”

“I don’t think so!” You step back, shifting your center of gravity and throwing him slightly off balance, just enough to throw him over your shoulder as you stomp heavily on his arm, but then Hae Shuk and the other henchman come up to hold you and drag Kang Dae away from you. Your arm is twisted behind you in a painful grip as Hae Shuk approaches you with a knife, tapping it against your cheek.

“What a waste. I’m going to carve my name into that pretty face of yours.” Hae Shuk whispers, licking the blade. “But first, maybe I’ll give your boyfriend a show, huh?” He glances over at Namjoon, who’s glaring at him. “Tsk tsk, tell him to control his temper, chicky.”

You glance over at Namjoon, then smile at Hae Shuk, who’s taken a bit off guard by your reaction. “How many times do I have to tell you, you idiot? My name’s not chicky!” You stomp on the foot of the henchman who’s holding you, who curses and loosens his grip on you. Taking advantage of this, you drop to the ground to avoid Hae Shuk’s attack, and sweep the henchman’s legs out from under him while Hae Shuk’s knife lodges itself into the spot you were a moment ago. 

Bellowing with rage, Hae Shuk goes into a stomping attack, which you roll to avoid, and quickly get up onto your feet. He’s got the advantage of size on you, but you’re too fast for him to land most of his attack, and your kicks are starting to take effect on him. The henchman joins in, but you easily avoid his clumsy blows. You lead them away from Namjoon, and suddenly the henchman decides to try and rush you. You wait until the last minute, then dodge him and Hae Hae Shuk’s fist; the henchman is unable to stop in time, and goes sailing over the edge of the roof, screaming. You glance at the spot he went over, and that distraction is all Hae Shuk needed. He rushes and grabs you, twisting your arms behind your back. You struggle, but he’s too strong, even with the shattered shoulder from your earlier bullet at the concert stage. He brings you to stand in front of Namjoon, grinning. “Now, where should I begin? How about here?” he nips at your neck, and the sensation makes your skin crawl. Namjoon leans against the transformer box and slowly stands, much to Kang Dae and Hae Shuk’s amusement. “Oh, so the idol isn’t a girl after all? Hey Boss, look at this!”

Kang Dae gives a smirk and Namjoon growls, “Let her go, scumbag.”

“Or what? You gonna take me on, pretty boy?” Hae Shuk mocks Namjoon, watching him. “Look at you. You gonna protect your girl like that?”

Namjoon glances at you, and you know what to do. “You’re wrong, Hae Shuk. I don’t need Namjoon to protect me. I’m his bodyguard!” You stomp down on Hae Shuk’s feet and twist your torso at the same time, forcing him to let you go, but Hae Shuk’s grip on your left arm is strong, and you feel your bone crack as you push away from him, to put yourself between Namjoon and him. Your arm is dangling at your side but you don't feel the pain. “Touch Namjoon, and I’ll kill you!”

Hae Shuk sneers at you as he pulls his knife out from the ground where it was left. “I think you’re going to fail at that, bodyguard.” He charges the two of you, and you push Namjoon to the ground and out of the way, as Hae Shuk’s knife buries itself into your shoulder. You scream as he twists and feel muscle and tendon separate as the blood pours out from your wound, drenching your arm. 

Namjoon roars, and tackles Hae Shuk, surprising him. The two men roll, nearing the edge of the roof, where they exchange blows. Hae Shuk rolls Namjoon over and punches his broken arm again, making him cry out. “Stupid poser rapper! Can’t even fight!” You make your way over, but suddenly Kang Dae blocks your way and kicks your stomach, knocking the wind out of you. 

Namjoon, seeing Kang Dae facing you, seems about to pass out, and Hae Shuk takes it as his victory, getting up. Namjoon’s eyes snap open, and he kicks, knocking Hae Shuk off balance. The goon stumbles backwards and trips over the ledge, falling over. “One more to go…” Namjoon mumbles as he slowly rises.

“I commend you on your tenacity, Miss Light. Too bad you won’t see that it’s futile.” Kang Dae says, lashing out. Wounded and tiring from blood loss, you can’t move as quickly as you want to. You stumble after taking a blow to the chest, panting. “Is this going to be over so soon? I was hoping we’d play a little more.” Kang Dae casually goes over to a stack of metal pipes, and picks one up, regarding its weight and length. “Yes, Namjoon lasted quite a while with this. Let’s see how long you’ll last.” He approaches you and swings, but you dodge, just in time to avoid the blow.

“Oh, is this how a real rapper fights then? Using a metal pipe against a wounded opponent?” You taunt Kang Dae, who narrows his eyes. “You must be really scared of Namjoon, to have to have had your whole gang up here AND to use weapons on him. Eight of you against one, I mean, real big of you.”

“SHUT UP, BITCH!” Kang Dae bellows, swinging at you. You narrowly escape this attack as well, but the next one catches you squarely on the jaw and you nearly pass out from the pain. “DON’T COMPARE ME TO THAT WEAK IDOL!” He hits you again, across the midsection, and you gasp, spitting out blood.

“I wouldn’t call myself weak.” Namjoon quietly says, surprising Kang Dae from behind as he hits him with another pipe. Kang Dae goes down on his knees, gasping for air, as Namjoon walks past him to you. “(y/n) is my bodyguard, but she’s important to me. I’ll give my life to keep her safe if I have to.”

Kang Dae spits out blood and picks up his pipe as Namjoon checks on you. “We’ll see, Namjoon. You might just get your wish.” He attacks, and Namjoon leads him away from you as you regain your senses to watch the battle. 

Then it happens.

Namjoon stumbles and drops his pipe. Sensing weakness, Kang Dae advances, a grin on his face, as he raises the pipe to deliver a killing blow.

“NO!” You scream and throw yourself at Kang Dae, who’s caught off guard. Your momentum carries you both over the edge of the building, but you reflexively reach out and grab the ledge with your good hand as Kang Dae falls.

Namjoon crawls over to the edge and grabs your with his good hand, but that’s all he can do in his weakened state. You dangle helplessly, your hand slick with your own blood and his, feeling the other throb from the break. Namjoon’s expression shows that he’s tiring as well. At this rate, you’ll pull him down with you. You peer down at the height; there’s no way the both of you would survive the fall. You make a quiet decision and meet his eyes, a kind of peace settling in. “Namjoon, let me go.”

Pain and shock whip through his face. “Are you crazy, (y/n)?! Never!”

You look down again, then up at his trembling arm. Kang Dae did a lot of damage to both of you; Namjoon’s grip on your hand imperceptibly slips by millimeters. “Namjoon, remember when you asked me to be with you forever?” He nods, and you continue. “I told you, forever is a long, long time. And in my work, I didn’t know how long forever was.” His eyes start to widen as you continue, the wind whipping around both of you as faint sirens can be heard down below. “My forever wasn’t that long, I guess…I’m sorry.” A tear escapes from you as you steel yourself to get the last words out, quietly curling your body with the last bit of strength you have to place your feet against the side of the building. “You made me very happy, Namjoon. Promise me you’ll be happy too, okay?”

“What are you saying?! Help is almost here! (Y/n), just, just hold on a little longer!” His hand is clutching desperately at yours, but you can feel his body start to slide down over the ledge. You can’t have him fall.

“I love you, Namjoon. Walk by the riverside, and I’ll be there with you.” A look of panic crosses his face as you sadly smile at him. “Goodbye.”

You kick off the building, twisting your hand out of his grip, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to hold on or lunge after you. You sail through the air, away from the building, hearing Namjoon scream your name, and close your eyes. It seems like the fall takes forever; your mind replays all the time you spent with Namjoon, from the time of the company dinner, to the fireworks, to the composing in RKive. Through it all, his beautiful dragon eyes full of love, his voice, and the moment he offered you the ring that adorns your finger play through your mind like a newsreel. 

_Be with me. Forever._

Darkness embraces you before you hit the asphalt below.

***

Namjoon stands by the riverside, watching the gentle waves. He raises his left hand and runs it through his hair, the simple ring adorning it gleaming in the moonlight. He lets out a heavy sigh. “You said you’d be here with me….” He mutters to himself. It’s been a few months since the incident, and thanks to Takuya’s swiftness, the entire affair was handled discreetly by the entire police department, with reports of Kang Dae and his gang being involved in a fatal accident, nothing more. _They didn't even mention (y/n)._ Namjoon thinks, pressing his lips together as he recalls watching the fireworks with you. 

“Hey, Namjoon.” Takuya, Hobi, and Yoongi come up to him, holding coffees, and the group is silent for a while, quietly sipping their drinks while lost in their own thoughts. Soon, Jin, Jimin, Jungkook, and Taehyung follow, and come up to join them. 

“She said she’d be here with me if I came here.” Namjoon says, breaking the silence. “I don’t know if she’s here. I can’t tell.” He drops his eyes, miserable. “I can’t tell…”

“Ask her.” Takuya says. Namjoon raises his head and looks at him, questioningly. Takuya repeats himself. “Ask her. She’ll respond. I know she will.” 

“How do you know? How will _I_ know?”

Takuya takes a sip of his coffee and looks out over the water. “She loves you. She’ll find a way to let you know.”

Doubtful, Namjoon swallows and whispers, almost to himself, “(Y/n)…I miss you. You said you’d be here with me…where are you?”

For a moment, nothing.

Then…a gentle breeze carrying the scent of wildflowers blows through, caressing everyone. 

“Wildflowers? But…it’s not the season for flowers…” Jimin comments, as the breeze continues to play around everyone. 

_I love you, Namjoon._

Namjoon’s eyes turn wide as he looks around. “Did you guys hear that?”

“Hear what?” asks Jin.

“I – I thought I heard (y/n).” The others stare at him, shaking their heads. “None of you heard her?”

“Uh…no.” Hoseok says, looking at Namjoon. “Maybe…it was meant only for you, Namjoon.”

“You see? She’s here. She’ll always be with you, Namjoon.” Takuya says, smiling softly and patting his friend on the shoulder. “Now we should all get back to the dorm, she’ll be really unhappy if I let any of you get sick.” They start to turn back towards Kim Seung and the vehicle, lost in thought again.

“Thanks for staying with us, Takuya. But will Knights Protection be okay without you?” Jungkook asks, concerned.

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want to be a burden…” Taehyung adds, but Takuya waves their concerns off.

“I left Kitano in charge of the Agency, and he’ll be here to switch with me in a month or so.” He looks back at Namjoon, who’s stopped to look back again. “Namjoon?” Takuya calls out, motioning for the others to go on without him. He walks back to the leader, who’s stopped, and is staring back at the river. “Everything okay?”

Namjoon blinks away some tears that threaten to fall. “No, not everything. But it’ll get better.”

_I love you, (y/n)._

_Life goes on, Namjoon. Let’s live on._

The soft breeze dies down as Namjoon walks with Takuya, contemplating the beginning of a new song, for healing.

FINI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers! Thank you for your support, I hope you are keeping safe and well during this pandemic. I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, it came to me in bits and pieces and I had to flesh it out smoothly. I've also been listening to "BE", and I thought that I'd like to incorporate the "life goes on, let's live on" message in here somewhere.
> 
> Jungkook's chapter will be finishing up this series. It's in development now.
> 
> If you have any requests, let me know!
> 
> Note: The characters of Hae Shuk, Kang Dae, and Silver are OCs of mine and only live in my imagination.


End file.
